Look At You
by Properly Inspired
Summary: Her mother is the Minister, a shadow over Rose's life. His toughest case nearly killed him, now Scorpius is supposed to protect Rose. A politician bent on revenge against those holding him back. A murderer awaiting trial, convinced he knows the truth. The past, the present, everything we hear, everything we see... it's not all true, not all fact. Look closely and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome! Just to start off the title is inspired by a song, Look at You by Screaming Trees, which does a good job setting the story's tone for Rose and Scorpius's journey after their time at Hogwarts. While it is common to write about super villains that are rather cartoonish, I have attempted to write something a bit more grounded, emotionally complex, and hopefully intriguing. Things are never as simple and straight forward as they first seem to be, and that is a major theme of this story. This should be a pretty good read!**

XXXXXXX

You are always free to change your mind and choose a different future, or a different past.

-Richard Bach

XXXXXXX

"__We do not always get to define our lives, ourselves. Many a time they are defined by others, and the hope we have to correct our path darkens and fades. It clouds over and leaves us feeling alone. Yet within each of us is a choice. A choice to be swallowed by that darkness and be defined by it, or to stand. To stand and go toward the distant light that hovers just on the other side of the horizon, past the storm clouds and the night that follows them. Where a golden-red glow of hope and happiness lives."__

Scorpius Malfoy placed the pen between the pages of his journal as he glazed out on the vast valley before him. He was seated on a rock just at the edge of short drop. The mountains in front of him were covered in grass, with shrubs and boulders sprouting up here and there. Clouds tumbled over the bare mountains, lightly brushed with snow.

A cold wind whipped around him. Tousling the long, blonde hair over his forehead. His face was lightly dusted with stubble beneath his hand as he rubbed his chin lightly a few times. Before closing his light gray eyes and running his hand under his thick jacket above his sweater.

Scorpius ran it along the line of the scar that now crossed his chest. As he did so he remembered the pain. The fear. He had been so close to death, but that was not the reason he was thinking about the events of that night. It was what had happened, for the shortest of moments after, that was causing him to think back. It was the reason he was here in the first place.

__Two Months Ago__

__Scorpius sat low in the tall grass, just at the break in the low hedge that surrounded the small Sussex farm house. Night had fallen just a short time ago. "Are you sure he's in there?" Scorpius asked looking at Albus Potter. Both had become inseparable since they began Auror training. Now full Aurors, their old school rivalry forgotten, both were on the cusp of turning twenty-two.__

"__Yeah, I am." Albus said with certainty. "The intel is good."__

__Scorpius nodded. If Al thought it was good then he was certain it was. "Okay. Let's do this."__

__Albus nodded at Scorpius then turned left and made a series of hand signals. He did the same on the right. "Alright. On your go, Boss." Albus whispered.__

__Scorpius gave him a nod, then in one quick motion was on his feet with Albus on his heels. They stayed low, wands drawn and ready as they moved in the dark toward the house. Scorpius could see the others moving in to guard the outside, only to enter if they heard a call for back-up.__

__Within a few seconds of leaving the hedge he and Albus were at the door to the kitchen, one on each side wands ready. Scorpius gave Albus a nod, and the raven haired Auror moved in front of the door quickly. In seconds it was blown off of its hinges, falling into the kitchen.__

__Scorpius entered right behind Albus. With a flick of his out stretched wand he cast a beam of light, moving it systematically around in the dark.__

"__Clear" He said to Albus and they moved on into the hall, Scorpius taking the lead. They checked the bedroom, bath, and closet. All were empty.__

__Arriving in the small sitting room at the front of the house, Scorpius again moved the beam of light systematically around.__

__A low, quick creek was heard right above them. "Upstairs" Albus whispered, looking up.__

__Scorpius could feel his heartbeat rise at the sound just before Albus had spoken. He was here. Perhaps they were going to finally get the bastard. With that hope he made for the stairs.__

__Just as he placed his right foot on the first step, a beam of white light cut down the stairs making contact with Scorpius directly in the chest. Without thinking, Scorpius shot an disarming charm and stunner up at the attacker.__

__Albus ran past Scorpius, just after his stunner, up the stairs after the attacker.__

__It was him, Scorpius was sure of it. It meant the children had to be up there as well. Suddenly he felt as if his chest was on fire. Pain, the sort he had not ever encountered before ripped at him. His head became light as he attempted another step up the stairs. Suddenly his legs crumpled underneath him. Grabbing at the banister, in an attempt to stop his head from impacting the staircase.__

__He was only half successful, as he did manage to grasp the banister, but his head impacted a step, though not on the edge of it thankfully. Any pain that was expected form hitting his head didn't come. His chest was the only thing he could feel. It was as though knives were cutting away at him, over and over.__

__Lifting his head, Scorpius looked at his torso in the low light of his wand, which had fallen onto the bottom landing, still emitting its light. He could make out a large amount of a wet, scarlet looking substance on his olive colored Auror robes, which were ripped up.__

__Extending a very unsteady, shaking hand he touched the warm liquid. He was bleeding, badly. Two booms came from above Scorpius and he looked from his blood covered hand to the ceiling. The front door, right next to the stairs, burst open and two other Aurors entered.__

__They moved their wand light around the room, then to the stairs landing on Scorpius. He couldn't see who had entered, just the olive robes. "Al... up... stairs..." He got out before something warm trickled over the corner of his mouth.__

__One Auror ran up toward Albus, while the other went over to Scorpius. Just as the Auror shown the wand light in his eyes everything went dark.__

__Scorpius opened his eyes suddenly in St. Mungo's a day and a half later. "Scorpius!" His mother shirked when he opened his eyes, causing him to sit up. He immediately regretted that decision upon the pain it caused in his chest. Scorpius fell back onto the bed. His mother placed a cool hand on his forehead and moved his hair.__

__His parents were both there along with fellow Aurors Vince Zabini and Albus, but the person that he focused on was the girl standing by the doorway, away form the rest. She was fidgeting, playing with her dark red hair. Her lightly freckled face looked anxious. Her blue eyes flooded with relief when they made contact with his. She gave him the briefest, smallest smile when his eyes made contact with hers, and something in side his chest sparked, oddly light and yet heavy. His face flooded with color, he could feel it. It happened every time he saw her.__

"__The Healer said you took one of the strongest sectumsempra's she's ever seen! Said its amazing that you managed to get off two spells, strong ones too, after taking that. Sweaty are you alright? Oh, Draco did the hit to his head do something to him?"__

__Scorpius's attention was quickly brought back to his mother. "Mum, I'm fine, really sore though." He then looked at Vince then Albus.__

"__We got him." Vince said smiling. "The Bilks are safe." Albus followed reaching over and giving Scorpius couple pats on the shoulder.__

__Scorpius smiled back then made to look back in the direction of Rose Weasley, but she was gone.__

The Caucuses are brutally beautiful, Scorpius thought as he snapped out of the memory. He hadn't seen Rose much since Hogwarts. What they had, had been secret. They hadn't been ready to tell anyone and having to leave school it had ended, but it had never really ended for him.

With a deep breath Scorpius placed his journal back into his backpack. He looked out over the valley once more before grabbing the bag and standing. Slinging it over his shoulders he began walking.

XXXXXXX

The village was nestled on the edge of a valley not far from where Scorpius had stopped at just a short while ago. It was reminiscent of Hogsmeade, but with everything in Georgian instead of English. No Weasley Wizards Wheezes, or Scrivenshaft's, or Honeydukes, but their regional equivalents were present. Young witches and wizards ran through the main street, as their parents and others did their shopping.

Seeing so many happy families, the laughter and the smiles, made Scorpius feel homesick. He missed home, not Malfoy Manor, that was his grandparents home, not his. No he missed his parent's house just outside of Torquay on the Devon coast.

A small house, just a few rooms, one story, it was modest, and nothing like the Manor. His parent's home was cozy and he always felt safe there, but he needed time away.

Since Mungo's, Scorpius knew his head wasn't in the right place. He loved being an Auror, loved the thrill, but his parent's faces, their worry was unlike anything he had seen before when he had woken up. The guard of Albus and Vince. Had it just been that, well Scorpius was sure he would be in Britain. But he wasn't because that wasn't all of it.

No he was in the little nation of Georgia, traipsing around the mountains. It was beautiful here, but not enough to distract him from her face. The anxiety he had seen etched so clearly there, but then that smile, that innocent, nervous smile and his heart melted, his thoughts raced.

If he had died, he would never have seen that face again, never mind his family or friends. If Vince and Leo had not entered the house when they did, he would never have seen her perfect face again. It had been almost a year since he had last seen her, and almost three since they had said more then just hello.

"The usual my boy?" A heavily accented voice asked in English, though he spoke it well.

Scorpius looked up at the sound of the voice. It was Amiran, the barman at the inn he's been staying at for the last seven weeks. "Oh, Amiran," Scorpius paused for a moment, "maybe something a bit stronger than the usual?" He had been so caught up in his thoughts that Scorpius had not realized where he had gone. Yet, somehow the bar felt like the place he should be.

Amiran was a bit shorter than Scorpius, and a bit older than his father. Very nice wizard that was for sure. His balding head had light gray hairs. He was plump, with a round face and a constant smile.

"I know that look." Amiran said in his accented voice, pouring a small goblet full of a dark liquid. Scorpius didn't ask what it was. Amiran placed it on the bar then walked around and sat on a stool next to Scorpius. "I know that look very well."

Scorpius nodded for him to continue as he brought the glass to his lips giving it a sniff. Some sort of brandy he surmised.

"Yes, you have been wearing it since you walked in here weeks ago, my boy." Amiran gave a small smile as he reached across the bar and grabbed the same bottle and another goblet, pouring one for himself. "You have told me of your injury. You have told me of your love of hiking, your home in England. But not why you are here. Aurors especially do not just walk away from home for no reason. Yes, you are young, and all young people want to see the world, but why are you here? What is her name and why has she brought you to Georgia?"

"Well," Scorpius said taking another sip of the brandy, "I honestly just asked for the soonest Portkey they had. Your Ministry's headquarters in Tbilisi was it. Then I just sorta ended up here. The only all wizarding village left in the country. I guess that's more how I ended up here rather than why I did, but Rose, her name is Rose."

"Rose, a very pretty name." Amiran said before he finished his goblet in one go and made to pour another. "I know why you are here. You want a distraction form your own thoughts. From thoughts about, Rose."

He gave Amiran a few nods, "That's true." Scorpius admitted.

"But your distractions aren't enought to make you stop thinking about her." Amiran continued. "If they had, you wouldn't have that look after so many weeks."

It was absolutely true. She was always somewhere in the back of his mind ever since they had started their relationship, or whatever you call a secret romance. Since becoming the head of an Auror team, he had pushed his thoughts of Rose Weasley so far back he had almost forgotten about her.

Yet waking up after nearly bleeding to death, and seeing her there, worried about him. It was like a switch flipped in his brain and everything was now about Rose Weasley. So here he sat in this small in, in this beautiful place in his attempt to escape everything familiar. To escape the weight of his thoughts.

Sure he had written his parents every few days. Albus and Vince at least once a week. Harry had given Scorpius an indefinate leave of absence so he had no time limit, and no real lack of funds.

"Why are you running away from home?" Amiran asked. "You are an Auror, could it be you no longer wish to be an Auror? That your last encounter with death has left you thinking about what happens next?"

Scorpius looked Amiran in the eyes. "I just don't want to die, yet." And there it was. Out of his lips before it registered in his brain. He was afraid of dying. He had the most dangerous job a wizard could have. He liked the thrill, well, that was until he thought about what the thrill was, death. He thought of all the things he couldn't have if he died. All the things he had given up to become an Auror, including Rose.

Auror trainees worked whenever, usually at random, to see how they could cope with the stress of the irregular hours while being exacting. They had kept it secret, and so it was easy in that way to just stop it. With the end of school, came the end of their romance. Perhaps if it wasn't a secret? Maybe they could have done it?

Scorpius took a very deep breath, letting it out slowly. Amiran had stayed silent all the while, staring into his goblet. "I think this is going to be my last night, Amiran." With that Scorpius stood and began walking to the stairs. His backpack slumped over his shoulders once more.

"You know there are other ways to help people." Amiran said, and Scorpius turned around to face the barman. "There are other things you can do, both within and outside of your Ministry to help people. You don't have to be an Auror, people wont think any less of you. Anyway. Have a good evening my friend, whatever you choose to do."

"Unfortunately, it's in my blood. Have a good night my friend." Scorpius said with a small smile and a nod. Before making his way up to his room. He placed his backpack on the bed and removed his jacket, before opening his trunk. Grabbing his backpack Scorpius dumped the contents on his bed and began placing them into the trunk, until he got to his journal. It was open to the last page he had written on. He read his words over.

"__We do not always get to define our lives, ourselves. Many a time they are defined by others, and the hope we have to correct our path darkens and fades. It clouds over and leaves us feeling alone. Yet within each of us is a choice. A choice to be swallowed by that darkness and be defined by it, or to stand. To stand and go toward the distant light that hovers just on the other side of the horizon, past the storm clouds and the night that follows them. Where a golden-red glow of hope and happiness lives."__

Perhaps it was time for him to stand? The adrenalin rush of a raid was not enough, there were pieces missing in his life. The Aurors were not going to solely define him. Scorpius gave a small smile, a real, genuine smile. Something he had not done in a while, because he, __Scorpius __Hyperion __Malfoy, was going to find those missing pieces. He was going to re-define his life.__

XXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXX

"Those traveling to the U.K., please use room fifteen."

Scorpius stood from the metal bench in the large waiting area. He was in the Georgian Ministry's International Portkey Office, the room was plainer and smaller than the British Ministry's. He walked past the long desk where people were checking in for their international Portkeys, and down a long hall.

Ministry workers wore red uniforms, and one stood in front of each room. They would open the doors to let new arrivals out, or check departing witches and wizards in. As he walked down the hall he noted that odd numbered rooms were on one side, even on the other. After passing several other rooms he finally came to the room fifteen.

"Going to the U.K., Sir?" A women asked in English. She smiled at him politely.

"Yeah." Scorpius said with a nod, his face devoid of a smile. The feeling of foreboding had been growing since he purchased a ticket for the next Portkey to Britain. The feeling of uncertainty lay restless in the pit of his stomach until just now, when it had expanded suddenly, feeling heavy.

"May I see your ticket?" The woman then asked, still with her polite smile.

Scorpius handed her the ticket. It, too, was also red, silver writing on it that stated the Portkey's departure time and destination. The attendant took it and motioned for Scorpius to enter the room. It was empty except for a small clothes hanger on the floor.

"You're the only one, so feel free to just hold it." She looked at her watch. "You have one minute. Have a safe journey, Mr. Malfoy." And with that, the door closed.

There was a muffled pop form the other side of one of the walls, followed by the sound of several voices. German, Scorpius thought, Or maybe dutch, he was unsure. His thoughts of anything but his own uncertainty were drowned out.

How were his parents going to react? Well, probably. He had been writing them constantly and they had written back just as often. They made sure he had more than enough Galleons. In fact, his father was actually very supportive of Scorpius getting out of the country for a while. Supportive of the fact he wasn't in a hospital bed or a target for some nasty wizards. That was good and all, but how would his fellow Aurors, his friends, react?

He had basically abandoned them. Left the hospital and the country without notice to any of them. Albus and Vince knew where he had gone because he had written to them.. He told them where he was, what he was doing, and that he felt alright, physically that is. Albus wrote back immediately, but it took a couple letters before Vince wrote, that wasn't out of any ill will, Scorpius knew. The bloke just never sat still long enough to get a letter out anymore.

Scorpius laughed at the thought. Vince really couldn't sit still. He had to stand, role on the balls of his feet, and swing back and forth, at every meeting.

But what of the rest of his team, or the Office? What would they think of his leaving, for weeks. It was now the end of October, he left Britain in August.

"Ten seconds." A magically magnified voice said jolting Scorpius out of his thoughts.

He looked around the room, still standing in the same place as when the door had closed. Giving his back pocket a pat, he felt the shrunken his shrunken trunk, and making sure his backpack was firmly on both shoulders he bent down and grabbed the clothes hanger. Within two seconds he felt a familiar tug form behind his naval and the world spun.

XXXXXXX

Rose Weasley sat at her desk in Gringotts Headquarters, in London. She was examining a small gold statue, a wizarding relic from the days of the Roman Empire, it was found in Macedonia. From the 1st century AD she was sure. She turned it underneath her desk light.

Rose worked for the bank, though she wasn't a Curse Breaker like her uncle. No, Rose Weasley was a wizarding historian and archaeologist. She identified wizarding artifacts for the bank, and gave them a value. It wasn't as exciting as say, curse breaking, but she got to use ancient runes and arithmancy, which she was amazing in, thank you very much!

The bank had her go out all over the world, at just twenty-one years old she had been to three continents. Rose was the one who got to explore the sites, help lead digs, and one in that position has to be generally good with charms. That way you know weather you need a Curse Breaker, because if you didn't, you never knew what could be waiting for you in the next room.

She continued to turn the small figure of a women over in her hands, thinking about her chance to visit the site, or perhaps another sometime soon. It was beautiful. The statue was of a woman with long hair over her back, and shoulders. She was clothed in a long flowing dress, holding a wand at her side. As the statue glinted in the light, Rose didn't see the man who walked up to her desk.

"Rose Weasley?"

Rose looked up at a man standing before her. He had neat dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and looked to be very well toned under his gray suit. Quite handsome all in all. "Yes?" Rose asked in a bit of a lighter voice than normal.

He gave her a slight smile as stood looking at her. His eye brows were raised slightly as if he were trying to convey something. After a short time he gave up. "You don't recognize me?"

Looking at him intently for a moment, Rose tilted her head slightly. "Jack Hemsworth..." Rose said slowly with a growing smile.

Jack gave her a broad smile and a nod. "In the flesh."

"I don't believe it!" Rose exclaimed with a large grin, standing form her desk. A couple of goblins shot her dirty looks for the noise she was making. "Ruddy wizards" She heard one say, but ignored it giving Jack a friendly hug. "I don't believe it. Three years. Look at you."

She had her hands on the sides of his arms as she said it. She could feel his muscles, when did he get so... fit? Where was the lanky eighteen year old who had graduated with her? "You look really good." She let out and quickly, dropping her arms. Jack, however, smiled a little broader so she wasn't embarrassed. "When did you get back and how was Chile?"

"Just got back last night. I'm crashing at my parents, until I find a flat I like, but Chile was amazing." He said, never breaking eye contact with her.

Rose tilted her head lightly with a playful expression on her face. "You'll have to tell me about it some time." Wait? What was she doing? Rose was never this flirty. Dom and Lily usually had to push her to get even half this bad. Maybe this was a good sign, after all she and Scorpius were long over. It wasn't that she didn't still get concerned about him. He's Al's best mate. It wasn't like she didn't date or have a bloke for the night now and again. He had been hurt, and it was just concern for her cousin's best mate, yeah that was all.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jack said, pulling her attention back to him. "What are you doing Saturday?"

Saturday... What was she doing? Gosh he's pretty...

"Rose?" Jack asked looking at her a bit funny, but still smiling.

"Oh right this Saturday!" Rose said loudly, snapping out of her little trance at her old friend. The goblins all shot her dirty looks once more. She made an embarrassed face when she noticed them, then looked back at Jack. "I don't know if you heard, but my Mother was voted Minister last week and she get's inaugurated Saturday. I have the ceremony and a Ball to attend." Rose let out almost regretfully.

"Oh no matter, another time then." Jack said sweetly before looking at his watch. "I have another flat to look at in about five minutes, just down the street. When do you have lunch? Maybe we can get a quick bite, after?"

"My cousin, Lily, you remember her, we're getting lunch, sorry." Rose gave him an apologetic smile.

"Well," Jack looked at his feet before looking back at Rose, "I'll owl you, then."

Rose gave him an innocent smile. "I'd like that."

"Good." Jack replied, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss. "Until we meet again, Rose Weasley."

With that he turned and headed to for the doors. Rose smiled as she rubbed her hand as she watched him walk away. Jack Hemsworth, was hot.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius landed hard, staggering forward a few steps, but he managed to stay on his feet. The room had dark wood flooring, black tiled walls and ceiling, bright lighting. Scorpius was home.

The door opened and a wizard in a tweed suit opened the door. His face was expressionless. "Mr. Malfoy. If you will accompany me directly to Level 2." The man said with a Scottish accent.

"No need to be snooty Williamson." Scorpius said to the older Auror with a straight face as well. They stared at one another for a moment before both cracked and smiled. Scorpius walked forward and gave Williamson a quick hug. "How you doing 'Old Man'?" Williamson had to be in his late sixties, which wasn't all that old for a wizard.

"Alright, ferret. How was your whole soul finding mission?" Williamson asked cheekily as they began to head to the large waiting area.

Scorpius made a face, but let the comment go. "The Caucuses are amazing. I've never seen anything like them. Barren, cold, but so alive." They made their way out to the main lobby of the department, and Scorpius pressed the call button for the lift.

"You're a poet now, eh? Well with those novels you give in loo of mission reports, it makes sense." Williamson laughed.

This actually caused Scorpius to smile as well. If Williamson was this light heart-ed with him, then he didn't need to be worried about the others' reactions. "Hey, it's a talent."

The lift came and they got in. "Level 2." Williamson said to the operator. "So I bet you're wondering why were having you come up right away? Rather than let you go home to see your family."

Actually the thought hadn't crossed his mind. "Not really. I just figured you would have me go to the spell range and do a fitness test. You know, see everyone and re-certify since I'm here."

Williamson nodded. "That's one reason. The other is that we have a new Minister on Saturday. Al has been in charge of your team, but the Head wants you doing the security, starting with the Inauguration ceremony and the Ball right after. You are going to be the head of security for the night, Scorpius. You're going to be in charge of the whole thing." The doors opened and a voice said, "Level 2. Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Scorpius just stood in place, looking at Williamson. "Potter what? You didn't know I was coming back until fifteen minutes ago when the Georgian's sent a manifest for this hour's Portkeys. I haven't done my re-cert. When was this decided?" Scorpius's irritation was clear in his tone. He'd been gone for nearly three months, and his reward, was a full party to cover. Hundreds of guests, foreign dignitaries, Ministry Officials... Just great.

"About a week ago. We all thought we would give you until tomorrow, then go get you, but lucky for us here you are." Williamson laughed and stepped out of the lift. "Now are you going to stand there like a daft idiot, or are you coming, ferret?"

XXXXXXX

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair and then across his now shaved face as he looked at his reflection in the mirror of the washroom.

"See now you look like a professional wizard. I kept trying to get Louis to shave his, but he won't listen. Were we that belligerent at eighteen?" Al said leaning against the wall next to Scorpius. "I mean really. He works in Games and Sports, but does he need to look like a Quidditch player too? He idolizes Aidan Lynch, and that stupid beard of his too." Albus finally faded out.

"You all done, mate?" Scorpius asked with a chuckle. "What's bothering you?" Albus was brooding about something. "I mean if your pissed I left, I understand, but I needed to. Besides I'm back now." Albus stood silent. Staring blankly into one of the empty stalls for a bit longer so Scorpius adjusted his hair, making faces into the mirror like a model would.

That got Albus to laugh. "I get why you left," Scorpius was sure Albus didn't, "but mate it wasn't the same without you. Vince and I were working overtime to do what you do."

"Sorry about that, again, but I'm back now. Re-certified and all. So let's go talk about this inauguration, ball, security detail, thingy." Scorpius said with a smile and they left the washroom.

As soon as they did Vince Zabini spotted them and ran over. "Scor, you scored five points higher on this evaluation than the one you did in June." Vince held the folder out for Scorpius to look at.

"I did?" Scorpius took the folder. He noticed that Vince's dark skin looked burned on his left arm, but didn't say anything. He opened the file and the three of them looked at it.

"You scored four points higher on the physical evaluation, all that hiking I guess. A point lower in charms work, three higher in accuracy. Spell work, potions knowledge, blocking, curse identification, and medical aid were all even." Vince said pointing to each section and sub-section.

"Nice." Albus said grabbing Scorpius's shoulder and giving him a friendly shake. "That's how you do it!."

"Yeah." Scorpius smiled, and looked at Vince. "We need to see the Head. You coming?"

"Can't, I just wanted to show you that. Still have two more reports. I bloody hate Mondays." Vince walked away shaking his head, muttering about all the reports he had to write, something about being punishment for the sins of his father.

Scorpius knew he was joking, but understood well enough about the sins of the father. After the meeting he needed to write his parents. Let them know he's back home.

XXXXXXX

"_The ceremony takes place on the podium at the far side of the Atrium, beginning at 5pm. Everyone will be watching from their tables. The First Family will be on the podium as well. Then the new Minister will make a speech that last approximately five to ten minutes. After which the Minister, and others will leave the podium and the band will set up there. The Minister and her husband will have their first dance. Then dance with their children. After that dinner will be served, then dessert. After which there is no special schedule. The ball will last until midnight. Should the new Minister need to leave her dedicated security will accompany her. The primary mission is the safety of all those in attendance at the ceremony and ball." _Scorpius thought to himself as he walked to the fifty Floo's that line the walls of the entrance to the Ministry in the Atrium.

He stepped into the nearest empty one and gripping his wand apparated. Within a second he was standing outside of his parents home in Torquay. Scorpius turned around and looked down the hill at the harbor in the low evening light. The water sparkled as the sun set behind the house. After having his fill of the view, Scorpius turned back to the house. The ivy growing up the white painted walls to the dark shingled roof. It was perfect. He walked to the door.

Giving the nob a turn he entered. "Mum, Dad." He said to the house, and heard a spoon drop into a bowl and his mother appear form the kitchen in a sundress and apron, followed by his father in his typical slacks, button down, and sweater, glasses at the end of his nose.

"Scorpius!" Astoria Malfoy shouted before wrapping him in a tight hug. "Oh, sweetie it's so good to have you home!" She let him go and began moving his hair and removing some dirt form his cheek.

"It's good to be home, Mum." Scorpius said before Astoria moved.

Draco came up and gave him a hug."Glad you're home, Son." Draco released Scorpius and gave him a once over. "Come on, dinner's almost ready. You can tell us all about your travels."

With that his parents started back to the kitchen. Astoria slightly ahead, afraid she would burn the pork chops if she didn't check them. Scorpius smiled and pulled his shrunken trunk out of his pocket, made it proper side again before sending it to his room. He shook his head happily and chuckled to himself. He was glad to be home.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: So Jack, that's going to get interesting... Scorpius' and Rose's paths have yet to properly cross yet, but they will very soon. Please review, and be positive or at least polite! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just wanted to give a huge thanks to ****ishika-malfoy for your editing help! **

**Read on!**

XXXXXXX

Scorpius fell into a seat at the kitchen table, right next to his father. "Morning," he grumbled out as he began spooning eggs onto his plate.

"You look like you had too much fun last night," Draco said with a smile, "a little too much Ogden's?"

"Oh, Draco! Give the boy a break." Astoria chimed in. "Though from the looks of it," She paused for a second, "and the smell of it. You could use a shower."

Scorpius looked from one parent to the other, then picked up an unused spoon. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, he looked a bit paler than his usual self, and his eyes were slightly blood shot. "I feel like I'm going to die." He let out with a groan.

"Nonsense." Draco said lightly between bites of his toast. "You know what that feels like, this is far less dreadful."

"Draco!" Astoria yelled.

"Really, Mum? No need to shout!" Scorpius groaned again, but this time holding his head.

"You don't have to be in the Ministry until this afternoon, right?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, not till two," Scorpius said though a mouth full of egg and toast.

"Well other than needing to work on your table manners, I see no reason for you to be up at eight. Go back to bed, and your mother or I will wake you." Draco looked at Scorpius in a way that meant it was an order, not a suggestion. "Go on." He pointed to the hall.

Scorpius gave a half nod before he grabbed some more egg, and proceeded out of the kitchen with his plate and glass of pumpkin juice. "Night."

XXXXXXX

"Rose... Rosie... Hey sleepy head, get up!"

Rose shot up in her bed, her face inches away from Lily and Dominique. "What the... How are you two... What if I wasn't alone?" Rose got out as she backed away toward the head of her bed.

"Not likely." Dominique said with a laugh.

"Yeah... not likely." Lily followed up with a nod. "Now get dressed, we're having brunch at Grandmum's. It might be Saturday, Rosie, but this isn't your typical Saturday."

The two girls got off of Rose's bed and made for the closet. "Don't you two have anything better to do than..." Rose looked at her alarm clock, "Blimey, it's only eight. Brunch isn't until ten-thirty!" She exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "Can't you let a girl sleep?"

"Rose, just get up, shower, and get dressed." Dominique said, before leaving the room.

"And wear this." Lily followed up, pointing to the clothing. A pair of jeans, a blouse, and a blazer. "There's going to be press, so..." With that she followed Dominique out and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Rose sat there for a moment. She loved her family, she really did, but did they have to burst into her flat like that? What if she had had a bloke over? Her mind began to think of a scene in which her lovely cousins burst into her bedroom, while she was sleeping in some poor blokes arms. With a laugh, Rose got out of bed and headed for the shower. Today was going to be a long one, if anything, that was certain.

XXXXXXX

"Just a little to the left... uh... and you a little to the right... yes perfect." The photographer said and he snapped off another picture and then another.

"Hermione, how many more of these do we need to take?" Ron groaned in a whisper. He suddenly jumped up and took a step forward. Rubbing his lower back he turned to his wife. "What was that for?"

"We'll take as many as they want right now. Just because you're still hungry and want to listen to the Cannons' game... It was you're bloody idea that I should run, Ronald..." Hermione trailed.

"Actually, we're all done Mr. Weasley. I just want a few photos of the Minister-elect and the reporters have just a few questions for her," The photographer said.

"Excellent!" Ron exclaimed happily and leaned in over to Hermione. He whispered something into her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush. "Come on Hugo, maybe we can get Teddy and Victoire to let Remy fly."

"So, you want to tell me why you're so glum?" Hermione asked looking at Rose. They were standing in the living room of the Burrow in a corner that was isolated from the rest of the Weasley's, Potters, and whoever else was there.

Rose looked at the photographer who was changing the bulb and film in his camera, then to the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, and The Wizarding Post reporters right next to him, eating little finger sandwiches. "Not here. Maybe, maybe later. If there's time."

Hermione made a face that she understood. Rose moved away slightly and watched her mother in her matching blue blazer and skirt have her picture taken in a few positions that made her look even more powerful than usual.

"Alright Leonard, you look like you're going to burst if you don't ask me what ever it is you seem to be holding back." Hermione directed it to the Post reporter.

"You haven't named who will be taking your place in as the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, so, got a name yet?" Leonard was lanky, with messy brown hair, glasses, and wearing a button-down and slacks. He had the typical hard news reporter vibe about him, the sort who couldn't be bothered about petty gossip.

Leonard Saville seemed to care about real issues, Rose thought. All though the campaign he never asked a single easy question.

"I'm only pushing because the recent uptick in homelessness in our community has been a real issue. You campaigned on reversing it. There is a lot of speculation that you're leaning toward Chris Urquhart."

"Now Leonard, you'll get the list of department Heads when everyone else does." Hermione then lowered her voice and whispered to the reporter, "Perhaps I am leaning in Urquhart's direction."

"So that would give some credence the rumor that Potter wants to stay in the Auror Office?" Leonard asked, but Rose never heard the response.

"I see we meet again, Miss Weasley."

Rose turned toward the voice and found herself face-to-face with non other than Jack Hemsworth. "J-Jack?"

"Surprised to see me?" His hand came up and nervously rubbed his neck, which Rose found oddly cute. He was in a suit again, this time a brown that brought out his eyes.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" He had owled her like he said he would. It was just a friendly hello. Yet his letter was a little playful, as was Rose's response, but then Jack had not written back. That was last night and the reason for Rose's slight annoyance at everything today.

"Sorry I didn't write back last night. I figured since I was going to be seeing you today..."

Rose shook her head, "No, no worries. It's fine, I mean this is... so you're here." What the hell did she just say?

Jack smiled at her. "I am."

"I mean, how though? Are you with a paper?" Rose tilted her head. She had started focusing on his smile, it was quite, lovely really... and his lips...

"No, not with a paper. I'm your mother's new Special Assistant."

Rose smiled, "Oh! That's wonderful. So, I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you then?"

"I guess so, Miss Weasley, I guess so."

XXXXXXX

"Dad, why do I have to do this? Why can't I enjoy the party, like you, Mum, James, or Lily?" Albus demanded. "It's Aunt Hermione! I'm her nephew, not her bloody bodyguard."

"You're doing this because you are the best. We have a massive and highly distinguished guest list to keep safe." Harry adjusted the bow on his tux. "I have to manage this thing until someone else is in charge of the whole department, and I can get back to just the Auror Office."

"Fine." Albus said giving up. "But only if I get to eat. I'm not missing all that."

"You know, sometimes I think you're more Ginny than me." Harry joked. "But look on the bright side, you look good in a tux. I think it's genetic."

"Dad, what's the point of looking good if I can't use it to my advantage?"

"I think the ladies could use a break for one night, what do you say?" Harry finished readjusting his bow-tie and looked at his watch. "It's 2:30, Scorpius should be starting the meeting now, so scram." He nodded in the direction of his office door.

"I love you too, Dad."

XXXXXXX

"I, Hermione Jean Weasley, do solemnly, sincerely and truly declare and affirm that I will well and truly serve our nation in the office of Minister for Magic, and that I will do right to all manner of people after the laws and usages of this office without fear or favor, affection or ill will." Hermione Weasley's voice boomed in the Ministry Atrium. She stood on the raised podium where she faced the Chief Warlock, hand held high in her red gown.

"Congratulations, Minister!" The Chief Warlock, an older man of Indian decent, said proudly in his plum robes. The whole place went mad. People stood and applauded, whistled, shouted, cheered in just about every way possible.

Scorpius's eyes moved from wizard to wizard, looking for anything suspicious. He was walking around the outside of the Atrium. The large space was covered in dark wood floors, lavish marble walls and columns, and sheets of glass windows from all the offices that surrounded him.

All of the Aurors were in tuxedos, but with a lapel that identified them as Aurors, who were walking around the tables. Along the edges of the packed Atrium, turned ballroom, were Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Agents. They were the ones who were supposed to be doing the job that was currently being conducted by Scorpius's Auror team.

Everything was going well, yet no matter how hard he tried, Scorpius's eyes wandered back up to the podium. A sea of red hair was constantly attracting his eye, but it was only one redhead he was focusing on.

Rose sat looking at her mother as she gave what was perhaps the most passionate speech Scorpius had ever witnessed. In the back of his mind he kept seeing that anxious face, her eyes break into sweet relief when his made contact with them. Then that smile, that perfect small smile.

Shaking it off Scorpius continued to survey the crowd. Looking up at the podium once more, but this time he made eye contact with Albus. They bother raised their eyebrows, communicating they would rather be enjoying the ball than playing bodyguard.

With a small smile and a nod, Scorpius continued to move.

XXXXXXX

Rose sat as her mother made one brilliant speech. People applauded and cheered at all the right places. Yet to Rose, it was all very boring, she had no interest in politics. She would do anything for her Mum, but if she was honest it was all rather boring.

As her mother went on about Britain's role in the wizarding world, Rose looked over at Albus. He was on the stage with them, standing just a few feet from her. As he moved his gaze across the Atrium he suddenly stopped and gave a funny expression. Following the gaze, Rose felt her heart skip a beat.

Just across the large space was a tall, skinny man with light blonde hair, in a tux. He looked back at Albus before nodding his head with a small smile. Scorpius Malfoy looked far better than he did in Mungo's. In fact he looked excellent.

Her vision went a bit out of focus and the sound of her mother's voice faded as she stared at the edge of the podium. Thoughts of sneaking out of the Ravenclaw tower late at night to meet the tall, blonde Slytherin in the dungeons. Roaming the castle in the dark until they found an abandon classroom. Hours of being held by him, talking about everything. The feeling of his lips on hers.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione said waving to the crowd, nodding and pointing to random witches and wizards.

Suddenly Rose realized that she was the only one sitting, she shot upright and began applauding. Hugo gave her an odd look, but quickly turned back toward their mother. That was the past, Rose told herself. Those days were over and he's moved on. Besides, until she saw Scorpius, Jack had been the only thing on her all day. Memories are meant to be in the past.

Best to just leave them there and focus on the future. But, maybe she should just make sure he's really alright. Just as a friend, out of concern.

XXXXXXX

"Boys," Harry said, "you deserve a break. I just spoke to Urquhart, the Law Enforcement Patrol is going to take the lead for the rest of the night since Hermione is under their protection anyway. Come eat something, have a drink, you're off duty."

"And you had me thinking this wasn't going to be a party." Albus took off toward the buffet.

"So Urquhart's the new Head?" Scorpius asked Harry.

"Yeah, just spoke to Hermi- the Minister and she's just talked to him." Harry took a bite of cake from the plate he was holding. "Besides, this isn't our job and he knows it. I was acting in the interest of several Ministers and the American Secretary, you know how they get with security. Anyways, he wants the Aurors to stay and enjoy the ball, but you're all off duty." With that Harry went moved on.

Scorpius saw that Patrol Agents had already taken over and that most of his fellow Aurors were at a table all with full plates. With a shake of his head, Scorpius walked over to the bar. On his way, he passed several Ministry employees he knew.

"Hey, you. Enjoying the party?"

Scorpius looked up from the bar directly at Rose Weasley. "Hi. No, I mean yes. What I mean is, I just got off duty like not two minutes ago so I don't really know yet."

Rose gave a light chuckle and smiled. "I'm glad you're doing better. You look better. A hospital gown really isn't your best style."

"Yeah, yeah." Scorpius found his mind was blank. This was more than they had said to one another in quite a long time. "How's Gringotts?" Smooth mate, he thought, talk about work...

XXXXXXX

"It's good. They've benched me during the campaign though, so hopefully I can get back out in the field. I was in Macedonia before the summer, and that was amazing. I really want to go to some of the digs in Brazil though." Rose was rambling a little. How can he be so, him, just easy to talk to. They hadn't really spoken over the last few years, yet it felt like they had never stopped.

And that leads us to the reason we haven't spoken, Rose thought. It was like this every time Albus brought Scorpius along to something on their days off for the first year after Hogwarts. She was too into him, and it hurt. He had been the one to end it. Well, no, they had decided that together, it was just the Auror stuff that had gotten in the way. So in a way it was him, and so she made sure to see him less and less, talk to him less and less, because she had started to blame him for being sad all the time.

Now here they were after almost a year of silence, almost four years since they had been together. No one else knew but them, but it didn't stop the pain she had felt when it had ended. Rose busy with work, Scorpius busy with work, then in Mungo's, then off who knows where, "Where did you go? After, you know..."

XXXXXXX

"Georgia, the Caucuses. Beautiful place." Scorpius took a sip of his drink. "Lovely people too, both muggle and magical."

Just then a bloke, just a bit shorter than Scorpius, with brown hair and brown eyes walked over. At the sight of him, just the way he was looking at Rose, Scorpius already knew that he disliked the wizard. "Rose, there you are! I wanted to know if maybe you would like to dance?" He noticed Scorpius. "Oh I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No it's fine, Jack." Rose looked at Jack then to Scorpius. "This is Scorpius. I haven't seen him in ages, so we were just catching up."

"Jack Hemsworth, Special Assistant to the Minister." Jack held out a hand and gave Scorpius a sly smile. What a prat, Scorpius thought.

Scorpius took it and squeezed firmly. "Jack Hemsworth? You're not the same Jack from Ravenclaw... no, you are."

"Yeah." Jack looked at Rose. "How about that dance?"

She looked at Scorpius, then Jack. "Sure." Rose smiled and took his hand.

As they walked away Scorpius sighed to himself and looked at the bartender. "Ogden's, neat."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Hope you're all ready for the next chapter :) I should be posting each Sunday, so until next week! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! **

XXXXXXX

"So, listen you want to ditch this place?" Rose asked leaning into Jack's shoulder while they danced slowly. They were in the center of the Atrium, where tables had been spaced to make room for a large dance floor. Was she really going to do this, on her mother's big night? Yes, because her mother had more time for politics than for Rose, just as she always did.

"Wouldn't we need to tell your security detail? You're mother wouldn't let you." Jack looked around the room at the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Agents, Rose did too. The Agents were in suits instead of tuxedo's. They didn't want to blend in, they wanted people to know they were there. All they had to do was look appropriate for the occasion.

"No, I've been sneaking past them for the last... oh since Mum became head of Magical Law Enforcement." Rose could smell his cologne, it was musky, but not over bearing. It was nice, and she wanted it, she wanted him.

"Yeah, but wouldn't they have upped your security during the campaign? I'm sure they did after she was elected last month."

Rose could see Scorpius talking with a group of other people and she felt her stomach turn a little. Had she been wrong to leave him so fast, in that way? No, Rose told herself, you know what he does to you, keep your distance. Compassion be damned, Rose wanted Jack in her bed, now. Anything to not think, to just be. "Come on." With that she took Jack's hand.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius kept looking at the spot where Rose had just been. He had looked down at his drink, then at his fellow Auror, Leo. But, when he looked back in Rose's direction, she and that Jack bloke were gone.

"Scorpius what do you think?" Leo asked.

"What?" Scorpius asked looking back at Leo, then again to the dance floor, searching for Rose and her date or whatever he was.

"I asked what you think of the Cannons chances this season. Their win today over the Falcons, it was insane. If they keep this up..."

Scorpius wasn't listening.

"Mate are you alright?" Leo was looking concerned at a now agitated Scorpius.

Without reply, Scorpius stepped up onto an empty chair that had been at the table he was standing next to. Looking around for girls with long red hair, he found plenty. Many were Weasley's, but none of them were Rose. Stepping down form the chair, Scorpius moved past a confused looking Leo.

He walked straight over to Hoynes, the Head of Security in the department. The most senior Patrol Agent, he's in charge of the Minister's security, and as such anyone with the Minister. "Andrew, I need a sit-rep on Rose."

"What, why? You're off for the night." Andrew Hoynes asked looking at Scorpius with confusion.

"Just do it." Maybe he was being a bit to rash. What if she had just left for the loo?

Hoynes looked over at another Patrol Agent and beckoned him over. "Sit-rep on Rose Weasley." The agent ran over to the other agents by the entrance.

A minute later he ran back over to Scorpius and Hoynes. "Her detail is scrambling, they noticed she was gone just before I asked."

Hoynes made a fist and shook it. His salt-and-pepper hair bounced with his frustration. "Damn it, not again. Find the Minister, I need to talk to her."

The agent just looked at Hoynes, unsure.

"Do it now!"

XXXXXXX

"Rose, do you have any idea how unbelievably stupid that was!" Hermione shouted.

Cringing slightly, she looked at her mother. Rose stood leaning against the grand piano in her parent's living room. It was the morning after the ball, the morning after Jack. She had almost gotten away with it all. "Look, I-"

"I don't want to here it, you always come up with some damn excuse!" Hermione now had a stern look on her face form where she sat on the sofa next to Ron. "I've had a long overdue talk with Agent Hoynes, I'm going to up your protection. You'll have an Auror on you at all times, and Patrol Agents when requested."

"No."

"Yes."

"Mum..." Rose pleaded, looking at her mother for mercy.

"Starting tomorrow." Hermione's voice held an air of finality.

"I'm going to Greece in a month!" Rose tried to reason, holding up a letter from Gringotts that had arrived this morning.

Coolly, Hermione spoke, "Well you'll have someone to go with then."

"We talked about this," Rose looked toward her father for help, "I'm entitled to this part of my life."

"You're getting this part of your life." Her mother said.

"I am entitled to a normal-" But again her mother spoke.

"Oh, please!"

Rose stood straight and uncrossed her arms. They fell to her sides and her hands turned to fists, crushing the Gringotts letter. "Don't oh, please me!"

Hermione took a breath. "You scare the hell out of the agents, Rose, and you scare the hell out of me too. My getting killed would be bad enough," Rose watched as her father's hand gripped her mother's arm, "but that is not the nightmare scenario. The nightmare scenario, sweetheart, is you getting kidnapped."

Heat crept up her neck and face as she listened to her mother. It was not out of anger, but of fear for what her mother was about to say.

"You go out to a pub or some party, and you get up to go to the wash. Somebody comes up form behind and puts their hand across your mouth then whisks you out the back door." Hermione leaned forward. "You're so petrified, you don't even notice the bodies of two Patrol Agents lying on the ground, dead! Then you're apparated away."

Rose felt the fear build in her. She recrossed her arms at the sudden chill that ran up and down her spin. The goosebumps that had appeared on her arms and the back of her neck tingled.

"It's a big party with lots of noise, and lots of people coming and going!" Hermione's voice reverberated around the room, "It's a half-hour before someone says, 'Hey, where's Rose?', another hour and a half before someone thinks to shut down the Floo Network and stop every Portkey."

Her breathe was heavy and she could feel here eyes were wide as she stared, unblinking at her mother. Her mother, who was now standing walking slowly over to Rose as she spoke.

"Your tied to a chair, in a shack, somewhere in the middle of god knows where, and I am told that I have seventy-two hours to get the Bulgarians to release a hundred pure-blood extremist prisoners form Durmstrang. So I'm in the Floo begging, pleading with the Bulgarian Minister and he says, "I'm sorry Minister, but Bulgaria simply does not negotiate with terrorists, period." Hermione slammed her right hand into her left on the last word.

"So now we've got a new problem, because this country no longer has a Minister! It has a mother who's out of her mind because her little girl is tied to a chair, in a shack somewhere, with a wand to her head!" Hermione pointed to her own head with her index finger as she yelled. "Do you get it?"

Rose felt the tears fall from both eyes and nodded. "Yes," was all she managed to choke out softly, shaking. Hermione came up to Rose and pulled her into a tight hug that could rival one of Grandmum Molly.

Rose looked at her father who was staring at his feet from where he sat. Both of his hands where gripping his thighs, just above the knee. When he looked up, Rose made eye contact with him. Ron nodded, as if to say she should listen to her mother.

"The Auror who noticed you were gone last night, he was quicker to notice what happened then your entire team of agents. He'll be in charge of your security." Hermione said softly, "You'll meet him tomorrow before work. I want you to spend the night here, we can send someone for anything you need form your apartment. You're not working tomorrow."

Rose just nodded, too shaken to speak.

XXXXXXX

A dull ringing form somewhere far away hit Scorpius. It grew louder and louder, before it finally became a sharp stab against his eardrums. "Ah...!" He yelled and pointed his wand at the small metal alarm clock. Whatever curse he used shot a blue light at the blasted thing, slamming the clock into the wall. "Shit."

Scorpius felt a throbbing in his ears and on his temples. His neck and back were stiff, and his eyes hurt against the early morning light. He needed to be at the Minister's residence in Ottery St. Catchpole at eight, but with the smashed alarm he wasn't quite sure what time it was.

"I need to cut it off. Can't keep exercising so late." Scorpius murmured to himself as he grabbed his watch from the nightstand. He couldn't even remember the time he had set the alarm for last night.

Sitting up, Scorpius shook his head and rubbed his eyes in the palms of his hands. He stretched his arms, neck, and back before getting out of bed. Slowly heading to the bathroom down the hall with a sigh, this was not an assignment he wanted.

XXXXXXX

"Hey sweetie." Ron smiled from his paper at the kitchen table as Rose entered.

She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, Dad." Rose walked over to the counter and grabbed a piece of toast. "Where's Mum?"

"She'll be in, in a minute." Ron took a sip of his tea and went back to the paper.

Rose rolled her eyes, all her father ever cared about in the morning was the sports section. The Prophet was his preferred paper, since Aunt Ginny worked there as Head Quidditch Correspondent.

Giving up on the prospect of a conversation with her father, Rose got a mug and poured herself a cup of tea then took a seat next to her father. She thought back on yesterday. The Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Agents had gone after her. Her mother gave them a list of places she might have gone, but none where Jack's flat. The agents hadn't caught up with Rose until the next morning.

When she arrived back at her flat, they promptly escorted Rose to her parents house. Then her mother's speech... Rose had never seen her mother so angry and scared at the same time. That hypothetical, she didn't even want to think of something like that.

"Sweetheart, good morning." Hermione said walking into the kitchen. She was in a very professional gray knitted blazer and black slacks.

"You're wearing Grandmum's broach." Rose noted. "I wish Grandmum could have been here to see you." Okay, so the charm was on, she was dreading this. An Auror on her all day and night.

"She's always with me. The dead we loved never truly ever leave us." Hermione bent down and gave Rose a kiss on the top of the head. "Ron, don't you need to be at the shop? It's almost eight."

Ron looked up and placed the paper down, something he did only for her. "Not this morning, dear."

The look her parents exchanged told Rose everything she needed to know, Ron was staying to make sure Rose understood the rules. "I'm not a kid anymore, I don't need a baby sitter."

"I swear to Merlin, Rose. If we have to go over this again... This has nothing to do with you being a kid, or childish, or anything like that." Ron said, "You're brilliantly smart, you're responsible, and we think of you as an adult too. This is not about that, and you know it."

She sighed and looked at her father, giving him a nod. Rose then looked at her mother. "So who is my Auror of a bodyguard, anyway?"

Hermione turned form the pile of newspapers she was looking through, standing at the counter sipping her fresh tea. Her mother smiled. "Scorpius Malfoy," she said lightly, "oh, and just thought you might like to know, I've moved Jack, he'll be working for Urquhart. If he goes along with another stunt like that again, not only will he be fired form the Ministry, but your security won't let him anywhere near you again."

Rose's mouth opened to speak, but no words came.

XXXXXXX

"Blasted ruddy git." Scorpius said under his breath as he readjusted his clothing form the lovely pat-down he had just received form the Patrol Agents before entering the house. "My Ministry ID, wand, and Auror badge weren't good enough?" He asked one of the agents coolly.

"Protocol, Mr. Malfoy. Can't be too careful." One of the two agents said in a snide voice.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you had been more careful I wouldn't need to be doing your friends' jobs for them, eh?" Without waiting for a response Scorpius walked past the agents into the open front door.

"Malfoy."

"Bones." Scorpius said to the Patrol Agent, shaking his hand.

"Sorry about Anderson. He's always been a bit sour." Greg Bones said. At about fifteen years older than Scorpius he was in charge of Rose's security, and no, Greg isn't related to those Bones.

Greg ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I'll be honest though, I'm glad to be shot of this job. She's a smart one, Rose. Never lets up. They're in the kitchen, mate, I'll show you the way."

With that Scorpius followed silently. This wasn't what he wanted to be doing at all. She hurt him on Saturday, but it really wasn't her fault. It's not like she could read his thoughts. They hadn't spoke in ages, and school was a long time ago now. She was just being nice, why did he have to keep her in sight? If he had just ignored her after that... but he new he couldn't just do that, he could never do that.

"How... How did you find out about that?"

Both Greg and Scorpius stopped in the hall next to the stairs. The sound of Rose's angry shouting hit them like a wall.

"You don't seriously think your father and I are that dim, do you?" The Minister asked, in an even tone. "There were pictures of you and him dancing, Rose. I saw him come up and talk to you during brunch. The way he looks at you, it's not the way any man, muggle or magical, should look at a lady."

Scorpius swallowed, his throat felt dry. They were talking about Jack, and Scorpius fully agreed with the Minister's analysis of the bloke.

"Look, Rose. We're not forbidding you from doing what you want, but I can't have an assistant who's more interested in sneaking away with my daughter, than serving the country."

"You mean serving you." Rose didn't shout, but the venom in her voice was deep. "All you care about is work. You were never around, always at the bloody Ministry. Dad's always been more interested in Quidditch and the joke shop than anything else! Hugo and I were raised by Grandmum and Granddad Weasley, not you! Now, you expect me to put what I want in constraints for you? How dare you. I wanted you to be there, both of you. A big house, anything I ever wanted, it's all wonderful, except it comes at the cost of never seeing your parents! Which so happens was the only thing I ever wanted!"

Within a second Scorpius was looking at a tearful Rose. She had just emerged form the kitchen, now standing at the end of the hall. They stared at one another for what felt like an hour, though it was only a few seconds. Quickly her eyes fell to the marbled floor, and she walked past Scorpius, heading for the stairs.

Unsure of what to do, Scorpius looked at Greg. He just shook his head and gestured for Scorpius to follow him.

Scorpius entered the large kitchen after Greg to find Mr. Weasley looking his newspaper, and the Minister looking out the window over the sink. She turned around at the sound of them entering. "Ah, Greg." She said through a forced smile.

Greg gave her a nod. "Minister."

"Scorpius." The Minister said extending her hand to shake his.

There was a scoff that he was sure came from Mr. Weasley. Whether it was because of his father's and Mr. Weasley's mutual dislike, or something he was reading, Scorpius wasn't sure.

"It's been a while, how's the chest doing?" The Minister asked.

"Much better." Scorpius was thankful she hadn't asked about Georgia.

"Excellent. Well, welcome to the circus."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Hope you're all enjoying this! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

XXXXXXX

Rose stood in front of her bedroom door. Should she open it? She would have to confront her mother and father for what she had said. But she had also meant it, every word. The clock next to her old bed said it was now past eight thirty.

She reached for the knob, but stopped just before her fingers made contact. He was down there too. He had heard what she had said and seen the aftermath. Would she be able to face that? She took a deep breath then took hold of the knob and turned it. The door opened quietly.

Walking out into the hall, her trainers tapped lightly on the marble floor. Directly across was Hugo's old room. Now he has a flat with Louis and Fred. Down the hall where two double doors that lead to her mother and father's room. The doors were all closed.

She looked toward the stairs that began at the other side of the hall, they went down a bit before turning ninety degrees to the front entry. Rose walked down, no one was in the living room so she looked into her mother's study, which was also empty.

Out the window of the study, Rose did see Patrol Agents stationed around the property. They were always there, and while they could tell her who was home, she didn't really want to talk to them. To her they just represented another constraint on her life.

Rose took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She hadn't looked in the kitchen yet. Leaving the study, she went to the back of the house, past the stairs. In the hall she could see the light was on, so someone was in there. "Just breath." She muttered to her self before heading straight in.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius looked up from the copy of The Wizarding Post he was reading at the sound of footsteps. Rose stood there scanning the room for a moment before she looked directly at him.

"Is anyone else home?"

"No, just the agents outside and us." The exchange felt a bit odd, but Scorpius understood why. "You wanna sit?" He asked lightly, gesturing to the table.

"Sure," Rose said, taking a seat. She shrugged her shoulders a bit, then twisted them a little form side-to-side. "So you heard that."

Scorpius nodded. "Things aren't much better between you guys?" He had known about the issues with her parents. In the time between when they had been intimate and now he saw that things hadn't improved from what she had told him.

"Ah, no." Her voice quiet, Rose shook her head and looked at her hands on the table.

She was playing with her left index finger, which Scorpius couldn't help but find innocently cute and very sweet. "Well, I think we should talk about how this is going to work." It wasn't that he didn't care about what had just happened, he did.

The reason he changed subjects was because it wasn't his place to get involved, and he needed her to know what was in store. "I don't know if you discussed it already?"

Rose looked up at him, "I haven't." There was a glaze over her eyes, half formed tears that were trapped in a place somewhere between being fought back and falling.

"Alright." Scorpius said in a sympathetic tone. "So I'm going to have to be-" He stopped after a moment. Looking into her blue eyes he couldn't lay on more of what was hurting her all at once, but he knew he needed to just get on with it. Safety was the priority, but what he had to learned could wait until she was in a better mood.

"What I mean is," Scorpius started over, "I need to know who your going to be interacting with at all times. I just need to be able to keep you in eye contact when were in public. I won't stop you from going out to a party or drinking, going on dates." The idea of Rose on a date, a date with some bloke that wasn't going to be him caused a sinking feeling in his chest. "If I know who you're with, where you are, and all the ways out of or into a place, we won't ever have an issue."

Rose just looked at him a bit wearily before again focusing on her hands.

"Look, I didn't ask for this job. I didn't mean to put you though anything, it's just the training. I was supposed to be on duty all night, so I was just stuck in that mind set, and-"

But Rose cut him off, "I don't blame anyone. It's my life, my choices. I take full responsibility for them and the consequences."

This time it was Scorpius who broke eye contact. He looked to the left at the rest of the kitchen, and adjusted the jacket of his suit. The kitchen was large and modern just like the rest of the place.

He looked back at Rose. "You eaten yet?"

She shook her head.

"Come on, I know a pretty good place. You good with muggle London?"

"Yeah." She said with a bit more life in her voice. "That sounds great." There was a hint of a smile on her lips.

XXXXXXX

"Can I get you both anything else?" Their waitress asked as she placed their plates on the table.

"I'm fine." Scorpius said before looking at Rose.

For whatever reason it was in that moment that she realized that his gray tweed suit perfectly matched his eyes. His blonde hair was cut short on the sides, but left long on top, looking like it had been windswept from it's combed position in the light October breeze.

"I think we're alright, thanks." Scorpius's voice pulled Rose back from her thoughts as the waitress turned and walked away form the table. "Still a bit out of it?" His voice was understanding. "Eat, you'll feel better."

"Uh, yeah." Was all Rose replied. She was a bit raw from everything that was happening, but it sure wasn't the reason for her being distracted. Was this really a good idea? He shouldn't be here, any Auror but Scorpius would have been alright. Well no Auror would be alright, but another would be workable, this was just...

Albus, why not Albus? It shouldn't be like this. Rose would be in Greece for the last week of November, she was invited to several Halloween parties for the weekend. She should be living without a care in the world, but for her happiness. Not being escorted everywhere by a bodyguard, having her every interaction scrutinized, and all by her ex-boyfriend.

Could she really call him that? No one but them ever knew. The thing was, out of every relationship she had ever had, his was the most real. So, yes, Scorpius was her ex-boyfriend. She swallowed at the sudden wave of gloominess that came over her. He really had been the best. Where did that place Jack, then?

XXXXXXX

Scorpius put down his fork and looked at Rose. Either he could wait for her to be in a good mood for this news or he could just do the job, and now was as good a time as any. Then again she hadn't even eaten her food, yet. Maybe wait a little longer.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a copy of the front pages of the Prophet and the Post, placing them on the table in front of Rose. She was moving her fork around her plate, playing with her french toast.

"Monday, 25 October, 2027. 'The Wizarding Post. Minister's Daughter Walks Out.' 'The Daily Prophet. Minister Weasley's Daughter, Boys Before Family?'" Scorpius spoke in a serious tone. "'Witch Weekly. Does The First Daughter Have A New Fling?' 'The Quibbler. Rose Weasley: Mum, I'm Out.'"

This caused Rose too look at him angrily. "Are you just trying to make my life more miserable?"

"Rose, you can't do this anymore. You can't be in the headlines. You can make a scene, without making a scene."

"I'm sorry. I thought this was a free country, am I mistaken?"

Scorpius took a deep breath. "I just need you to know that if you get in the press. If there are photos. People, crazy and dedicated people, will pick out details that the average person would miss. Things they could use to come after you, to come after your family, the Minister."

Rose shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that you should do what you like, but stay out of the headlines and the papers all together." He lifted the Post, and indicated the picture of her dancing with Jack. "They have a picture of you with a bloke, in an intimate pose."

"We're dancing!" Rose protested. "Intimate pose..."

"Your head is on his shoulder, and... Look for the type of work I do, we call that intimate. If someone wanted to get to your mother, they could use Jack to get to you, to get to her." He paused for a moment. "You not caring about being in the papers could cause Jack to get hurt. This isn't to scare you, this is real. I've seen this happen." He touched his chest, over the spot his scar was under his suit.

Scorpius put the pages back into his pocket and began to butter his toast.

"I get it." Rose said after a while. "You're right."

"You really need to eat."

"Yeah." She nodded and began to finally start in on her french toast.

XXXXXXX

Rose put her fork down after having the last bite. He had been right, she really had needed to eat. "Thanks for this."

Scorpius looked from the window at Rose. "Yeah. This is one of my favorite places."

"I can see why. It's really good." He's just looking out for you, it's his job. This isn't a punishment, well sorta, but really it's about safety, so be nice to him, she told herself. "I need to go back to my flat."

"Alright. I need to know how it's laid out anyway. You have a spare room right?"

"A spare room?" Rose was confused. "You aren't going to use the flat across the hall like the Patrol Agents?"

"No. If I'm in another apartment I can't stop you from ditching me-"

"I had no idea you were so attached to me?" Rose interrupted Scorpius, teasingly. Where in the hell had that come from, she thought.

"- I can't keep someone form doing something to you." He continued.

Rose was grateful he ignored her comment, but then it hit her. "You're staying in my flat?" There was no way this was standard protocol. Uncle Harry, she needed to Floo him and find out what the bloody hell was really up. "You're not telling me something." She said pointedly to Scorpius.

"I know I'm a bit, well... I'm loony today. A lot of stuff has been happening and nothing is the way I thought it would be when we were at Hogwarts-" She stopped talking suddenly, and swallowed. "What I meant was... I mean... Uh... I know that staying in my flat isn't a normal thing that you guys, you guys do for personal security." She finally got out. That was close, she almost let way too much slip. The past is the past, remember.

"It's just what I was instructed to do." Scorpius said.

He was hiding something, she could always read him. "Ordered... By who? For what?"

"I think we should go." He placed some muggle money on the table and got up.

Fallowing his lead Rose stood as well. Scorpius looked irritated, so she decided not to push the topic.

XXXXXXX

"Here it is." Rose tapped the lock with her wand. The lock clicked and she pushed the door open.

The flat was rather nice Scorpius thought. "I hadn't realized you lived in muggle London." He felt a little foolish for asking if she was alright eating at the muggle cafe.

Rose nodded. "People don't know who I am, other than their neighbor. It's quiet, people here are nice just because they want to be, not to get close to my family." She turned down a short hall and disappeared from view.

The living room was small, with light wood floors, and light and dark gray walls. She had a row of large windows overlooking the street, two floors down. There was a cushy looking love seat and two chairs, but no Floo, he noted.

Textbooks to muggle novels of varying size and color caught Scorpius's eye. She had several bookshelves that were crammed with everything a witch could think to read. He walked over and began to scan the titles.

"Find anything good?"

Scorpius turned around. Rose had been wearing a long-sleeve shirt and jeans, but was now in an over-sized olive colored hoodie with four buttons in the collar and leggings. "I've been looking for that thing for three years." Scorpius said suddenly smiling. The fact that she had kept it, and was wearing now, made him suddenly happier than he could logically explain. The same feeling he got when he saw her after waking up in St. Mungo's.

"You want it back?" She asked sitting down on the love seat, she had a smile on her face as well.

"No, you keep it. It looks better on you than it ever did on me." Scorpius looked around the room.

"The other bedroom is across form mine." She pointed down the hall. "I've been using it as an office, but there's a bed in there. It's a single, so it might be a bit small."

"That's fine."

"And the kitchen is over there." Rose pointed to the small hall right off the entry.

"How do you afford this?" Scorpius couldn't help but ask. Sure it wasn't that big, but for being right in the center of muggle London, it was great.

"I work for a bank, remember. They pay pretty well." She took a deep breath, apparently finally calming down, now that she she was in her own home. "The Aurors pay pretty well too, I hear."

"Yeah, they're alright." He said with a nod.

"What about you?" Rose asked as she lay her head on one of the cushions. "I mean, where are you living?"

"With my parents still." His mind was drifting, she was too damn cute. Looking out the window he thought to himself, he needed to remain objective. He needed to be a bit detached form her, his feelings, so he could focus on keeping her safe.

When he looked back, Rose was asleep. Scorpius reached into his pocket, pulling out his shrunken trunk. Returning it to it's original size he sent it to the spare room. He looked around the flat, holding up his wand. If what the Minister had told him before she left was true, he needed to be sure her flat's protective charms were as strong as possible.

XXXXXXX

Albus felt a hand draped over his shoulder and chest as he began to stir. The clock on his nightstand told him it was early, Tuesday morning. That meant he didn't have work until two. He rolled over, looking at dirty blonde hair, light skin, and a pair of bright brown eyes that stared back into his green ones.

"Morning." Alice Longbottom said in a light voice, smiling at him brightly.

"Hi." Albus smiled back.

Without thinking he leaned forward, wrapping his own arms around Alice, pulling her small frame close to him. Albus pressed a light kiss against her lips, barely touching them. His eyes closed. Quickly he felt her tighten her arms around him, pulling her body against his completely. Alice's lips pressed firmly, almost desperately to his.

One hand found her hair, while the other found her back, covered in a sweater. His hand found its way to the skin of her lower back. Albus pulled her on top of him, their lips never parting for more than a fraction of a second to breath.

He tightened his hold on her, his mind raced as his body tingled, he felt like he was on fire while submerged in a bath of ice water. How was this happening? Was he dreaming? That must be it, he would he open his eyes in a minute. Find his best friend, his childhood companion, sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed after a long evening of talking.

Drawing his head back and removing the hand that had been in her hair, he ended the kiss. Softly, Albus opened his eyes and looked at Alice above him. This was real. His breathing had become heavy, much more so than he awoke a minute ago. His head felt light, yet heavy at the same time.

Opening her eyes, Alice stared into his. There was so much he wanted to say, years and years of things he wanted to tell her. The way she was looking at him now was the same way he had caught her doing for brief seconds over the years. Usually she would snap out of it before he could really see it, but now she held that gaze.

Slowly Albus began to move the thumb of his hand on her back, making small circles over her skin. Still on top of him, Alice settled her head into the crook of his neck and brought her hands onto both sides of his body, wrapping them around his shoulders. Albus brought the hand that had been in her hair, back to her head. He ran it through her hair as they lay silently with a smile on his face.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: And another chapter complete! I hope you'll enjoy the Albus parts to this story as much as our main Scorpius-Rose prospective. They're not just random, though they are fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next. I may or may not have one up next week due to Mid-Terms, but hopefully I do, so check! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

XXXXXXX

"You work the late shift at Mungo's?" Albus asked as he played with Alice's hair. It was the first thing either of them said since they kissed nearly twenty minutes earlier. Sunlight had just started to appear in Albus' window. The clock on his desk across form the bed told him it was just about seven thirty.

Alice stretched and nodded, burring her head deeper into Albus' chest. She took a deep breath then looked up into his eyes. "I've been in love with you since I was fourteen."

Albus smiled and started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Alice said quickly sitting up and looking at him frustratedly.

"I don't think it is." Albus said after reining in his laughter. He sat up and ran a hand across her cheek.

Alice tilted her head slightly into his hand. "Then why were you laughing?" Albus could hear her confusion and the vulnerability of her situation in her voice.

"Because you just said it. No mystery, no making me wait or playing hard to get." His voice had a tone of amusement that he quickly caught before continuing more seriously. "No one's ever been that honest with me about how they feel."

"You're my best friend." Alice said seriously, bringing her hand to his on her cheek. "How could I not be honest. I've been holding that in since I was fourteen, seven years of holding that to myself. I love you, and you are so much more than just my best friend, and I don't want to keep that in anymore. I can't pretend we're just friends."

Albus felt his heart beating faster than he could ever remember. He removed his hand from her cheek and looked down at his feet as they sat on the bed. "Thirteen."

"What?"

He looked at her with a shy grin. "I've been in love with you since I was thirteen."

Alice smiled and began to close the space between them.

XXXXXXX

Rose opened her eyes, looking around groggily at her small living room. The faintest rays of morning light were starting to grow brighter in the windows. Stretching, she watched as the building across from her's slowly brighten as the thoughts of yesterday came back to her.

Not wanting to think, Rose stood. A shower would clear her head. She could relax before needing to be at work later. With a final stretch she walked out of the living room and straight down the small hall that lead to her room, the guest room, and washroom.

Looking to the left she saw that Scorpius's door was still closed, and there was no noise coming from the washroom. He was probably still sleeping, it was rather early. Rose opened her bedroom door and took off her hoodie, Scorpius's hoodie really. She took off her leggings as well, still in a tank top and panties. Glancing at the alarm clock by her bed, she realized it was just before seven thirty.

That meant she had slept most of the day yesterday and all night, not that she was complaining. She hadn't really slept much in the last few days. Pulling out a pair of slacks, blouse, jacket, and shoes, Rose set the clothes neatly on her bed. She turned and walked straight to the washroom, turning the nob and pushing the door open.

Scorpius looked away from the sink directly at Rose and she froze. He lowered the comb form his hair. Rose's heart started to pound as she looked at him. He was only wearing a pair of blue boxer-briefs, his body was lightly toned and a bit slim, he looked... amazing. His face was clean shaven and his hair was still messy in the front, the comb hadn't even come in contact with it yet.

"Morning." Scorpius's voice caught Rose off guard. He had a hint of a smile and was clearly not focusing on her face.

Suddenly she realized what she was wearing, but felt no embarrassment knowing he was looking. Instead she smiled, feeling her heart beat quicken still and tingle run up and down her body. "Just let me know when you're done. I'll start on breakfast."

Suddenly he looked up at her face then down away form her. "I already made you something, I put a heating charm on it." Scorpius's demeanor was slightly aloof, focusing on the comb in his hands as if it was his only worldly possession. "You can have the washroom."

He made to walk past Rose. She put her hand out, stopping him within an inch of her touching his chest. "That's alright, I'll eat. You just finish up." He gave her a small nod of thanks and she shut the door. The sleep must have done her some good or was it that he was as sweet as he was when they were Head Boy and Girl? Making her breakfast, she shook her head still smiling. Either way she was sure having Scorpius around wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius looked back in the mirror, staring himself in the eyes, steel gray meeting steel gray. "You idiot." He whispered dropping his comb. "You almost blew this. She's the protectee. You can't think like that, you'll get stupid and put her in danger. This is real."

Eyes closed, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair tensely. The image of Rose in her tight gray tank top, those black thin panties, filled his head. He gripped the sink with both hands. His eyes still closed, Scorpius took a deep breath and opened them.

The tension he had been feeling flooded away with each subsequent breath. Picking up the comb he began to fix his light blonde hair. This was going to be even harder than he had originally thought.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: I know it's short! I'm sorry! Mid-Terms have been hell, but I just couldn't ignore you all any longer. So here's a little something to hold you over until next week. Where I intend to have an actual, full chapter up! **


	7. Chapter 7

XXXXXXX

Albus stepped out of the lift with a spring in his step. Alice and he had talked and snogged like they were fifteen, and Albus had never felt so good in all his life. As he walked through the squad room of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol he passed both Officers and Agents he knew and had never spoken to in his life, saying hello to every single one.

He spotted Vince standing at the entrance to the Auror squad room. "Morning." Albus said straining to suppress his giddiness.

Vince just gave him a suspicious look before smirking, indicating Albus failed badly. "Had a little shag last night, did we?"

"Nope." Albus smiled brushing past Vince toward his desk. He looked at Scorpius's, shame he was stuck babysitting Rose everyday. The poor bloke had just gotten over a traumatic physical injury. It wouldn't serve him well to now scar him emotionally. Since becoming close to Scorpius during training, Albus had noticed how Scorpius was rather keen on avoiding Rose.

"Wait a tick."

Vince's voice caused Albus to look at his friend. He was leaning on his desk across from Scorpius's, arms folded across his chest.

"You left the poker game to meet that friend of yours... ugh... Alice, right? Alice Longbottom?"

Albus nodded once.

"Huh." Vince said now stroking his chin with one hand.

"I'm sure you'll get their eventually. Slytherin's are supposed to be clever, right?" Albus taunted causing Vince to stick his tongue out at him.

"Potter! Zabini!"

Both Albus and Vince looked around, quickly focusing on Leo Thomas standing at the entrance to the squad room. He was in Lily's year also in Gryffindor.

"Head wants us."

Albus looked toward his father's office.

"No... Urquhart, mates."

Vince looked at Albus then they both made to follow Leo.

XXXXXXX

"So you just look at old art?" Scorpius asked leaning over Rose, looking at an open scroll. It was an ancient portrait of two wizards in a duel she had open.

"No, not just art, and they also send me into the field." Rose protested. How was she supposed to work with him hovering around her. The bank had given her an office so that her interactions were more controlled, but it didn't help Scorpius was so close. "You're distracting me."

Rose grabbed a book from the shelves to her right before thrusting it into Scorpius's chest. "Sit there and read this."

"An Introduction to Greek Wizardry." He read the title aloud, looking at the cover skeptically. "That sounds awful."

"I have a ton of stuff to read at home, just grab something for tomorrow. Besides, if you're still hovering over me in a month, we're going to be in Greece for a week. So it might be good to know a bit." She watched him fidget slightly as she spoke about still being her security in a month. He was defiantly hiding something form her. "You know something."

"I know something?" He asked looking still at the book. "What is it that I know?"

"My mother, or someone form the Ministry, told you something. Something about me or about why they want you specifically. I could tell yesterday and today is no different."

At that he looked right at Rose. Sose looked at him dead in the eyes. He was pretty cute when he got caught hiding something, the way his steel gray eyes betrayed him. The barely perceptible movement of his throat as he swallowed nervously.

He placed the book on her desk and took a seat in one of the chairs on the other side. "Alright." He nodded a couple times. "You're right. There is something."

"Good, so tell me."

"Well, the thing is... When I got back from Georgia, apparently-"

The door flew open with a crash, cutting off Scorpius who stood immediately, drawing his wand.

An annoyed Jack looked at Scorpius. "Put the wand down Malfoy." He then turned at looked at Rose. "We need to talk, now."

XXXXXXX

Sure Jack Hemsworth was Head Urquhart's assistant, holding all but the most classified of clearances, but that didn't mean Scorpius was ready to let him in a closed room with Rose. Let alone, just the two of them in there. He could feel his annoyance rising. What the hell was she doing with an idiot like Jack?

He stood just outside of Rose's office, in the lavish marble hall just off of the lobby. It was high with small ornate chandeliers hanging, and massive portraits of notable goblins to Gringotts. Adamantly, Scorpius stared at the book in his hands as if it would stop his hearing any of the conversation that traveled through the open door.

"I know it was unfair, how do you think I feel. She has an Auror on me all day and two Patrol Agents in the apartment across the hall form my flat."

"I told you we shouldn't have sneaked out! We should have stayed at her Ball. That's why she's moved me to Urquhart and put you under surveillance. She doesn't like that you and me-"

Rose cut Jack off. "Scorpius is not spying on me for Mum!"

Scorpius started to fidget with his watch, which suddenly felt tight against his wrist. No, he wasn't spying for the Minister. He just didn't like being talked about.

"Oh you don't think so? The Minister's party happy daughter is off doing whatever... god knows what. You don't think she wants to know what exactly you're up to?"

There was a pause and Scorpius kept staring at the book, willing it to distract him.

"I am not party happy. Is that supposed to be another of calling me a slut?" Rose's voice was dangerous. "If you think I sleep around you can just go."

"God no, Rose!" Jack almost pleaded. "I mean she's watching you because she's more concerned about her image than you're life." Jack paused.

Scorpius shook his head, Jack really was an idiot. Honestly he didn't know much about the Weasley's personal lives. The Potters Scorpius knew quite well, and many of the Weasley's through them. Yet in the last few years he had not much seen or spoken to Rose. For all Scorpius knew Jack might be right about the Minister's real reason to have him protecting Rose and not more agents. He didn't actually need to be there, really.

"Isn't that what you were telling me Saturday night." Jack's voice was low. "Those nights by the fire in Ravenclaw tower, were you just having me on. I know you Rose, we've been friends forever. I know what you told me then and I know what you're telling me now."

He paused again for a moment. Scorpius could he him step forward.

"Before I left for Chile, that wasn't a mistake Rose."

"I know..." Her voice was breathy.

There was almost no noise except for the sound of a kiss, then another. Clearing his throat loudly, Scorpius looked up form the book and stepped into the office. Rose pulled away from Jack, taking a step back and blushing.

Scorpius just stood looking between them, attempting to hide his scowl. The grip on the book in both his hands was enough to permanently warp it.

"Have dinner with me tonight. Cafe Roma say seven-thirty?" Jack was still holding one of Rose's hands.

Rose gave him a smile, blushing a little. "Okay."

"Great. I'll see you there." Jack smiled, leaning over to kiss Rose on the cheek. Pulling back he turned to leave, gave Scorpius a wink, and exited.

Scorpius glared at Jack as he walked down the hall to the lobby. Without a word Scorpius took a seat across from Rose's desk. He opened the book and started to read, hoping he would come across something to make him forget everything he had just witnessed.

Anything not to look at her, into her eyes and feel things he couldn't. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rose took a seat at her desk and stare at the painting. Every few seconds glancing at Scorpius.

Just then there was a knock on the open door and Scorpius looked up at Auror Williamson. "What are you doing here, old man?"

"Afternoon, ferret." Williamson looked at Rose, who was also looking at him. "Ms. Weasley." He looked back at Scorpius seriously, his eyebrow raised. "Up for a little company?"

"Ugh, sure." Scorpius gave a nod and tilted his head slightly at the look Williamson was giving him. Something was wrong.

XXXXXXX

Albus, Vince, and Leo entered Urquhart's office on Level One, one of his secretaries closed the door behind them. "Mr. Urquhart." Albus extended his hand and Urquhart shook it. "What can we do for you, sir?"

Christopher Urquhart was in impressive looking man from where he stood behind his desk. Average height but well built, with sandy hair cut perfectly. He had a strong face, piercing light green eyes, and wore an expensive blue suit. Having served as the top prosecutor on the Wizengamot for the last fifteen years and as a Patrol Agent for fifteen more before that he was no novice in the position of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I've just spoken to your father." Urquhart spoke with a low, deep Scottish accent. It was slow, methodical, almost calming. "This is a matter that only I, he, and the Minister know about, in addition to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Williamson who are actively working this case."

Albus looked at Vince and Leo, who's face's echoed his confusion. Wasn't Scorpius's just acting as Rose's security. A punishment until she took her security seriously and for him staying away so long? What was he working on?

As if reading Albus' mind, Urquhart answered. "I understand your confusion. No, the assignment to protect your cousin was not a punishment for either of them. Her more reckless actions just happened to time well with a very real threat."

"What do you mean, sir?" Vince spoke. "Is Rose in danger?"

"Not at all, Mr. Zabini. But, the man who made the threat doesn't have a history of exaggeration or false threats. You see threat wasn't against Ms. Weasley, but against Mr. Malfoy. There is a threat against his life."

"I'm sorry, sir?" Albus rubbed his neck with his hand. "Do we know who made the threat?" Albus asked, sure that he already knew the answer.

"The very same person who put him into Mungo's last August. In fact, John Muldoon is due to start his trial on this coming Monday. November 1st." Urquhart passed a closed file to Albus. "This has everything I and Williamson gathered, including the threat once Muldoon got word Scorpius was back in the Great Britain. I told your father, anything you need, you get. Scorpius worked too hard to find Muldoon, and nearly died for it. So while he's protecting Ms. Weasley, you're going to Protect Mr. Malfoy. I want all of the accomplices found. Anyone with ties to that prat. Malfoy can watch his own back and there is no threat against Rose Weasley at all. He's there to stay out of the way. You understand what I'm telling you?"

"Absolutely, sir." Albus said firmly, shaking Urquhart's hand again. "Scorpius stays out of the way while we work the case."

Urquhart nodded. "That will be all." Vince gave Urquhart's hand a shake and there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Urquhart asked.

The door opened and a brown haired wizard wearing a brown suit entered. He looked familiar to Albus, but he couldn't place it.

"Ah, Jack good. I have some things we need to discuss in regard to the Summersby hearings." Urquhart shook Leo's hand. "Focus on this case, I've assigned all other cases to other teams."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Albus said with a nod, before turning to leave followed by Vince and Leo.

"Nice office, never been in there." Leo said as they walked to the lift.

"Yeah, he moved the desk from where Aunt Mione had it." Albus nodded.

"So what do you think of him?" Vince asked in a low tone as they passed other Ministry employees. "I thought he's very business like, but not as clinical as he comes across in a court room."

"Don't think it matters much as long as he does a good job." Leo looked at Albus. "What do you think. I mean you'd know."

"Huh." Albus pushed the call button for the lift, then turned and looked at his friends. "I mean I've never talked much to him. That was the most I've ever spoken to him, actually. He did most of the talking, but I don't know yet."

Both Leo and Vince gave a shrug in response as the lift doors opened.

"Ah, Al." A voice said causing Albus to turn and look at the lift.

"Hey Uncle Percy, Uncle Charlie!" Albus said as they exited the lift. They both had offices on Level One. Charlie was Head of Magical Creatures and Percy was Head of Magical Transportation.

"Dinner at the Burrow tonight." Charlie said, "You going to be there?"

"Ugh, can't. Tell Grandmum I'm sorry."

Percy looked at the file Albus was holding. "Working late? Good man."

"Not exactly, I have a date." Albus said trying not to grin, but failing.

"Aha!" Vince exclaimed pointing at Albus accusingly.

"Well have a good time." Charlie smiled. "Come on Perce."

As his uncles walked away Albus looked at Vince a little confused, as did Leo. "What are you on about?"

"That's why you're so damn happy! You have a date tonight because she said yes last night!" Vince smirked. "I knew it was witch related."

"Whatever." Albus stepped into the lift, following by Leo.

Vince just stood looking at Albus expectantly. "You're going on a date with Alice Longbottom! Al and Alice!"

Shaking his head with a smile, Albus looked at Leo who was watching the conversation with amusement as he leaned against the side of the lift, then back at Vince. "Are you coming? Or are you taking the next one?"

XXXXXXX

"So what are you doing here?" Scorpius asked Williamson in a whisper. They were standing just outside of Rose's office.

"I was in a meeting with the Minister, Urquhart, and the Boss. We're having Urquhart read your team in right now." The Scotsman said.

Scorpius nodded, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I made it clear you don't need babysitting. The Patrol Agents are back up only if needed and they'll be plenty." Williamson paused at the look on Scorpius's face. "Look those boy's would walk to the ends of the Earth for you, they'll stop Muldoon's cronies. It was those blokes who helped you catch the bastard, with the Bilks in one piece."

"I know. I just... Why do I need to be here? I feel like I'm more of a risk to Rose than a protector. Muldoon's blokes won't care who she is... if she get's hurt... because of me." There was an edge in Scorpius's voice that even he couldn't explain properly.

"You're smarter than most of the idiots on the Wizengamot, and some of them are bloody brilliant. You're here because we know how smart Rose is, and how capable she is. With you watching her back, and the Patrol Agents keeping an eye on both of you, we have a better chance of Muldoon's people messing up or at the very least showing themselves. If we kept you in the Ministry all day we wouldn't be able flush them out of the shadows."

Scorpius nodded. It was a lie, Williamson was trying to make him feel better. It wouldn't matter what Scorpius was doing, Muldoon's people knew how to stay hidden. Perhaps Jack was right about why Scorpius was protecting Rose. "I wish I could have finished him." He ran his hand across the scars that lay just under his shirt.

"Seventeen provable murders and four kidnappings, you've already finished him, the bastard will be hanging form the end of a rope by Christmas." Williamson looked at Scorpius seriously. "You protect her, we'll protect you. It's simple. No one we know of wants to hurt her. Just keep an eye on her."

"And then what?" Scorpius asked, that infant idea of being used was slowly growing.

Williamson shrugged. "Just do your job."

"But, do I tell her?" The words came out of his mouth faster than Scorpius intended. Since yesterday morning he had been going back and forth on it in his head.

Williamson shook his head. "I don't know. That my friend, is entirely your call. But, if she starts thinking you're hiding things from her, she might be less cooperative, and I wouldn't underestimate her. It's not usual to have an Auror protect you unless you're in real danger."

Scorpius made a face. "No kidding."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Well here we have it. I hope you enjoyed that twist and the questions it opens! Until next week, and as always please feel free to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Today I was feeling extra special so I put up two chapters! Chapter 8 and 9!**

XXXXXXX

"How are you getting on otherwise?" Williamson asked.

Scorpius shrugged.

"I see. Well just keep an eye out, I've got to go. Finnegan and I are meeting with Lynch about stadium security. Lynch thinks it's fine but Finnegan's office has been dealing with the brawls." Williamson was referring to Seamus Finnegan, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol Office, and Aidan Lynch, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. "Two Irishmen in a disagreement, might have to break up a brawl of my own. Oh, and Andrew Hoynes said to tell you he's got agents tailing you at all times, Bones and Anderson."

"I thought they were off Rose's protection?" Scorpius made an expression showing his confusion. "I talked to Bones yesterday."

"Yeah they are off Rose, their on your protection now." Williamson continued. "If something goes wrong, they'll be there in seconds. He just wanted you to know who it was, apparently they volunteered. For some reason they like you, why that is... I haven't the foggiest."

"Well that's good to know, I bet Greg dragged Anderson." Scorpius smiled.

"Actually no, they both volunteered."

"Right, well good luck in the meeting. Don't hit Lynch again, I know you think he's thick but really?"

"Was an accident." Williamson smiled back at Scorpius. "He slipped into me, and if I remember Minister Shacklebolt didn't seem to mind it, though it has been a couple years, anyway why am I telling you this? I'm you're commanding officer, Malfoy. Show a little respect."

"Do you really want to go with the seniority card? I mean, experience and rank are one thing, but age... I know you've still got some moves, but I think my I've got the edge in youth."

"Careful, ferret. I could have you suspended." Williamson mocked a threatening scowl. "Second in command of the Aurors and all that."

"Well that might be better than this. I can't even shower without getting interrupted." Scorpius realized the slip too late. "W-what I mean was... Is th-that..."

Williamson's expression turned into a sly smile. "Yeah, I'm sure it was just an accident." He looked toward Rose's office. "Young Auror in the bathroom, she must have just forgot where you were."The sarcasm was thick in his voice.

Scorpius felt his cheeks heating up. "It was just an accident."

"Right." Williamson said and pointed at Scorpius's forehead. "You think with this, and this only. Try not to start any... funny business, got it?"

Scorpius gave a nod and looked away form Williamson, who gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll be seeing you, ferret."

"Yeah, good luck with Lynch." Scorpius turned back into the office. Williamson started down the hall to the lobby.

Rose stood from her desk and opened her mouth to speak.

Scorpius put his hand up and spoke before she could. "Later, I promise." He took a breath and moved his hand back and forth, holding his index finger up. "Just, later." He grabbed the book on Greece, sat, and began to read.

XXXXXXX

"Okay. You wanted later." Rose said as they appeared in the living room of her apartment.

Scorpius closed the door to the hall and cast a locking charm.

"I think three hours is long enough." Her arms were crossed against her chest, her face impatient.

"I agree." Scorpius walked toward her, stopping a few feet in front of her. Far closer than he had intended, but he stood his ground.

Rose looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side a little. "I'm listening."

Scorpius began to unbutton his shirt, just enough to show the scars that ran across his chest. "The man who gave me these, is the man I spent the better part of last year investigating. He's killed seventeen people that we know of, and he's kidnapped children of rich families and profited from the ransoms three times. Thankfully the last one ended better than the first three."

XXXXXXX

Rose looked at the scars, fidgeting slightly, playing with her dark red hair. She could feel her heart beat pick up nervously. Her lightly freckled face looked anxious in the reflection of the glass on several picture frames. When she looked up into his steel gray eyes, her's flooded with relief. Her heart, however, did not relax. Instead it bear more rapidly.

Touching his chest over the well healed scars, Scorpius continued. "It was a game. Muldoon the man who did this, he was playing a game. He left clues hoping I would find him. It was madness. He is mad. It's not about the money, that's not what drives him. It's the chase, it's the thrill of death, the thrill of killing. Of the threats we know he's made on people's lives, all have been murdered by him and his gang. For finally catching the bastard, he's now got it in for me. He likes toying with his victims, playing with his prey, and apparently I'm next on his list."

Rose swallowed, her eyes never leaving his. It was as if she was in a trance that she could not explain, but then she could explain it. She was feeling everything for him in that moment.

Scorpius began to button his shirt up and Rose didn't want him to.

"The secret I've been keeping is that I've been put on your protection because he's made a threat against me, never mind he's in Azkaban. Your Uncle Harry, Al, our department head, and some other Aurors know that Muldoon isn't that easy to keep contained. So until Al finishes investigating the threat against my life. I'm your security detail, and I there are two Patrol Agents watching both our backs."

Scorpius's eyes fell away form hers. "There are no threats against you. I didn't ask to be your security, but I can tell your parent's really do care about your safety. They know that just because no one is openly threatening you, everything is not tip-top. Since I would be on desk duty until the investigation is complete, they thought I would be better here than doing paperwork. I wasn't asked to spy on you, or report what you're doing. Just to keep you safe."

He looked back into her eyes and Rose knew it was the truth. "So anyone attacking us would probably be attacking you, right?"

Scorpius nodded. "Ugh, yeah. I probably shouldn't even be doing this. Honestly, I've been thinking, I'm probably more danger to you than you sliding past a couple of Patrol Agents. We'll go in to the Ministry tomorrow and talk to someone about changing you back to the Patrol Agents."

"No!" Rose said it far faster and louder than she intended, causing her too blush and look a way for a moment. She thought for a moment before making up her mind. "Stay, but you need to do something." Clearly he was in a tough spot, and this whole thing wasn't going to be easy on either of them. She didn't want the Patrol Agents hanging over her all day, and he didn't want to do desk work, at least that was the reasoning she was giving herself.

"What?" Scorpius asked, clearly not expecting her to say that.

"Be a friend and my roommate, not my protection." Rose shrugged. "Just, lets act like roommates. We are friends-"

"We haven't spoken more than a couple words in a row in almost three years." Scorpius retorted, cutting her off. "And I can't just not protect you. I'm your security, Rose."

Undeterred Rose continued. "Well then we can start being friends now." Rose wasn't sure how this would work exactly, but thought it might at least be better than the way she acted yesterday and the way Scorpius has been acting today. "You'll still be my security, but lets just be friends. I want to think of you as a friend and my roommate, and you to do the same, rather than the Auror who's watching my every move. Think we can do that?"

Scorpius was silent for a minute, clearly thinking.

"Come on, Scor. Make the room your own. We'll split the rent, I know you can afford it. I know why things are awkward between us, just as much as you do. It's just been too long." Rose smiled, causing Scorpius to show a hint of his own. "Like you said, we have security watching both of us, and if you just keep an eye on me, not necessarily hover like my old security did, I promise not to sneak away. So what do you say?" She extended her hand to his. "Roommates and friends?"

Scorpius smiled. "Roommates and friends." He shook her hand, causing her skin to tingle and her head to go a bit foggy until he let go.

"Good." She smiled. "Now come on. I have a date, and you have a waiter or someone to impersonate, I'm sure."

Scorpius's smile faltered for a moment, Rose noted, but he quickly recovered. "It's not quite that covert."

"Shame, it could have been like one of those muggle spy movies." turned away and then back, making a gun with her hands together, one eye closed. "Bang!" She pretended to fire at Scorpius.

"Alright, alright." He laughed. "Just let me shower, it'll be quicker." He paused for a moment. "And wait until I tell you I'm done this time."

He winked and walked away, leaving her blushing. Her mind wandering to the image of Scorpius in just his boxers, hair messy.

XXXXXXX

"You weren't really in love with me at thirteen were you?" Alice asked Albus as they walked down Diagon Alley for a bit. It was chilly and they both had on coats and scarfs.

Albus tightened the grip of his gloved hand around Alice's. "In love, yes."

Alice smiled. "Really? I always thought you just saw me as a friend. Daphne said I was just wasting my time waiting for you."

Albus laughed. "Ryan said the same thing." He looked at her and gave her a smile before looking down at his feet, then straight ahead. "I've always loved you. I mean you've known me since I was born."

"At the wise age of two weeks." Alice joked and Albus gave a chuckle.

"When I found out Andrew Boggs had a crush on you in third year, I lost it. He wasn't allowed to, no bloke was allowed to have a crush on you." He paused for a moment. "Then when you finally went out with him sixth year..."

She looked at him curiously. "Is that why you started going with Finnegan? You just stopped talking to me after that..."

Albus nodded. "I was jealous, I couldn't handle seeing you with someone. It was stupid of me." Alice made a gesture that she agreed. "Have you been going with anyone since?" Albus asked.

"Well no, Andrew and I tried to make it work the first year after Hogwarts, but with Healer training taking so much time he got... jealous. I thought we could make it work." She looked at Albus nervously. "I thought we'd be married, I just gave up on you and me ever having a shot back in sixth year, Al."

Albus didn't react. If she needed to get this off her chest, he'd let her.

"Well that was until you came into Mungo's, I mean." Alice said softly. "When you broke your leg. It was the first time we talked in two and a half years. You were so sweet, just the same old Al, nothing had changed. Didn't even matter how much your leg hurt, you were all smiles." She stopped talking.

Giving her hand a tighter squeeze Albus spoke. "It was because you were so upset I was hurt." He stopped walking and so did she. He looked into her bright brown eyes intently. "It felt like another chance to at least be your friend."

"It made me remember why I loved you." Alice said looking back at him. "I was so angry with you, and then it was just gone. You were hurt, but you were just still the boy I've been in love with." She swallowed looking at their hands, then back into his eyes seriously. "I'm not letting you go, ever. You do realize that?"

Albus smiled shyly. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." Alice smiled widely before she turned and started walking, dragging Albus along. "It's almost seven-thirty, and this is a dinner date, right?"

Albus laughed and let her lead him into the restaurant, and they walked up to the maître d.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Ms. Longbottom"

"Evening Marco." Albus said to the older Italian wizard.

Marco looked at Albus and Alice's hands. "Ah, a date!" He said excitedly. "You know I just seated your brother, seems to be date night for the Potter boys."

Albus was confused, he hadn't known James was dating anyone.

As if on cue, James appeared form the wash, stopping in his tracks when he noticed Albus. His dark black hair was the same color as Albus', however James' hair was cut neatly, rather than the mess Albus inherited from their father. James' eyes were brown, like their mother's and both James and Albus were the same height, wearing glasses.

"Who are you on a date with?" Albus asked curiously, smiling.

James looked back with the same curious expression. Then glanced between Albus and Alice "Why are you two holding hands?"

Albus looked right into his brother's eyes. "I asked you first."

"Tyler Evans." James looked quite please with himself when he said it. "So what's with you two?"

"Same as you I expect." Albus replied.

James stepped forward, regaining his usual confidence and smiled. "Don't tell Lily?"

Albus nodded back. "Don't tell Lily."

Jame's clapped his brother on the back. "Evening Alice."

"Hi, James." Alice replied highly amused.

"So you'll never guess who's in the main dining room." James smile grew even wider, resembling that of Uncle George. Which makes sense seeing as James works for him.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Rose, and she has a date, and Malfoy is sitting by the balcony with two other Ministry looking blokes, near me, watching them." James was trying to contain the giddiness, it looked like a struggle.

"Rose is on a date?" Alice asked and James nodded.

"Who's she with?" Albus asked.

"You aren't curious as to why Malfoy and some blokes form the Ministry are watching?" James asked a bit disappointed.

Albus shook his head. "They're her security, and if you tell a soul, I'll sick Mum on you."

"Oh." James said looking like the fun had been knocked out of him. "I thought it was more interesting than that. Why the ruddy hell does she need security? Lily doesn't have any, or Molls or Lucy."

"Because Aunt Hermione is... well... Aunt Hermione." Albus answered. "Ridiculous honestly. Even Dad says Rose is fine without any protection. Waste of good Patrol Agents and now an Auror. But if she is on a date, I'd rather someone watch her back."

James nodded his agreement. "Look I better go back to my seat. Don't want Tyler thinking I ran off." He winked at both Albus and Alice, adjusted his bow-tie and started to walk.

"Wait, James." Alice called and James turned around. "Who's Rose with?"

"Oh" James let out. "Jack Hemsworth."

Albus, not listening, looked back at Marco. "If you have something upstairs, that would be great."

XXXXXXX

Scorpius looked around the room, feeling rather annoyed by the way Rose kept playing with her hair, laughing, smiling, hell just enjoying anything to do with Jack Hemsworth. He grunted and speared a piece of chicken with his fork, leaving it standing up in the bird.

"Well you look as if you're enjoying yourself."

Scorpius turned to look at Albus. Bones and Anderson glanced at Albus and nodded before going back to looking around the room. "Hey Alice." Scorpius said.

"Evening." She smiled back.

"Rough day?" Albus asked Scorpius smiling.

"Just... yeah" Scorpius replied, wishing he could explain to Albus, knowing he wouldn't be able to if he wanted.

"Well, enjoy the scenery." Albus said looking past Scorpius.

Scorpius followed to where Albus was looking, Jack was running his hand up and down Rose's arm.

"Wait a tick!" Albus said moving a little closer to Scorpius. "That's Urquhart's assistant. He was with her at the Ball. That Jack Hemsworth? Who was with her in Ravenclaw?"

"Yep." Scorpius said simply, too annoyed by this new interaction between Rose and Jack to really reply to Albus properly.

"He was such a sleaze. I heard he use to be a bit of slim with the girls" Alice said and Scorpius nodded.

"Well, I don't like that." Albus said. "I think James, Hugo, and I are going to have a talk."

Scorpius looked at Albus. "Just get the investigation over with, soon please."

XXXXXXX

"I feel bad for Scorpius, I know he doesn't get on well with her. I think they had problems as Head Boy and Girl, or something. Definitely don't like each other." Albus said to Alice as they ate.

"Maybe..." Alice replied.

"You don't think so?" Albus asked wondering what her theory was.

"I didn't say that." Alice smiled. "But it's just one theory."

"So what's yours?"

"I just think there's something more to it then just a rivalry or something. In fact I don't think it's a rivalry at all. If they have problems with each other, I don't think it's because they dislike each at all. Or at least Scorpius doesn't dislike Rose."

"Why's that?" Albus put his fork down to listen.

"Just... he had a look in his eyes." Alice simply said.

"And?" Albus asked and Alice gave him a shrug. He picked his fork up and speared a piece of ravioli, then looked back at Alice. "You know you look amazing tonight. You're just, beautiful. You're always beautiful."

Alice blushed. "Al, if you keep this up... well just keep it up. It's working exactly how you want it to and a bit better then that."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: On you go, Chapter 9 is up! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Today I was feeling extra special so I put up two chapters! Chapter 8 and 9!**

XXXXXXX

"Come on Muldoon." The guard said gruffly, two of them pulling him off of another inmate with a broken nose, bleeding nicely. "That's quite enough!" The guard yelled as Muldoon took another swing, and the prisoners in the cafeteria cheered.

"I'll decide when he's had enough." Muldoon replied in his Irish accent, struggling against the guards, before spitting at the inmate with the broken nose.

The inmate stood and wiped the spit and blood away best he could. The look of fury on his face caused Muldoon to smile even as the man brought his fist back and it made contact with Muldoon's stomach, doubled over he laughed. The guards scrambled to get to both Muldoon and the other man.

"You are week!" Muldoon shouted and again the prisoners in the cafeteria cheered. Again wiping the blood from his broken nose he hit Muldoon in the stomach twice more before being brought down by two more guards. All the while Muldoon was laughing as he was dragged away.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Seriously, look at Chapter 8 or you'll miss it!**

XXXXXXX

Rose opened the door to her flat smiling. "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween!" Albus and Alice chimed back. Albus was dressed like a zombie, and Alice like a Holyhead Harpies player. Alice stopped to look at Rose. "You look stunning!" Rose was wearing a short white dress with gold trim, going as woman from ancient Greece.

Albus nodded. "Very nice."

"And you guys look great! I can't wait for Magic!" Rose said as they walked in, Magic being the most popular wizarding nightclub in Britain, they had clubs across wizarding Europe. "Best parties ever!"

"Where's Scorpius?" Alice asked.

"I think he's still getting ready." Rose wasn't sure what he would be wearing.

Meanwhile Albus was looking past both her and Alice. "No way. That tops last year, the last three actually! Nice one, mate!"

Rose turned to the hall leading to the bedrooms and wash. A lederhosen clad Scorpius stood leaning against the corner of the wall, arms crossed with a smug smile. "You think?"

"Definitely." Albus said.

Rose just stared. The white shirt was cut a little too deep in the neck and a little too tight. The breeches were just a bit too short and snug in places they shouldn't have been. His high white socks, brown leather shoes, and brown Tyrolean hat with a white feather on his blonde head just made it perfect. Perfect and far too attractive if you asked Rose, she looked down at the floor.

"Is he coming?" Scorpius asked harshly, bringing Rose's head up.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. Since the date last Tuesday, Scorpius had been very harsh about Jack. In fact he hadn't even said his name, preferring not to utter it. Rose knew that there was something to it, though she wasn't sure what that was.

Rose knew she avoided Scorpius over the last three years because of how he made her feel, and she was sure he had been doing the same. Now they were stuck together for the time being, and it was awkward. She had tried to convey that to him, and for the most part it was alright, just not where Jack was concerned.

"His name is Jack." Rose exasperated. "I thought I would spend tonight with my friends." She emphasized friends, in the hope Scorpius got the message that his attitude toward Jack was ridiculous. She seemed to have hit her mark as he looked at his feet pursing his lips.

"Right..." Alice said taking Albus' hand. "We should get going I think."

"Yeah." Scorpius said a bit shortly and made his way past everyone into the hall, as he had placed anti-apparition charms on the flat.

Rose turned and made eye contact with Albus, who gave her an odd expression before looking at Alice then back at her. Rose shook her head and gestured they should go.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius couldn't help but watch Rose, watch her move as she danced, and as she moved his brain went fuzzy. The several hundred people around him faded into obscurity except for her golden-red glow. They had been there for three hours and he wasn't growing bored of seeing her move like that.

The beat of the music was mirrored by the movement of the lights across the dance floor. The usual blue and red lighting was tonight orange for the holiday. Scorpius watched as Alice and Albus danced, feeling jealous of what they had, but happy they had it. A hand on his shoulder caused Scorpius to jump. When he looked up his eyes narrowed.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Jack Hemsworth said and staggered slightly as he sat on the bench next to him. He was dressed as a vampire. "You know she tells me that you two are just friends. That you just happened to be visiting her every time I'm around. That you're just roommates. But you know what? I don't believe that's why you're always around."

As a light flashed across them Scorpius could see Jack's pupils were very dilated, and his first thought was Jack was drunk. The staggering would seem to point to that, but he didn't smell like alcohol.

"And you know what, I know the truth."

Scorpius froze slightly. Jack wouldn't be privy to knowing he was actually protecting her, but then he worked for Urquhart. It was possible he may have heard something, because there was no paperwork that Scorpius was acting as Rose's security.

"You see Scorpy, I know the truth." Jack said loudly, though with the music very few people heard him. "I know that you two hadn't seen one another in a while, that you were away for several months after being injured." He pointed at Scorpius, but his eyes fell to his hand as if it were fascinating him.

"You're high right now." Scorpius said it pointedly.

Jack looked up at Scorpius. "What?"

"I said you're high right now, you know stoned. That's a very dangerous thing to do around Rose." Scorpius's eyes darkened.

Jack extended his thumb and index finger, narrowed one and moved his head lazily around a little to focus. "Yeah I am, a bit." He put his hand down. "But don't change the subject. I know you're secret and I have for four years."

So this wasn't about him being her protection, it was something else entirely, and Scorpius had a good idea where this was going.

"I know you have feelings for Rose, romantic feelings." Jack smiled as he grabbed Scorpius's shoulder and leaned toward his ear. "I saw you two in seventh year. I had patrol too. Of course you know that, Head Boy..." He scoffed at Scorpius. "Death Eaters don't deserve to be Head Boys. I was with Rose for a bit before I took the job with IMC in Chile, she talked about you a lot. Her little Scorpy."

"Watch yourself, Hemsworth. You've been demoted once, from the Minister's office no less. I wonder what a positive drug test would do?" Scorpius glanced at Rose, who was now dancing with Dominique, then back at Jack.

Jack looked at Rose as well then back at Scorpius. "You lost. She doesn't want you, she wants me. She came back to me after three years, and not you. The Minister's daughter, I expect I'll be back in my post by the end of the year." Jack said smugly. "You know she's not as cute as she thinks, and I could have anyone I wanted."

Scorpius took a deep breath to calm himself, straining to keep his fists from clenching and driving straight into Jack's face. "You're using her. If you hurt her-"

"You'll what?" Jack asked, cutting Scorpius off. "Arrest me for having a relationship?" He laughed. "You know she's not even that good in bed, but she gets the job done. I bet you know all about that. In fact I'm sure half the blokes in here-"

In an instant Jack was on the ground, Scorpius standing over him, his right hand in a tight fist.

Jack felt the side of his cheek then stood swaying slightly, though not form the hit, Scorpius was sure. He took a moment to focus on Scorpius then drove his hand into his jacket and pulled out his wand. "Don't think I won't."

"Threatening an Auror is a criminal offense." Scorpius, ready to grab his own wand, waited for Jack to make a move.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Scorpius turned to a wide-eyed Rose, Dominique with a hand on her shoulder. His breathing was heavy, his fists still clenched, and a small bruised cut bleeding on Jack's cheek where his fist had made contact.

"Ask him. Ask Scorpius why he's following you around." Jack said angrily, glancing toward Rose. "He was at the restaurant on Tuesday, and the park on Friday. Now he's here."

"He's stoned, Rose." Scorpius glanced at her. "I don't know on what, but he's definitely high."

"That is enough!" Rose spoke with anger. "I have had it with this. We're going." Jack made to move toward Rose, but she stopped him, her hand raised. "I meant Scorpius, I'll explain tomorrow Jack."

She looked at back at Scorpius, he had never seen her so angry. "Let's go. Now!"

XXXXXXX

Muldoon looked at the guards as they took him down the corridor toward his cell, and laughed.

"You sick bastard." One of them said. "I can't wait to watch you swinging form the end of a rope."

With his hands against his lower back Muldoon pulled a piece of metal out of his pocket, hiding it in his palm. "Honestly, I don't understand why people get so worked up about a little murder?"

One guard went ahead to unlock the cell with a key and the other stopped Muldoon, shoving him violently against the stone wall. "Seventeen people, you killed seventeen people. One was just a little boy."

"Oh, you flatter me." Muldoon said with a smile and a flat tone. "But I wasn't talking about them." With his free arm he turned and brought the metal piece around toward the guard.

XXXXXXX

"You hit him!" Rose said angrily as she paced back and forth in her living room, well their living room now. "Scorpius, I can't believe you hit him!"

He was sitting on the love seat, listening to her, but found himself distracted by the way she looked. Even angry, and oddly dressed as an ancient Greek, she was stunningly beautiful. He knew since her date last Tuesday it was over, his feelings for her are absolute, but the constant fighting made it almost unattractive.

"He was stoned, Rose." It was the first thing he said since getting back.

She stopped and looked at him. "You hit him because he was high?"

"No, because of what he said." Scorpius was serious, he pulled himself from the mental fog she created in him.

"What did he say?" She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly, something she had been doing far too much lately for his taste.

"Well, he said some rather crude things..."

"About what? The Falcons this season?" Rose asked, surprising Scorpius that she remembered his team. "I mean, you said he was high. Was it just an excuse to hit him?"

"No!" Scorpius said. "It was about you... about you and him, and why he's with you!"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Why were you talking about my relationship with him anyway?"

"Because he was high, he brought it up, I told him to stop. I warned him, Rose."

"So you hit him because he kept talking?"

"Yes, but he said some very nasty stuff. About us in seventh year!" Scorpius was trying to make her understand.

"So he was what? Taunting about being with me, about knowing we were a-a thing?" Rose asked suddenly her voice had gone unsteady and cracked.

"There was more, he said more than that."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me, Scorpius."

Scorpius took a deep breath. "He said he was using you. Using you to get his job with your Mum back."

Rose raised an eye brow. "So you hit him? What makes you think I'm not using him for something?"

"Because I know you, Rose Weasley, you would never do that to a person."

She looked away from him at the wood floor, making him wonder. "It's been just over three years since we were close. Maybe I've changed." Rose looked back a him.

Something in Scorpius chilled, he wouldn't tell her what else Jack had said, it wouldn't help where this conversation was going. Jack had deserved the hit and several more, telling her that would only hurt Rose.

XXXXXXX

"Why do you care about what he said so much?" Rose asked, she wouldn't give up, if he would just admit why he was so mean to Jack, what had he ever done to Scorpius?

Scorpius shook his head at her.

"Just tell me." She almost pleaded. "I don't understand why you hate him so much."

"I guess it's because I haven't changed enough." Scorpius stood. "I'm sorry for what I did, it wasn't appropriate, I'll see you in the morning."

With that he just left. Leaving her to sit in one of the arm chairs an think. What had he meant _"I guess it's because I haven't changed enough?"_ What was that supposed to mean? She knew Scorpius must have had a really good reason for hitting Jack. Her relationship with Jack was nothing he should have minded, not after so long. What else had Jack said?

Without much further thought she stood and walked to his room. She knocked. "Scorpius, I need to talk to you."

A moment later he opened the door. Gone was the costume, and in it's place were a pair of boxer briefs and a v-neck tee. He didn't speak, he just waited.

"You're right, I was trying to use him, but I can't. It isn't working." She didn't want to explain that he was distracting her, that his proximity, his voice, his face, his body, his smile, his walk, his smell, his everything was distracting her, making her feel things she hadn't in a very long time. "I'm calling it off with him."

"Look" Scorpius said. "I didn't mean to make you do that. I don't think he's that great a bloke at all, but I didn't-"

She shook her head and spoke cutting him off. "He's awful, and I'm sure you didn't tell me everything he said. I really haven't changed, as much as I want to believe I have, I haven't. You're a gentlemen for keeping what ever that is form me."

It was true, she would have to work out her feelings for Scorpius on her own. Using someone, someone who she had tried to use before and failed was hopeless was pointless. She knew that in time, she would come to a conclusion of some sort, she just had no idea when or what that would be.

"It just wouldn't have made things better by saying anymore." Scorpius said, leaning against the door frame.

"Well, still. He was high?" She asked.

"Yeah." Scorpius nodded.

"Well then, you were being a gentleman, I'm sure he said some bad things. Thanks for protecting me, Scorpius." Unsure what came over her, she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. As she pulled back his hand touched where her lips had been. "Goodnight."

Scorpius just nodded, his hand still on his cheek. "Night."

He stepped back and Rose turned away, the door closing with a soft click, she couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: Until next week! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this one is just a bit longer... Enjoy! :)**

XXXXXXX

"I was just leaving when the incident occurred." Williamson said. "I had just finished an interrogation session with Muldoon, and they were taking him to dinner around six. I stayed until nine doing case work, figuring if I had any other questions, he was right there. Well, when I was leaving they found him."

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked, looking at Williamson from behind her desk. Her office was lit, but with minimal light. "No wands are allowed in Azkaban, I created that law."

"A metal filing." Williamson said. "Looks to be form a broken spoon."

Hermione nodded. "See that the prison does a proper inventory after all meals, and random searches of all cells. Increase the number of on duty guards." She looked at Seamus who nodded and made a note on in his journal, then once more to those seated before her. "Now, do we tell Scorpius Malfoy?"

Albus glanced from his aunt to his father, who was seated next to him. Harry remained tight-lipped as he also listened.

"I don't think we need to worry him" Urquhart said sitting just to the right and in front of Albus. "It's not like he escaped."

"He killed two guards." Seamus Finnegan said, almost indignantly. "Malfoy has a right to-"

"But he never escaped Azkaban." Urquhart interjected, looking at Finnegan who was just to his left. "In fact Muldoon didn't even attempt to escape. I've prosecuted people for fifteen years, I've seen this before, Muldoon stayed put for a reason. He wants press attention, which he has been denied. His trial was to begin today, but obviously under the circumstances it will not and I'm sure it would make a nice little story in the Prophet or the Post. We've been keeping a tight lid on him for a long time, I think we can manage a bit longer or perhaps indefinitely."

Hermione leaned forward. "Are you saying that we conduct the trial secretly? Capital crimes must be heard in front of a full panel, and I doubt they would keep this quite. Padma?"

Albus looked to at Padma Thomas, Leo's mother and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. "I am skeptical that a randomly drawn panel of members would remain silent, but I agree with Christopher. We have kept this silent for over a year. Shacklebolt did a good job by only informing the right people. If we select members of the court who can be trusted to keep their silence on the matter, I see no reason why a that panel of judges would be an issue."

"That's fine, but make sure to keep them ill-informed until the case is given to them, I want a fair trial, not some stunt Fudge would pull." Hermione said looking from Urquhart to Padma.

"Again." Urquhart interjected. "I see no reason to inform Malfoy. It would only cause him fear and anxiety, which does no one any good."

"He's an Auror. I know he's faced far more deadly situation than being informed of a murder. Its not like were just letting children starve and people roam aimlessly in the streets. I guess two of my men being murdered means just slightly more than that, then again we aren't even allowed to tell the families who did it, are we?" Seamus cut across, giving Albus the distinct impression that Urquhart and Finnegan held some strong disagreements.

"Now see here, Finnegan! This is my department. There is no need to bring up economic forces out of the control of the law enforcement-"

Seamus cut Urquhart off. "Those men worked in my office, and instead of shoving your hands in your pockets and saying "gee... someone ought to do something about all the people left in the street, going hungry", you might actually get off of your ass and work with the Minister on the problem instead of stone-walling her like a blasted-"

"That is quite enough!" Hermione looking between the men angrily, before looking at Harry with a softening expression "Harry?" Albus looked at his father as well.

Harry took a deep breath. "I've been in such a situation where those above me knew things that, while they don't directly affect me, do have an affect on my view of a situation. I can tell you that keeping things form someone, especially as bright as Malfoy, is probably not a good strategy. Muldoon's threat isn't a bluff. He killed two guards in one of the most secure prisons of our world. If we keep this form Scorpius, and he finds out about it later, he may feel betrayed. However, this decision really isn't up to me, is it Minister?"

The look his father gave his aunt was one Albus had seen many times. It was his father's way of saying something without having to actually speak of it, and when Hermione gave him a nod, Albus knew what ever it was had gotten across to her.

"Alright, thank you." Hermione said to the room. "Harry, would you mind staying a moment?"

With that everyone stood, making their way through the door into the outer office. Seamus, walked off with Padma, his sister-in-law, red faced and angry. Williamson gave Albus a pat on the shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Albus, walk with me?" Urquhart asked coming up next to him.

They entered the lift in silence, Urquhart pressed the Atrium button. "Sorry about the tempers in there."

"What was that all about?" Albus asked as the lift began to move. "I know there's a growing problem with homelessness, but are you stalling Aunt-, the Minister, on a solution?"

Urquhart pursed his lips and tilted his head slightly, before looking back at Albus. "No, not stalling, but delaying, yes." Albus' confusion must have been evident on his face when Urquhart continued. "You see, there are economic forces at play. We've been on an upturn for the previous decades since the last war, but things took a turn last year. People realized that Shacklebolt wasn't able to quite handle it, so he announced he would resign and called for an election. Your aunt ran on ending the poverty that's spread, but governing that way is rather complex."

Albus nodded. "How so?" He'd known Seamus since he was born, in fact he had been 'Uncle Seamus' until he started working as an Auror, and Seamus was Head of the Law Enforcement Patrol Office. Albus had never known Seamus to be angry with someone for the wrong reasons.

The lift stopped and the doors opened. Urquhart continued as they began to walk across the Atrium "Well, for one thing, huge welfare programs would be too much of a burden on the Ministry budget, something Finnegan knows but doesn't care all that much about. What Finnegan doesn't know is that I'm working with several wealthy witches and wizards to organize these programs so they are mostly privately funded. You're parents even."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to have them hire these people?" Albus asked.

"You would think, but take on too many people and instead of forty people out of a job its a hundred when the factory has to close. But I'm not the Minister's economic adviser, I'm just trying to get help to these people." There was some sort of a commotion just ahead and Urquhart stopped talking. "What the-"

Both Albus and Urquhart made there way toward the noise, which sounded like a person, a man, yelling incoherently.

"I'm sorry Mr. Finnegan, he doesn't seem to be listening, if you would please just stay back for your own safety, sir." A Ministry Patrol Office said to his boss, who stood and back away slowly, from what Albus could make out through the small crowd of people.

"You can't treat him like this, he's not some animal!" Finnegan demanded. "As your boss I'm ordering you to-" He stopped when Urquhart appeared.

"What's going on here?" Urquhart asked, stepping right up to the Officer, Albus right behind him.

"Like I was just trying to tell Mr. Finnegan, this man tried to enter the Ministry and when we wouldn't allow him to, he well, he started yelling and removing his clothes." The Officer said.

Before Albus was a tattered, dirty man with unkempt hair. His hands were cuffed behind him to a closed Floo grate with his pants to his ankles and his shirt unbuttoned, screaming about something, but the words made little sense. Albus turned and looked at Seamus, who had a look of complete frustration.

"May I speak to him?" Urquhart asked the Officer.

"I've taken his wand, but he's still thrashing, be careful." The Officer replied, still trying to disperse the crowd.

Urquhart placed his briefcase on the highly polished wood floor, adjusted his coat, and squatted down on one knee before the man, still screaming. "Nobody can hear you." The man stopped screaming and looked directly him. "Nobody cares about you." Urquhart spoke in a cool voice, that sent a chill running down Albus' spine. "Nothing will come of this."

The man's face fell, his eyes looking at Urquhart, but not seeing. Utter hopelessness had replaced his anger. Seamus shook his head, his face angry.

Standing, Urquhart spoke. "Give him a coat, cover him up or something. It's cold outside." with that he was gone.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius tossed and turned on the now enlarged bed of his room, staring at the light gray walls. Rose's desk and files had been moved back into her office at Gringotts. Scorpius his parents send his dresser, full of his clothes and put it in it's place. There were now several Slytherin House and Quidditch banners hanging around the room, and a Falcons banner for good measure.

The window overlooked a small side street and the building across it. The blue colored curtains billowed in the light breeze from the cracked opened window. The room wasn't very large, still it was about the same size as the one he'd lived in for the last twenty-one years. Plus it had a small walk-in closet, so Scorpius was happy with it. Not to mention that it was his, he was paying rent for it.

Maybe she would let him stay once this was over? Since the kiss yesterday night, Scorpius had been fairly confused. That's not to say they weren't getting along much better since she had told him it was over with Jack, but rather that he didn't know what the kiss meant. "It was just a friendly thank you." He would say to himself over and over, but it didn't stop him from wishing it was more than that.

With a deep breath Scorpius closed his eyes, and in minutes he was fast asleep

_Four years ago_

"_Wait up Rose!" Scorpius called down the deserted corridor, half yelling, half whispering. _

_Ahead a laughing Rose ran and suddenly made a right turn at a suit of armor. _

"_Rose?" Scorpius whispered, though quite loudly. He stopped running an started to walk, his wand held by his side in the dim corridor. Just to the left of the suit of armor was a classroom, the door ajar. _

_The room was almost pitch-black except for the low moonlight that outlined the desks. "Lumos" Scorpius said and the light of his wand shown across the room._

"_Boo!" Rose said, grabbing him and causing his heart to skip like it did when ever she was around. "You should see the look on your face." She said giggling, still with her arms around him. _

_Scorpius was suddenly warm, his body hot from where she was touching him, hugging him. "You know, I never thought you'd be such a trouble maker. We should have started hanging out a long time ago." He quipped with a smile, growing nervous, not wanting her to see his face in case she read what he was feeling, he looked away. His arms still loose by his sides, hanging over hers slightly. His wand light went out._

"_Well that's what happens when you don't have friends who aren't in Slytherin. It's one of the reasons I thought we should do patrols together, being heads and all from different houses." Rose replied, tightening the hug a bit._

_Scorpius nodded and felt her rub her thumb against his back. Gathering his nerve he chanced a glance at her. In the light form the hall that was flooding into the class room he could make out her face. She had a light smile on her lips, and as she looked at him their eyes connected. Slowly he brought his arms around Rose, it wasn't something he had to think about, but rather something he did naturally as he grew more confident. He could still feel her thumb rubbing his back. _

"_But that's just one of the reasons." Rose spoke in a low, clear, and deliberate tone. "This is the other." She leaned up toward him, in a second her lips were on his._

Sitting straight up, Scorpius opened his eyes. His breathing was heavy, he was in a light sweat, and his boxers were uncomfortable. Catching his breath, he rubbed his face before staring at the wall in front of him. Slowly his fingers ran across his jaw, coming to his lips which he realized were in the shape of a smile.

He lay back onto the bed, his head resting on the pillow. He could see the sunlight creeping through the curtains. Scorpius looked at the clock on the night table, it was just after seven and Rose had work at Eight-thirty. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing Scorpius to sit bolt upright once more.

"C-come in." Scorpius said, and Rose opened the door. She was in shorts and his old olive colored hoodie, which made him smile.

"Al's here and he wants to talk to you." She was trying not to look at Scorpius, but kept glancing at him. "He's in the living room."

"Thanks Rosie." He hadn't meant to use her nickname. She looked at him with a brief smile and closed the door.

Grabbing a tank top and pulling it over his head he looked around for his sweat pants, finding them in front of his closet he pulled them on. With a quick look in the mirror hanging on the closet door he mussed his bed hair, making it stand up in the front.

Opening the bedroom door, Scorpius stepped out of the room. He could here Albus and Rose talking. "Morning Al." He said down the hall.

"Morning, mate." Albus replied then continued to his conversation.

After a quick rinse with some mouthwash in the loo, Scorpius entered the living room. "Morning." He said to both Rose and Albus. Rose was sitting in one of the arm chairs and Albus on the couch. He noticed that Al's face was a bit pale, and he had bags under his eyes. "Rough night?"

Albus shook his head. "No, just a long one. Had a man enter the Atrium who was stopped by a couple Officers. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was just dirty, homeless and he looked it. The man is just trying to tell them he wants to check the Employment Office to see if they can help him. These two Officers tell him he needs to leave, and when he tried to explain all he wanted was to talk to someone about getting some assistance, they grab him an cuff him to a closed grate."

Scorpius looked at Albus in disbelief. "You're not serious?" He then glanced at Rose, who had apparently already heard this.

"Yeah, and it gets worse. Finnegan is trying to help the man, but by this time the bloke has just lost it, tired, angry, hungry, he didn't know what to do. He was just screaming. I'm walking to the apparition point with Urquhart and when we get there Urquhart steps in. He leans down right in front of the poor bloke and tells him, and I quote, '_Nobody can hear you_. Nobody cares about you. Nothing will come of this.' Then tells the Officers to cover him up or something, because it's cold out and Urquhart just leaves. He was just going to throw the man back onto the streets." Albus shook his head. "He was basically telling me that it was difficult to help the poor on the lift down too. He doesn't give a damn about it." Albus swore under his breath.

"So what happened to the bloke?" Scorpius asked.

"I told the Officers I was writing an official complaint, and Finnegan suspended them on the spot. Then I took the the poor guy to my desk upstairs and we just talked for most of the night. I had him use the gym shower and gave him some new clothes before I walked him to the Employment Office. Then I came right over here." Albus said looking from Scorpius to Rose.

"Why though?" Scorpius asked. "I mean you were up all night, I'd want to go home an sleep. Not that I'm unhappy to see you."

"Yeah, well you wont be, not after what I was told when Dad entered the office, before I walked the guy to Employment." Albus retorted angrily.

"And that would be?" Scorpius asked smiling, sitting on the arm of Rose's chair, he wanted to be next to her.

"That I'm not supposed to inform you Muldoon killed two guards on Halloween. I am also not supposed to tell you that his trial has been pushed back, nor am I supposed to have understood my father to mean that I should tell you." Albus said. "Urquhart is a problem mate, and for some reason he's got Aunt Hermione's ear and he got her to try and keep it from you."

Rose made a sound. "She never misses an opportunity."

Albus cut her off. "You're wrong. She just didn't want to worry Scor, but I think Urquhart's up to something. He and Finnegan were going at it pretty good."

Rose crossed her arms, not speaking while Scorpius just sat stunned. "He killed two guards? But wands..."

"It was with a metal filing that we think came form a prison spoon. Only, we had them do an inventory and they aren't missing any silverware and no one has brought a wand past the front desk." Albus replied.

"Huh..." Scorpius said a bit shocked. "He's- I mean he- What's his-" He was having trouble coming up with what to say.

"Look I just thought I should tell you. Williamson was there, and he personally made sure Muldoon was secured." Albus ran a hand through his hair and stretched with a yawn. "Don't worry about anything. We'll handle it."

"Not when you're that tired." Rose pointed out.

Scorpius nodded. "Mate, go home, sleep, eat."

"Yeah." Albus said standing, making his way to the door. "Anyway, after last night. I thought you deserved to know and Urquhart deserved some disappointment."

"Well thanks. I appreciate it." Scorpius gave Albus a pat on the back. "Now go get some sleep."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Until next week! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To everyone who's reviewed, I just wanted to say thanks because it really does motivate me to keep this thing going strong each week! Please keep it up! **

**As to scribbleeexx, I just want to let you know that we're getting to Rose. I haven't forgotten, in fact it's just about central to the the story. As to all the subplots, I get bored quickly when a story just too clean because life is messy, and the lives of the characters should be a bit messy too. At the same time I just wanted to say that everything is connected in one way or another. How they are connected and the development of each will continue to build until an eventual climax. Some may be resolved by the end of the story while others may take a whole other story to work through. In fact some resolutions might lead to totally new issues, (hint, hint, cough, eventual squeal) but that won't be for quite a while. Oh and yes there will be more flashbacks, of all kinds.**

**So without further adieu, here's Chapter 11! **

XXXXXXX

Scorpius was quietly staring straight ahead as Albus shut the door. At the same time Rose brought her hand onto Scorpius's shoulder. At the touch he jumped ever so slightly before looking at her, giving a small fake smile, then looking away again where she could see his face fall.

Thinking, Rose stood. "Tea?" She looked at him waiting for a response, he nodded, and grabbing his left hand, she tugged. "Come on."

She lead him to the small kitchen, there was enough room for two people to walk past one another, but little else unless you were sitting at the table. The walls were white, the cabinets and the counters as well. Leading Scorpius to the end she pulled a chair out form the small square wooden table. "Take a seat." He did, looking as if he were in deep thought.

Rose tapped the stove with her wand and the electric plate heated up in an instant. She placed a now full kettle on it, and grabbed two mugs and a tea pot. As she waited she opened a tall cabinet next to the kitchen entrance and looked into the washing machine. "You left your laundry in, you want me to re-start it?" She asked Scorpius, trying to find any reason to get him to think of something other than what Albus had told him.

He looked up at her for a moment. "Ugh, sure. Thanks." He then stared off again.

The kettle whistled just as Rose tapped the washer with her wand. She placed the laundry detergent back on top of the washer and closed the cabinet. "Earl Grey alright?" She looked up at Scorpius.

"Yeah, that's my favorite." He said, this time not staring back off into space.

She poured the water into the tea pot and levitated it and the mugs to the table, though of course she knew that it didn't matter what flavor the tea was at the moment, it was just to get him talking a bit. "You want some toast or an egg or something?"

"Not yet." Scorpius paused looking at her, rather intently actually, causing Rose to blush. "You should come sit down." He finally said, still looking at her.

Rose nodded and took the only other seat, which was across form him.

XXXXXXX

"So?" She asked after a while, they had been sitting in silence for almost a ten minutes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Scorpius said shaking his head. "I've just been caught up." He tapped the side of his head.

Rose nodded. "I noticed. Anything you want to share?"

Scorpius tilted his head at the question. "Share what?"

"Oh, I don't know." Rose said a bit dragged out smiling. "Maybe you could tell me about this guy Muldoon? Maybe why he killed those poor guards and the others? I mean, the Ministry stuck you with me for god knows why, right? I was just thinking we could air out everything. It might make this all a lot easier."

Scorpius shook his head. "I already told you, Muldoon's a nutter, a killer."

"Yes." Rose agreed. "You told me that. I was just wondering why they stuck you with me... I don't have anyone trying to kill me... but you do. If I was going to be safe, I don't think having an Auror with a target on his back, following me around all day and night is the best way to do that, do you?" Rose looked at Scorpius in the eye, giving him a smile.

Shaking his head, with a small smile as well, Scorpius looked into his tea. "I suppose not. I already told you though. Let me talk to Harry, he can make you're mum see reason-"

"No." Rose cut in, shaking her head. "No one can but my Dad, and he goes along with everything she says."

"I think she listens to Harry almost as much. Why do you hate her so much?" Scorpius asked, catching Rose by surprise.

"I-I, don't hate my mother!" Rose retorted quite loudly. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"Well." Scorpius said dragging the word out. "You never miss a chance to put her down."

"It's complicated. We just don't see eye-to-eye." Rose said looking into her own tea.

"Perhaps if you talked about why you 'don't see eye-to-eye', you might realize something or at least feel better." Scorpius suggested. "I might even be able to help."

"Shouldn't I be getting you to talk about your problems, not the other way around?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

Scorpius stretched and she couldn't help but stare at his body for a moment, his tank top leaving little to be imagined. "No reason we can't help each other." He said relaxing.

"I suppose." Rose paused, in a bit of a haze.

"You tell me, I'll tell you." Scorpius took a sip of his tea.

It wasn't that she didn't know what the problem was, rather she had never verbalized it to anyone. Not Hugo, not Lily, not Dom, Not Albus. "It's rather difficult to put into the right words." Rose collected herself. "Well, I don't hate my mother. I love her a great deal actually." Rose spoke quickly before letting her face fall. "It's just her attitude has been... overbearing for the last few years."

"How so?" Again Scorpius took a sip of tea.

Rose played with her left index finger in her right hand, looking down hoping it would make this easier, it didn't in the slightest. "You remember back in school, when I told you Mum and I weren't on great terms," She swallowed, still looking down, "when I said we shouldn't tell anyone about... because my mother wasn't alright with the decisions I've been making since the beginning of the summer before term?" She chanced a glance up. Scorpius was holding his mug in both hands, arms resting on the small table, eyes staring into the tea with a faraway look.

When he didn't react she continued nervously. This was proving to be far more nerve-racking than she had even feared. "Well her mother, my grandmother, had died right before the holidays. It was unexpected, she went in her sleep. It was just months after my grandfather had died, and she was so upset and it led her to make decisions. She felt it was her job to make sure we were protected, so she put Patrol Agents on me and Hugo. Well thanks to both Dad and Uncle Harry, I know quite well how to ditch anyone who's following me and so the rift began." She waved a hand. "My mother wanting to protect her children went too far and I didn't like it. We made a deal that Hogwarts was off limits to the agents, that's why they weren't there. Hugo had his protection taken away when he went to work for Dad and Uncle George."

Scorpius was looking at her. "I'm sorry, that's a tough situation, but she shouldn't have done that. Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"Because what could you possibly have done, that Uncle Harry wasn't able to do? Dad had to give in and agree with her. There was not point." If Rose didn't know any better, she could have sworn there was a flicker of hurt in Scorpius's gray eyes.

Looking into her own tea, Rose keep going. "I thought that maybe by working at the bank, with Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill just down the hall in their offices would get rid of my security. Ancient runes and arithmancy are easy enough to me, real easy actually, so I had a skill that the bank was looking for. When I told Mum and Dad instead of taking my security away like Hugo, she just told me I didn't need it inside the bank since their security is already provided by the Ministry. However I would still have it outside the bank." Rose made a face.

"I only took the bloody job because she was supposed to take the security away. I'm bloody great with a wand, and I can throw a decent hook, no boy is going to take advantage." The last part was purely accidental out of her frustration, but it was true never-the-less, no boy, no man was going to take advantage of her.

Suddenly Rose was smiling at Scorpius. "You know the only reason I would ditch the security was to piss Mum off. I don't even mind them, they never were breathing down my neck like I said, I'm just frustrated with everything."

"So you just give everyone else a hard time because of her?" He looked at her in a scrutinizing manner.

Rose held her face. "I'm horrible, aren't I?"

"No, I'm only having you on." Scorpius laughed. "But, you do make things difficult sometimes. Look I'll talk to Harry and Finnegan and Urquhart and Professor Longbottom, and whoever else you want. I promise I'll take care of this." He wore a smile, his voice was sweet and gentle.

"There's no point, she won't-" Rose started by was cut off.

"Rose. I'll take care of it."

His voice captured her, she knew that even if it was totally out of his power, he would make it right for her. "Thank you."

He gave her a smile. "Not at all. My turn I reckon?"

XXXXXXX

"You're turn." Rose nodded. "Tell me about Muldoon."

Scorpius nodded. "He was in your cousin Victoire's year. Never really did well, sort of just barely passed really. He's not another Voldemort or Grindelwald, just an odd kid. He kills without magic, which is unusual for a wizard. I started his case a year and a half ago when John Dawlish resigned to teach at Hogwarts. That was the same time I took over the team."

Rose smiled. "Albus use to gloat that you were a whole month younger getting your own team than Uncle Harry was, beat him by a month." She giggled.

"Yeah, always a good cheerleader, Al." Scorpius smiled, but then shook his head and continued. "Anyways, by then he killed five people and we had no idea who was behind it. Well the day after I got the case and got to lead a team, I received a letter. It was a riddle, a version of a muggle riddle." Scorpius paused looking at the clock on the wall. "But wait, don't you need to get ready for work?"

She shook her head at him. "Don't worry about." He gave her an uncertain look. "Really, just continue, what was the riddle."

Scorpius did as she asked. "It's an Agatha Christie riddle, sort of like the one in 'And Then There Were None'."

"I have it." Rose said with a nod.

"I know I saw it the first day here, when you went to change." His voice got quiet, before there was a moment of silence. "Well he sent me a stance, it was not exact to the Christie version, but close enough to the original that we figured it out. 'Three little business men went out to dine; They choked their little selves when they drank the wine.' The next evening we were called to Cafe Roma, where three men who worked for my father and grandfather, my mother's father, were poisoned at dinner. Then a couple had their throats cut, A family in one house was set on fire, including a six year old boy, that was another three. An old witch was traveling to visit her son in Devon, she was found in a well then there were three separate hangings, plus the five when Dawlish had the case, makes seventeen. Then the two guards stabbed."

"When ever he makes a threat it's in a riddle, and only since I took the case. The first five had no clues to them. Muldoon left a note with one on the seat in the interrogation room where Williamson was. 'Two little guards brought back the bad man; They got stabbed as part of the grand plan. He would leave the same riddles about kidnappings, always delivered to the front desk of the department some how, eventually we realized he must have been an employee, he was. We tracked him to the farm house..." He rubbed his chest, over the scars.

Rose rubbed her neck and looked away from Scorpius.

"Rose, I didn't mean to upset you." Scorpius was terrified he had gone far past the point he should have stopped sharing. This is what he had hoped to avoid by keeping quiet.

Shaking her head she looked back at him. "You didn't. It's just creepy, scary really." She paused still looking at him, her eyes wandering to the scars. "How do still want to be an Auror? To have to deal with this, life and death, everyday?"

"Yeah." Scorpius said simply, looking away from Rose, slowly around the kitchen. His heart started to beat faster and faster. "I ran away from it all didn't I? When I was in Georgia, walking through those mountains I had time to think. I had time to go through everything I was missing by destroying my life chasing after people like Muldoon. When he tried to kill me, and then I woke up in Mungo's and saw..." His voice trailed away and he became silent, looking at the clock on the wall, it's hands beating way slowly.

He looked back at Rose, her light blue eyes watching him intently, her hands around the magically warm mug of tea. "Well I saw you." Scorpius swallowed nervously. "Where you there?"

Slowly Rose nodded, though she did not speak.

"Well it made me think. Life's too short not to enjoy it, and being an Auror isn't my idea of fun anymore." Scorpius said looking down into his tea, watching the surface swirl around slowly as steam rose from it.

"So quit." Rose said simply.

Scorpius looked up at her "And do what exactly, Rose?"

"I don't know, but you seem miserable with your current option." She reached out a hand and touched his right arm. "Let's quit together." She spoke in a very soft measured tone.

"You're job is too exciting for all the wrong reasons and it's slowly eating away at your life and you've had it. I'm stuck in an office all day looking at old artifacts, that while interesting in a historical sense, are exceedingly boring and eating my life away. My parents and I aren't on great terms, and they try so hard to be. I need to do something to change my life, and you do to." She turned his arm and hand over, running her hand lightly across his skin like she use to do when she was nervous.

Rose looked at her hand as she touched his arm, swallowed, took a breath, then looked up into his eyes. Scorpius felt his heart beat pick up, and his breath grow shorter. "You're being pushed off a cliff by the weight of your job, and I'm jumping off the cliff because of the dislike I have for mine. The least we can do is hold hands on the way down." She slid her hand down toward his slowly still looking into his eyes.

Scorpius watched her hand as it moved down his arm, he spoke, his voice breathy. "Rose, you, I-"

The buzzer for the washing machine went off just as Rose's hand met Scorpius's, causing her to jump and pull her hand back. She stood blushing, and walked toward the wash, about to transfer it to the dryer.

Scorpius stood so suddenly that Rose whipped her head around to look at him. "I-I'll take care of it." He felt his face go hot.

"Scorpius it's fine." She said giving him a small smile, her cheeks still red.

"Then let me make you breakfast." Scorpius offered, he was just standing there feeling he needed to do something for her in return.

"You don't have to. I can." Rose said as she began to move his clothes.

He saw her blush when she moved a pair of his boxers. "I want to." Scorpius insisted.

"Then that sounds..." She paused for a moment, looking at him. " That sounds wonderful, thank you."

Scorpius nodded, and began to get what he needed.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Until next week! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

XXXXXXX

It had been a week since their talk in the kitchen. Rose hadn't brought it up again until this afternoon. She had thrown down her quill and stood, declaring she was done. So they had walked over to the Head Goblin's office. Now Scorpius was leaning on the wall, waiting, when suddenly he was hearing gruff shouting.

Rose opened the door to the office and slipped out quickly.

"Bloody no good wizards!" Scorpius could here the Goblin shout. "Lousy excuse-" The door shut before he could make out the rest.

"Well that was fun." Rose said with a sarcastic smile, straightening her suit.

Scorpius stood up. "So... how did it go?"

Rose stuck her tongue out at him, causing a what felt like electricity run lightly down his spine at the tease. "Well, I told him I was giving a weeks notice and he said there was absolutely no need. That I could just go. Honestly I think he's just angry that he now has to find someone else to go to Greece in my place."

Scorpius nodded. "So I read that whole book, for nothing?"

Rose looked at him still smiling. "Maybe one day we can put your knowledge to the test." She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and began to walk down the hall with Scorpius right behind. A small smile on her lips form what he could see, and a new confidence or freedom in the way she was walking.

XXXXXXX

They exited the bank into the cold clear morning of a bustling Diagon Alley, Scorpius looked around cautiously.

"What's bothering you?" Rose asked putting her hand on his shoulder as they looked out over the street.

"Nothing." Scorpius replied. He was beginning to get an uncertain feeling in the pit of his stomach. There were every manner of witch and wizard out this morning. He felt as though everyone was watching them.

Rose looked at him, her hand slid to his upper arm. "I think we should go for a walk." He tried to ignore the tingling it was causing him.

"I don't" Scorpius responded looking back at her, then quickly back to the street. It wasn't that he disliked crowds, it was that one could easily blend into a crowd. Nobody notices the poor, they are invisible to most, and as such are the perfect place for criminals to hide in plain sight, especially in a crowd like this.

"Well we are." Without hesitating she took his hand firmly in hers and began to walk down the steps to the street with him.

Scorpius continued to monitor those around them, his head on a swivel.

"Rosie!" A voice rang out in the crowd. "Rose, over here!"

With a flick of his wrist, Scorpius had released his wand form its disillusioned holster on his forearm. He held it by his side so as not to scare the crowd around him, ready to strike. Only to find he had been overreacting.

"Hugo!" Rose said excitedly, wrapping her brother in a tight hug.

A younger version of Ron Weasley stood hugging his much shorter sister. He was dressed in a bright magenta suit, exactly the sort of thing one wore when they worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "I haven't seen you in ages, how was Magic?" Hugo asked. "Must have been one hell of a Halloween party, wish I went."

Scropius never heard Rose's response. The crowd, he kept checking the crowd. There was a man in plum Wizengamot robes. A begger, two beggers, one kept eyeing Scorpius. A women in a brown dress with a large hat holding the hands of two small children. A man smoking a pipe in the doorway of a shop as he eyed one of the beggers. People going this way and that, too many people.

There was a pounding in his ears, sound was a blur. Muldoon's gang, they could be any of them. Waiting, watching, ready to strike. What about Rose. He couldn't let her get in the middle of it. He needed to watch the crowd, to watcher her. He couldn't let her get hurt. Her hand was still firmly in his, he...

"Hey Scor, you with me?"

Suddenly there was an hand on his shoulder and Scorpius looked around, pointing his wand at Hugo. The crowd began to make a space around them, startled by the sudden draw of a wand.

"Whoa, you look a bit tense mate." Hugo had both hands up looking at the tip of the wand that was pointed at the bridge of his nose.

Scorpius could feel his heart pounding as he lowered his wand. "Yeah." Scorpius muttered, and in that moment he knew it was time to end it. Three and a half years had been a good run, but his auror days were over.

"Let's go inside." Rose said rubbing Scorpius's hand with her thumb, he focused on the sensation as she lead him to the shop. .

XXXXXXX

"This will help calm you down." Ron Weasley said coming out form the back office of the shop, levitating a tea tray. He was wearing a suit that was far more muted then his son's, still though it was possibly the deepest blue material Scorpius had ever seen.

Scorpius watched Ron pour the tea for the two of them, then hand Scorpius a cup. "Milk or sugar?"

"No, thank you." He declined politely, glancing at Rose while she was being given explanations of all the new products, slowly sipping his tea for the next few minutes as he did so.

"Better then?" The words were seemed a bit forced, a bit rough, but brought Scorpius back to Ron's presence, Ron who was watching him with a very serious look on his face.

"I don't want her getting hurt." Ron's tone echoed his words

"I'm keeping a close eye on her, sir." Scorpius spoke in a tone he hoped bread confidence.

"That's what I'm talking about, Malfoy." Ron motioned toward his daughter. "Is something going on between you two?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Scorpius spluttered.

"The way you both keep glance at each other. You walked in holding hands-" Ron stopped himself. "Look I don't like your father, I hate your grandparents, but both my wife and Harry think the world of you. You and Al are best mates, Hugo thinks your a good bloke, James and Lily too. You've won my Mum over every Easter with you're cooking, and I have to say you're pretty good. You're a damn decent man, and it would be wrong of me to think anything else, and far worse to judge you for your families past... mistakes. You have feelings for Rosie, it's written all over your face. I saw it when you were at the house and the inauguration. Just know that if something happens, you have my approval, but if you hurt her... don't hurt her." He said the last three words very slowly and menacingly.

Scorpius felt his throat go dry and his face go hot, both extremely intimidated and completely embarrassed. "Yes, yes sir." He managed to finally get out. Feelings, he didn't just have feelings for Rose. If he was honest with himself, he had completely fallen for her during fourth year when he suddenly couldn't seem to stop thinking about her, but now, well that seemed like a school crush to how this felt.

Ron nodded, apparently satisfied. "The look though, the one on your face when you walked in here, I'm worried about that. You're done."

"I'm... done?" Scorpius asked, the tea was not alleviating the dryness of his throat. Ron Weasley had just said he was worried about him?

Ron looked around the shop, a half smile playing on his lips before he looked back at Scorpius. "You're tolerance for the job is gone. Nev, Headmaster Longbottom, he and I lasted only a few years after the war, as aurors. Once we had seen and dealt with all that... well we wanted families and that job makes it nearly impossible. Though I dare say Harry is the exception."

Scorpius nodded silently, just listening.

"You can do other things and still help people." Ron spoke in a friendly tone. "This shop." Again he looked around. "It's all about giving people a laugh or at least a smile when they're down. It's about family. That's worth everything to me." Ron looked back at Scorpius. "Drink the tea, then Floo to the Ministry and talk to Harry. Take Rose too, I don't want her mum knowing that I don't mind she quit her job, but she needs to be told." He smiled.

Scorpius smiled. "Really?" Mr. Weasley had sure seemed liked he wasn't too happy about the decision.

"Yeah." Ron gave a short chuckle. "She only took the job because of Mione. Rosie never really liked it."

"I know." Scorpius said and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Just don't tell either of them I don't mind." Ron's face relaxed. "You need to talk to Harry, he'll make sure you're taken care of."

"I will, but before I do there is one last thing I want to take care of while I still have the badge." Scorpius said lowering his voice, then glancing once more at Rose, her long wavy hair resting gently over her shoulder.

Ron leaned forward on his elbows and spoke in a low voice. "You want to get rid of her security, don't you?"

Scorpius gave a nod.

"I've tried. Harry's tried. She won't budge on it. Mione still see's Rosie as a little girl who depends on her for protection. You know why?"

"I do." Scorpius confirmed.

Taking a deep breath, Ron rubbed his face before looked toward his children. "Then you must understand changing her mind is hopeless."

"I don't need to change her mind, I'm going to get rid of Rose's security without doing that. I've had this planed for a few days, but I thought since I was here anyway, I might find out if there was an alternative. Apparently not."

Ron looked at Scorpius's unsure. "How?"

Scorpius explained in a low voice

"I can't say I see this ending well for you." Ron tapped his wedding ring. "I do wish you luck though. If you pull it off you either create a very powerful enemy, or you impress my wife through defiance and she goes along with it." Ron gave him a sympathetic smile. "I hope it's the latter for your sake and mine."

"Yeah." Scorpius agreed and drank the last of tea.

XXXXXXX

"You're sure about this?" Padma Thomas asked. "I mean, Scorpius, you're going to throw the book at the Minister of Magic?"

"It's the law." Scorpius replied calmly. "Now, as per the law I am to inform you that I intend to arrest the Minister of Magic, and have her brought up in front of the full meeting of the Wizengamot on charges of abuse of powers."

Padma sat back in her chair. "I sure hope this works, because if it doesn't..." She let out a long breath.

"It will." Scorpius handed her a self-inking quill.

Padma took it and looked down at the warrant. "Scorpius, I sure hope you're right."

XXXXXXX

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I request to speak to the Minister immediately." Scorpius stood in front of an older witch with neat gray hair. He was in the outer office of the Minister of Magic's office.

"She's with Rose, which you should know as you dropped her off. I'm afraid she doesn't want any interruptions." The witch said looking up at Scorpius.

"Nancy, you want to let me in right now." He held up the warrant for her to read.

"Are you serious?" Nancy asked incredulously, looking up stunned form the parchment.

Scorpius gave one short nod. "Extremely."

Taking a moment, Nancy stood. She made her way to the door and knocked twice, waiting a moment before opening it and leaning in. "Mr. Malfoy needs to see you right away." Nancy turned back to Scorpius a moment later. "You can go in."

Walking past Nancy, he stepped into the room, the door clicking shut behind him. He had told Rose what he planned to do when he checked the law the same night of their discussion last week. Rose stood immediately, looking at Scorpius, about to speak. "You can stay." He spoke before she could all the while looking at the Minister. Rose sat back down.

"Scorpius, what can I do for you?" Hermione asked politely.

He stepped forward and placed the warrant on her desk. "We need to talk to talk about Rose's security detail."

"Yes, we just-"

Cutting the Minister of Magic off was not something one usually did. However, there was nothing usual about this. "That's a warrant signed by the Chief Warlock, it says that by forcing Rose to be under Ministry protection without immediate threat of life or well-being is in clear violation of the powers of the Office of Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland." He took a breath.

"Scorpius, we already-"

He continued while he still had the nerve. "At this time I have the authority to take you into my custody and compel you to stand before a full meeting of the Wizengamot on charges of abuse of powers. However, since the only other person who knows about this other than those in this room is Chief Warlock Thomas, I will drop the charge only if you stop-"

"I know." This time Hermione cut Scorpius off.

"You... you know?" Confusion was clearly etched across his face.

"Yes, I know." Hermione replied.

Scorpius looked from the Minister to Rose, she was smiling at him. He looked back to the Minister. "I don't understand." Taking a seat next to Rose.

"I told mum why I quit, Scor." He looked back at Rose as she spoke. "I explained everything, including what you were planning."

"And I'm removing Rosie's security detail, which is what I was attempting to tell you."

"Oh." Scorpius let out. "I'm very sorry Minister." Scorpius felt Rose give his arm a light rub, she had been touching him more and more since Halloween... the kiss on the cheek... not that he minded of course. He was just taking notice of it.

"Sorry? Why on earth would you be sorry?" Hermione asked. "For one thing you were following the law, and you executed this quite well had I not found out just before. It was very clever. For another you were protecting Rose like I asked you to do, even while we are sorting out everything with Muldoon."

Suddenly Scorpius snapped out of his confusion, looking right at the Minister. "I know what happened in Azkaban on Halloween." There was anger in his voice. She had ordered them to keep it a secret form him.

Hermione frowned. "I'm quite aware you do."

"What?" Both Rose and Scorpius said at the same time. Rose retracted her hand and Scorpius was suddenly left with an empty feeling where it had been.

"Harry and I talked, making it so Al got the message to tell you. I didn't want to hide it, but Urquhart has me in a bind on something so I needed to placate him by going with his suggestion not to say anything. I do apologize that it came across so coldly, I wouldn't hide something like that from you, it was politics."

Scorpius nodded. "Well then, as long as we're being honest, I want to quit the Auror Office effective immediately."

"Again, I know." Hermione said with a small smile.

Scorpius looked at Rose. Was there nothing she didn't say? Rose's only reaction was to shrug guiltily and look away, something he found far too cute. He looked back at the Minister.

"This plan." Hermione held up the warrant. "That was very clever, and extremely ballsy. I could use someone like that as my go-between for all the departments, the heads and me. I know you've passed the bar exam as a requirement for being an auror, so would you be interested?"

"I-" Scorpius looked at Rose once more. Their eyes made contact for a fraction of a second, and he knew what she was telling him. "I would be very interested."

"Good." Hermione looked very happy. "Go inform Harry that you made the decision, I already sent a memo to expect you. You'll need to turn in your badge and there is some paper work to sign, and I expect you in at eight tomorrow." She stood and extended a hand.

"Yes, ma'am" Scorpius stood and shook it.

Rose followed and gave her mother a tight hug. "Thank you."

"I'll see you at Gran's for dinner on Friday?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely, mum."

XXXXXXX

Once in the hall out of the Minister's offices Scorpius stopped walking and looked at Rose with a large smile. "You did it on your own."

Rose shook her head. "You gave me the courage to do it. What with everything you've dealt with, I thought I should stop sulking and do something."

He took Rose's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. He noticed her breathing stop for the moment right after he did and smiled. "Walk me?"

"I need to do something real quick. Can I meet you down there?" Rose asked. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Sure. I'll see you down there."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed, I will post the next chapter one day later because of the holiday weekend in the States. Please Review! Next week's chapter will be quite interesting... **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry that it took three weeks update! I hadn't meant for it to, but I just finished with the semester and finals took priority. With that said, I'm back to weekly updates! So I said this chapter would be interesting, and I think it definitely is. So without further adieu, I give you Chapter 13. **

XXXXXXX

She had no job, no idea of what she wanted to do next in her life, but she knew exactly what she had to do right now. She needed to cut it, permanently. The letter had only said that she needed to think, now she had her answer.

Level one of the Ministry was probably the least chaotic of all the floors. It held the offices of the Minister of Magic and support staff, as well all of department the heads and their staffs. There wasn't the torrent of people running in and out without an appointment as on the levels below because one didn't simply show up and demand to see the head of whatever, it never went well, not that Rose had an appointment. Then again she wasn't seeing the head of any department.

Staffers and important looking people in clean cut clothes, carrying briefs, and discussing all manner of things passed Rose on their way to the lifts or a meeting or another office. It wasn't that the level was any less quiet than the others, rather that their was a sense of determined purpose in the way people spoke, the way they walked, they way they presented themselves.

These people weren't the just Ministry employees, these were politicians. The people in here for meetings weren't just average citizens, they were the lawyers and businessmen. Everyone knowing precisely what they wanted and doing whatever it takes to get it.

It was just a short walk to the offices of the Head of Law Enforcement, but that didn't mean it felt like one. Rose felt quite out of place here, if only because of the reason for her to be. How many people go to the Ministry, to level one, just to see an assistant for the reason of breaking off a relationship. She didn't have an answer, but if she had to give one it probably wasn't all that often.

Rose turned at the double doors she was looking for and entered, the outer office looked empty. There were four desks and nobody there. Maybe she should just go and use Lemmy to owl Jack a final letter? No. She was taking control. Scorpius had given her the strength to do that. He been doing a lot of things to her lately, and she was finding it tougher and tougher to resist. Her heart was taking her in the right direction, she knew that it would whatever that may be.

"I suppose you're unhappy?" A man's voice asked, it was Scottish.

"I thought you were going to give me a real story?" Replied a second, feminine voice. English and familiar. "This is gossip."

"You don't think this is a real story?" The man asked.

Rose slowly began walking toward the Head's office. She shouldn't be listening, she had no right to eavesdrop. The doors had been closed and the staff was gone in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon, but none of that stopped her curiosity. What 'story' were they discussing?

There was a silent pause and the man continued. "These are serious accusations."

It must be Urquhart, yes definitely, but who was the girl? Rose knew her but she couldn't place it. Her voice was too muffled through the door.

The girl spoke. "I can't do this. She's like a member of my family. Besides there is no story here unless I print it."

Aha! She was a reporter of some sort, but who? Rose wondered.

"And you think that if you don't print it, no one else will?" The man asked, a tone of mock incredulity hung on his words. "Don't be a fool you silly girl. If you don't print this someone else definitely will. You don't want the credit for this? Imagine the name you'll make for yourself."

Defiantly the girl relied. "I am not a silly girl." Her voice held irritation. "These are just rumors to smear her name. There is no story."

"And you know that for a fact, is it?" The man's voice was low as if he were standing right in front of the girl. "Remember this moment, when you the words, 'and there is no story'."

The sounds of the noisy hall filled the room. "Rose?"

She jumped and turned around facing a confused looking Jack. He was standing with his hand still on the open door, keeping it from closing and meeting its twin.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a voice that made it clear he didn't appreciate the letter she had sent him last week.

Gaining her nerve she took a step forward. "I need to end this."

Jack let out an annoyed breath. "I thought you already did?" His voice went from cool to ice cold.

"Well, I'm just letting you know that its permanent." Rose smoothed her blouse and made to leave the office, but Jack blocked her.

"Whats the matter, love? Death Eater got your heart?"

"Would you please get out of my way?" Rose asked. Seeing him for the first time in a just over week, knowing what Scorpius had said, that Jack had been high and insinuating things, and the fact that Jack never denied it after she sent him the letter, she felt nothing for him but annoyance and pity. Nothing for him at all, he was a slim, a good looking one, but looks aren't everything.

"I hope your happy with Scorpy." Jack removed his arm, letting her past.

Rose entered the bustling corridor, then looked back over her shoulder at him. "I already know." She could see his face flush red with anger before walking away.

XXXXXXX

"Sad to see you go." Albus said sitting atop his desk, facing Scorpius.

"I'm one floor up mate." Scorpius smiled as he filled out his last bit of paperwork as an Auror. "Its not like I'm leaving the country or some crazy thing like that." He joked.

Albus smiled. "True. Now you're on level one. I'd have a better chance seeing you again if you were leaving the country."

Scorpius shook his head and smiled. "I'll be in here all the time, trust me."

"If you say so." Albus said in a sing-song voice.

"Any word on Muldoon's new trial date?" Scorpius tried to ask in a nonchalant manner, but clearly Albus didn't think he hit the mark.

"Scheduled for this time next month." Albus whispered and Scorpius nodded his head, remaining silent.

After a few minutes of silence Harry walked over and placed an arm around his son. "You're coming over for dinner tonight, no getting out of it. You're mother is going up the wall."

"Oh." Albus said.

Scorpius smirked at this. Albus had not yet told his parents that he and Alice had started seeing one another, and they were supposed to go dancing tonight with Vince, Leo, and his little cousin Lucy, who had been going out with Leo since their fifth year.

Albus took a breath and rubbed the back of his head where it met his neck, the tell-tale sign of Potter nerves. "I was supposed to be doing something tonight."

"Something more important than your family?" Harry asked eyeing Albus.

"No." Albus replied. "What I'm supposed to be doing involves family. Lucy is going."

Harry nodded. "Then can you just stop by real quick, before hand? You're mother wants to see you."

"Yeah, uh, Alice is meeting me in the Atrium when she gets off at Mungo's. You mind if she tags along?"

"Of course she can." Harry answered looking a little confused and speaking in a tone that made it seem he thought the question didn't even need to be asked.

"Okay, well she gets off a bit later than I do." Albus was looking toward a smirking Vince with a glare that could leave an unprepared passerby running for the nearest exit.

Scorpius signed his name at the bottom of the last page and stood. "All done, boss."

Harry released his arm from around Albus and took a step over to Scorpius's desk. Taking the papers in his left hand and extending his right. "You've done a lot of good here."

Taking Harry's hand and shaking it, Scorpius gave a nod. "It's been an honor."

"Try and not threaten the Minister with legal action again though." Harry whispered in a tone so low that only Scorpius heard before releasing his hand and patting him on the shoulder.

"How did you...?" Scorpius trailed off wondering.

"Head Aurors hear all sorts of interesting rumors." Harry smiled before turning and walking back to his office, looking through the papers.

"So..." Vince said glancing toward Harry, making sure he was far enough away not to here, then back at Albus. The smirk still on his face. "She gets off a bit later than you, huh?"

Albus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Shove off."

Just then Rose barreled past Vince, Leo, and Albus, straight into Scorpius's and knocking him off balance for a moment. Her arms came around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"Hello." Scorpius said, the wind slightly knocked out of him. Tentatively he hugged her back, she was clearly a bit upset over something. "Rose, you alright?"

"I will be." She released herself enough to look up at him, but still maintain the hug.

Scorpius nodded. "Can I do anything to help?" He asked trying to ignore the fact his friends were watching. This was the most physical contact Scorpius and Rose had had since seventh year, and she still fit perfectly into him.

"I want to do something fun." Rose replied.

"You should come dancing with us!" Vince said excitedly. "Were going to The Smoking Dragon tonight."

Rose looked at Vince then back to Scorpius. "I think that would be fun. We should."

"Oh, Scorpius here doesn't like to dance." Vince teased.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. Nothing made Vince quite as happy as toying with people. He knew just how much to push that you were annoyed, but still found him quite likable. The bloke was a Slytherin through and through.

"You don't dance?" Rose asked.

"I can." Scorpius replied.

"Well..." Rose removed one arm form Scorpius's waist and gently touched his chest. "I'd like to go dancing with you."

Had Scorpius not been so intently focused on her perfect light blue eyes, he would have seen Albus' eyes go wide, his mouth open making an 'O', and his hand come up slightly with his index finger pointing loosely toward him. Instead, Scorpius smiled. "Okay, yeah" his voice was a bit breathless.

"Cool." Leo said. "Were going to meet at 7:30."

"Sounds good." Scorpius said to Leo. She wanted to dance with him, his smile grew. Rose Weasley wants to go dancing with him.

Rose took a step back, still looking at Scorpius. "We missed lunch and I'm starving, you up for a bite?"

"Definitely." With that they took to the lifts.

XXXXXXX

Albus just sat on his desk, his mouth still hanging open, his eyes and hand relaxing.

"Well they sure seem friendly." Vince joked.

"Very." Leo agreed. "What's wrong with Albus?" He asked Vince.

Before Vince could answer Albus spoke. "Alice was right."

"Right about what?" Leo asked.

"Them." Albus replied. "How come he never mentioned it? She's my cousin." There was silence from both Vince and Leo. They weren't sure how to respond. "They use to avoid each other, the last three years..."

"Al... You going to be okay?" Vince asked, his feet were now resting on his desk, hands behind his head.

"Wha-?" Albus looked up at Vince. "Oh, yeah. Just thinking." His voice seemed to get it's life back. "Kinda cool, my best mate and my favorite cousin."

"Hey!" Vince's feet fell to the ground and his hands dropped to the desk. "I thought I was your best mate?" His voice was thick with sarcastic sorrow.

Albus smiled and shook his head, letting out a laugh. "You all are, mate. You all are."

XXXXXXX

"How was your meeting with Capper's staff?" Urquhart asked Jack, indicating he should take a seat in one of the chairs opposite the desk.

"They're disagreeing with us on where the money is coming from. They want to cut Law Enforcement's budget to help pay for the programs." Jack replied as he sat. "I blocked them, it shouldn't be too much of an issue. Told them that if they want to make the Department of Treasure seem reckless by reducing the ability of Law Enforcement to protect the country, they should keep pressing the issue. Shut them up."

"That's good work Hemsworth." Urquhart smiled. "Unfortunately though we are going to allow the cuts to go into the bill, and the Minister will make it law."

"I don't understand." Jack looked his confusion. "I thought you didn't want the cuts? You've been fighting this for the last month."

"The winds are shifting and I am simply making the best decision for the nation." Urquhart's voice was cool.

"Alright." Jack said to the Scotsman. "If that's what what you want."

"I have something I need you to do though." Urquhart said, standing from his chair and walking around to lean on the desk, in front of Jack. "You ran into Miss Weasley before you came in here?"

Jack nodded "Yes, from the Prophet."

Urquhart smiled. "Not Lucy, Rose." He placed his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Ah, I did, yes." Jack said swallowing.

"Well, you did a good thing." Urquhart said. "Had you not shown up when you did, I would never have known she was out there, listening. I don't know what she heard, but I won't be making that mistake again. You didn't tell her that Lucy was here?"

"Of course not." Jack looked from Urquhart to the floor. "You know I wouldn't, sir."

"You're right. That habit of yours would make you unemployable if it ever got out." Urquhart's smile fell, replaced by a very serious expression as Jack looked back at him. "You want your position back in Minister Weasley's office. Well. If you work with me, I can give you more than that."

"Anything." Jack spoke, his face mirroring Urquhart's serious expression.

Urquhart stood and walked over to a bottle of fire whiskey. "I need you to inform Lucy Weasley that I don't care if she doesn't have to print this story, but if she discusses anything with Rose, or anyone else, about where it came form she knows the consequences." He poured two glasses, levitating one to Jack.

Jack accepted the glass and drained it in two gulps. "Thank you."

Urquhart spoke as he walked back to the front of his desk before Jack. "Then I need you to give this to Leonard Saville at The Wizarding Post. Tell him this is to protect Minister Weasley. Do not say who you are or who you work for." Urquhart handed Jack a folded bit of paper. "Read it, then do not speak of it with anyone else until you see it in print."

Jack read the piece of paper. "Who did this to the Minister?" He then folded it back up and looked back at Urquhart.

"Auror Malfoy, but the important part is who signed it." Urquhart took a sip of the whiskey.

"Chief Warlock Thomas agreed to charge the Minister for abuse of power, wouldn't it hurt the Minister as well if this came out?"

"The Minister was using her power to protect her daughter. She is a powerful witch, who some would try to hurt. The easiest way to do that is by attacking her daughter. Its won't be seen as abuse of power by the public, but the Chief Warlock's actions will be seen that way." Urquhart said.

"Why attack the Chief Warlock?" Jack asked now very curious. "What does that gain?"

Urquhart smiled. "Take a step back and look at the bigger picture."

Jack looked at the wall, then the ceiling, before looking back at Urquhart. "You become the Chief Warlock if she looses impeachment by the court or steps down. Then that makes you one step away from..."

"That's very good." Urquhart let out a light chortle.

Jack stood with a smile and pocketed the folded paper then patted over it. "I'll get right on this. Sir." He stepped to the door.

"Oh, just one more thing." Urquhart said stopping Jack. "I need you to find out just how much Rose Weasley heard."

Jack's smile fell.

"And tell Nancy, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Hemsworth."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: So... What did you think? Please Review! Until next week! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So again I wanted to thank my readers and especially my reviewers! You motivate me to keep this going, and I really do enjoy it just as much as you. With that I just want to say that you'll like this one! ;)**

XXXXXXX

They walked slowly along one of the paths in Hyde Park, lined by trees bare of their leaves and benches placed evenly along one side. The sky had grown grayer over the past couple hours they had been in the Ministry and during their late lunch. Muggles bundled in coats and jackets with scarfs and gloves passed them as they slowly walked in silence.

Rose watched as Scorpius adjusted the gray scarf he was wearing around his neck under his black pea coat. He had a white and blue plaid button down shirt tucked into a pair of slim tan corduroy pants, with a black belt, shoes, and gloves. As they walked she took a final sip of her tea from a coffee shop they had stopped in just before they entered the park, Scorpius had just tossed his in a bin. She drained the cup before dropping it into a bin as well.

It was odd but for the first time in years she was just comfortably silent with him, something that had not really happened since seventh year at Hogwarts. She smiled to herself. The hug she gave him, and the fact they he held her back, tentatively at first, but quickly tightening around her, had eliminated her ability to deny that her feelings for Scorpius were still as strong as ever.

His light blonde hair had grown over the last three and a half weeks since she first saw him at her mother's inauguration ball. It was no longer short on the sides, and the top wasn't combed up and back. Now it was parted simply on his left side, with the front twisting over and to the right. His face was lightly brushed with stubble. He was so handsome, he was perfect.

Rose had felt a pang of jealousy when their waitress at lunch had tried to flirt with him. Instinctively she had reached over and moved a strand of hair that had fallen onto his forehead back into place. Scorpius had looked at when she did that with a smile, lightly brushing his fingers along her arm when she pulled them back. The gesture caused the waitress to look at Rose blushing then smile with a nod that she understood Scorpius was off limits.

There was however a pang of worry in Rose. While at first she wasn't thrilled with having Scorpius as a roommate, but she had gotten over that very quickly. She didn't want him to leave now that his job was no longer her protection. She didn't want him to use the excuse of his life being threatened as a reason to keep his distance form her. So without thinking twice she linked her free left arm around his right and pulled herself against him.

XXXXXXX

The sudden gesture caught Scorpius off guard for a moment, but without questioning it he tightened their arms together. She was also in a black coat over her, but with a deep blue scarf that matched her pants, a brown boots and a belt with a white blouse and gloves. Her long wavy red hair fell over her right shoulder. He noticed that she had a light amount of makeup on, but what he was drawn to was her red lips. His eyes lingered their before they jumped up to her blue eyes.

His gaze met hers for a brief moment before he smiled then turned and his gaze ahead. His mind was more at ease than he could remember it being in a long time, probably not this calm since he had been at school. Scorpius was also starting to realize just how much more touchy he and Rose had become since their talk about Muldoon in the kitchen. Yet Scorpius still wasn't sure if it was because she still had feelings for him or something else. Pity perhaps?

They had been confiding in one another over the last few weeks and last week everything was now in the open. Scorpius was worried that maybe she had moved on from any romantic feelings, that because of the openness Rose now saw him only as a close friend.

But a friend doesn't want to go dancing with another friend for no reason, right? Well, they do, but what about in the restaurant? When Rose had fixed his hair. The waitress was flirting and then she stopped when Rose did that. Or when she was rubbing his chest like she use to do when they... well that wasn't something a gentleman shared with anyone else. The last thought sent Scorpius's mind reeling and his cheeks to heat. No, she had feelings. With every small action, he just knew.

_Four Years Ago. December 2023_

_Scorpius walked up to the Slytherin common room. It was totally empty, everyone was in Hogsmeade, and the first and second years were out or asleep in their dorms. Quickly, Scorpius went to the entrance and the stone wall faded away. He wandered down a few corridors until he was just outside of the potions corridor where Rose was sitting on the floor reading a book on ancient ruins._

"_Hi." Scorpius breathed._

_Rose looked up at him and closed her book, sliding it into her bag. "You're late." She smiled as she stood._

"_Took some time for Vince to leave with Luther and Ken." Scorpius replied stepping in front of Rose pinning her between him and the wall. "Its the last Saturday before break, its not like I could use going to the library as an excuse to ditch them again. We finished all the tests for the term." His face was inches form hers._

"_So what did you tell them?" Rose asked, her eyes watching his lips. _

_Scorpius smiled and moved so that his lips brushed hers. "I said I was going to stay in bed for the rest of the morning." _

"_Oh..." Rose said before crashing her lips fully against his. _

_Scorpius closed his eyes and leaned in even further while Rose pulled him to her so that she was totally pressed up against the wall. Her bag had fallen to the floor and her hands were now holding the back of his head and his neck._

_Suddenly she pushed him off, but before he could react she had grabbed her bag with one hand and his hand with the other. She lead him to the entrance to the Slytherin common room and uttered the password, which she knew as head girl. _

"_What are you doing?" Scorpius asked, realizing she was headed towards the boys dormitories. _

_Rose didn't respond, but walked down the steps the hall until she was at the last two doors. "Which one is yours?" _

"_The left. W-what's gotten into you?" Scorpius followed as she opened the door and entered._

_Closing the door, he watched as she walked over to his bed. He had left his favorite olive colored hoodie was laying over the end of it. She ran a hand over his sheets then turned to face him, kissing him once more. Their lips moving in unison. He pulled her into him, wrapping her in his arms._

_When they finally broke apart Scorpius's realized they were were now laying on top of his bed. _

_Rose smiled. "You did say that you were going to stay in bed for the rest of the morning..." She sat up, pulling her jumper and shirt over her head._

_Scorpius felt his mouth open slightly in shock. "I-I've never..." _

_Leaning forward she pressed her index finger to his lips and pulled him to sit up. He did and she pulled his long sleeved henley over his head. "Neither have I." Rose whispered. _

_She scooted over so that she was sitting on her knees with her face right in front of his once more. One of her hands lightly rubbed his chest. "But theirs a first time for everything." With that she closed the space between them. _

Scorpius felt his smile grow from the memory. It had been their first, and at least for him, she was the best he had ever had. No one ever came close to making him feel what she did.

He glanced over again as she rested her head on his arm. She looked up and smiled back at him. "You're not going to move out? Are you?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question. "You know I hadn't thought about it."

"Because I don't have a job now, thanks to you." Rose had an toying looking grin on her face.

"Hey..." Scorpius said playfully, scrunching up his face. "It was you who got me to quit my job."

"True..." Rose responded in the same playful tone, tilting her head with a shrug. "But you basically were hired before you even formally quit your job. I'm just going to be struggling along with my savings."

Not knowing how to respond, he didn't reply.

"But..." Rose's voice suddenly became very vulnerable. "More importantly than any of that, I would miss you too much, if you left."

Scorpius stopped walking and turned to her. He didn't think about it, he just released her arm from his and took her hand, and looked straight into her eyes. "Enough not to let me go?"

Rose nodded, looking at her feet. "Yes." Her voice cracked.

Scorpius took his free hand and tilted her head up until her blue eyes were looking into his gray ones.

"I already made that mistake once." Rose tightened her hand in his. "Letting you go was the biggest mistake I've ever made."

"I never should have..." He wasn't sure how they had gotten so close so quickly, but slowly they leaned toward one another until their lips met.

XXXXXXX

"Okay." Williamson said. "Lets start this thing."

Albus took a look around the conference room. Williamson was the highest ranked Auror there. Vince and Leo were sitting right next to and across from Albus respectively. Jenny Caine was next to Leo. She was in her early thirty's with black hair, hazel eyes and a light complexion. She was slim and pretty, but far tougher than she looked.

Next to Vince was Timothy Enders. He was the Hit Wizards equivalent to what Scorpius had been in the Aurors. In the same year as James, or two above Albus, he was the youngest wizard to be put in charge of the Hit Wizards in Ministry history. He was also the son of Cho Chang, now Enders. He was possibly smarter than Rose, which is definitely saying something.

Then there was Andrew Hoynes, Head of Security and the most senior Patrol Agent. He had salt-and-pepper hair, brown eyes, was in his mid-fifties, and in fairly good shape. His face was hard to read, though it looked like he wasn't too happy at the moment, probably due to how young most of those around him were.

"Albus, your team has the lead. Would you fill us in on the latest?" Williamson asked.

Standing before the table, Albus walked over to the whiteboard that he had set up prior to the meeting. "So this is what we know so far." He pointed to a picture of Muldoon. A mean looking wizard of 28 scowled, looking left and right slowly. He was bald with a full neat beard, his skin light, but his eyes dark and small. It was a mugshot and he wore his Azkaban uniform holding a placard with his name and prison number.

"He's admitted to all the murders and kidnappings as of November 1st. Which is also the day after he attacked and killed two guards." Albus pointed to pictures of nineteen witches and wizards, including a six year old boy. "We know that his way of announcing a murder or kidnapping is though a riddle, similar to those in a muggle story." He pointed to a typed list.

"As far as family is concerned, Muldoon's mother, Christine Muldoon, died seven years ago at their apartment in Hogsmeade. That's also when Muldoon is said to have begun exhibiting odd behaviors. He would become violent and lash out at town residents or students on weekends." Albus was pointing to a woman with brown hair and eyes. She was beautiful. "She died of a heart condition, after having neglected to take her potion for several nights."

"You think Muldoon had something to do with that?" Williamson was far more serious than Albus could remember.

"It's possible, but not likely. It happened after Muldoon had been in London. We asked him, but he is adamant he had nothing to do with that."

"Do you know about his father? Do you have any leads on him at all?" Williamson asked in a deliberate manner.

"No, sir." Leo answered shaking his head. "Muldoon doesn't seem to know who his father is."

Williamson nodded then turned to Jenny. "You're team has been following any leads on Muldoon's gang?"

"Gang would be giving most of them more credit than I think is due." Jenny said. "It seems these are mostly drug addicts and drifters that Muldoon's been paying off to help him. We need more time to go over everything. There are two that look promising though, they were school friends with Muldoon." She looked at Albus, Vince and Leo, "It seems that once you arrested him no one knows much, but we'll keep looking."

"Scorpius also declined any further protection." Hoynes followed. His ever present grimace was unwavering.

"What!" Albus said loudly. "When was this decided?"

"After he resigned his position." Williamson said looking at Albus, indicating he better control himself.

Hoynes looked at Albus as well. "The department is no longer able to mandate his protection, and when he signed his paperwork he explicitly declined any form of security. That's his decision."

"Scorpius is very safe." Tim Enders said, "With the increased security at Azkaban, and the knowledge that John Muldoon's gang is being tracked, we don't need eyes on Malfoy all day and night. Besides he'll be in the Ministry most days and he's a skilled wizard in just about every field one would need to protect themselves."

Albus just shook his head. He understood the logic, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Lets continue." Williamson said moving the meeting on, where Albus remained silent until it was over.

XXXXXXX

Albus was skimming through his notes. Several large stacks of files littered his desk illuminated by a his desk light. Hogwarts records, records from St, Mungo's, news reports from several papers and wireless stations about the murders or kidnappings, case files on every single incident that Muldoon was involved in, and more on other kidnappings and murders with similar parameters.

There has to be something that could give them a lead. How was it there was no trace of a father? None. Catherine Muldoon must have told someone. A friend, a relative, someone. How was it that everyone had no idea?

He ran a hand through his dark black hair in frustration. Looking around he noticed that everyone was gone for the night except the unlucky team that got the six to midnight shift. The whole place was dim except for desk lights and the light over the kitchenette on the far wall.

"Shit..." Albus said looking at the clock and seeing it was a quarter past. Meaning she was done for the last fifteen minutes and waiting downstairs. He stood and reached for his coat, about to leave when she appeared at the office entrance.

Tapping his desk light with his wand it went out and he walked over to her. "I'm so sorry. I got distracted."

Alice just smiled and gave him a kiss. "No problem, what are you working on?"

Albus shook his head. "A tough case."

"And that's all you can tell me, right?" She replied lightly.

Relieved she was in a good mood, Albus smiled back and answered with a nod.

"I've gotten use to hearing that over the last couple of years." She took his hand and they walked to the lifts.

"I still feel bad about that." Albus pressed the call button. "I mean you're my girlfriend now. I'd like to tell you everything, but if I told you this I'd be in deep, deep water."

The doors opened and they got in. "Hey, I get it." Alice smiled. "Just promise me you'll talk about everything you can, I mean if you want to."

Albus squeezed her hand. "Of course I want to. I always want to." He press the button for the Atrium. "Oh. Ugh... Dad wanted me to stop by the house before we go. I haven't told anyone anything yet... Is that a problem?"

"No that's not a problem." Alice said shaking her head. "Do you want to tell them?"

"Yes." Albus said with a single nod. "I do." He paused for a moment then looked at her. "Did you tell your folks?"

"I told them I was seeing someone, but not who." Alice replied

"So lets tell them." Albus said in an excited tone. "We'll stop by my parents house tonight then Floo your Mum and Dad at Hogwarts."

Alice smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you, you know."

Albus smiled. "I love you too."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: So from this point things are gradually going to become darker (nothing worse really than I've hinted at), we're not even half-way through. We have plenty of plots and sub-plots to work through! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

****A/N: So with the holidays I wasn't able to write this one to the usual length, so it is a little shorter. At the same time, I really think this chapter was full of a wide range of emotions, and I'm happy with the way it turned out. Happy reading!****

XXXXXXX

"You don't have to print it, that's already been taken care of, but if you discuss it with anyone... You understand the consequences..." Jack spoke in a voice that was far more gruff than his usual tone. He was in a coat with the collar turned up, wearing a beanie as he stood around the corner of the pillar from an 18 year old Lucy Weasley. An underground train's breaks screeched as it came toward the station down the tunnel.

"You can't print that. It's not fair!" Lucy said in an agitated tone. She took a breath to calm herself. "Just, just know I won't talk about anything. I promise." She paused for a moment. "Please, just don't, don't tell anyone."

Jack wondered what Urquhart was holding over her. The emotion in her voice was so strong that a pang of guilt rose in his chest that he was unable to suppress for a moment. "If you do what he says, nothing will happen. I do, however, need to know where Rose will be tonight."

"W-what for?" Lucy asked her voice flooding with fear, then anger. "If you touch her... If you lay a finger-"

He cut her off. "Nothing is going to happen to her, but you do know that she was listening in the office..."

Lucy didn't respond. And the train appeared from the tunnel, slowing.

"I suggest you find out what she heard tonight." Jack said. "If you don't, I can't make promises as to what will or won't happen."

There was a final screeching from the train's breaks as it stopped just before Lucy spoke. "And how do I do that without telling her I was in Urquhart's office? How do I contact you?"

The trains doors opened and a stream of muggles flooded the platform. "That's your problem to figure out, and you won't be contacting me. I will contact you. Don't be mistaken Miss Weasley, I will know if you have done what we ask." With that Jack disappeared into the crowd.

XXXXXXX

Albus walked up to the front door of number 12 Grimmauld Place and knocked, Alice standing just behind him.

After a moment it opened and revealed his mother. "Albus! Alice!" She brought her youngest son into a tight hug. "Why didn't you just use the Floo?" She ushered them in.

"Was quicker to apparate." He responded. Ginny nodded before giving Alice a hug as well.

Releasing her, Ginny looked at them. "Your father says you two have plans tonight?"

"Yeah, we're going to the Smoking Dragon with Leo, Lucy, Vince, Scorpius, and Rose, maybe Dom." Alice said smiling. "Oh, and Ryan and Daphne are going too."

"That sounds like fun. What time are you supposed to be there?"

"We've got some time, Mum." Albus reassured her.

She nodded. "Well Lily, James, Teddy, Victoire, Remy, and Dad are in the living room. I'm going to check on Creature." With that she made her way down the stairs into the kitchen.

"He's still alive?" Alice said more astonishment, of course she knew Creature was still alive and very well.

"Yup." Albus said with a quick smile, motioning they should go upstairs. "When Mum comes up we'll tell everyone, alright?" He asked with a soft smile, giving Alice's hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah." She responded by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

As they walked Albus was trying to picture the house as his parents once described it. No longer were the walls dark, no house elf heads lined the wall leading up the stairs, there was no portrait of Mrs. Black, no Black family tapestry, nothing one would associate with dark wizards.

The walls were the light blue with white trim, which had been that way as far back as Albus could remember. Pictures of the family and friends now hung along the stair case. Paintings by Leo's father, Dean, or Lorcan and Lysander Scamander's mother, Luna, hung all over the house. There was even a portrait each of Professors Dumbledore and Snape, who were very interesting to talk to, or at least Albus thought so.

It was lively, there was plenty of light, and the house been at the center of many wonderful memories. It had always been a place full of happiness for Albus. Calm and content with how his life was turning out thus far, he smiled softly as they reached the living room.

Once inside the large two story room and after greeting everyone Albus was fidgeting with his watch. Having taken it off his wrist, he was rolling it in his hand. It wasn't that he was nervous about their reaction, in fact he wasn't nervous. He was just dreading the way his sister would react. James's constant all knowing grin didn't help.

Lily would claim she always knew, that it had been obvious. Yet, Albus knew that wasn't the case. James had been confused when they ran into him on their first date, holding hands. Scorpius had been too busy to really grasp they were on a date until he stood to leave with Anderson and Bones. Even then, Scorpius, who was always around them had not really seen that coming.

Ryan Wood, one of Albus's oldest best friends, and the youngest child of Oliver and Katie Wood, had been utterly shocked that Alice had returned feeling for Albus at all. Apparently so was Alice's Hufflepuff friend Daphne Fawley. So that was going to be the worst part. The claim of the all knowing sister, when she clearly had no clue.

If Lily had one flaw it was that she loved relationships and anything romantic between her friends and family, but she never had a boyfriend more than a week or two. When they happened they were few and far between. It was a wonder really. She was a star chaser on the Harpies, like their mother had been. She was a beautiful girl, funny, caring and kind, there for people in an instant. She seemed to be missing the typical Weasley temper that Albus knew he and James had inherited. It was just odd that she's never had a real relationship...

Remy giggled as he played with Alice, sitting on her lap and laughing as Teddy kept changing the shape of his ears and nose. Victoire would act surprised every time Teddy changed, only making Remy laugh harder and attempt to replicate his father. Sometimes successfully, sometimes not so much. That made Albus smile. He took a deep breath and stood. "So, I just wanted to, ugh, say something." The room quieted down and Teddy's features returned to their usual state of striking blue eyes and blue hair.

Glancing at Alice, she gave him an encouraging smile, and easily Albus turned and spoke. "Well, Alice and I have been seeing each other for the better part of a month, and we just wanted to make it official and tell everyone."

"That's wonderful!" Victoire and Ginny said at nearly the same time, both with wide smiles. "We have to go on a double date some time." Victoire said to them as Albus sat back down, well she said it more to Alice than him.

"I knew it!" Lily said of course. "But a whole month? You didn't tell us for a whole month?" Harry and Teddy just shook their heads at Lily, both smiling.

"Oh, Lils." James said with a grin eerily similar to his cousin Fred and Uncle George's. "I knew. In fact, I saw them on their first date."

"What!" Lily said in a scandalized voice. She rounded on Albus. "How could you tell him and not me?"

Albus couldn't help but laugh. "Because James happened to be on a date himself." And before he could stop himself. "You should ask James how he's getting on with Tyler." James's eyes went wide and his skin paled as Lily then turned on him.

"Calm... Lily!" James yelled as she attacked him, tickling him to get information.

"That's enough, Lils." Harry said and she relented.

Looking back at Albus and Alice, she smiled. "This is really great though."

XXXXXXX

"When's the last time you saw your parents?" Rose asked Scorpius as he held her on the sofa in her living room, well it was actually his too when she thought about it. Neither of them had changed out of what they had been wearing in the park. Simply they had removed their coats, scarfs, gloves, and shoes.

"Well I've been writing to them." Scorpius said into her neck, giving it a soft kiss, sending a tingle down her spine. "I already said I'd be over for dinner tomorrow. Why?"

"Cause you've been stuck here." Rose felt guilty. "You know, babysitting me."

"There are far worse things to be stuck doing." Scorpius nudged her to turn around and she did so. "Besides, I'd rather be here with you than really anywhere else."

Rose smiled at the way his gray eyes twinkled when he said it. "You should come to dinner on Friday." She said.

His smile faltered for a moment. "Are you ready to tell people?"

"I don't want to make the same mistakes." Rose ran a hand through his hair. "I don't care what anyone thinks. I know my Dad respects you, he actually thinks your a really great guy, dispite not getting on with your father. The rest of my family already really likes you."

"Yeah, your dad told me that earlier today..." Scorpius said, his face serious as he looked into her eyes.

"Really?" Rose whispered feeling a flood of relief wash over her. Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah." He toughed her cheek lightly. "I'm not worried about your family. I'm worried about mine."

"We don't have to say anything yet." Rose took hold of his hand against her cheek. "We don't have to tell anyone if you aren't ready."

"I want to." Scorpius said, his eyes not wavering from hers. Making her heart beat furiously. "I don't care about any of that. I had you, and I left you because we weren't ready then. And I don't care that we only jumped back into this a couple hours ago. You're mine, and I'm yours. I want the world to know that. I just don't know what to do yet, because it has only been a couple of hours after three years."

Without hesitating he pulled her into a deep kiss. She could feel his body against her's. His strength, his heat. She could smell his cologne and his body. Every sense was heightened, and everything but him faded away. The feel of his lips, of her lips, of them was all that existed in her mind.

He released her from the kiss. "I said this once, more than three years ago, and I've always wanted to say it again." His lips against her as he spoke just above a whisper. "I love you, Rose Weasley."

This time Rose pulled him toward her, kissing him. "I love you too, Scorpius. We'll figure it out. I can't lose you again, I won't."

__Three and a half years ago. June 2024__

__They would be boarding the train in just a couple of hours for the very last time, time that seemed to tick by far too quickly at the moment. Rose watched as the sun slowly start to light up the edge of the mountainous horizon from the top of the clock tower, a tear sliding down her cheek.__

"__I don't have to do this, Rosie. We can go away, you and me." Scorpius said from somewhere behind her. "We can-"__

"__No." Rose cut, another tear fell. "We talked about this. It's your dream, Scorpius. Never give up on that."__

__Scorpius was quiet for a while before he spoke. "You are always free to change your mind and choose a different future, or a different past."__

__Rose turned around to face him, attempting to wipe the streaks form her face. "Who said that?"__

__Scorpius took a few steps toward her. "A muggle. My Dad says it to me when something is wrong. I think I understand why now."__

"__It's sweet, but silly." Rose smiled sadly, looking into the blonde boy's clear gray eyes. "Scor, no one can't choose a different past."__

__Scorpius shrugged. "I know that I won't change my mind, and I don't think you will either, at least I hope not, because one day I will want a different future. And a different past."__

__Another tear fell down Rose's cheek before Scorpius leaned forward and kissed her. It was passionate, but it was gentle and tender all at the same time. He kissed her as if he would never be able to do so again, and she kissed him back just as furiously.__

__Scorpius gently pulled away, and spoke in a whisper " You're mine, and I'm yours. I love you, Rose Weasley." He turned and left, not looking back.__

__Rose watched as he walked away and she could no longer bare to hold back the flood tears that had been trying to escape.__

XXXXXXX

****A/N: The next Chapter will be what happens at the pub with Lucy and Rose. I know that the last few chapters have all been happening over the same day, but this is really important to the story. I hope it doesn't feel slow because of that. Thankfully though the next chapter will be the last happening over this very long day lol. Hope you're still enjoying the story, I really appreciate all of my readers and reviewers. So... Until next week!****


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay... I want to apologize for that little window of absence, didn't mean for it to be like that, but at any rate I'm back! So sorry this one took a little longer to post. The chapter is without question the longest one that will be in this story, it's sort of my present to you of extra material in one sitting. In the beginning this chapter may seem a bit sappy here and there, but by the end I guarantee you won't think so.**

**Any way enjoy!**

XXXXXXX

Albus was laughing at something Vince had just said, one arm was around Alice's shoulders. She was tucked into his side, laughing. A slim brown haired Ryan Wood shook his head, smiling, before he took a puff of his cigar.

Smoke hung lightly in the air of the large pub just off of Diagon Alley as Albus looked around. A band played in the corner with some people dancing and many others simply swaying where they stood or sat with friends, sipping their drinks or eating.

"That's gross." A short and slender, pretty brunette Daphne Fawley said from the other side of Albus in her Hufflepuff jumper. She was giving Ryan a disapproving look. Yet Albus saw that something far from disapproving was lingering in her gaze. Amusement, or perhaps something else entirely?

"It's traditional." Vince said after taking long draw from his cigar and letting out the smoke in short 'O' shaped puffs. Dominique smiled at that. "Where are Scor and dear Rosie?" Vince asked in a tone of insinuation.

Albus simply shrugged, not sure how he was really feeling about what Vince was implying. Then again when he saw the way they interacted earlier today it had made him smile.

"Hey!" Leo smiled as he and Lucy came over to the table and sat. "Sorry we're late. Luce had a last minute meeting."

Albus turned to look at her and she gave him an odd fake smile. Dominique noticed too and made eye contact with Albus.

"What would you two like?" Vince asked Leo and Lucy.

"Oh... You don't have to do that mate." Leo said getting ready to stand, but Vince stood first.

"Non-sense! You just got here." Vince said. "I need a refill anyway. So, what are you having?"

"A pint, whatever is on tap." Leo said.

"I'm fine." Lucy said.

Vince and Leo each raised an eyebrow. "You sure?" Leo asked and Lucy nodded.

"Alright." Vince reached for his glass.

Dominique stood up, having just drained hers. "I'll go with you."

"Lead the way." Vince smiled and indicated she should with his free hand.

Daphne leaned into the table. "What do you reckon?"

"Oh definitely." Ryan said with a nod watching Dom and Vince at the bar.

"What?" Albus asked looking between the table and the bar.

Alice laugh and turned to look up at Albus, turning his head so that he looked back at her. "Don't worry about it."

With a shrug and a smile back at his girlfriend he picked up his glass and clinked it with her's. "To not worrying about it." He took a sip as Alice giggled into his chest.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius looped the gray scarf around his neck then pulled on his black pea coat. "We're going to be late." He called down the hall.

"I'm right here." Rose said causing Scorpius to whip around. She was standing in entrance to the kitchen with a smirk.

"How long have you been in there?"

"I passed you when you were putting on your shoes." She smiled at him. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Ugh, yeah." Scorpius smiled nervously.

He watched as Rose ran her right hand into her hair, placing it back over her left ear as she looked away for a moment. "You and I can't live together." Her face fell into an expression that he knew meant she was having a struggle making up her mind.

Scorpius didn't react, apart from waiting for her to continue. Of course they couldn't live together. They hadn't been together since seventh year, he loved her, he knew he always would, but that was no guarantee on its own that their renewed relationship would last. Three and a half years was a long time ago now, and while Scorpius was close with the Potters and professional with Rose's mother, that didn't mean they trusted him enough to allow Rose to live with a boy, well man if Scorpius had anything to say about it.

"I mean, I think we probably will end up living together one day." Rose said drawing Scorpius's full attention once more. "I hope so at least, but we just started this again. I know my parents wouldn't really take to the idea of me living with someone so soon and-"

With his hand raised, and a light smile on his lips, Scorpius stopped Rose mid-sentence. "I know, and I'm totally alright with that. Just as long as you know I love you no matter what. I mean that Rose."

Rose looked down toward Scorpius's chest then into his eyes, hers communicating a mass of emotion. "I know." She tilted her head and placed a hand on his cheek, her palm brushing the edge of his lips. He kissed her hand. "I love you, Scorpius Malfoy."

"I'll talk to Al and Ryan, see if they still have the extra room available, and if not I can always go back to living with Mum and Dad for a while." Scorpius extended his hand for her other one.

Rose took it as they walked into the hall and tapped her wand to the lock. In an instant they apparated into a small side street. As soon as they landed Rose took her hand away, but Scorpius caught it.

Rose looked up at him in an instant, her face questioning. "Are you sure? People will figure it out if we hold hands, and you told me you didn't know if you were ready to tell anyone."

"I want to hold my girlfriend's hand. I don't want to make the same mistakes." Scorpius smiled, taking a step so that he stood before her, their faces separated by just a couple inches.

"But, your family-"

Scorpius cut in. "-Will have to get over the fact I'm in love with a Weasley's daughter." His lips brushed hers for a second.

Smiling back, Rose squeezed his hand. "You really are sure?" She asked as she turned to look toward Diagon Alley.

For a moment Scorpius's brain was running in over drive, his father's reaction be damned because Scorpius wanted this more than anything, he quickly pulled himself together. "Without a doubt." His breath was visible when he spoke. "We're going to be late."

XXXXXXX

"Where have you been?" Vince asked as Scorpius pulled a chair out for Rose.

"Talking." Scorpius looked from Vince to Albus, who gave him a funny look.

"Well... You want a pint?" Vince asked. "I seem to be doing bar runs this evening." He looked around the table pointing. "But don't fool yourselves into thinking I'm paying for all of it." Everyone laughed.

Scorpius smiled and nodded. "I think we both would." He wrapped an arm around Rose. "What do you say, love? You up for a pint?"

Rose turned to look at him, smiling back he focused on her light blue eyes and dusted freckles on the tops of her cheeks. She leaned in and gave Scorpius a very light kiss on before looking up Vince, who Scorpius noticed was smiling with his mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"Firewhiskey for me, I think." Rose said pretending not to notice the looks of surprise, excitement, and confusion that came from around the table, all but Lucy that is. She was staring off at a far wall. Feigning having misinterpreted their reactions, Rose scrunched up her face in mock confusion. "What? I'm of age."

"Oh... I have some many questions!" Dom said in a slow but excited voice, eyes wide.

Gently, but with purpose, Vince tugged her arm. "Come help me with the drinks. I need an extra set of hands."

Torn, Dominique stood. "Just stay, stay right here." She pointed at Scorpius and Rose. "Both of you." Before she walked with Vince.

"So, this is interesting." Albus broke the silence. "Just don't hurt her Malfoy, or I'll be forced to end you."

"Since when do you call me Malfoy?" Scorpius asked smiling. Not even at Hogwarts had Albus called him by his surname, and they had had plenty of classes together.

"Aw..." Alice cooed as she took Albus's chin in her hand and gently jostled it like he was a small child. "You're so cute when you try and intimidate your friend."

Albus grinned, while Ryan looked frustratedly away.

"When did this happen?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"Er..." Rose started, but Scorpius took over. "The truth. We were together in seventh year."

The grin that had been plastered on Albus's face fell. "You what?" He snapped, though Scorpius was not sure if it was out of shock, anger, or both. "W-what?" He stammered.

Just then Dominique reappeared with Vince. "What did I miss?" She asked when saw the look on Albus's face. "Ugh... you started without me!"

"Our cousin and my dear friend it seems were dating, in secret, during our seventh year." Albus spoke through gritted teeth to Dom.

"No!" Dominique let out in a shocked voice as she slipped gracefully into her chair. "The head boy and head girl, secretly snogging in broom closets! A Weasley and a Malfoy no less! Oh the scandal!" She let out in a now sarcastic tone, teasing Albus more so than Rose and Scorpius.

Vince jumped in causing Albus to smile, and Scorpius knew his reaction had been one of shock, not necessarily anger. "A Gryffindor and a Slytherin! The top boy and girl in our class! The most responsible of the Hogwarts students, well Rosie tends to party a bit... A-"

"That's enough!" Ryan suddenly burst out while simultaneously slamming his fist onto the table, clearly angry. He slid his chair back angrily and stood and spoke to no one in particular. "I'll see you around."

Daphne stood up and followed as Ryan made his way to the door.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Albus asked, but silence took over.

After a moment Alice spoke. "Why did you date in secret?"

Anxiously, Scorpius looked at Rose. "Lets tell them." She whispered. "Lets tell them, Scorpius."

He nodded.

"You have to remember that our fathers, well our families had no contact with one another until Al and Scor became mates during auror training." Rose was looking at Vince, Dom, Albus, and Alice. Lucy seemed to be arguing with Leo in a hushed tone. "This was before that, my Dad would say awful things about Scorpius's father-"

"And mine about Rosie's" Scorpius jumped in.

Rose nodded and continued. "Well, we were afraid of what could happen between them if we made it public. My mother was a bit over protective of me for a while, and that she would react badly was also a real fear. I mean you know what happened to her." Rose was alluding to the fact that Scorpius's great-Aunt had tortured Hermione in his grandparents home. "No joke Dom, had we become a couple in public the papers would have picked up on it somehow, and that scandal would have been a true disaster."

She took a breath, looking at her firewhiskey, but not touching it yet, then looking back at Albus and Dom. "I liked him for ages before then, but we never talked much out of class, just a bit in passing. I always did my rounds with another Ravenclaw, until I became head and we would be patrol partners. I finally got the nerve to do something." Rose smiled so bright that Dominique seemed to melt into her seat. "I love him."

Scorpius nodded and gave Rose's arm a light squeeze with the hand he had wrapped around her. "She snogged me senseless in a dark classroom."

"Alright!" Vince gave Scorpius a high-five.

"Oh come on!" Albus said with one hand coming up to his forehead, while Alice laughed.

"That's such a Victoire and Teddy move! Very hot Rose!" Dominique squealed.

Rose gave Scorpius a light jab in the chest with her elbow. "Ow." He let out involuntarily, looking at her. She looked both amused and annoyed. "I liked you for ages too. That was the best thing you ever did to me. I love you Rosie." She smiled, her blue eyes locked on his.

"Aw..." Dominique cooed with her hands clasped tightly under her chin. "I wish I had that."

"So you still using the extra room at her place?" Albus asked seriously.

"No." Rose interjected, looking at Albus seriously. "We talked and we both knew we can't live together, not if we're dating."

Scorpius nodded and spoke to Albus. "I was actually going to ask if you and Ryan had the extra room still?"

"You want to take Timothy's old room?" Albus was referring to his cousin, Timothy Dursley, a muggle chief at a very nice restaurant. He and Albus had been close since they were little and the magic thing never bothered Tim.

"Tim moved out?" Vince asked.

"Yeah." Albus nodded to Vince. "Got a place with Irene, I don't think they have a date yet though." He turned back to Scorpius. "It's yours if you want it."

"Brilliant!" Scorpius said excitedly and raised his glass to Albus before taking a sip.

"Oh, Rose I almost forgot." Albus suddenly said. "James wants you to come by the store tomorrow. I think Uncle George and your Dad want to hire you for research or something."

Rose gave a Albus a very skeptical look, one that was clearly her mother's.

"I think that would be loads of fun!" Alice said. "To work at a joke shop."

"I-I can't do this!" Lucy suddenly jumped up, walking quickly to the loo.

"Luce?" Leo stood confused.

"A bit dramatic tonight she is, eh?." Vince said nervously, but no one responded. Then Vince reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand which was vibrating. Albus did the same thing.

Leo pulled his out his wand as well, looking at it then to where Lucy had just gone. "I need to check on her." He said to his fellow aurors.

"Yeah." Albus said now placing his wand back into his robes. "We'll cover for you."

XXXXXXX

"I'll go check on her." Rose said after a couple of minutes. Scorpius removed his arm from her so that she could go. She had seen Lucy was in a mood, even arguing quietly with Leo about something. Walking past several tables of laughing or singing people, she made it to the witches loo where Leo was standing.

"Come on Lucy... Love, you need to tell me what's wrong." He said but to no avail.

"Let me check that it's clear." Rose passed Leo and entered the lavatory. There Lucy stood in front of a mirror, her arms shaking as she stiffly held the sides of a porcelain sink. Cautiously she approached her cousin. "Lucy, you want to talk? Leo is really worried about you... So am I."

Taking a shaky breath Lucy looked at Rose. A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. "If I talk to you, they threatened to hurt you."

"What? Who, Luce, who threatened?" Rose asked, unmoving.

Lucy shook her head. "I can't, Rose. I can't..." She barely choked out before taking a deep breath.

Suddenly Rose connected the voice in her memory to the one before her. "You were in Urquhart's office this afternoon, weren't you?"

"They'll know." Lucy said in the same choked tone. "Please Rose, you have to-" Another couple of tears fell and Lucy looked back into the mirror. "I need to tell you something. Leo and Scorpius too, and Albus and Vince."

XXXXXXX

Jack had watched as Scorpius and Rose leaned in then kissed from his table in a back corner of the bar. He felt both angry and annoyed with the blonde, but sympathized as a slim brown haired bloke looked at them furiously before watching him slam his fist to the table and storm out of the bar followed quickly by a girl.

Rose had told him it was over just hours ago, but he knew long before that. He knew on Halloween that she cared for Malfoy because from that incident until today she hadn't spoken to him save for a letter. Maybe if he hadn't taken anything that night he could have taught Malfoy a lesson. Without thinking Jack placed his fingers over his cheek where Scorpius had hit him, the bastard.

His attention was brought back to the table when Lucy had suddenly made for the lavatory and Leo stood. Another moment later Vince and Albus had left and were heading to the exit and Leo toward Lucy.

Unsure of what he was feeling he remembered the fear in Lucy's voice in the Underground station. Urquhart had something over her, then Jack had threatened Rose. He shook his head. He wouldn't hurt her, not any witch, and not even most wizards, but in his anger he threatened to harm her. So he was now hoping, praying that Rose would not fallow her cousin, that Dominique would because fear had clearly made its way to the surface for Lucy, and there was no way she wouldn't break down. There was no way Rose wouldn't piece what she heard together, she would know the voice had been Lucy's.

Oh how he wished he was still working for the British Ministry's Department of International Magical Cooperation office in Chile's Ministry. But this was going to be worth it in the end, right? He didn't know what exactly Urquhart's problem with Chief Warlock Thomas was, but it didn't matter as long as Jack gained from it. His stomach sank when Rose stood and made for the lav.

Not waiting for Lucy to find out what Rose knew, Jack placed two sickles on the table for the Butterbeer and stood. Whatever Urquhart was going to do he needed to do it right now, because there was no way Lucy would play Rose.

XXXXXXX

Exiting the loo, Leo stood waiting for Rose to speak. "She'll be out in a minute, meet at my place when she comes out."

"Yeah." Leo nodded, looking as confused as he had at the table.

As she walked back to the table Rose couldn't help but look around, who could be watching her? Jack? He had been her first guess, he worked for Urquhart after all.

"Hey." Dominique said as Rose approached. Scorpius looked up at her as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She alright?" Alice asked.

"Would it be alright if we took off?" Rose asked both Dominique and Alice. They looked surprised.

"Rose? What's going on?" Scorpius put a hand over the one she had on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but we need to go quickly." Rose spoke as seriously as she could muster around her new and growing paranoia of being overheard.

"Um... Alright." Scorpius stood, grabbing his coat and scarf as well as Rose's.

"Sorry." Rose said nervously to the girls. "I promise... Ugh, hell... I'll owl you." They both nodded and Rose lead Scorpius to the exit, pulling on her coat quickly before stepping into the cold air.

XXXXXXX

"What's up?" Albus asked as he placed a cup of pepper-up potion down on his desk. He could feel the steam leave his hears and the buzz form the alcohol leave with it. Vince did the same as they stood in front of a black haired, hazel eyed Jenny Caine.

"I figured out the connection between all of the victims." She said quickly, leading them to her squad's desks through the dimly lit office. "I know you had the night off and all, but like you were Albus, I started looking for connections that could lead us to John Muldoon's father."

"Did you?" Vince asked as he shook his right earlobe letting the last few puffs of steam out.

Jenny shook her head. "Unfortunately no, but I did find out something else."

Albus nodded to her team members who all looked exhausted, but at the same time like they had just won a Quidditch match.

He looked at a chalk chalkboard and a pin-board that were set up like the ones Albus's team had. On Jenny's pin-board were pictures of a young and current John Muldoon, the murder victims and kidnapping victims, as well as a picture of Augustus Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Scorpius, and Christine Muldoon, John's mother. Albus slowly looked over the board.

"I took a second look at the mother." Jenny began. "She died because of not taking the potion she needed for her heart condition, which you already know, but I decided that instead of looking for connections to John murdering his mother or a revengeful father, I would look at any connection between Christine and the murder or kidnapping victims."

"You found something we didn't?" Vince asked before taking a bite of a pear he had snatched on his way over as he leaned against one of the desks, who's occupant was shaking his head at Vince amused by his boyishness.

"Every single person on here," She pointed to the pin-board, "is connected, not to Christine directly, but to the heart potion that she was supposed to take before she died. The only two I can't connect are the Law Enforcement Officers that were on guard duty in Azkaban. None of this has been random, Albus. He's targeting people. He's definitely targeting Scorpius. This isn't just about being chased or just liking killing, it's something else."

Albus shook his head as he continued to look at the board. Underneath each picture was a note to the connection. Each murder victim worked along the supply chain that was used to produce and distribute the heart potion, with Draco and Augustus Greengrass at the top. "How did we not find any of this? A year of going after this guy." Albus whispered.

"I have a theory. About why you didn't find the connection and what Muldoon's motive has been." Jenny said, and Albus waited for her to continue. "It's tougher when you're in the middle of finding a serial killer and kidnapper, when you are right in the middle with everything happening around you, with the lead investigator a main target of the killer. I was able to take a step back that your team couldn't do in its position."

"Every murdered person worked somewhere along the line for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Greengrass, either in production or distribution of the heart potion. The same goes for at least one family member of each kidnapping victim. Scorpius probably saw that there was some sort of connection here, and possibly you did as well, but he pushed it away because of his father's and grandfather's involvement in that connection. John Muldoon is blaming this heart potion, it's sellers, it's producers, it's distributors, everyone involved in it, even the former secretary of Mr. Greengrass, Missy Wells." Jenny pointed to the old witch that had been found at the bottom of a muggle well.

"Scorpius is absolutely being targeted by John Muldoon, who blames Draco Malfoy and Augustus Greengrass, who worked to create and now produce the potion respectively that failed to save his mother seven years ago. The only issue is that the in the toxicology report from the healers that examined her, Christine Muldoon had no traces of the potion in her body. Just the open bottle of the potion by her night table, even though John swore she took it each night, including the one she died, no trace of her having done so."

"So..." Vince said between bites of the pear. "What you're saying is that Scorpius was compromised in leading this case because of his family's possible connection to it, in addition to the fact that the killer was trying to kill him. Going so far as to working the front desk of the department, lets not forget." Vince then raised the hand holding the pear, his index finger pointing up, giving his hand a flick. "And at the same time we had a nutter who thinks that the potion his mother took, which she clearly hadn't, didn't work and killed her. So in order to avenge her, he was going around killing people who helped make the potion. Just to be clear."

"Yes." Jenny said with a single nod.

"Okay." Vince nodded the took another bite.

"You caught him, you did everything right. We just put a proper motive to it, finished connecting the dots your team and Scorpius discovered." Jenny was speaking to Albus, clearly his frustration at not having put this together was showing.

"We have evidence that all of this was planned, enough to stand up in court?" Albus looked inquisitively at Jenny. "This is solid?"

She nodded. "I just need your approval to send it to the Wizengamot prosecutor. Also now that we have this, we can lean on Muldoon to give us the reason he killed the guards, but even if we don't get it we have Muldoon, no question."

"Do it." Albus said nodding. "This is good. Good work, all of you. Excellent." He said to Jenny and her team. "Then go home and sleep."

As Albus and Vince were walking back to their desks and collecting their things a paper airplane flew in and started circling between them. Albus snatched it then looked at Vince. "We need to go. Come on." Without waiting for a reply Albus grabbed his scarf and coat, heading for the lifts.

XXXXXXX

Lucy sat right next to Leo in Rose's kitchen at the table. He swallowed hard looking at the girl he was in love with. The same butterflies floated in his stomach as they had when he first fancied her, but the girl in front of him wasn't the bright smiling girl that gave him those butterflies.

Instead was a girl that needed him more than ever. A girl that was on the verge of having her darkest, most terrifying secret made public. A secret that not even he had known about, but one that he was a central part of.

Taking a deep shaky breath Lucy looked at him. "You must hate me." There were no more tears left in her, that much he could see.

Leo shook his head then reached a dark hand to her chin, lifting her light face to his, but her eyes still looked away. The red freckles that dusted her face were as brilliant as ever, causing a smile to form on his lips. "Lucy." Her eyes jumped to his brown ones and lightly he ran his fingers along her jaw. "I'm never going anywhere."

She looked at him for several moments before speaking so quietly that had he not been paying attention with every ounce of his being he would have missed it. "Do you promise."

Leo's smile got even wider and he leaned forward capturing her lips with his and closing his eyes. Staying there for a moment, he savored the feel her lips. Resting his forehead against hers he spoke. "I promise."

XXXXXXX

"Rose what's going on?" Scorpius asked as he grabbed her hand before she could walk by as she paced.

"I-" But before she could speak there was a knocking on the door. "Give me a second, okay?"

Giving a shrug Scorpius let go and watched as Rose walked the ten or so feet to the door. She looked in the spy hole for a moment then opened the door for Albus and Vince.

"What's going on?" Albus asked his cousin then looked at Scorpius who shook his head. He and Vince placed their coats on a hook by the door and walked into the living room.

"I overheard something today." Rose said closing the door and entering the small living room. "I wasn't sure what it was at first so I didn't say anything, but I know who it was now." She was speaking very quickly and took to pacing once more.

"That's great Rosie." Vince said as he watched her walk back and forth in front of the windows overlooking the muggle street below. "But in case you forgot we can't here your thoughts."

Rose gave Vince a cross look for a second before she spoke. "I was in Urquhart's office earlier today and-"

"Why were you in his office?" Albus asked.

This time he received the cross look. "If you would stop interrupting I could tell you." Albus put his hands up and Rose continued to both speak and pace. "I was in there to take care of something, but I accidentally overheard a conversation. I wasn't sure who it was that was speaking at first then I realized it was Christopher Urquhart, which makes seeing as it is his office, but there was another person, a girl that I thought sounded familiar but couldn't place."

Suddenly she stopped pacing. "That wasn't why I listened though. It was something Urquhart had said that caught my attention. He said something about serious accusations, then the girl said something about being almost family and that she wouldn't print it. Well tonight I realized who the other voice belonged to, Lucy, a reporter at the Prophet." She looked at Scorpius. "Today you got a warrant to arrest my mother for abuse of power over my protection detail-"

"What the bloody hell?" Albus all but shouted looking at Scorpius then Rose, but she had already ignored him.

"Those are serious accusations for sure, but Lucy had said almost family, so my mother who's her aunt couldn't be the person she was talking about. Who's her boyfriend's mother, someone who could sign any warrant she wanted." Rose looked at Scorpius who's face fell completely.

"Yeah." Rose said with a couple nods to him.

"Again, can't hear the thoughts in your heads." Vince said seriously this time. As Lucy and Leo appeared in the living room. Her face was dry from when she had shown up tear streaked, but her eyes were red.

"What I am saying, and Lucy correct me if I'm wrong, is that Christopher Urquhart is going to run a story though a reporter on how the Chief Warlock just attempted to have the Minister of Magic arrested for trying to protect her daughter." Rose said to everyone and Lucy nodded in agreement.

Albus turned to his little cousin. "Why didn't you come straight to Leo or me or your dad or anyone?" His tone wasn't harsh, but it was clearly concerned.

"I wanted to, I threatened to, but Urquhart threatened to expose something, something extremely personal." Leo held her close to him as she went on. "He told me he would have someone contact me. A couple of hours later I meat Jack Hemsworth in an Underground station, that's the meeting I had that made me late to the Smoking Dragon. He said that I needed to find out how much Rose heard, and if I said anything he threatened her and to expose... my... my... abortion." Lucy closed her eyes and hid her face in Leo's neck.

Silence enveloped the room as everyone sat shocked at this new revelation. Scorpius didn't know where to look or what to do, so he looked at Vince who's elbows were sitting atop his knees, his chin perched on his interlaced fingers as he stared off at something non existent. Albus had removed his glasses and was now rubbing his eyes form where he stood by the wall lined with bookshelves.

"Oh, Lucy." Rose said in a soft voice, standing frozen by the window.

"All the stories I've been getting over the last year..." Lucy said turning to face the room. "He fed me them, Urquhart did. When I tried to stop, he told me that if I did the abortion would become public. I didn't want it come out, I never even told Leo, we were only 16. I don't care though. I can't keep this inside anymore... I keep... the decision was..." She closed her eyes and grimaced. "I had it done in Hogsmeade, by a healer who said she would keep it off of any records, but someone got to her. A Weasley having an abortion, think of the headlines." She said the last sentence in a harsh whisper.

Albus looked up at his little cousin seriously. "If he wants to play this game, that's fine by me. We're going to crush this prick, right Leo?"

"Damn right." Leo nodded.

"Scorpius? Vince? You in?" Albus looked at them.

"I'm up for a fight." Vince said.

"Me too." Scorpius said then looked at Rose.

"I want in." Rose said looking at Albus.

He shook his head. "No, they've threatened your life, Rose."

"Yeah... They did." She walked up to Albus. "I'm helping whether you like it or not. No one threatens my family."

After a moment of silence Albus nodded. "Fine, but nothing dangerous. Leave that part to the professionals, please."

"Fine." Rose said to Albus, before looking at Lucy. "How about some tea? Leo?" Nodding they both followed her back to the kitchen.

After a moment Albus spoke to Scorpius. "We had a breakthrough with Muldoon. Let's go pack your stuff and talk because I think you inadvertently just started a massive conspiracy."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that it makes up for that little break. As always please review and I promise I will be back next week with another chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! So I know that you may be wondering, "When is he getting to the part with the thing Rose sees?" Well we're finally here... Enjoy!**

XXXXXXX

Scorpius adjusted his tie in the mirror that hung on his closet door. His new room was about the same size as the one in Rose's flat, though much less sophisticated. The floor was a dull beige carpet and the walls were a Swiss coffee color. It was an easy combination, but it didn't have the same warm feel as the light wood floors and the alternating light and dark gray walls that accented each other of Rose's place.

Her flat felt like a home, not to say Albus's didn't, it was just much simpler, more masculine. Perhaps it wasn't the place, rather that she wasn't just on the other side of the hall anymore. Even when they had been arguing, from when he had been assigned her detail to the point that they suddenly became civil in the kitchen, he had felt something comfortable about her place.

Shrugging off the thought Scorpius ran his fingers through the front of his hair, lifting it off of his forehead so that it stood up a bit and sweeping it to the right slightly. It was not all that neat, but there was no question it looked better than just having it lay there. He was in his favorite gray tweed suit with a simple white shirt and black tie with small white polka dots. Taking a deep breath he checked that his black leather shoes were properly shined and that his silver watch was properly latched.

Giving himself a last reassuring look in the mirror he picked up a brown leather messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. Walking out into the hall, he stepped onto a linoleum floor that was supposed to look like real wood, some sort of cherry. Across was Albus's room then down slightly were the wash and Ryan's room. In the other direction, the one Scorpius headed in, was a small kitchen with a breakfast bar facing an equally small living room.

Ryan sat on one of the two love seats listening to the wireless while he read a copy of the Prophet's Quidditch section. Upon noticing Scorpius, Ryan's eyes narrowed before flicking back to the paper. Albus, who was eating a bowl of cereal while leaning against the far counter of the kitchen, shook his head. Scorpius was sure it had something to do with last night because around three in the morning the front door had slammed and Scorpius was sure he heard Albus arguing with a drunk Ryan.

Giving Albus a nod, he noticed a copy of The British Wizarding Post sitting face up on the counter with the bar. The picture on the front page was of Chief Warlock Padma Thomas smiling on the front steps of her home, waving at the camera. Standing between her were her husband Dean and Leo under a the title, 'Power Struggle Within the Ministry!'. There was no point in Scorpius rereading the piece by Leonard Saville, Rose had been right about everything.

The slant was Leonard defending the Minister's actions, while deploring those of Chief Warlock Thomas. It was crap, but at the same time it was technically based in fact that the actions had taken place. The circumstances that the actions had taken place under and what was insinuated in the article thought were very different.

The warrant had set out to do exactly what it was reported to do, arrest the Minister for abuse of power. Saville made it look like there had been some sort of attempted overthrow of Hermione, rather than the gesture Scorpius had shown in defending Rose from something that he felt was unjust. The odd part was that there wasn't even a hint of Scorpius's involvement, like the person who gave up the information to Urquhart hadn't gotten everything.

Now there was the possibility that Padma could be impeached. Of course Saville had call upon Urquhart to lead the investigation, and now that the idea was planted in the public mind, it was almost certain to happen. An investigation which would lead to impeachment hearings in the court, which would lead to a vote by the court to Padma or not. Then there was only one outcome if that happened, Padma would be forced to resign and the Minister would need to nominate a replacement for a vote, but she couldn't stop the court from ordering an investigation.

Yet none of that was the worst thing Scorpius had read this morning. That special title was reserved for Witch Weekly, and none other than Rita Skeeter. Even in her 70s, not all that old for anyone magical who tend to live up to or just before their early hundreds, she was still known to break a rumor here and there. This time though, when Scorpius read her current scandal he already knew what it was. Rose had owled him a copy just at the crack of dawn, meaning she had just seen it as well, living just a few blocks away.

Scorpius was still staring at the copy of the Post when Ryan's voice hit his ears. "What's wrong with him?"

Albus's reply was quick. "Sod off Ryan." He looked up at Scorpius after placing the bowl in the sink. "You ready to go?"

Scorpius just replied with a nod and followed as Albus placed his auror badge on his belt then grabbed a coat before opening the door. He gave a quick check that it was clear then apparated to the Ministry, Scorpius was right behind.

XXXXXXX

Level one was a madhouse. Scorpius stepped out of the lift and immediately entered the stream of people were rushing from office to office and conversing in the main corridor about all manner of topics. Unfortunately Padma Thomas and Lucy Weasley were the main focus of these conversation. In an attempt to ignore their words, he had focused on where he was going.

As he made his way to the opposite side of the Atrium form the lifts, where the Minister's Office was located, Scorpius nodded to some of the Law Enforcement Agents that were stationed every so often along his way. He was thinking about how imposing the Ministry really looked. Just as the rest of the Ministry, all of the rooms and corridors were lined in dark marble tiled ceilings and walls with dark wood floors, all neat and polished. Chandlers hung from the ceilings and sconces were evenly placed in between. The power of this institution never ceased to both amaze and terrify him.

Walking into the Minister's outer office, he noticed that people were currently at there desks with stacks of files, reading and scribbling notes in the margins. Some were banging away on their typewriters, while others were discussing things. Yesterday Scorpius had been in the outer office, but he had been so focused on what he was about to say that he couldn't take in the activity of the place. It's shear size, far larger than the outer office of any department head, it was a busy place.

There was only one desk in the office that looked unoccupied which sat right before a side office and only a few feet from the Minister's office. No one was sitting at it, but there were files placed on it.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" A tall man in his mid-thirties with short, balding light brown hair and equally light brown eyes said as he come around Scorpius to stand in front of him.

"Yes." Scorpius said with a nod.

"I'm Brian Jones, Executive Secretary to the Minister and her Head of Staff." He extended a hand, and Scorpius shook it. He then lead Scorpius over to the desk that he had been looking at. Larger than the rest of the staff's as it had a return that was at the same level as the main portion. "This is your desk." He gestured to it. "I suggest you just place your bag down for now, I am afraid we are in a bit of a rush."

Scorpius did so then followed Brian back toward the main corridor. "Um, what are we in a rush for?" Scorpius asked as they walked along.

"Cabinet meeting." Brian said before turning toward a set of double doors which currently had two Law Enforcement Agents standing on either side of. They opened the doors and allowed Brian and Scorpius to enter. There was a small reception room with a single door on the other side where two more Agents stood. They did not linger in the room for a moment, and went straight to the door.

Inside Hermione sat in the a chair along the middle of a large wooden table, an ornate Chandler hung over the room, decorated in the same manner as the rest of the Ministry. Next to the Minister was Urquhart, and Scorpius felt a surge of anger over take him. How could he be allowed to sit there! Charlie Weasley sat on the Minister's other side and all of the other department heads were currently sitting around the table as well.

Scorpius followed Brian's lead and sat in a chair along the wall. It took him a moment to realize that Harry, Seamus, and several other sub-level heads were also in the room, sitting along the walls as Scorpius was. He had been so heated at the sight of Urquhart that his attention had been lacking. Focusing, he listened to the Minister speak.

"Today's article in the Post, is an absolute abomination of the truth. It is filled with reckless speculation and written with such slant that it is unthinkable that the article's goal was anything but a means to create a scandal that does not exist." Hermione's face was out of Scorpius's line of vision, but her body language and tone radiated authority. "I want there to be not doubt that Padma and I are close personal friends, and that there was no actual warrant, this rumor that must be ended. I have scheduled a press conference immediately after this meeting to address the matter."

What? No, that's not true, Scorpius thought, the warrant was was real. There was definitely one, Padma signed it, Hermione had seen it, and... She had kept it. What had she done with it? On that matter, Urquhart was sitting right next to her, had Rose talked with her mother yet? She hadn't mentioned it in her letter this morning, but with the way the Minister spoke she must have been aware of everything.

"As to my niece." Hermione said and Scorpius glanced at Percy Weasley, who was sitting next to Charlie. His brother had one hand on his shoulder in what looked like a gesture of support. "I will not speak about that. It is private to my family and will remain as such within this Ministry." Hermione's authority was clear in this room without question.

"I know that you were not expecting to meet so early today as question time isn't for another two hours. Just one last thing while I have all of you." Hermione then turned around and gestured at Scorpius to stand, which he did. "This is my new Departmental Liaison Secretary, Scorpius Malfoy..."

A murmurer broke across the room within seconds of his name being said. It felt like he was back at Hogwarts during his sorting all over again. "Thank you very much. I will see you all later." Hermione turned and stood facing Scorpius. "Don't worry, they'll warm up to you."

"That, or you'll need to put them in their place a few times." Harry said coming over to them.

Hermione smiled and shook her head in amusement, however Scorpius noted that she did not correct what Harry had said. Quickly the room was empty except for Hermione, Harry, Seamus Finnegan, and both Percy and Charlie Weasley. Harry looked at Charlie, "Get the door."

Scorpius was still standing when Charlie made sure that it was closed with no one on the other side before he walked back over. He was sure that Rose must have taken Lucy and Leo to both of their parents' homes, then gone to her's at some point after. Albus and Vince had been up until midnight discussing what Scorpius had done and whether or not it was within the law, which it was. Then Scorpius had gone off to his half made up room and lay in his bed staring at the ceiling until the sun had come up.

"So Rose and Lucy came over last night." Hermione said to the group.

"Albus did as well." Harry also said.

Must have been after Scorpius went to his room and before Ryan got in.

"What are we going to to about him." Percy said in a tone that was somewhere lost between pain and anger.

"Nothing." Hermione said and everyone including Scorpius looked at her in confusion. She put her hands out, palms down, with her her fingers slowly extending as she continued. "Not yet. I need to see where this goes over the next couple days. I need Christopher unaware that we know he was behind it. We need him to think it's as few people as possible right now. Just the kids." She looked at Scorpius appraisingly. "You're hardly kids anymore though." She spoke softly now, still looking only at him. "Don't hurt her." Scorpius felt his throat tighten, she knew. "I know you wont, but I needed to say it."

"I love her." He didn't break his gaze as he said it.

Hermione nodded. "I know." She then looked around and settled on Percy and Seamus specifically. "Don't engage him, do not make a move, do not let him know that you know."

"She's my daughter and he's his nephew." Percy responded almost challenging Hermione.

"And she's my niece." Hermione followed.

Percy looked away from everyone. "She didn't need this. I wish, I wish she, they, didn't have to tell us like this. It's cruel."

"It is." Charlie said placing his arm around Percy. "But we need to keep our heads. We'll get him, we'll destroy the bastard. First we need him to show us his next move so that we can make ours. It's a bloody chess match and we need to keep our heads on straight." Percy took a breath then nodded unspeaking.

"Harry, spread it that we are to remain silent on this." He nodded. "When he moves next we'll plan accordingly."

Seamus shook his head, his face having steadily grown angrier during the conversation finally asked the question that Scorpius had been wondering. "Why the bloody hell did you promote him, Hermione?"

Hermione winced slightly at the attack, but it seemed that she had been ready for the question. She sighed before speaking. "He made the first leap on having an exceptional record for getting people on charges that were good and stuck in court. Once he was on the court he became a star prosecutor. He took down the wizarding mafia in this country."

She looked between Harry and Seamus. "You helped him, and so did I. Right before the election I found out that Chief Warlock Carter was was stepping down as well as Kingsley. Now it wasn't really a race as Lynch was only running against me because no one else would, so Kingsley asked who I wanted to replace Carter. I looked at a lot of names, but I kept coming back to two. Padma or Urquhart. I interviewed them and asked them if they were interested in being nominated by Kingsley. I told them that they were to stay out of the press and that the one who didn't get the job would get Law Enforcement."

"Urquhart went to the press. The papers said he was being considered." Seamus said.

Hermione nodded. "That very day I gave Kingsley my choice, and by that evening Padma had been nominated and voted in to take Carter's place. Urquhart wants revenge." She looked at everyone. "But we're not going to give it to him."

XXXXXXX

"I think it's a mistake." Brian Jones said as Scorpius and the Minister exited the Minister's Office a short while later.

"I know what I'm doing Brian. Thanks for the concern, but we've delayed this an and hour and I've made up my mind." Hermione said as they walked to the Ministry Press Office where she would speak. Hermione turned her head to Scorpius. "Rose is at my husband's shop in Diagon Alley. I think she'll want to see you, and don't worry, Ron likes your cooking too much to hurt you."

He knew the last part was a joke, Ron had all but said that dating his daughter was totally alright, but it still made Scorpius's heart rate pick up nervously.

"I'll need you back after I answer weekly questions with the Wizengamot and Cabinet." Hermione said. "That will give you until after lunch."

XXXXXXX

Lucy was now sitting at her desk in the Daily Prophet's headquarters in Diagon Alley. Her Aunt Ginny had come over to her and Leo's flat, and made sure to bring her into work after making them breakfast. She had a long talk with them about nothing at all, and it had been exactly what they needed.

Her co-workers had been nothing but supportive, joking and talking as if nothing was wrong. Making sure that, if she wanted, she could talk to any of them. It had been embarrassing to have such a personal experience broadcast so publicly, but she had long made piece with her decision. The abortion wasn't what got her, it was being used, black mailed, then outed.

As she was reaching for a file an owl suddenly landed on the stack she had been reaching for. With a quick shake of her head, Lucy took the scroll from the bird's leg.

_Roof Garden, now._

_U._

A surge of anger flooded over her. The nerve!

She would go, and she would play him this time.

XXXXXXX

Rose smiled at her father. He was serious. She was really going to be allowed to do this.

"I thought, you might want a fresh start. Something where you could do some good. It's really an extension of what your mother had been trying to accomplish. Think of S.P.E.W., but for everyone." Ron said looking highly satisfied.

"Dad..." Rose said engulfing Ron into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"The office is being set up in the building next door. You have the whole third flood, and I have Fred and James interviewing staff. You pick a secretary and head of staff. If who they pick works, great, if not, find the right people. You'll have to thank your mother, it was her idea."

Rose sat back in her chair. "The Weasley Wizarding Initiative." She said softly as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Ron said to the door. Then the latch clicked.

"Scor!" Rose jumped up excitedly, closing the distance and suddenly and pulling his head down to give him a kiss. "You'll never guess what I'm going to be working on!" She stepped back and and suddenly noticed that he was stiff, and looking over her head. Chancing a quick glace at Ron, she saw her father had an unreadable face that was growing redder and redder by the second.

"Ugh..." She let out realizing what she had just done. She had just only told her father she was seeing Scorpius. Quite literally only ten minutes prior, and now she had just snogged Scorpius right in front of him.

"Why don't you go check on Luce. She's at work with Aunt Ginny." Ron suggested from behind her. His voice was not as welcoming as it had been just moments ago. He was telling them that they should go for a walk and let him process what he had seen. He wasn't angry, he just needed to get use to seeing a softer looking version of Draco Malfoy kissing his only daughter, not that he ever would probably.

"Right." Rose said steering her and Scorpius out of the room without a look back, and grabbing her coat on the way out. They walked out of the shop and into the bustling street before Rose turned to him with an embarrassed smile.

"I cannot believe that you just did that." Scorpius said with a growing smile of his own before he laughed and bent down to give her another kiss. Causing Rose to blush as red as her father.

"How was your morning?" She asked after he had straightened up.

"Tense." Scorpius said without a hint at what he meant exactly. Rose guessed that it was an extension of last night. Now that her mother and most of the family were aware of everything, they would be working against Urquhart in some way, and she was sure Scorpius along with Albus and Vince would be central to anything. "How was yours?"

"Oh!" Rose said suddenly excited again. "I'm going to be the new head of a humanitarian organization."

Scorpius smiled in the most admiring and adorable way at her. "That's brilliant." He took her hand and they began walking in the direction of the Daily Prophet.

"Yeah... I just hope I can manage it though." Rose said suddenly unsure of herself. This was going to be a big deal. She would have to work with businesses and the ministry in order to help people, something she never experienced when looking at artifacts for Gringotts.

"You will, I know you can. You're the smartest person I know." Scorpius encouraged and she felt slightly calmer. "You want an ice cream?" He asked.

"It's the middle of November!" She exasperated, it was bloody cold out. How on Earth did he want an ice cream?

He shrugged. "I'll take that as a no."

"No thank you." Rose replied smiling at him thoughtful. He gave her a look, crooking his head slightly. "Go get your ice cream." She said smiling and pointing at the shop.

He was inside for about two minutes, and Rose was taking in the activity of Diagon Alley. She was enjoying the cool air when a sudden shadow fell against the far building. Looking up then to her right she scanned the rooftops of the buildings for what had caused it.

The door of the ice cream shop opened then closed behind her. "Rosie?" Scorpius asked, but she didn't initially realize he was there until he spoke again. "What are you looking at?"

Suddenly a person with billowing red hair was falling from the top of the Daily Prophet's office building. There was a sharp scream as the girl fell the three stories.

Frozen, Rose watched as the girl hit the awning of a cart, her arm loosely hanging over the edge. Scorpius was running toward the girl, his ice cream thrown to the ground. Time felt as if it were happening at a much slower pace as he shouted for people to move. They had stopped and were now staring at her motionless figure.

Slowly looking up at the roof of the Prophet, a figure watched the street below. A black overcoat, perfectly neat sandy hair, a strong light face. He looked at Rose, staring at her for a moment. Then the man was a blur, he was gone, having apparated away.

"Rose!" She was suddenly brought back to the street. Scorpius was looking at her, eyes wide with worry. Two Patrol Officers ran over. "Healers now!" Scorpius's voice commanded of them.

She ran toward him just as one officer apparated to St. Mungo's. The other officer was backing people away. "Rose." Scorpius said looking at her, his gray eyes moving from her to the girl that lay still on the awning.

There were several pops as healers and nurses apparated into a side alley.

"Is she breathing?" A healer in lime green robes asked running over to them.

"Yes, but she's bleeding, bad." Scorpius said moving out of the way.

As she moved around the cart there was no mistaking the red hair, the red freckles that dusted her face, the light skin. Rose sucked in a ragged, sharp breath then suddenly collapsed against someone, tears falling down her cheeks as she began to sob.

"Shh..." Scorpius's voice said as he held her tightly. "The healers are going to take care of her. Lucy is going to be alright."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Yup! That just freaking happened. What did you think? Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I have to say that I'm proud of this chapter. I really tried to put some strong emotion into it because I felt that was a bit lacking recently. So here you go, Chapter 18. Read away!**

XXXXXXX

"I'm telling you it was him." Rose whispered in the stairwell.

Scorpius shook his head. "You just told me you weren't sure. You said it was bright and you may not have seen clearly."

Rose felt her muscles tense. "Are you trying to help him or us, Scorpius?"

"Rose...-" Scorpius let out exasperated at the comment, but was cut short.

"No!" Rose shouted in a whisper. "I know I saw someone, someone who looked just like him. He leaked the abortion to Skeeter. Then he pushed her off the top of the building to make it look like she jumped!"

"I know." Scorpius placed his hands over her shoulders, not breaking his eye contact. "I think that's exactly what happened. The problem is your the only witness to see someone, and until Lucy wakes up and confirms it was him, we can't arrest him. The charges wouldn't stick and then we'd look like were trying to frame him. If she can't remember, you can't say anything to Leo, or your uncle and his family. You don't want them getting them doing something to get themselves in trouble."

Rose let out a breath that she had been holding. She stepped forward and initiated a very tight hug. Scorpius's arms wrapped around and held her as her mind played the fall over and over. Then the way Lucy lay on the rumpled awning of a street vendor's cart. "You're right."

A moment later the door a half flight of stairs above them opened and a mess of black hair belonging to a young man with glasses poked around it. "She's awake!" Albus called before leaving.

XXXXXXX

"You're sure you can't remember anything?" Albus said in a soft voice. He was standing next to Lucy's bed in St. Mungo's. She had bruises on much of her neck and partially along one side of her face.

Slowly she shook her head. "All, all I remember is sitting down at my desk." Her voice was very quiet. "Then waking up here."

Albus nodded, giving his cousin a remorseful smile. "You get some rest."

He straightened up and turned toward the door. Audrey and Molly, Lucy's older sister, were sitting just next to her on the opposite side of the bed. Percy was sitting in a chair by the door, his father standing next to him, both had the same anguished yet relieved expression. As Albus walked over his grandfather, he placed a hand on his arm gently, giving a light squeeze. Arthur gave Albus a small smile before turning to look back at Lucy.

Stepping out into the hall, Leo stood looking into the room through a window. His face was blank. "She can't remember anything past getting to the office." Albus stood next to his friend, looking back into the room as well.

"She didn't jump. She wouldn't do that" Leo said pointblank.

"I don't think she did." Albus replied. "But people did see her take the stairs to the roof."

"Al, I cant-" Leo took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in an attempt to curtail the tears that lingered.

"I know. My dad knows." He placed a hand on Leo's shoulder. "You stay here, she needs you. Vicki's the Senior Healer and she made sure to put Lucy on Alice's rounds. She's in good hands."

"I think I'm going to stay the night." Leo said, again with very little life on his dark face. "I don't want to be in the flat, alone."

"Yeah" Albus said simply then paused before speaking again. "Vince is going to pop in, wants to check on you. He's in the waiting room." Leo nodded and Albus removed his hand, giving Leo a pat on the back then headed to the waiting room.

When he arrived he found his entire family waiting. All crammed into this small room with only about fifteen or so seats, woefully inadequate for the Weasleys. Just before anyone noticed his approach Alice came over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I told them she was going to be fine, perfect in a week or two really. I said they should all head back to work or home, but they won't listen." She said shaking her head at the family.

"That's them." Albus said a bit admiringly. "I'll stop by before I leave." Alice smiled before making a straight line to Vince and his father.

XXXXXXX

"Well?" Harry asked looking at Albus intently.

"She doesn't remember anything after she got to her desk." He replied.

"Damn." Ron said shaking his head. "'Minone what can we do?"

"We look for anything to connect him to any of this." She said as she squeezed her husband's hand.

Albus looked at Rose who was standing between her father and Scorpius. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head before she spoke. "I know what I saw."

"And we all believe that." Harry said leaning back onto the blank white wall behind him. "Unfortunately though what Scorpius said is correct. We can't base a charge of attempted murder on a memory in a pensive alone, it isn't enough. Even if we could, I've seen cases thrown out or lost because of a good defense. Memories can be tampered with, and we're talking about one of the most politically powerful wizards in the Ministry, not just some junkie, not just some gangster. He's popular with the public, that's how he got the job." His father gave his aunt a look. "

He continued. "Urquhart won't be taken down by a single memory. It's not enough. He has the perfect story to counter it too. Lucy was just humiliated in the press. His intent, if he indeed did it," Albus watched Rose's face harden at his father's words. "is to play it as her attempting to take her own life, and most will see it that way."

"I want to put you back in protection. Lucy was told that you were threatened, clearly these are not hollow." Hermione said to Rose.

Rose's mouth opened in what Albus thought was about to be protest. However a moment later she closed it. "I think so too." Rose said in a defeated tone, and now it was Albus and Scorpius who's mouths opened, in disbelief that is. "Bones and Anderson again?" She asked.

"No, I was thinking Joan Kirkby's older sister." Hermione said.

"Oh, Sarah?" Rose asked her mother in a much more agreeable tone.

Joan and Rose had been dorm mates in school. Joan was one of Rose's best friends in Ravenclaw. Her older sister Sarah is a year younger than Victoire, or the same year as Roxanne, which ever way you want to look at it. Albus had never worked directly with Sarah Kirkby, but knew that she was on Hermione's protection detail when she had been Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Sarah had stayed on the detail for that position.

"Uruqhart."

"What about him now?" Vince asked from right next to Albus.

"Other than not being able to arrest him?" Rose quipped.

"Sarah is on his detail!" Albus said trying to make everyone understand.

Hermione shook her head. "She's not helping him do this. Sarah's all about doing the right thing, she'd never-"

"No, Aunt Hermione." Albus said cutting her off, sure she was the Minister, and his boss for the last three and a half years, but she was his aunt first. "She'll know where Urquhart went this morning."

XXXXXXX

"Hey! Sarah!" Albus called down the hall, straightening up his olive colored Auror robes, well it was really more of a slim cut trench coat honestly. One with buttons and no tie around the waist. A Ministry of Magic logo with the words _'AUROR OFFICE' _below on the left breast.

"Albus." Sarah said turning around to walk over to him with a smile. She had just exited Hermione's offices. "I'm sorry about Lucy." She was slim, but clearly athletic with brown hair and eyes.

He shook his head. "She'll be alright in a week or so. Just wanted to say hi." He was looking right at Sarah, but just past her saw Scorpius exiting Hermione's office as well, walking over.

"Well, I was just with your aunt." She pointed over her shoulder. "Rose was threatened? I'm her bodyguard now, I guess, but I didn't exactly get much detail on the threat. You're office know anything?" She asked.

"Hey, Sarah. Al." Scorpius said stopping right next to them. Sarah smiled at him and nodded. "I'm glad I caught you." He continued looking at her.

"Oh?" Sarah asked.

Scorpius nodded, his face showing concern. "With what happened earlier, the Minister didn't get to her press conference, and we were trying to reach Mr. Urquhart, you know see if he could step in for her, but we couldn't reach him. He didn't happen to step out around that time?" Scorpius pointed toward the lifts.

Sarah shook her head. "No, he didn't leave the Ministry. I was stationed just outside his office in the hall, he didn't even leave the office."

"Ah, but department heads all have their offices directly connected to the Floo Network right?" Scorpius asked.

Looking at all Sarah gave Albus a confused look at the questioning. "Yeah they do." She said looking back at Scorpius. "You'd know that. You were an Auror until last night"

"I'm just wondering maybe he stepped out without saying anything to you or the other Agents?" Scorpius asked. "The Minister isn't too happy about the situation, I'm just trying to cover all my posts, don't want a Quaffle slipping by. Not in the mood to take that blame."

Sarah smiled at this understandingly. "In the month he's been in the office, he hasn't. Though its possible, but no, never said anything about going anywhere."

"Alright." Scorpius said with a smile. "Thanks for letting me know." He turned and walked back to Hermione's office.

"That's got to be a stressful job." Sarah said looking back to Albus.

"What is?" He asked playing along.

"Being a senior secretary for the Minister of Magic. Don't think I'd have the tolerance to be the Departmental Liaison Secretary. Too many egos"

Albus smiled and nodded. "Well Scorpius is very thick skinned and level headed. I'll be seeing you later at Mungo's I reckon. Keep an eye out for anything. Rosie's in great hands with you Sarah."

"Yeah, be seeing you." Sarah said before she took off to the lifts.

After she was far enough down the hall that it curved so she was no longer in sight, Scorpius stepped back out into the hall heading back toward Albus. Upon reaching him the blonde shook his head. "We don't have anything to go on. Floo logs aren't kept on the Heads Offices." He was speaking in a low tone now to avoid being overheard. The reason that Scorpius hadn't done so when speaking to Sarah was to make sure that if anyone overheard anything passing by it would only sound like Scorpius covering for himself.

Albus shook his head. "We need to keep looking, but I think we're running out of options very quickly."

Scorpius nodded. "I'm going back to St. Mungo's after I use the gym and finish with dinner. See you there?"

"You're going to talk to your father and grandfather right?" Albus waited for longer than usual before Scorpius simply nodded. "I'll see you there."

XXXXXXX

"Scorpius you've barely touched your peas or your potatoes. What's wrong?" His mother asked.

"Nothing." Scorpius said in attempt to brush off his mother's concern. He looked at his father then his grandfather before focusing on his plate. The small dining room of his parents home was very comfortable to him most of the time. It was the focus of many holiday and weekend meals with his mother's family.

Tonight was supposed to be one of those nights. A celebration for Scorpius's new job in the Minister's office. Yet it was a week night, his aunts family weren't there and as such he had no distraction from the events that had been unfolding since he had come back for Georgia. The only good part of those weeks had been Rose, but even there uncertainty lay.

"Is something bothering you about work? I know you've been through a lot of changes in the last few weeks..."

Sitting up straight and looking at his mother with a soft smile he shook his head. "I'm fine."

XXXXXXX

The lights of the distant Torquay harbor were as beautiful as Scorpius could ever remember. Their reflections shimmering off the surface of the water like bouncing balls of light at this distance were always soothing to him as a child. He was sitting on the front steps with a half empty bottle of beer in hand and an older wool coat around him.

He sat there watching the lights, occasionally waving to a muggle neighbor or two that would walk bye or was riding a bike in from town. Every so often he would take a sip from the bottle.

There was a click of the front door. "Scorpius?" His grandfather asked.

Scorpius turned to look at the man. His dark hair was streaked with gray on the sides, his face was very similar to his mother's hand his, soft yet with strong features. He was in his early seventies now, but you could easily mistake him for a man ten years younger. "Grandfather."

"What are you doing out here? It's bloody freezing, you don't want to catch a cold." His voice was deep, but friendly.

Scorpius didn't reply, but instead turned back to look out toward the harbor. A moment later the door opened again.

"Here you go, Augustus." Draco's easy drawling voice said. "Stand up, Scorpius. We're going to have a toast."

"To what?" Scorpius asked as he stood then faced his father and grandfather.

His father smiled almost incredulously. "Well, to your promotion."

"Yes, to being in the thick of it" His grandfather raised a small glass of a dark amber liquid.

Draco raised an identical glass. "From catching criminals to keeping them in line for the Minister." He joked.

Scorpius cracked a smile and let out a laugh. He hadn't done that since Rose had kissed him in front of her father hours ago. He nodded and they all took a sip of their drinks.

They stood on the front steps for several minutes in silence until Scorpius spoke. "I found out a something very, er, unsettling last night." Both his father and grandfather waited for him to continue, so he did. "The man that put me in St. Mungo's, he wasn't just trying to hurt me or kill me." Scorpius's mouth felt very dry and he had to pause to collect himself.

He took another sip from his beer then carried on. "He blames a potion that your company produces for not working, resulting in his mother's death. Everyone killed and kidnapped was involved in making and selling it in some way. I think I saw that, but I ignored it because I didn't want it to be true. I almost compromised the case."

"Scorpius..." Draco said rubbing his shoulder consolingly. "You put the guy away though. You didn't compromise anything, and now you have not random killings, but connected ones. It's a stronger case against him. You did right, you did your job, you caught him. You even have the scars to prove it. Don't question yourself, don't let anyone question your judgment."

With a nod, he looked at the two older men. "I just need to know." He paused again for a brief moment. "Seven years ago, you didn't send out any bad potions, not even mistakenly? Right?"

"Not even mistakenly." His grandfather confirmed. "We even had the Aurors at the time come in and test samples, then go and compare those to the potion they found in the Christine Muldoon case."

Scorpius suddenly looked at his grandfather, how did he...?

"I assume that's what were talking about." Augustus didn't ask, he stated it. "The son seemed to think we killed her at the trial. Shame, such a tragedy. One that was unavoidable with a heart condition like her's." He shook his head then took a sip of the drink. "I think I'll go have another slice of pie, if I can sneak around your grandmother that is."

Shaking his head with an amused smile, Scorpius felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He let out a slow breath and looked at his father who also had an amused look. Now was his opportunity. "I started dating Rose Weasley recently. We dated for most of seventh year."

The smile that had been on Draco's face fell. He stood silent for several minutes, every so often looking at his drink, but not sipping it. Scorpius waited, unsure of what to do. Silence was often deadlier than screaming, something he knew quite well. In fact it was a tactic his father had taught him to use when unhappy, so as not to place your head where it aught not to be.

Finally his father turned to look at him. "Does she make you happy?"

Stunned by the question, Scorpius took a moment before the words would leave his throat. "Very, happiest I can ever remember feeling."

"Is she good to you? Does she treat you properly?" His father asked as he considered Scorpius.

"Always, on both counts." Scorpius said firmly. His heart was pounding. He knew that he didn't need his father's approval, or anyone's for his relationship with Rose, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want it.

"Then anything I think is mostly irrelevant. You're happy, and she's what's causing it. I would be very hypocritical to forbid you to date her. I defied your grandfather to be with your mother. There are more important things in this world than one's last name." His father stopped for a moment then went on. "Just be careful, three or so years is a long time. People change in ways we don't realize at first. Just don't expect everything to be exactly as it was."

Scorpius nodded. "I don't want it as it was. That would mean sneaking around my parent's backs."

Draco gave Scorpius a smile then took a sip of his drink. "How's her cousin doing?"

"She'll be good as new in about a week." Scorpius said with a smile, but it faltered. "I think I was the cause of what lead to the story being published about her abortion, and her being pushed off the building."

"Pushed? The wireless said she just fell... How did you cause her to be pushed? Who would push her off a building?" Draco's voice was now very concerned.

Scorpius swallowed. "I was the auror who delivered the warrant to arrest the Minister, I know she said on the radio that it was all a prank, a friendly joke, but it really wasn't all just a joke. I wasn't going to arrest her, just showing I was serious about helping Rose get out of having Ministry protection. Of course it was all for nothing now that Rose has been threatened by the person who pushed Lucy, all because I caused a scandal with the warrant. So now she's back under Ministry protection."

"What are you doing to fix this, Scorpius?" His father's voice interrogated.

"I'm trying the best I can to arrest the Ministry official who leaked it to the press, all of it. He's dirty, Dad." Scorpius took a deep breath. "We think he's after the Padma Thomas's position, that's the conclusion."

"It sounds to me you want to catch the guy with the knife, but you're victim bleeding out from the wound." Draco replied. "Instead of stopping the bleeding to save the victim, you're chasing after the attacker with very little to go on. You need to stop the bleeding and save the victim. Then you can catch the bastard who did it."

"I'm trying." Scorpius said incensed.

"No." His father replied sternly. "You're trying to do both at the same time and it isn't working. Stop the bleeding and save the victim." Without another word he turned away into the house.

XXXXXXX

"How did it go?" Albus asked as they sat in the hospital waiting room. They had no real need to be their, but Scorpius felt responsible and he knew Albus was feeling protective. Rose was sitting with her grandmother talking, Percy and Audrey were in with Lucy, as was Leo. The rest of the family had left before Scorpius had arrived.

"Fine." Scorpius replied shortly. "They're certain Muldoon is nuts."

Albus nodded. "Then what's set you off?"

"We don't have shit on Urquhart." Scorpius whispered. "And every moment that we're not working against him, he's working against us. We're bleeding Albus, and I need to stop the bleeding. If I take the blame for what I started-"

"Whoa, hold on, mate!" Albus cut him off. "Lets be rational here. You didn't start this, Urquhart did. There's no need to take the blame."

"That's not the point, Al."

"Then what the hell is? You're going to be a martyr, Scorpius? What good is that going to do?" Albus was almost pleading.

"It'll end the scandal. It would defuse everything and stop Urquhart in his tracks." Scorpius reasoned.

"Yeah, but he'll try again. Then what, Scorpius? How do we stop him that time? We can't bring him down for this if you take the fall."

"I've made up my mind."

"Let's see what Rose thinks about this." Albus made to stand, but Scorpius grabbed him and pushed him back down.

"Don't!" He said in a harsh tone that caused Rose and her grandmother to look over.

"Why not?" Albus asked when Rose finally looked away. "Because she'll stop you from being daft?"

"Because I don't want her to know." Scorpius replied. "I'll tell her when it's done, but not before."

"Fine. You do whatever it is that you have to do, but I'm going to try and find a way to arrest this bastard." Albus stood. "With your help or without." With that he walked away.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: See! I wouldn't kill Lucy, she's too sweet to kill. But death is unavoidable sometimes, and that's all I'm saying. So until next time! Let me know what you thought, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I won't give anything away, but you will be satisfied with the ending of the story when we finally get there, so stick with it! Also I wanted to say that I am working on the plot of a new Teddy/Victoire story that is pretty different from what's out there. I'll post the first chapter of that story at the same time that I post the last one here. I am estimating that there will be about another 10 to 15 chapters of this story from this point, so we have a ways to go yet. With that said...**

If it's never our fault, we can't take responsibility for it. If we can't take responsibility for it, we'll always be its victim.

-Richard Bach

XXXXXXX

His eyes opened slowly as a strand of light fell across his face. Looking around Scorpius didn't immediately recognize where he was, it certainly wasn't his parents home. As his eyes adjusted to the light shinning through a gap in the blue curtains a dark gray wall and light wood floor came into focus and then he remembered.

The skin of her legs tangled in his and their feet rubbing against one another. Sitting up slightly, he turned to face a sleeping Rose. Scorpius smiled as the memories of last night played over in his head. They had been insatiable, inseparable. It had been what they both needed and craved, what they wanted.

Reaching out he lightly brushed a few strands of hair from her lightly freckled face. A pang of blame upon himself flowed over him from his shoulders to his stomach. Her cousin wouldn't be lying in a bed at St. Mungo's had he not asked Padma for the warrant. It hadn't even been a live warrant, meaning that it had not been recorded for the Wizengamot making it as valuable in court as a blank sheet of parchment. Yet that didn't stop it from being enough to use against Padma in the press, and thus in the court of public opinion. Urquhart wasn't a fool, he clearly wanted to remove Padma. Anyone who read yesterday's paper, had they known Urquhart was the source, could see that.

Padma is Leo's mother, Leo is in a serious relationship with Lucy, Lucy is a Weasley, meaning by attacking Padma, in the mind of any Weasley, it was attacking the family. Add to that Rose had overheard Urquhart trying to get Lucy to write the story, and was now being threatened if she said anything, or even knew anything. All of this because of what Scorpius had done. His father was right, he needed to stop the bleeding. Either he could lay victim to his own messes or he could clean them up. He ran away from the Muldoon case, quit the Aurors out of fear, he wouldn't do that again, he was going to make everything right.

Removing the covers, Scorpius untangled himself from Rose and slid out of bed. He found his boxers and trousers on the floor, his shirt was over the desk chair. As he finished buttoning his shirt he heard Rose stir.

"Come back to bed." Rose mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

Scorpius sat back down on the edge of the bed and looked at her, taking in her appearance. She was perfect, and she his. "I'll see you in a few hours, think around ten or so. You have a big day today, Rosie. I think you might want to get up. Your office won't set itself up now will it?" She scrunched her face at him causing him to smile. He leaned down so that his face was mere inches over hers.

Rose used her hand to fix his hair. "I love you."

Leaning down Scorpius gently pressed his lips to hers. The same feeling that had overtaken them last night ran through his as Rose's arms pulled his body onto hers. Scorpius deepened the kiss as her lips parted and their tongues danced. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with her, in this room for as long as possible. That wasn't what he needed to do though.

"Rose... I need to go..." He spoke as he lightly pressed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "I... love... you..." He placed one final kiss on her lips then sat up.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius walked into the Minister's front office, which was as chaotic as usual. He didn't stop at his desk. Instead he kept walking straight into Hermione's open office door, passing Anderson and another Law Enforcement Agent who were currently on guard duty.

"Minister." Scorpius spoke in a determined voice.

Hermione looked up from the papers she was currently reading at her desk. "Scorpius, what can I do for you?" Her tone was slightly surprised.

"Would you mind if I closed the door?" He asked and she gestured that he should. Closing it behind him, Scorpius walked up to the desk, standing a few feet away. "I need to talk to you about my job."

"Oh, well would you like to sit?" Hermione asked.

"No, thank you." Scorpius took a breath and dived right in. "I'm the wrong person to have in this position. I let my emotions, my fears, I let them take over and let myself be a victim. I'm not meant to keep Department Heads in line. I'm not meant for this job. I understand that it's only been a couple of days, but with what happened to Lucy I finally got out of the mental cloud I've been in. I want to go back to the Aurors. I know that-"

Hermione raised a hand and Scorpius stopped speaking. Opening one of her desk drawer and pulled out a file. She placed it on her desk then put her hands over it with her fingers laced together, looking up at him. "Albus told me what you're planning on doing."

A chill ran down Scorpius's spine. The Minister knew, and he was sure that she wouldn't go along with it. She had said the whole scandal was the result of a joke, she had played it off as a rouse between friends and nothing more. The press was divided this morning. Half saying that it was a lie, half going along with her words. "I need to stop him in his tracks. I know you can't just fire him. The Wizengamot Panel for Ministry Oversight needs to approve, but he needs to be stopped before this goes any further. No investigation on Chief Warlock Thomas, no investigation on you."

"I agree, and I'm glad you came to me, it'll be much better this way." Hermione said simply and Scorpius looked at her with surprise, and then confusion. "This is your Auror file." She opened it, pulling out two sets of documents. "I haven't filed you're termination papers with Urquhart's office. Harry didn't think you'd be gone for very long, and in light of recent events I'm not filing anything that isn't essential with his office."

"I don't understand?" Scorpius said now sitting in one of the chairs before the Minister's desk. "I thought I was terminated."

"Well, you were never fully reinstated in the first place, so..." Hermione said seriously. "When you were assigned to protect Rose, when you were placed in charge of my inauguration's protection, you never were reinstated on full duty. We had you under protection, we had Law Enforcement Agents at the Ball the entire night. Muldoon's threats are not ones we take lightly, but that wasn't exactly why we were keeping an eye on you. You're leave of absence has never officially been ended, rather were under temporary assignment. We couldn't put you back in the field, you never underwent any proper psychological debriefing with a Healer, you just left the country. When you can back, well couldn't have a possibly unstable auror running around..."

Scorpius looked away form the Minister. He felt suddenly cold, unable to discern the exact emotion.

"But you're not unstable, brash, but not unstable." Hermione continued. "In fact I think you could use a new case, Auror Malfoy." His eyes shot back to the Minister. "You didn't think we would just abandon one of our most skilled aurors. We've come up with a plan to work against Urquhart, if you're interested?"

"What's the plan?" Scorpius asked attempting to keep his contrasting surprise measured.

"First, we reinstate you. Without Urquhart's knowledge of course. Then," She handed Scorpius back the warrant which she had taken out earlier, "you take responsibility. You be honest that you didn't ever intend to act on the warrant, and that it would never stand up because it was never put on record. The press will try and eat you alive. You make the statement and I'll have to ask you to resign. Those papers will make it to Urquhart's office though a miss routing. An investigation will need to happen no matter what, but you'll be the focus rather than Padma or me. I think we'll let the proper authority handle it. You understand?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I think so." Scorpius nodded. "I stop him then let him come after me. Try and find what we can use."

Hermione gave him a single nod. "Exactly."

XXXXXXX

The Press Office was just a few doors down from the Minister's Office. As usual there was the constant movement of people in the main corridor, which Scorpius was navigating.

"Scor!" A voice called from somewhere. Stopping and trying to find the owner of the voice he finally spotted Albus running between people. He stopped just short of Scorpius before speaking. "Did Aunt Hermione tell you the plan?" Without pause he asked. "Isn't the same suit you wore yesterday?"

Scorpius brought a hand and ran it from the back of his head and down his neck a couple times before answering the first question only. "Yeah, she did." Albus had been so angry last night that Scorpius wasn't sure how he should approach his friend.

Eagerly Albus spoke. "We're doing this, right?" He looked at Scorpius almost hopefully.

"Well of course." Scorpius replied as he dropped his hand from his neck and stood straighter.

"Brilliant!" Albus looked at his watch. "We should get in there before the next briefing in fifteen." He started to walk forward but stopped a moment later when Scorpius didn't follow. "Well are you coming or not?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Scorpius asked as Albus walked back toward him.

Albus considered Scorpius for a moment. "She didn't tell you about that?" Scorpius stared at Albus for explanation. "Well no I suppose I wouldn't have either, there would have been no way you'd agree."

"Albus?" Scorpius asked firmly.

As if snapping back to reality Albus focused on Scorpius. "Oh right. We're taking the blame together."

"No." Scorpius shook his head. "We're not."

"Yes... WE are." He emphasized. "He'll investigate us both. We can work more efficiently with more chances to find the evidence we need on him. He's corrupt and four eyes are better than two in this case."

"Six in this case, four-eyes, and fine. You let me do the bulk of the talking though. You just agree and say you helped me the whole time."

"Hey!" Albus knocked the palm of his hand against Scorpius's shoulder "Be nice. I could just let you get all the bad press and deal with this mess on your own, mate."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself four-eyes." Scorpius teased. "But... we both know you'd never."

"Well..." Albus said. "At least I'm not just some dolt who decides he's going to curse our chance to take this guy down in the foot."

"True." Scorpius said then took a deep breath and a wave of utter seriousness came over him. It seemed that Albus had felt it as well judging by the expression on his face. "Into the lion's den."

"And hopefully back out." Albus said, and with a nod they walked toward the Press Office in silence.

XXXXXXX

"Can you explain why you decided that you needed to go so far as to present the Minister with a warrant?" A reporter with the Prophet asked.

"Again it, wasn't that we wanted to arrest the Minister. The warrant was worthless because it was never recorded properly." Albus replied.

"Right, but that doesn't answer the question." The same reporter said. "Why the warrant? Surely you and your cousin could have discussed the arrangement with the Minister. Why Mr. Malfoy's involvement?"

"Rose didn't know about any of this, I was her Ministry Protection-" Scorpius replied, but was cut off by another question, this one from a Witch Weekly reporter.

"Was it because of Rose Weasley's known reputation for partying? She has a reputation as a bit of a brat, and until her mother's inauguration she was a constant sight at the largest parties in magical London. She even skipped out during the Inaugural Ball, rumored to have been with a rather handsome companion. Was your jump straight for a warrant due to frustration at having to babysit the Minister's daughter? As a fear tactic for the Minister over your dislike of R-"

"Don't speak about her like that!" Scorpius yelled, his body shook rigidly as he pointed at the witch. "I did it because she was unhappy and I love her!" Suddenly the bulbs of camera's were flashing like mad and every reporter shot up asking questions at the same time. With the noise and the flashing lights it took Scorpius a few seconds to realize what he had said.

"That's all we have to say for now." Albus said, then there was a tug on his arm. Scorpius allowed Albus to walk him out of the briefing room toward the entrance used by Ministry officials.

XXXXXXX

"DAMN IT! BLOODY...-" Jack heard come extremely loudly and angrily from his bosses office. There was what sounded like a lamp being tossed and smashing against the floor. The other staff secretaries looked toward the office door then Jack.

Standing, he cautiously stepped to the door and knocked. "What?" Urquhart's voice shouted at the door. Jack turned the nob and pushed the door open to find Urquhart standing behind his desk, looking at the wireless that sat on the shelves on one sire of the room. Just as he thought, Urquhart's desk lamp lay in pieces on the ground. "Tell me you're hearing this Hemsworth." He grumbled.

Jack closed the door behind him and uttered a silencing charm before looking at his boss. "Hear what?"

"This!" Urquhart said loudly then cranked up the volume.

"Can you explain why you decided that you needed to go so far as to present the Minister with a warrant?" Someone asked.

"Again it, wasn't that we wanted to arrest the Minister." That was Albus Potter's voice speaking. "The warrant was worthless because it was never recorded properly."

"Right, but that doesn't answer the question. Why the warrant? Surely you and your cousin could have discussed the arrangement with the Minister. Why Mr. Malfoy's involvement?" The same voice as before asked.

"Rose didn't know about any of this, I was her Ministry Protection-" Scorpius replied, but was cut off suddenly.

"Was it because of Rose Weasley's known reputation for partying? She has a reputation as a bit of a brat, and until her mother's inauguration she was a constant sight at the largest parties in magical London. She even skipped out during the Inaugural Ball, rumored to have been with a rather handsome companion. Was your jump straight for a warrant due to frustration at having to babysit the Minister's daughter? As a fear tactic for the Minister over your dislike of R-"

"Don't speak about her like that!" Scorpius's voice yelled. "I did it because she was unhappy and I love her!"

Then there was what sounded like garbled shouting and camera's clicking.

"That's all we have to say for now." Albus said over the noise before Urquhart shut the wireless off.

"They just screwed this entire plan! You and me just got F*CKED by Malfoy and Potter!" Urquhart shouted. "I have zero tolerance for this sort of behavior, which they will soon indelibly learn." He turned to face Jack. "They'll pay for this."

"How exactly?" Jack asked. He was nervous, and rightly so. He had as much riding on this as Urquhart at this point, and their scheme had just been trampled all over.

Urquhart's rage was almost terrifying. "The girl, Rose. We use her. Malfoy is the easier target. Use her against him."

"She won't betray him, she's just as in love with him as he is with her." Jack said bitterly, he felt his anger rise.

"She doesn't have to betray him." Urquhart's breathing finally began to calm. "He just needs to think she has." He paused for a moment. "She's starting a new sort of charity and advocacy organization from what I hear. He'll want to see her immediately, if he hasn't left already. I think we should extend her an official welcome." Urquhart paused for a moment. "Its in Diagon Alley next to her families store. I'll try to stall Malfoy a bit. I don't care what you have to do, Hemsworth , just do it."

XXXXXXX

Rose was sorting through a large stack of documents, all of which had been collected by her father. They were issues which he and others had seen or dealt with first hand. Be it lax responsiveness by the ministry or simply helping people find a job. She was determined that she was going to make a real difference in these people's lives.

Her office was fairly bland at the moment. There were some empty filing cabinets, a couple sparsely filled book shelves, her desk and a few chairs. The walls were a drab white and the floor was covered in blank gray industrial carpet. Rose was going through a file on a young boy that had been caught stealing from a baker on a street just off of Diagon Alley. The wizard that owned the bakery had called the Law Enforcement Patrol, but rather than charge the boy with a crime, they bought his family some food. Poverty was growing issue in wizarding Britain, one that wasn't going to be solved overnight.

With one last look at the file Rose stood and walked over to the door. Opening it she stood face to face with her secretary, her very attractive blonde secretary who of course Fred thought she would be good for the job. The girl, Rose was having trouble with her name, was standing their in surprise, and that's when Rose noticed the fit young man with neat dark brown hair standing there. "What are you doing here?"

Jack looked up at her smiling in a way he thought was attractive. Rose only found it smug and irritating. "The Head wanted to extend a welcome from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to the Weasley Wizarding Initiative." Jack said holding his hand out for her to shake.

At the mention of Urquhart her mind flashed and all she kept seeing was Urquhart's narrowed eyes staring down at her from where Lucy had fallen. Had she actually seen his eyes? She couldn't remember, but it didn't change her certainty that he pushed her off the edge. Gingerly she shook his hand.

"I was hoping we could speak for a moment. Quickly and then I'll be out of your hair." Jack spoke smoothly, but she noticed him eye his watch.

She was hesitant. Lucy had warned Rose that Urquhart had threatened her through Jack. Now Lucy was laying in a bed at St. Mungo's, what if Jack was going to try and hurt her? But then he didn't know what Lucy had told her.

"Come in." Rose said she glanced at Sarah who was sitting in a chair adjacent to the door as she quickly turned back into her office. One of her hands fell into the pocket of the sweater she was wearing, griping the handle of her wand. At the sound of her office door closing she turned around and leaned against her desk.

Jack looked at her, his eyes became so dark that the brown looked almost black next to his pupils. "A shame about your cousin."

"That she got hurt, or that she lived?" Rose asked as he hand gripped her wand even tighter, so tight that she hear a knuckle crack.

"You're little boyfriend just made a very big mistake." Jack said, taking a step forward.

Rose wasn't sure what Jack was talking about. "What do you mean?" He took another step forward. Rose felt her heart start to pound and her body start to sweat nervously.

"Don't play stupid." Jack said as he took yet another step toward Rose. He was a foot away when there were voices at the door. Suddenly he came forward and grabbed her.

Her hand left her wand as she tried to push him away as hard as she could, but it was no use, he was far too strong. Seemingly having the same thought, Jack pressed his body weight against her. Rose felt him pin her arms to her body before forcing his lips against her's hard. What was he going to do? Images of the possibilities sent waves of unbridled fear over her as she struggled harder free herself.

There was a knock on the door before it was opened. "Oh..." Her secretary let out in surprise.

"Rose...?" Scorpius's voice rang out.

Jack removed his lips and turned his face to the door. His loss of concentration was all that Rose needed to get an arm free. Bringing it back with her hand balled into a fist, and slamming it into the side of Jack's head, knocking him backwards a step. At the same moment a flash of white blonde hair lunged into the room.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: You guys are going to love what happens next! Unfortunately you'll have to wait for the next chapter... :( What did you guys think? Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I just have to say that I am so proud of this chapter!**

XXXXXXX

Perhaps the wireless networks hadn't broadcast anything yet. Perhaps he would be able to just slip away to Rose's office unnoticed. It wasn't likely though. In fact the networks were probably broadcasting everything right now. Scorpius looked at Albus. "We should go, before anyone tries to stop us."

With that he slipped past his friend, pulling the door open and entering the main corridor of level one. He looked left then right, making sure that there were no reporters before walking quickly in the direction of the lifts. Witches and wizards were buzzing around the place and Scorpius was careful not to bump into anyone. He needed to reach the lifts and get out of the Ministry. For all he knew there was cause for his arrest, Albus's too, where was he?

Looking over his shoulder he spotted his black hair and glasses as he tried to catch up. Turning his head back around Scorpius barely missed walking into a witch carrying a stack of papers that reached well over a foot above the top of her head. He weaved left and right, and then... "Do watch where you're going!"

Stopping at the sound of the gruff voice, Scorpius looked down. "I'm so sorry." He said as he reached out a hand to help the goblin he'd walked into up from the floor. "Ruddy wizarding idiot..." The goblin said as he ignored Scorpius's hand and lifted himself up.

"Scorpius, why the hell are you running over goblins?" A voice asked from behind him. Turning Scorpius looked at Williamson who was giving an amused smile.

Then there was a hand around his arm and he was heading in the direction of the lifts once more. "Come on." Albus's voice said as he let go. "We are leaving."

"Can't talk, head to the moon. You understand." Scorpius replied over his shoulder, hoping Williamson would in fact understand. Then they were in an all out run. Twisting, ducking, dodging past anyone, between anyone, anywhere they could to get to away. They headed toward a mass of people crowding around the lift doors. There was no way they were getting in any of them.

"Stairs!" Scorpius called and without stopping they pushed open a set of doors just before the lifts and started down a metal and concrete stairwell. Their shoes clanging on the metal steps reverberated all around them. Scorpius could feel his heart pounding in his ears, adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

"Well I think it's safe to say that public speaking isn't your forte, mate. Though with you losing it like that, I bet they say we forged Padma Thomas' signature or something." Albus said as they passed level four.

"I botched it, Al. They're not going to have a clue what's happened." Scorpius said as they pounded past level five.

"I know. That's why were running, right? They'll think we blackmailed Aunt Hermione for you." Albus responded after a moment, there was level six. "We'll use the safe house like we planned."

They came up on level seven. "Right, told Williamson, or I hope I did. Tell Alice, she'll kill you if you don't and we might need her." Scorpius said.

"She already knows what we're doing." Albus responded as they passed the doors to level seven. "You need to get Rose. She's going to be picked up and questioned if she doesn't come, no matter what Dad, Williamson, or Seamus do try to do to stall it."

They stopped at the doors to the Atrium, it was just a bit further and they would be out of the Ministry. "You ready?" Albus asked, Scorpius nodded.

Slamming into the doors as they pushed them open with a resounding bang. Those close to the doors jumped back or looked toward the boys in surprise. In a full run they were just moments from using a fireplace to apparate or Floo out.

"MALFOY! POTTER!" A Scottish accent called out magically modified to be especially loud. "Stop right there or I swear I will arrest you on the spot, evidence or no!"

It was just feet to a fireplace, but the voice of a man with sandy hair, a strong light face caused Scorpius to stop and spin around. Albus ignored him heading into a fireplace and apparating away. Slowly at first Scorpius walked toward Christopher Urquhart, his fists clenched, he barely noticed as Jack Hemsworth passed him heading out of the Ministry with a pop.

Urquhart was walking from the lifts toward Scorpius. They were focused on one another, staring at one another, Scorpius's gray eyes were as cold as stone. People around them had moved on by now and were going about their business.

Stopping in the middle of the Atrium, they dared the other to look away first. They were both tall, about the same height, standing just a foot apart. "You won't get away with a damn thing." Scorpius spoke first.

"I have no idea as to what you could possibly be referring to." Urquhart responded.

"You leaked the story about the warrant to Leonard Saville. You gave Rita Skeeter the story about Lucy Weasley's abortion. You pushed her off of the top of the Daily Prophet building." Scorpius's voice was low. "We know what you're trying to do. I won't let you destroy the Thomas family. You'll never be the Chief Warlock."

"What are you on about?" Urquhart questioned with a small smile forming on the corners of his lips. "I have no idea how the abortion was leaked, and Lucy Weasley must have been quite distraught to have jumped. As to the warrant scandal, it's mighty large of you to accuse me of trying to destroy the Chief Warlock's reputation, or that of her family with Lucy's abortion. Mighty large when you consider that you just went before the press admitting to drafting the warrant. Tell me, did you forge the Chief Warlock's signature? Because I think, and I'm sure after enough people have heard your little press conference by now, that they would agree with me in saying that it was you who leaked the stories. The day after you are suddenly one of the Minister's most senior secretaries. One might think that you blackmailed the Minister to get the job. Your connections are quite troubling, but you have nothing to connect me with anything that's happened in the past few days."

Scorpius broke his eye contact and then smiled before he let out a laugh. "Oh..." He looked back at Urquhart. "Oh, but I do."

"And what might that be?" Urquhart narrowed his eyes. "You have nothing. You're so sure that those around you are looking out for your best interest. So ready to believe, so naive. Lied to by the Minister when you returned. Lied to now by her daughter even..."

"What?" Scorpius let out in a breath as his smile fell.

"So naive. Think about it, the Minister's daughter, a known trollop, manages to convince you that she needs your help getting rid of her Ministry protection. Tells you a story about how her mother is inconsolably attached to the idea of protection, that she is blinded to the situation it has created. You need to do something extreme to help her, she's handing you her heart, and just days after a very physical affair with one of my secretaries. You really think her words were sincere, that they were true? It's a set up, they want to destroy me for having reservations about some of the welfare programs, and in you're vulnerable state, they used you. The Minister, Potter, Rose, they are all using you."

No, that wasn't true, Scorpius told himself. This was Urquhart's doing, all of it was. Yet there was the smallest trickle of possible truth in his words. Rose had moved extremely quickly with him, she had convinced them that Urquhart's motives were to destroy Padma Thomas's reputation, to take her position. Rose was the only person to see anyone on the roof of the Daily Prophet, and she was trying to convince Scorpius that it was in fact Urquhart. Then Hermione and Harry had been very quick with ways to respond to Urquhart's supposed moves. What if he was being used? But then how would that explain Albus? How would that explain their taking the blame together?

"You know I'm right." Urquhart continued. "You know what I'm saying isn't just possible, it's the truth."

"You're, you're lying." Scorpius said aloud, but in no way confidently. In part part because he needed to tell himself that Urquhart was indeed lying, not to let the doubt fill his mind. In part because that would mean Rose felt nothing for him. "No, you, you're, you're doing this, all of it."

Then the small smile that played on the edge of Urquhart's lips spread to become a sympathetic grin. "If you don't believe me, you should go ask your girlfriend. I'm sure Rose will have a lot to say." He raised he eyebrows slight. "In fact I'd go ask her right now before you do anymore damage to anyone else, including yourself."

Scorpius's mind was trying to process what Urquhart was saying, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be, there was no way. Rose wouldn't do that him, none of them would. Slowly Scorpius took a few steps back and before he was aware of what he was doing he was running to the nearest fireplace.

XXXXXXX

Pushing past a small wizard who was exiting the building Scorpius ran straight up the staircase a head of him, his feet tapping loudly against the wood of each step. He had to see her, to be assured that all Urquhart's words had been lies. One more floor. He was confused, so much had happened so recently, everything felt like it was both coming together and yet ripping apart at the same time, like teeth of a broken zipper, binding and releasing in one action.

He was on the third floor now, he looked at the two offices on either side of the landing, one was marked as a law firm, the other belonged to Rose. Quickly he opened the door and as soon as he stepped over the threshold his footsteps grew silent on gray carpet. Unsure of where he was going he looked around for a moment. People were setting up cubicles and a couple of doors were lined along the far left wall, which faced Diagon Alley. There was one open, from which there was what sounded like another door latching closed.

Scorpius walked toward the open door, hoping it was Rose's office, but instead came to what looked like a small waiting room. There were four chairs against one wall, in one was Sarah Kirkby of Magical Law Enforcement. A desk faced Sarah, near the opposite wall, where a very pretty blonde witch was taking a seat. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Rose. It's rather important." Scorpius urged, stepping into the small outer office.

"She just started a meeting, I'm afraid." The witch smiled up at him from her chair as she spoke. "You can take a seat, um, or leave a message or note with me if you can't stay."

"No, it's very important I speak with her immediately." Scorpius spoke firmly, his eyes bore into the witch. "Right now."

"Alright, I'll let her know your here, Mr.?-" She stood and walked over to the door.

"Malfoy."

The blonde secretary knocked on the door twice before she opened it. "Oh..." She let out loudly in surprise. Scorpius, who had been looking at the clock on the wall above the desk, snapped his attention to the sound. The secretary stepped back with pink cheeks, giving Scorpius a clear view of Rose's office.

She was pinned with her desk behind her and her arms held against her sides as she was kissing a brown haired man. "Rose...?" Scorpius spoke aloud, his chest suddenly hurt terribly, Urquhart was right? His utterance caused the bloke to stop kissing her and looked straight at Scorpius.

Scorpius's mouth opened as Jack Hemsworth smirked at him, but that lasted for only a second before Rose's fist drove into the side of his head, causing Jack to stagger back and Scorpius to realize she was being forced. As if it were his cue, Scorpius lunged toward Jack. His wand was out in a moment. There was a burst of light as Jack was blasted backwards onto the carpet.

Moving quickly Scorpius bent down low and dropped his wand. With his momentum carrying him he grabbed Jack up from the ground and slammed him against the wall between a window overlooking the Alley and an empty bookcase. He pinned Jack there. "You little bastard. I'll kill you if you've hurt her."

Jack pushed against Scorpius trying to free himself, slamming both of them into the side of the bookcase repeatedly in an attempt to escape Scorpius's hold. With a sudden bang Scorpius was sent backwards onto the ground, sliding a few feet until he stopped. As he sat up he saw Jack had his wand pointed at him, his dark brown eyes looked almost pure black and angry. Scorpius felt his own dropped wand beneath his right leg as Jack stepped toward him. Rose was hiding behind her desk, away from Jack, looking at Scorpius with pleading eyes.

"Expelliarmus!" A woman's voice called from behind him, and in an instant Jack's wand flew out of his hands and over Scorpius's head. Rushing to his feet Scorpius ran straight into Jack, knocking them both to the ground. As fast as he could he straddled Jack who was on his back. Scorpius took a swing, his fist connecting with Jack's cheek. As his body swung trough the punch he felt Jack grab his tie and pull his body down, then a fist made contact with Scorpius's nose with a large crack.

Blood began to trickle down over Scorpius's mouth, and with two hands now on grasping his shirt Jack pulled Scorpius down further and spun them. Scorpius kept his legs around Jack's torso as he rolled onto his back. With both arms he pulled Jack to him and continued to roll so that he was once again sitting over Jack, but not before he felt his right shoulder slam into the side of Rose's desk, right next to where she crouched. She gave loud gasp backing away on her bottom toward the wall behind her.

Jack released his hands form Scorpius's shirt and was reaching up for his face trying to push him away, but Scorpius caught his arms around the wrists, knowing that he couldn't hold them for too long before Jack got his hands free. With his own free hand he made a fist and punched Jack's face several times until Jack's hands stopped struggling, his eyes closed, his head was leaning limply away from Scorpius's bloodied fist.

Stumbling off Jack quickly, Scorpius landed on his bottom and tried to feel around behind him for his wand. His fingers found it after a moment and he held it at Jack, ready to strike, but there was no need as Jack lay unconscious. Sarah was walking carefully over toward Jack, her wand pointed at him as well. She bent down and gave him a once over. "He's out, still breathing, but he's going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up." She said as she looked over his face.

Lowering his wand, Scorpius brought his knees up to his chest and started to breath heavily, shakily. Starting to register what had just happened he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on his hands. Just then a pair of very soft arms wrapped around him, her scent, never quite distinguishable yet absolutely intoxicating, hovered over him. Relaxing his tense body Scorpius allowed himself to be taken over by her. He sat up and pulled her into the hug. "Thank you." Rose let out in a whimpered breath. He held her tighter.

"Am I taking him to Mungo's?" Sarah's voice asked from somewhere far away, but it pulled Scorpius back into the present situation. "He needs to see a Healer. Shouldn't be unconscious for too long, it's not good."

Scorpius looked up toward Sarah, Rose's head against his cheek he spoke. "No."

"Look Scorpius, I don't know what started this fight, but disagreement aside, the man needs medical attention, and so do you." Sarah argued.

It was at that moment that the pain from his nose started to spread rather quickly. "Oh, ow." He let out squeezing his eyes shut. His whole body, was starting to hurt in different places. Rose leaned back from him and by the look on her face he was sure he didn't look too pretty at the moment. "I've got blood on your blazer."

Rose looked down near her shoulder, the beige blazer was dripped with blood. Looking back at Scorpius she shook her head. "Let's worry about your nose." She took out her wand and pointed it at his face. "Episkey."

He felt his nose snap into place and the pain stop. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous." Sarah mocked, standing with her arms crossed. "Now you're both helping me take this bloke to Mungo's."

"We'll take him." Scorpius said. "Go to the Ministry and tell Head Auror Potter to meet us."

"You're in no position to give me an order Malfoy, I-" Sarah had started, but was cut off.

"Just do it." Scorpius said impatiently. "I'll take the blame for anything if anyone in the Ministry gives you a problem."

"Fine." Sarah said and she walked to the office door before turning around. "And where am I saying he's to meet you? St. Mungo's?" She said haughtily.

Scorpius turned to look at her and shook his head. "Just tell him to meet us, he'll know where." With a skeptical nod Sarah turned and left. Scorpius stood up, and Rose followed. He walked over to look at Jack.

"We're not going to the hospital are we? Where are we going?" Rose asked in a quiet voice.

Scorpius looked at her for a moment, he just needed to know. "Do you love me? Do you trust me?"

Without a moment's hesitation she nodded. "Always."

Everything in her light blue eyes said it was the truth. Scorpius looked down at Jack, he was going to use the dolt. "We're going to take Urquhart down."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Jack kinda deserved it, but he did put up a good fight. Next weekend I am getting my wisdom teeth out, so no update for sure then. I'll see you guys next update, which should be a week and a half from now. Please review, it makes me happy to hear you guys are enjoying!**

**Unfortunately**** I needed to remove a review of this chapter that was rather rude, not in its use of language, but in its tone. If there is an aspect of this story that you did not like, you either need to be patient and let that aspect play out, or find something that better suits your tastes. Now I didn't want to bring up Rose's hiding behind the desk yet, as it is a ****catalyst for events in the next chapter (already written), but I feel I needed to address it. She hid and it will eat at her, something that will help set up the final climax of the story. This chapter did not have Rose's perspective, as such there is no way to know why she was hiding exactly, which will be a big part of next chapter. I do appreciate reviews, but you need to give some things a chance to evolve. This story is not here to gratify every aspect of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. If your looking for that I suggest re-reading the original books or a story that is based around those characters. Just because Rose is their daughter does not mean she is a clone, people need to learn at their own pace, through their own experiences, and I think that is true for my iteration of Rose Weasley. To the reader who's review I removed, I wish I didn't need to do that and I'm sorry. If you want to voice your opinion in a more even tone that would be appreciated, but please don't troll me. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So sorry for the delay! Ended up that having my wisdom teeth out was a bit more painful than expected, and then getting back from Spring Break classes had more work than I had hoped. But weekly updates are hopefully back on track!**

XXXXXXX

Rain tapped lightly against the glass of window Rose was staring through. She watched the lights of Hogsmeade in the distance dance as water ran down the pain distorting the view. Her mind replaying the events of that morning over and over in the dark living room.

The fear she had felt. What was he going to do to her, she had seen in his eyes the hate, the lust in his eyes as he looked at her. It was all as clear as the small town in the distance. Visible though the glass right in front of her, but at the same time it had been distorted by his anger.

Frozen, Rose had frozen, cowering behind her desk like a child. She had hit Jack initially, but out of panic, not bravery. She hadn't even drawn her wand. Her parents were brave, they wouldn't have hid behind a desk. Scorpius was brave. Scorpius. She had let him take a beating for her, it wasn't right. None of it was. She was a Weasley damn it! As a Weasley she should have been brave, but then Rose wasn't a brave Gryffindor like her parents, like the rest of the Weasley's. She wasn't a resourceful Slytherin like Scorpius.

No, Rose was a Ravenclaw. All intellect, no fight. A boring girl who worked at a bank for three years, who's parent's were war hero's. For Merlin's sake her father is one of the owners one of the most successful wizarding businesses in the world, had been an Auror, and her mother was the Minister of Magic of Great Britain and Ireland!

How was she supposed to compete with that? She hadn't been brave enough to tell Scorpius to stay at the end of seventh year. To tell him that she didn't want to go out in to the world by herself because she was, is, so in love with him, because she, well... she was afraid. Afraid of going into a world in which she would be judged for who her parents were, who her family was. He knew that pain, perhaps it was what drew her to him initially?

The one thing they both wanted above any other was to just be. To live their lives and not the lives others expected them to live. Scorpius's way of doing this was to defy every notion the Malfoy name carried and so he become an Auror. To be brave, selfless, and above all else... good. Rose on the other hand had done the opposite. She had taken a job at Gringotts, away from people who had expected her to be a clone of her mother or a mold of her father. A bank job, in which one was thought to be greedy, petty, and boring, even if Rose did it for the history, for the meaning of the treasure.

It had only been since Scorpius's re-entry into her life that Rose had felt the need to be more than just a wallflower. He made her feel, he inspired her. The whole idea for the Weasley Wizarding Initiative had been Scorpius's... he talks in his sleep. It had been easy to put what she heard and what her father offered together. Scorpius had obviously remembered much of what they had talked about during those moments away from prying eyes and ears.

Rose use to talk about being just like her mother, but then Hogwarts had come and that notion had quickly disappeared and been replaced by one in which she just wanted to be a good person, her own person. It was truly amazing how easily people compared her to her mother, and to a lesser extent her father. Rose also had no doubt that her behavior at home had deteriorated to a nearly reckless level before her grandparent's had passed away, and that her soured relationship with her mother was the result.

Over and over and over they would weigh her accomplishments against those of her mother. It was a constant unending scrutinization of her every action. Rose was not her mother, she would never be her mother, and she had certainly proven that, at exactly the wrong moment in her mother's life.

It had been the summer before her seventh year, just after her grandparent's passing. Her birthday had been that June, and that meant she was now of age. For Rose that meant two things, freedom and the attention of the press. After her birthday she began to show up at the largest parties, the loudest concerts, and in turn became a press fascination. Without her knowledge her parents had managed to keep the press at bay for the most part, but then one night in early July that changed, and it had all been over nothing more than an innocent mistake.

_Rose was been in Blackpool with Ryan Wood, just under the pier as they were walking along the beach. Albus had run back to their hotel and Dominique with him. It had been just the four of them out for the weekend. Dominique had just come of age the week prior this was their first vacation as adults, at least as far as wizards were concerned. _

"_You think Al is ever going to dump Claire? I mean she tried to convince him to bring her with." Rose exacerbated. "We haven't even been close since we were in first year. She got mad because I was getting everyone's bloody attention, because of my parents. Then at Dom because she is basically a miniature version of Victoire. I didn't even want the attention, I still don't!" _

"_If I tell you a secret, you can't tell anyone." Ryan said with a cheeky grin as he ran a hand through his long brown hair. His other hand was holding his sandals, and not that she had intended on noticing, but honestly she couldn't help but notice thanks to Dom's insisting that Ryan had gotten rather fit somewhere between last summer and now. And well he had. He was in light khaki shorts that came to a few inches above his knees, a simple white tee and a blue hoodie over it. His light brown eyes seemed to sparkle from the light of the sun, which hung just above the horizon over the water. _

_Rose grinned, "I love secrets!" _

"_But promise not to tell anyone, you certainly don't want Al to find out I told you." Ryan said in all seriousness. Rose nodded. They stopped walking as they reached the other side of the pier. "He's dating Finnegan to make someone else jealous."_

"_What!" Rose said excitedly, grabbing onto Ryan's arms, which she found firmer than she expected. "Who? You have to tell me, Ryan!" _

_He chuckled and shook his head. "I won't say anymore than that."_

_Considering him for a moment Rose nodded. "Probably for the best." She paused than continued. "Besides trying to make someone else jealous is rather immature." Rose wasn't proud of it, but last term she had found Scorpius Malfoy's relationship with Julie Davies rather bothersome. Not least of which was because she shares a dorm with the girl. _

None of this had been the problem though. That was absolutely something Rose was not prepared for, something her next words were not supposed to insinuate. Had the next incident not happened every problem Scorpius, Albus, her mother, the Thomas's and Lucy were facing wouldn't be occurring. Because if nothing had happened, there would have been no warrant for Scorpius to get, because he would never have felt the need to get Rose out of Ministry protection, which she would never have been in.

"_I think if you have feelings for someone you should just express them, just let that person know how you feel. If they feel the same way then you'll know, if not, well you haven't lost something if it was never even yours to begin with, eh." Of course Rose was referring to her decision to show Scorpius her feelings the moment she got the chance, but that's not how it came across. _

"_You know I think you're on to something..." Ryan said then nodded looking at Rose. "Yeah, definitely." And without hesitating Ryan moved so that his lips were on hers. _

_A bright flash and the sound of a camera occurred at the same moment Rose pushed Ryan away, breaking his kiss. The sound of a bag opening and then closing made rose look over a confused Ryan's should. A man in a dress shirt and jeans with a fedora over his head and a camera bag over his shoulder looked back at her. With a sly grin he tipped his hat then apparated away._

The very next morning Rose was looking at a special edition of Witch Weekly. Her breaking the kiss with Ryan was on the front cover. His face was obscured, even as the picture moved. It was the act of her pushing him away that was enough for the story to suggest Rose needed a tighter leash. Apparently her mother had agreed because the next day Hugo and Rose were sitting in their mother's office, being introduced to the Law Enforcement Agents assigned to protect them outside of school.

Had that not happened the summer before seventh year, Urquhart would have never been able to cause the trouble he had, and Scorpius and Albus wouldn't be here in the Shrieking Shack. Hiding from the press and the possibility that Urquhart would use the opportunity to arrest them and skew everything further.

"That's what I've been saying. Where is the Minister in all this? It's been what, almost eleven hours now? I think that what we're seeing a breakdown of the Ministry leadership. It doesn't take much to see that." The sound wireless that Rose had turned on when she had finally calmed down at the window brought her back from her thoughts. She started to listen to the witch that was speaking.

"Minister Weasley knows that her insistence that the warrant against her by Chief Warlock Thomas was anything more than a friendly joke was clearly a cover for some form of black mail. Now did Malfoy make a deal that he would throw out the warrant by erasing it from the record, in exchange for a high level position in the Minister's office? I don't know, but it's possible. I think-"

"I must say I disagree completely Janine, if that was the case than why was Albus Potter up there too?" A man's voice cut in. "It's clear, at least to me this was a misguided attempt by Scorpius Malfoy to show the Minister his feelings for her daughter. Albus Potter is know to be close with Scorpius, and as Rose is his cousin, perhaps it was a way of showing support for Malfoy? Then we can't forget, especially in light of a recent article that Lucy Weasley is dating the son of the Chief Warlock. The families are very close, and I believe that there was no harm done in Thomas's support of Scorpius and Albus trying to end the Minister's mandated protection of her daughter, who is a free citizen just like the rest of us. Rose Weasley had a legitimate grievance over being in what amounts to protective custody"

"Are you then making the point that the Minister is in the wrong in all of this?" Lee Jordan's voice asked.

"I'm saying that no one is to blame alone and this whole thing has been blown way out of proportion. The Post reporter who broke this whole story, Leonard Saville, is a known and outspoken advocate of the Minister. I believe that as he has a habit of doing, Saville wrote the story with a slant, making something out of nothing. Now perhaps there was no need for a warrant to have been issued, but I think that perhaps the Minister promoted Malfoy because she was aware of a possible relationship between him and her daughter. There were rumors that he was in charge of her protection. It might have been a way for the Minister to better know Malfoy and make sure that their was some space between the youngsters."

"Tom, that's very optimistic, but I think that the bigger issue is that the Minister hasn't even spoken after what happened today." Claire was speaking again. "All that her office has done is release a statement saying she is aware of the incident in the Press Office, but is busy dealing with national security issues involving Argentina. A comp out in my opinion to the-" Suddenly the wireless went out.

Rose turned around to look at the device and found Alice removing her hand from it. "I was listening to that."

"It won't do any good listening to those idiots." Alice walked over to the couch next to Roseand sat, patting the spot next to her for Rose to join.

Rose took the seat, but rather than look at Alice, she glanced around the old house. It had been cleaned up, well the inside had, thanks to Teddy and Victoire. Once Uncle Harry had seen that he helped perpetuate the rumor the house was haunted, and made it a safe house for the Aurors and the family, though it was never needed. In fact this was the first time it had ever been used as such.

"Rose, what's going on." Alice spoke softly, just as she had the last four times, each of which Rose had replied that she was fine. "Don't tell me you're fine again, I know you aren't."

"I'm pathetic." She turned to Alice.

"What?" Alice asked confused.

Rose shrugged then looked away again. "I'm pathetic. I hid like a child."

"He assaulted you."

Rose shook her head. "I hid like a child, Alice. Nothing changes that. I wasn't brave, and because of that Scorpius got hurt."

"So it would have been better if you were hurt, or if Jack had taken advantage of you?" Alice asked. "Besides I fixed Scorpius up pretty quickly."

"No, but I should have helped Scor." Rose said then sighed. "He won't even speak to me."

"They've been waiting for that prat to wake up. Scorpius knocked him out pretty hard and the bloke hasn't said a word to anyone. Not to you, Al, me, or Williamson when he stopped by. He's focused-"

"But he hasn't ignored any of you." Rose cut Alice of, her voice harsh. "At least he looks at you every so often. I've been down here for the last ten hours. I've been here and he's come downstairs twice. He won't even look at me." Her arms crossed.

"You don't think he was scared of losing you?" Alice spoke after a moment of silence. "You don't think he would have kept you back even if you had tried to fight? He's just as shaken as you, and he's waiting like a circling hawk for the moment that bastard wakes up."

Rose stood. "I'm waiting here for him like a sad sorry little girl. I'm pathetic for doing that just like I'm pathetic for hiding behind a desk, behind Scor. If he wants to pretend I'm invisible I'll make it real easy for him." In a second, Rose had pulled out her wand and apparated with a loud cracking sound.

XXXXXXX

Albus was leaning against the wall of the upstairs bedroom, the sound of rain hitting the roof left a constant white noise in the room, periodically interrupted by the occasional drip of water through the old ceiling. Scorpius sat in a chair, staring barely blinking at the bed where Jack lay in magically induced sleep. Alice had said it was necessary so that he was able to remember everything possible.

There was a cough from the bed, Jack started to wake, his eyelids slowly blinking. Scorpius stood immediately, his face hard and cold, his eyes unmoving from Jack. "Go tell Alice, he's up."

Albus took one look at Scorpius, unsure of whether or not he should leave him alone with Jack.

"Go!" Scorpius urged, still looking only at Jack. "The sooner he can speak the better."

With that Albus left the room, walking down the stairs to the living room, where he heard a crack. He looked in the extremely small kitchen then to where Alice was sitting. "He's awake. Who was that?" He asked referring to the sound.

"Rose. She just left." Alice looked from the spot where Rose must have just been to Albus's eyes.

"She can't just... What if... You need to go find her." Albus urged walking the short distance to Alice, who stood. "She could be in danger, we don't know how Urquhart's going to handle this."

"Okay, okay. Yeah... Let me just." Alice moved to grab her coat and scarf.

"Do I need to give the prick anything or can he speak?" Albus asked stopping her once she had pulled on her coat.

Alice shook her head. "Just some water."

"Alright." Albus nodded. "You need to find her. Go to Vince's place. He should be home, he'll help you."

"I love you." Alice said before kissing Albus on the cheek. "If you have a problem, send a patronus, and I'll come right back."

Albus nodded and stepped back. "You got it, love."

Then with the same cracking pop, Alice was gone.

Running up the stairs, Albus entered the room. Jack was holding his head where he lay, Scorpius hadn't moved from the spot he had stood. Walking over to Scorpius, Albus whispered in his ear. "Rose just took off. I told Alice to get Vince to help find her. We don't know how Urquhart's reacting to everything."

Scorpius didn't give smallest flicker of reaction, he just continued to look at Jack. "Did you here what I said?" Albus asked in a low voice.

It was as if Albus had said nothing of consequence, or even something pointless. Scorpius glanced at Albus with the same cold hard expression. "We need to start."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Don't jump the wand yet! We still have no idea what is going through Scorpius's mind! Please feel free to review, and remember please stay positive! Well, at the very least be civil, until next week.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So I couldn't wait, I had to post this! This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far, so I hope it's as good as I want it to be. I do give a clue about Jack, if you look back to his original introduction, it's something Hermione says in passing. Also TwilightMoonbeams, we have an interaction you may have been looking for, and it's certainly not the last. To all my readers and reviewers, here's a little present before the weekend!**

XXXXXXX

Question: I need some responses to the following question, so PM me or write it in the review, because there is a character who's life depends on it. Do I write a sequel immediately after this, or move on to a Teddy/Victoire story?

XXXXXXX

Scorpius continued to stare at Jack as Albus talked downstairs.

"Bloody hell." Jack said through a dry mouth as he glanced at Scorpius, placing his hands over his eyes.

"I think that depends on how cooperative you're willing to be." Scorpius said softly. Jack leaned his head back, his hands still over his face.

The sound of feet on stairs announced Albus's entrance back into the room. His footsteps continued until Scorpius could feel Albus stand directly next to him. "Rose just took off." Albus whispered. "I told Alice to get Vince to help find her. We don't know how Urquhart's reacting to everything."

Feeling his heartbeat suddenly become very rapid and a the chill travel down his spine, Scorpius stared harder at Jack. He had seen that she meant it, when she said she loves him hours before, and Scorpius was no doubt mad about her. Why had she taken off? He should be out making sure she was safe, but he didn't move.

Something Urquhart had said, yes the same man who had threatened Rose through Jack, what he had said in the Atrium had gotten to Scorpius over the last ten hours of silent contemplation. What if Rose had used Scorpius? Feelings or no, what if everything that happened between them recently had been sparked out of an order from her mother?

"Did you here what I said?" Albus asked in a low voice.

Scorpius glanced at his bespectacled friend with the same cold hard expression he had been giving Jack, it was the only thing keeping his emotions from betraying him. "We need to start."

XXXXXXX

Alice found herself walking toward one of the last places she ever expected, Zabini Manor. It was a large three story brick manor house, with a long gravel drive that connected it to a tiny country road, all bathed in moonlight. Intimidating iron gates that guarded the drive seemed to have been permanently opened as vines snaked around the bars. They were easy to pass by, but were no doubt protected against muggles who might happen to wander over.

The gravel beneath her feet crunched with each step as she came to the large front doors, where she extinguished her wand light. Iron knockers hung at eye level, and she slowly reach out for one, but before she could grasp it, the door flew open.

"May I help you?" A beautiful women with brown hair and creamy light skin asked in a bit of an exasperated tone.

"Yes." Alice said, using the same soothing tone she would with a nasty patient at the hospital. "I was just wondering if Vince was in." Calm, just stay calm, she kept saying in her head.

The woman gave Alice an odd look. "Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"Pansy, darling?" A man's voice asked from somewhere unseen. "Who's at the door? And where's Niles?" So the woman was Vince's mother, Pansy Parkinson, Zabini now.

Turning in to look at the man's voice Pansy replied. "I told him to head to bed, he shouldn't be up this late, Blaise, you know that. It's bad for his health"

Suddenly a very handsome man who looked just like Vince, only with much darker skin, appeared next to his wife. "You said you were looking for, Vincent?" He asked Alice, before he brought his hand to his mouth and inhaled from the end of a cigar. Blaise then turned his head away slightly, and blew the smoke out slowly.

Attempting to suppress an ever growing worry over Rose's whereabouts, Alice took a deep breath and smiled. "I am. I'm a friend of Vince's, well the girlfriend of a friend actually, and if I could just talk to him for a moment..."

"Which friend is that?" Pansy asked a bit too sweetly with a small smile.

"Albus, Albus Potter." The looks of dislike or disapproval were clear for a brief moment on both Mr. and Mrs. Zabini's faces after Alice spoke.

"Oh." Pansy said again in the almost sickly sweet tone. "That would make you Ms. Longbottom, if I am correct?"

"You are, Mrs. Zabini. However, it is rather important that I speak with your son..." Alice let her words fall.

"Vincent is in his country house." Blaise said, gesturing to Alice's right. "Just down that path past the trees." He once more took another puff of the cigar.

Alice nodded with a small smile. "Thank you." Slowly she stepped backwards onto the gravel.

"You have a safe night, Ms. Longbottom." Pansy said, still with a smile, before she closed the door.

XXXXXXX

White blonde hair neatly slicked back, a black three piece suit tailored to perfection hugged his figure, matching dragon hide dress shoes tapped the floor as Draco Malfoy walked determinedly out from the lifts of the Ministry of Magic. The level one corridor was rather busy for eight o'clock at night, but with all the buzz of the wizarding war in Chile, now spilling into bordering Argentina, it was to be expected.

As if he was using his wand to clear a path, which he was not, people seemed to move out of Draco's way as if he were. It was good to know that his name still inspired some fear, even if he had never truly been a follower of his family's pure-blood fanaticism.

It would have been a mistake to assume that it was the name alone that caused people to move out of Draco's way though. No doubt a large part was his manner, and his expression. For lack of a better word Draco always exhibited an air of importance, one beyond that of any Ministry staffer and most officials. And tonight it his air, his manner were as sharper than usual, because for the lack of a better word, Draco was pissed.

Within a short time he turned into the Minister's offices, walking straight to the secretary sitting in front of her personal office. "I need to see the Minister and Head Auror." Draco's voice held a commanding tone, one he had picked up from years working with his father-in-law.

"I'm sorry, but the Minister and Head Auror are currently engaged." The young wizard said, politely, but that wasn't something Draco had much time for at the moment.

Leaning forward over the desk, Draco extended his finger to mere inches form the man's face. "Get them now, or find me someone who will." He said it in a very quiet, but extremely dark voice, a purely Slytherin voice.

"Y-y-yes, r-right away." The young man shuffled his chair back and clambered to his feet quickly, causing his hair to become slightly disheveled, before he all but ran.

XXXXXXX

"Why should I do anything for you?" Jack asked. "You're just gonna arrest me either way." He paused to feel his lip. "If I tell you what you want to know, I go to Azkaban. If I don't, I go to Azkaban. Where is there an incentive for me?"

"Because..." Scorpius started. He and Albus were sitting in chairs, across from the bed where Jack sat. "… if you don't, you sniveling little shit, if you don't give us what we want to know about Urquhart's plans, well, you won't be going to Azkaban."

Jack, who must have read the flicker of danger in Scorpius's eyes, became motionless. "You, you can't kill me. It would be murder, Auror or no."

"Oh, Jack... No one is going to kill you." Scorpius stood and walked behind his chair toward the fireplace and stared into the flame. "No..."

"W-what are you going... What are you going to do to me?" Jack asked in almost a plea for the information.

"Well I dare say he'd be too unfit for Azkaban when I've finished, eh Scorp?" Albus said.

Scorpius nodded. "I would agree." He let out calmly, turning his head to Jack and smiling.

Jack shook his head. "You're going to torture me?" He asked in the same whimpering voice. "You're going, you're going to Crucio me? T-torture me until you get what you want?" His breathing began to become very quick, he was hyperventilating.

"Jack, Jack, no... That would be illegal." Scorpius spoke lightly, waving his hand in the air carelessly as he spoke. He then gave a light chuckle, as did Albus, who was sitting with one leg resting on the other, sipping a cup of tea he must have just conjured. Scorpius walked back from the fire to his chair in a relaxed manner, speaking as he did so. "You see as you pointed out before, like murder, torture is illegal."

"Well..." Albus said, drawing out the word. "Not in cases where we need information immediately, but as to the killing, we can stun only, not kill." He took another sip of his tea just as Scorpius took his seat. "Though seeing as Urquhart did push my dear little cousin off a roof... there is an argument to be made."

"Who you threatened just hours before." Scorpius chimed in looking Jack dead in the eye.

Albus nodded. "And then you assaulted Rose."

"Who you also threatened just hours before." Scorpius added.

"It would be reasonable to assume that with what's gone on, more people might be in danger of being attacked." Albus shrugged. "I mean, Scorpius and I did just fuck with your bosses plan, pretty hard."

"But you know..." Scorpius looked from Jack who was wide eyed, to Albus, then back to Jack. "I think I've already given the puddle of goblin piss a pretty good beating. What do you think Jack, have I given you enough of a beating?"

Jack swallowed. "I, ugh..."

"I think so too." Scorpius nodded and smiled once more. "Which is why having Albus with us this evening is so convenient. You see, Al is rather gifted at working with memories. Charms, other things." He made his eyes wide for the last word. "Isn't that right, Al?"

"Right you are Scorp, right you are." Albus took another sip of his tea. Jack was looking between Albus and Scorpius, visibly afraid. Then Albus smiled. "You see you attacked my cousin Rose, his girl." Albus gestured to Scorpius. "And for as much as I would love to beat you myself..." He took a breath. "... Scorpius has already done that. Now we can't kill you, and I don't think we would. We could torture you, to get you to tell us what we need, but then honestly you don't know enough."

"I-I don't know enough?" Jack repeated. "Then why... just, just-"

"Just what?" Scorpius asked. "We aren't letting you go, we've only just gotten to the good part, and we certainly aren't going to let this wonderful opportunity slip by us."

"What opportunity?" Jack asked.

"The one where we get you to find and give us all the information we need on your boss." Scorpius said.

"Whether you are willing or not." Albus chimed in.

Jack looked down at his hands for a few moments, then up at them. "You're going to Imperius me if I don't agree?"

"Who knows." Scorpius said with a shrug. "We might even if you do agree. Would make everything real easy. The part that, well, the part you need to worry about is what happens after we get what we need."

Stammering, Jack asked. "W-why is that?"

"Because if you don't agree, when you come to your senses, you'll wake up in the mental ward of St. Mungo's with total amnesia under someone else's name." Albus said seriously, then with a smile raised his tea cup in a toast to Jack and took a sip.

"Wha... You can't to that, you can't!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, but we can." Scorpius said slowly. "Now whether you want to cooperate, or you want to take a chance with your memories, is entirely up to you." Then there was a long silence where the only noise was that of the fire crackling in the grate.

"Alright." Jack spoke quietly, defeated. "I'll cooperate, but only if I'm not Imperiused."

"You won't be, so long as we get results." Scorpius said. "And for your sake Jack, we'd better."

Jack nodded, looking down at his hands once more. "What I am supposed to do?"

XXXXXXX

Alice walked down the dark, stone lined dirt path through the thicket of trees. The light of her wand was plenty bright, but that didn't reduce her fear of the darkness that surrounded it. In the distance she could make out the running of water, most likely from a small stream somewhere nearby. It had a sort of calming effect on her, almost soothing her.

Down the curved path she walked until a small, single story cottage made of stone, was right before her. There was a very dim flickering light coming through a window that was near one of the two chimneys she could make out in her wand light. Alice could smell smoke that must have been coming from the fireplace inside, so Vince was probably in. Extinguishing the light of her wand Alice walked past a low wall that surrounded the home, and up to the old wood front door.

Raising her hand to knock, she stopped abruptly, there was an additional sound to that of the nearby stream. One that sent a wave of butterflies through her stomach and her cheeks to heat in a most embarrassed manner. A moan, a very feminine moan, of what could only be described as pleasure.

XXXXXXX

"Mr. Malfoy." A man's voice said as his shoes tapped against the highly polished wood floor. "The Minister and Head Auror will be in shortly." Draco turned around to find Brian Jones, the Minister's Executive Secretary, walking toward him. A tall man, about ten years younger than Draco, with short, balding light brown hair and equally light brown eyes. "If you'd like to wait in the Minister's office..." Jones opened her door with a tap of his wand, gesturing that Draco should.

"Indeed." Draco said as flatly and shortly as humanly possible. Brushing past Jones without a second glance and sitting himself comfortably on one of the two love seats in the middle of the room.

"Shall I have someone bring you some tea, Mr. Malfoy?" Jones asked.

Draco gave a curt nod, but did not speak. Instead he pulled out the news papers he had been storing in his suit coat, placing them next to him. He heard Jones leave with the sound of the door closing.

A minute later a man in a butlers uniform came in carrying a tea tray, placing it on the coffee table between the two love seats. The old man left without a word.

Pouring himself some of the tea, milk and a very small spoon of sugar, Draco silently waited for another few minutes. Occasionally he would sip the tea, kept at a constant temperature thanks to a rather clever charm Astoria knew, but one he could never seem to master. Finally the door opened and Hermione entered followed by Harry. Draco stood as they did.

"Draco, I am so terribly sorry for the wait." Hermione said as she placed several files on her desk before walking over and shaking his hand."We've been going mad trying to get in touch with the Argentine Ministry, but their Ministry is rather busy, Minister Vazquez is rather preoccupied." Hermione said as she made herself a cup.

"We've only had a dialogue with their Foreign Ambassador, and since I needed to pull our diplomatic mission out of Chile last month, things have be rather slow all around. We need to make sure the hundred or so wizards on the Falklands aren't dragged in or I'll need to respond with force. I dare say the Americans are having more luck than us in speaking with Minister Vazquez, especially as he became Minister only months after Quahog became the American Secretary of Magic, so they're old mates. And as Quahog is a hot head we're trying to skive off an escalation of the current war. At the same time having to compete with Bolivian and Peruvian voices who support the Chilean rebels against Chile's Ministry and now Argentina's as well in the Confederation in Boston. So what can I possibly do for you, Draco?" Hermione asked in a sweet by rather nasty manner, finally taking a seat. She took a sip of her tea.

Draco, still standing, grabbed the papers next to him and opened each, placing them one at a time in front of both Hermione and Harry. "These." He said as he placed the last on top, a copy of the Evening Prophet. "Are what I walked into my house to find, with a very nervous wife doing everything she could to calm down. Do you know what they say? Have you listened to the wireless today, because I didn't get the chance. I was too busy doing research on potions that have the very real possibility of saving hundreds of thousands of magical lives across the globe."

"Draco, I know you're upset." Harry began from where he sat. "But you need to-"

"You're going to tell me what I need to do?" Draco all but yelled. "Have you seen what they're saying about my son? About your son?" He pointed at Harry. "About your daughter?" He pointed at Hermione. "You've done nothing! I know that I told Scorpius he needed to fix this mess, but all I've seen is an even greater one because of your silence! How in the hell-"

"Oy, Malfoy!" Harry said now standing, leaning in toward Draco. "Calm down. Realize who you are speaking to, and where you are."

"Are you throwing status at me, Potter?" Draco spat.

"Gentlemen I think that's quite enough." Hermione said from where she sat, fixing herself a small finger sandwich.

Draco adjusted his clothes and sat, as did Harry.

"I haven't responded because I'm hoping another party does." Hermione said before she took a napkin and placed it over her knee length skirt.

"So you're just going to wait, while my son, and your daughter are played with in the press?" Draco was indignant.

"Well it wasn't the original plan, but what with the incident that occurred right after it, if we want to do this properly, yes." Hermione nodded.

Draco was confused. "What incident?"

"I'd rather not say anymore than I have, but I can assure you that your son, and Harry's son are aware that I won't be responding yet. They are also aware that until I have, they need to remain fairly out of the spot light. Is your home unplottable?"

"It is, why?" Draco asked, attempting to control his anger and confusion over the situation.

"If it weren't, you would have been cutting though a wall of press once you reached your house." Harry spat.

"My point... is that you will want to stay out of any place the press can get to you." Hermione responded, ignoring Harry's comment. "And should they, you are to say nothing."

"What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked. "Wait at home while Scorpius is being called a blackmailer or a traitor?" He then paused for a moment, a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Are they on a case or a mission or whatever?"

"Well, you might think that Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said then took a sip of tea. "We couldn't possibly comment."

Draco nodded, an old dislike for the Weasley's suddenly made itself know in his clenched fists. "Right. Okay. Fine." Draco stood. "If you'll excuse me. You must have a lot to deal with right now."

Hermione, followed by Harry, stood as well. "Your concern for your son is something I fully understand myself, but know that what he is doing is bigger than his reputation." Hermione said seriously.

"Nothing is more important to me than my boy's safety, nothing, and if something does happen to him, I will hold you both personally responsible." Draco turned and headed for the door without another word.

XXXXXXX

"Oh no." Alice whispered. She had been persevering for the last minute about whether to interrupt or not, and the moans had gotten louder. What should she do? She needed his help to find Rose, Al was right there, but Vince clearly had company, and clearly he was quite engaged. Alice walked away from the door for what felt like the hundredth time.

No! Rose was possibly in danger. Urquhart had threatened her, and now that slime Hemsworth, Urquhart's little errand boy, had attacked her. What if Rose ended up like Lucy, or worse? All because she, Alice bloody Longbottom, had been too afraid to interrupt Vince's activities. Determinedly Alice walked back to the door, raised her arm and...

"Oh, Dom..."

Vince's voice made Alice freeze. Had he just...? Yes, yes he had, she told herself. Well, if this wasn't going to be awkward enough a few seconds ago it was most certainly going to be now. Closing her eyes Alice rapped her knuckles on the door several times. "Vince, I need your help." She spoke loudly, placing both her hands over here eyes.

There was some swearing, and then some shuffling and low muffled voices until the sound of the door being opened. "Alice?" Vince's voice asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening, Vince." Alice said, her hands still determinately covering her eyes. "I wouldn't have if I didn't need your help though."

"You can open your eyes, Alice, everyone's dressed." Vince said in an amused tone.

Alice didn't remove her hands, but spoke anyway at light speed. "I know Williamson made sure you knew what's happened, and we still have you-know-who, but Rosie took off, and I need help looking for her. I know you still have that skeleton key, and I'm just rubbish at defensive magic, and-"

Vince laughed. "Well I can't help you look for anything if you have your hands over your eyes."

"I suppose your right." Alice agreed with a nod, and slowly brought her hands away, even though her eyes were closed. After a deep breath, and a decision to ask Al for a memory charm, she opened them. To her relief all she found was Vince standing in a pair of jeans, leaning against the door, arms crossed, an amused look on his face.

"See..." He emphasized the word. "Isn't that better?" Alice shrugged. "Now what happened exactly? A bit slower, less words." Vince said with a kind smile.

Alice took a breath. "Rose took off." She said clearly this time. "I don't know where to, she might be in danger, and I have no idea how to get through any defensive magic. Can you help?"

"What happened to Rose!" Dominique practically yelled and ran to the door, her arm snaked around Vince's much larger one, seemingly out of habit. She wore what was clearly Vince's white button-down shirt.

Yep, she was definitely asking for that memory charm now.

"Rose took off." Vince said looking at Dom. "I guess were going to look for her."

"Okay!" Dom said, somewhere between excitement and worry. "Let me get dressed!"

XXXXXXX

Jack nodded, looking down at his hands once more. "What I am supposed to do?"

Scorpius looked at Albus to make sure that they were definitely going ahead with this. Albus removed his glasses and nodded.

Scorpius looked at the old four poster bed Jack was sitting on, then at Jack himself, squarely in the eye so that there was no chance of mistaking his next words. "You're going to break into Urquhart's pensive, and bring the memories back to us."

XXXXXXX

Question: I need some responses to the following question, so PM me or write it in the review, because there is a character who's life depends on it. Do I write a sequel immediately after this, or move on to a Teddy/Victoire story?

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Hope you liked, please let me know which story I should do next! As always thanks for reading, please review, stay positive, and see you next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am excited to say that a sequel to Look At You has won, and I have a plot all lined up! Sorry that I didn't post this sooner, but I did give you two chapters last time (smiles cheekily). I had an exam and two papers that took priority and a lot of my time. We still have a ways to go, I'm thinking Look At You end around Chapters 30 to 35. So without further delay, Chapter 23!**

XXXXXXX

"You're going to break into Urquhart's pensive, and bring the memories back to us."

"How?" Jack asked.

Scorpius relaxed his hard expression and pulled his wand out of his trouser pocket. "You have access to his office, and know where he keeps it in I assume?" He conjured a cup of tea. "And I assume you must know how to use a pensive?"

"Yes, but what if the cabinet is protected somehow?" Jack exasperated, moving his hands as he spoke. "Then say I managed to get into the pensive, how do I get a copy of the memory so that Urquhart doesn't know it's missing?"

"Firstly, it will be protected, but all you need to do to access it is ask someone from maintenance for help." Albus said. "Now as to duplicating the memory. When you collect the memory..." Albus pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it toward Jack, who hesitated a moment before taking it. "...all you need to do is remember the memory you want and hold the tip of your wand to the surface. The paper has instructions so that you won't forget, a page from an old text book. You take the memory with the tip of your wand, it'll look like a silk strand, and you place it in a vial. That's it."

Jack looked at the torn page then back at both Aurors. "So you just expect someone from maintenance to let me into his pensive?"

"You're a clever boy, Jack." Scorpius said in the most patronizing voice he could muster. "I think when faced with our alternative to being a willing participant, you'll think of something." He sipped his tea.

Albus looked at his watch in a slightly dramatic fashion, as if their messing with Jack's head hadn't been obvious enough. "Would you look at the time!" Albus then shook his head and clapped his thigh once, letting his hand rest there. "I think we've covered everything we need to. Scorpius?"

"Indeed." Scorpius said standing. He placed the tea cup down on his chair and walked over to the old dresser against the wall, and opening the top drawer and reaching inside. "This is yours I do believe." He turned and tossed Jack's wand onto the bed beside the burly brown haired man. Scorpius walked back over to his seat, and stood behind the chair.

"You won't have permission to apparate out from the room, or anywhere in here, so you'll be needing this." Albus said as he tapped his tea cup, which emptied then glowed for a moment. "Portkey." He said to a silent Jack, who had not yet reached for his wand. "It's good to have an Uncle in-charge of Ministry Transportation. Uncle Percy is really a kind man, at least to those who didn't have a hand in pushing his youngest off of a roof."

Jack just nodded and looked at his hands.

"Catch." Albus said and tossed Jack the cup, causing him to look up quickly and grab it before it would have made contact with the side of his head. "You have about twenty seconds." Albus said looking down at his watch once more.

"So we've covered everything?" Scorpius asked, staring at Jack who would not look back, but speaking to Albus.

"I think so... Oh, right! One other thing!" Albus said his tapping his forehead for a moment. "We've had our friends in the Ministry re-establish a trace on you, so don't do anything foolish. It would be quite the mistake."

"You did what?" Jack shouted suddenly looking up.

"I'd grab you wand." Scorpius said.

Albus began to count down. "Three... two..." Jack grabbed his wand and suddenly with a rush, he was gone.

Scorpius said nothing as he looked at Albus, who was giving him a stern, yet worried expression.

After a moment, of what Scorpius knew was Albus's attempt at reading him, he spoke. "We need to find Rose."

"Yeah..." Scorpius muttered looking away from his friend immediately. "You go ahead. I need to do one other thing." He looked into the fire, his mind circling. With a soft crack Scorpius knew Albus had apparated away.

XXXXXXX

"I can't keep doing this!" James yelled. "You can't keep doing this to me, Tyler!" He ran a hand into his hair out of frustration, messing it about.

"I'm sorry." The dirty blonde said, remorse etched on his faced.

James took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "No, I'm done. We're over." He looked at Tyler. Blurry as his vision was without his specs, James didn't want to see a clear image. "I think its time for me to go." His voice was filled with hurt.

XXXXXXX

"So do you want to explain what you're doing here?" Her father said after handing Rose a hot chocolate.

Rose took a sip then looked at Ron. "Nothing." She paused for a moment. "You'll think it's rather stupid."

He gave her a skeptical look. "Rose, in the four years since you've been out of school not once, not one time, have you come home to either your me or your mother with a problem. You go straight to your grandparents. I know what happened to you today. The fact that three of your uncles and your mother had to stop me from going straight to the Shrieking Shack and killing that boy... The fact that you came here and not to your grandmother's means that this isn't just nothing, and believe me what ever it is you're feeling, it is not stupid."

Unable to look at her father, Rose turned away. She was looked around the living room and into the large, airy entry to the house. It was too perfect. Perhaps that was a factor in the frayed relationship she held with her parents?

"Rosie." Her father said sweetly to her, like he used to when she was a upset as child, or after Hugo, Fred, or James had played a prank on her.

She looked back at him. "I... um..." The words were caught in her throat. She swallowed then let them out. "I hid like a little girl." A tear was threatening to fall.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Rose closed here eyes for a second and a single tear ran down her cheek. "I hit him when Scorpius opened the door. But I was afraid." She opened her eyes, which were no longer focused on anything. "Scorpius distracted him, and I just wanted to get away. Then I hid behind my desk while Scorpius and Jack fought."

Her eyes came back to her father's face. "He got pretty banged up. I just hid like a little girl..." She trailed off then remained silent, placing her mug on the side table.

Ron nodded. "And you think you need to be just like your mother. Or like me. You think you have something to live up to? To be brave, full of a fight at all times? That you're supposed to be a sort of exact miniature version of us?" He paused.

When Rose didn't speak he continued. "You didn't grow up fighting a war. I can tell you that your parents, we've been awful parents-"

"Dad!" Rose gasped, but Ron spoke over her.

"We haven't been there. I've been too busy trying to make sure that you and your brother want for nothing, and your mother has been too busy trying to make sure that you are safe and that everyone, every creature is treated equally, respectfully, to undo the damage of a twisted medieval idea of supremacy, that we forgot about actually being there. You said that my parents were the ones who really raised you and Hugo. I think that there is some truth to that." Ron stopped talking for a moment, and Rose looked away from his eyes.

She looked at him once more. "You are not, nor should you ever be, a copy of your mother or me." He said. "You are Rose Weasley, you are a Ravenclaw, and you are brilliant. But sometimes, you think too much, being exceptionally intelligent. I know you hide it, but what you have is something so very many people wish they had. You are your own person. You are loved for who you are, not who you think we want you to b. We just want you to be happy. I can tell you that I, your mother, your whole family, and Scorpius would do anything and everything to protect you, so that you could be happy."

Ron moved to sit next to Rose, bringing her int a silent hug. She let several tears fall halfway down her cheeks before wiping them away. "Why won't he speak to me?"

Her father's calm nature seemed to morph and harden. His blue eyes, identical to hers, seemed to darken. "Scorpius is probably even more afraid of what could have happened today, than you are. I know he is."

She studied her father. His hardened expression was one she had few times before. It only ever appeared when someone mentioned anything relating directly to Bellatrix Lestrange's torturing of her mother, and Rose suddenly understood. Her father knew exactly what he was saying.

"I should go." Rose stood, causing her father to come back from his thoughts and look up at her.

"Okay." Ron said as he stood nodding a little, his voice distant. "I think I'm going to go to the Ministry, bring your mum a proper meal, because knowing her she probably hasn't eaten enough. And I know it's been a long day... If you need anything, send a patronus." He paused and looked at her. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes." Rose nodded. She hugged her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You helped more than you know."

XXXXXXX

Rose reappeared in the small living room of the Shrieking Shack. While she wasn't over the fact that she had coward behind her desk, she was reassured that her father and mother wanted her to be herself. The thing was, Rose wanted to be brave. She realized in the hours after Jack's assault that she wanted to be able to stand up for herself, to fight for herself. There was no doubt in her mind that she was more than grateful that Scorpius had shown up when he had, but it was the feeling of utter helplessness as she watched. The fact that she didn't participate that was bothering her.

Then there was Scorpius's lack of communication after he brought her here. His intent focus on anything but her when he was in the same room. She thought she understood now. He had no idea what to say after that. What do you say? What was there that he could say?

All he had to do was ask if she was alright. All he had to do was give her the occasional kiss, or hug, or squeeze of the hand, or any touch, and she had to do was the exact same. Yet she didn't, because just like Scorpius, she didn't know what to say or what to do. Which is why Scorpius had been so focused on getting Jack to speak, now that she thought about it.

Noticing the room was empty, Rose hurried to the small kitchen. It was also empty. Bolting up the stairs, Rose readied herself for the possibility of having to look at Jack. She entered the bedroom, but it too was empty. There was no one in the small house.

The bedroom was dark, only the occasional flash of distant lightning illuminated the room. Smoldering embers that barely glowed were all that was left of a fire in the grate. Scorpius must have just left. Determined to find him, Rose apparated.

XXXXXXX

"So are we just going to pretend that I didn't see anything?" Alice asked in a whisper to Dominique. She pulled her scarf and coat tighter around here, it was freezing out. Nothing like a late November chill, though it was still better than the weather in Hogsmeade. She couldn't imagine why her parents were so attached to the idea of the place that they would give up a huge Diagon Alley flat for the Headmaster's chambers of Hogwarts.

"She's not here?" Vince asked a few feet away, as the girls walked toward him.

Dominique gave Alice a very concise, "No.", with the look her face in the dim light of the Burrow. "She's not." Dominique said taking Vince's gloved hand in hers. "Grand wanted us to come have dinner... I think she doesn't know what to do. She's cooked up a storm and Granddad says she's been going since she found out what happened from Uncle Ron."

Vince nodded. "So she's not at her apartment, not at Al's place, not at your grandparents'." He paused. "Where would she go next?" He looked between Dominique and Alice, who was still trying to process what she had caught them doing.

Definitely asking for a memory charm form... Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft crack and the appearance of a man with messy black hair and glasses right in front of her. "Al!" She said and out of surprise, but also because she was always excited to see him. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked stepping in to hug her, his dark tone making her notice his expression when he stepped back.

"Apparate to me like that?" It only took her a few moments to notice the lack of Scorpius.

"Just do." Was all Albus said on the matter, he looked from her to Dominique and Vince. He clearly noticed their hands from the extremely short expression of surprise he gave, but seemed to ignore it. "Where have you checked?"

"Her place, your place, and here." Dominique answered. "I was about to say we should check Lil's place and then Molly and Roxanne's. Honestly we need to ask everyone until we know where she is." Referring to every Weasley.

Albus nodded, his hand still around Alice's waist. "Lets do that, in that order to start."

"No Scor?" Vince asked.

Albus shook his head curtly then took Alice's hand, and they apparated.

XXXXXXX

There was a crash as Hermione's water glass slipped from her hand. "Damn it." She reached for her wand, on the coffee table next to where the glass had been, but had trouble gripping it.

"I'll get it." Ron said, pointing his wand at the shattered glass. It repaired itself instantly. Picking it up and placing it on the table of Hermione's office he looked at her. "You didn't take your potion tonight?"

Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes. She shook her head as she let out a sigh. "I hate this Ronald."

Placing an arm around his wife, Ron pulled her into his side. "I know." He brought his other hand up and lightly touched her face. "We can manage the symptoms. You just need to make sure that you eat and take the potion regularly. If you skip because there's a lot going on, it could have consequences like this."

Hermione didn't say anything in response, allowing Ron's cool hand to run freely along her warm skin. After a minute, he moved his hand from her skin, reaching for a small potion bottle in the bag he carried dinner in. He popped open the cap with his thumb and handed it to her. "You need to take it."

Her hand closed around the bottle but couldn't grip it. "Can you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ron said with a nod, bringing the bottle to her lips.

XXXXXXX

Rose opened the door to her flat defeated. He wasn't anywhere she could find. Ryan had been very cold when she had asked if he was there, flatly saying no. She had to convince him to even look, which was unlike Ryan who was usually the most helpful person she knew. When he confirmed it, Rose had apparated to her Uncle Percy's.

Aunt Audrey had said he was at the Ministry helping to deal with everything that was happening in Chile and Argentina. Using their Floo, as she had been told that going to the Ministry would be a mistake, she found that he was in his office. After a little pleading, and a short lecture about it being against Ministry regulations, Percy had given Rose the address of Draco and Astoria Malfoy in Torquay.

That had been her next stop. Scorpius's father had opened the door and stepped outside, rather than asking her to step in, _"all in keeping my wife distracted_", he said. Rose asked if he knew where Scorpius was, or might be. Draco simply told her, _"If not with you, he could be anywhere."_

As Rose leaned against her front door, she closed her eyes and fought back a couple of tears that had been threatening to fall. Perhaps after everything Scorpius had simply bought a Portkey and flown far, far away?

With all the strength that she could muster, Rose took several deep breaths. If that was what he had decided to do, if the bastard was just going to let her be like this, fine. Rose kicked her foot back on the door hard in frustration. She had no idea if he was still doing something regarding Urquhart, or if he was just gone, or if he was ignoring her, or anything. It was infuriating, it was maddening, and she was exhausted. She needed to sleep.

Walking toward he bedroom, down the hall she stopped suddenly, a glimmer of silver caught her eye. Taking a step back Rose turned to her left, peering into what had been Scorpius's bedroom for several weeks. On the floor, just underneath the bed was a black leather-bound book. She knelt down, stretched out her arm, and grasped it.

When she stood up, Rose looked down at it. There was nothing on the leather except for a neat inscription in silver ink, _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._ She ran her thumb over the letters, feeling the indentation into the material they made. Opening to a random page, and the sight of his handwriting stirred a feeling she knew all too well in her chest. It was followed by a sort of clear fog that overtook her mind. Rose turned and walked into her bedroom still looking down at the journal.

XXXXXXX

The North Sea battered against the rocky coastline of the small island. Cold rain pounded hard against Scorpius's skin and into his clothes as he walked from the pier toward the building's entrance. The building was a stone fortress, several stories tall, dark, and imposing. Lightning cracked wildly above him and wind tossed his hair, short as it was. Popping up the collar of his coat, Scorpius walked to the main entrance of Azkaban.

His grandfather, Lucius, had spent time in the prison. He and Scorpius's grandmother, Narcissa, lived quietly in Malfoy Manor. Scorpius never visited.

A guard in a thick jacket came out shining her wand light at Scorpius. "Can I help you?" The witch shouted in a thick Scottish accent over the sound of the wind, sea, and thunder.

"I'm Auror Scorpius Malfoy." He called to the guard just feet away. "I'm here to speak to John Muldoon."

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: And the plot thickens... Please feel free to review, I love hearing from all of my outstanding readers! Stay positive! Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This took forever to get out! To the guest reviewer who spotted the West Wing Easter egg in Chapter 4, good on you! There are a few more, all smaller, throughout the story if you happen to catch them! Here's Chapter 24, very specifically the Weird Sisters song I imagine is the _Don't Let Him Waist Your TIme _by _Jarvis Cocker_.**

XXXXXXX

Jack stared at the two vials in front of him, watching the silvery contents float around inside of each. He had the leverage, exactly what Potter and Malfoy wanted him to bring them, and he already had it. Urquhart knew exactly what to hold over him, so Jack wanted to pay him back in kind. He never could have prepared for what he had seen in those silvery strands, and he knew without them, Urquhart would destroy him for his mistake.

Pocketing the vials, Jack turned back to the goblin who had allowed him into the vault. "I'm finished." With out looking at the goblin he took a seat in the cart, ready to leave the bank. His mouth was dry and he could feel light sweat on his palms.

XXXXXXX

The sound of the metal chair being scraped back against cold stone filled Scorpius's ears. His eyes were closed as he stood facing the corner of the room. He could not see the man who was taking the seat, but he could hear the chair being slid back toward the table.

"I'll be just outside if you need anything, Auror Malfoy." The wizard who had lead Scorpius to the interrogation room said. There was the sound of the metal hinges swinging open, a few footsteps, then the door closed with a the sound of the latch clanking. Scorpius touched his chest, running his fingertips along the lines of the scars under his shirt.

"You know, I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me, Scorpius." The Irishman said. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me... I was so certain you'd show up after the guards... Such a shame it wasn't enough to peek your interest, but I wonder what it was that finally did?"

His arm fell to his side. Opening his eyes and turning around, Scorpius spoke. "You will address me as Auror Malfoy." For the first time in two years, since Muldoon had been a front secretary for the Department of Law Enforcement, Scorpius looked at him. His head was shaved and his eyes bright, gone were the dark circles in picture of his admittance to the prison.

Muldoon laughed lightly. "I'm so sorry, Auror. Where are my manners."

Scorpius stared at Muldoon taking in every inch of the man's appearance, and the longer he did so, the more his anger seemed to rise. His frustration over Urquhart's words, his toying with his head, that Rose was sure she saw Urquhart had try to kill Lucy. His frustration over what had happened to Rose, and for not having the courage to say anything to her. It all filled his mind as he watched John Muldoon's face lit by a mad grin.

Slowly that grin fell into a look of curiosity. "Why are you here, Scorpius?"

Scorpius did not reply, he simply continued to stare, so Muldoon continued to speak. "What made you want to see me, at this hour? It couldn't have been because of what happened to sweet little Rosie? Could it?"

In an instant Scorpius stood over to the Muldoon, grabbing the collar of his shirt and making him stand. He pulled Muldoon so that their faces were inches from one another. "How do you know about that?"

There was no way he could know unless someone close to Scorpius had told Muldoon. He was in a high security cell meaning no wireless, no paper, no news. He ate in the cell, he showered in there. All under supervision with no communication, no one was allowed to talk with him other than an auror. It had to be an auror...

Muldoon leaned closer and spoke to Scorpius. "Someone in the Ministry has been rather naughty. How do you think I had so much fun on Halloween?"

In his anger Scorpius slammed Muldoon onto the table face first. The crunch of his nose breaking was followed by laughter. "Your father and your grandfather killed my mother, Scorpius!" Muldoon said. "Come on, make me feel the pain she was in! You have so much anger, so much hate in you, and you don't even know what it feels like to loose your mother. The only thing holding you back, is how far you are willing to go. Do it, Scorpius, kill me! You can end your nightmare, kill me, how far are you willing to go?." Muldoon's voice was raw as he spoke, Scorpius still pinning him down against the metal table. "You will know how it feels, to lose the woman who raised you. I'm going to kill her Scorpius. I'm going to kill her if you don't kill me right now."

Turning Muldoon over, Scorpius lifted the bald man by the front of his black and white prison robes. In one swift move he released his wand from the holster on his wrist, pointing it at Muldoon's neck, his mouth and chin dripped with blood form his broken nose. "I came here because I wanted to see the your pathetic face, to see the face of a mad, scared little boy who can't get over the fact that he never had a father. I'm not even slightly afraid of you, you piece of shit. You will never come near my family, you will never come near them. You will die, I'm going to personally see that you do."

"I'm not mad, Scorpius." Muldoon said shaking his head slightly. "I'm just willing to go all the way. It's vengeance, Scorpius, not madness. You'll truly understand that feeling one day, but right now you don't, you only think you do. You can't kill me because you still think that justice can be served in a court room, it can't."

"You murdered nineteen people. Gregory Croft was six, where is his justice?" Scorpius shouted as he slammed Muldoon back against the table. The impact of the back of his head against the metal caused a loud bang. Scorpius extended his wand to Muldoon's face below him. "You'll be in the ground before Christmas,..." The sound of the door opening registered in the back of Scorpius's mind. "... otherwise I would finish you off right now." With that Scorpius turned and knocked on the large steel door.

"Everything that you know is a lie!" Muldoon said as he made to stand, staggering up as he did so. "They are all playing with you, they are using you, and you have no idea. You're going to feel my pain Scorpius. You will."

The door to the interrogation room opened and Scorpius walked out.

XXXXXXX

"I cannot believe you!" Williamson said as he entered the Auror Office. "I can't believe you would go there! Didn't I tell you to let us handle this?"

"John..." Scorpius started looking up at the Scottish wizard

Williamson shook his head as he stood next to where Scorpius sat. "What could you have possibly gained by going there and blooding him up? Did it make you feel good, Scor?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I did some digging after my talk, and I found some interesting information, John." He stared at Williamson, he knew his eyes betrayed the plea that he was mistaken. Furrowing his brow Williamson waited for Scorpius to continue, and which did as he stood up. "You were there on Halloween. You were there today after Rose was assaulted, and you were in Azkaban the day I came back from Georgia, hours after I showed up. It was you who relayed the threat against me to Harry."

"You've bloody well lost it, haven't you? I've been trying to cover all the loose ends for the Wizengamot prosecutor." Williamson said as if it were obvious.

"You told Muldoon I was back in the country. You told him, then gave him the shank to kill the guards. You've been giving him information, like today about Rose. Why?" Scorpius waited for a response, but found only silence. "Tell me I'm wrong!" He demanded, slamming his hand against the closest desk. "Tell me!"

"Are you insane?" Williamson all but yelled, an incredulous look across his furrowed brow. "Do you have any idea how tough it's been getting him to give us anything?" He brought a hand up to the bridge of his nose. "All that work, and you come in here like a hippogriff in a china shop..." His fingertips and thumb slowly moved to rub his eyes as he shook his head. "You need to get your mind right, Scorpius." The words came out in a low, deep tone.

Scorpius was silent, breathing heavy. Urquhart's words played in his head from hours ago.

_You're so sure that those around you are looking out for your best interest. So ready to believe, so naive. Lied to by the Minister when you returned. Lied to now by her daughter even... It's a set up... in you're vulnerable state, they used you. The Minister, Potter, Rose, they are all using you."_

It wasn't all that clear what Muldoon had been talking about, when Scorpius left the interrogation room, but it was very similar to Urquhart's. _"Everything that you know is a lie! They are all playing with you, they are using you, and you have no idea." _Those words had prompted him to check everything he could. Every copy of every record that would talk about John Muldoon.

He knew he shouldn't have gone to the Ministry, but he used the direct Floo line from Azkaban to the holding cells on level eight, where the courtrooms are. He took the stairs, which were always deserted to level two. From there he moved quickly to the Auror Office. No one noticed him until he had been in the case archive for an hour. It was his fellow auror, Jenny Caine, had found him in the restricted files, those that only Harry was allowed to give people access too.

His mind was on what he had just leaned, not about Muldoon, not about Williamson's visits to Azkaban, but about himself. In the hopes that there was something in there about Muldoon, Scorpius had pulled the his restricted file. At first he hadn't noticed it, but on a second pass he did. His evaluation from when he returned from Georgia didn't match the one in his standard file. All of the numbers were far lower on the evaluation from the restricted file. The evaluation had all his scores below compliant for an auror, add to that there was something that he hadn't been told was included on the evaluation.

A psychological exam had been administered, which he had failed miserably. The numbers that Vince had come to him with had been false. This was what Urquhart was talking about, what Muldoon seemed to know. The people he trusted were using him, but why? Where had those numbers come from? If he was unfit to be an Auror, why put him in charge of protecting Rose? Bones and Anderson had been watching him, but what if that had nothing to do with the threat from Muldoon, what if it was because he might be unstable?

"Are you listening to me?" Williamson asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "Why did you fake my evaluation results?"

Letting out a breath and shaking his head Williamson took the nearest chair, behind an empty desk, and sat in it. "Scorpius, we didn't put you back on full duty. I know the Minister told you that, it's the truth. We figured Rose was going to be relatively easy for you, that it would be like having a friend, who wasn't dealing with everything you have. Someone more innocent that that. No one told her about that, and that's the truth." He paused and looked at Scorpius with a pitiful stare. "This is why you weren't supposed to go to Azkaban. This is why I told the Minister you needed to no be back on the job."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Scorpius said in a small voice.

"If you hadn't gotten the bloody warrant, Scorpius..." Williamson let out in a defeated tone.  
"Why are you avoiding Rose? She doesn't know about any of this."

"I, I don't, I don't want her to deal with the things I've been dealing with." He choked out. "I don't know what's wrong with me!" He yelled and several aurors looked up from their desks.

Williamson shook his head. "You're an auror. I don't give a damn what any evaluation says. You are still an auror, so you better fucking well act like one." He shouted the last part, catching Scorpius by surprise and drawing still more stares from around the office.

Scorpius sat up straight and stared at Williamson who continued speaking. "You're going around looking for answers to problems you can't even identify. You're hurting the case against Muldoon with that roughing up you gave him. Rose is at home, but no thanks to you! Williamson paused when he noticed others were listening.

In a low voice that only Scorpius could here Williamson continued "She was assaulted, you've been in a room all day with her attacker, and you know exactly why she took off. The same damn reason you did for weeks after you were put in a bed in St. Mungo's, you're scared and you didn't think you were good enough. There is nothing wrong with you other than letting your demons getting the best of your better angels, and because of it you keep messing up. Everything since you've come back has been one stumble after another, everything."

Scorpius's mouth was dry, words would not come.

"Maybe you need get over yourself. Muldoon is locked up, Urquhart is going to make a mistake, and Hemsworth? He won't be doing anything like that ever again, I promise you that. Let the rest of us deal with them, you are too close to every single one of these cases." Williamson stood. "You need to go find Rose, and realize that there are things more important than catching all the baddies, and dirty politics. You'll turn into someone like me if you don't, and it'll be too late then to do anything about it. That girl needs you, and you need her too. So get the hell out of here."

XXXXXXX

Jack walked into the outer office not bothering to look at Nancy, who he passed on her way out. He didn't knock, he simply walked into Urquhart's office, opening the door with a bang. "You promised me this was going to work, and all that's come of it is an auror investigation on us."

"Excuse me?" Urquhart said standing. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're-"

"Sit down." Jack cut him off.

Urquhart remained standing. "Where do you get off? You've been gone all fucking day. I think you need to watch you're-"

Pulling out his wand in one extremely fluid motion Jack pointed it at Urquhart. "I said, sit... down..." With his hands up, Urquhart sat. Jack flicked his wand to the door, which closed and locked.

"What is this?" Urquhart asked.

"This is me getting what I was promised." Jack replied. "You knew what I was involved with in Chile, but you don't know everything. You've been holding the drugs over me as leverage, but you don't know everything. What have we accomplished other than being investigated? I'm tired of this. You promised, you promised me it would all work! You better hope it does."

Urquhart didn't speak as he lowered his hands, he just watched at Jack. "You should put your wand away." He said after a moment.

Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out one of the small glass vials and holding it up for Urquhart to see. "I know about everything, I know about what happened, what you did to her all those years ago. I know what happened to Lucy, I know the things you've done. You don't know who I know, if anything happens to me, they're going to show this to the world."

Leaning forward Urquhart stared at the vial. "How am I supposed to believe you, Jack? I know for a fact that Malfoy and Potter want you to give that to them, so how do I know you haven't? How do I know that what you say is in there, truly is?"

"You don't know, but their not the ones who'll be getting this." Jack replied.

Urquhart stood, his fists leaning against the desk as he leaned toward Jack. "I have something that is going to give us exactly what we need. I'm not just going after the Chief Warlock, I don't just want the court. I want the whole damn Ministry."

Jack slowly lowered his wand. "You do?"

"Oh, yes." Urquhart looked from Jack to the vial. "I think the question for you is where are your loyalties? We clearly have enough to destroy the each other, but together we can ensure our success." Urquhart looked into Jack's eyes. "This is bigger than just you, Jack."

"I'm with you, sir." Jack swallowed. "You know that."

"I hope so." Urquhart's face softened. "I want you to come with me to my house in the country tonight. We can discuss your future, without the chance of prying eyes and ears." Urquhart watched Jack's expression soften.

"Thank you, sir." Jack said nodding.

"Of course." Urquhart said in a kind voice. He looked at the vial containing the silvery strands of memory. "It is rather late, and we should be going." Who was he going to give the memories too? That couldn't happen. He wouldn't allow it.

"Right." Jack said, placing the vial back into his pocket

Urquhart gave a soft smile. "Very good, very good indeed." He walked around his desk and opened the door before looking back at Jack. "Shall we?"

XXXXXXX

"I told you went to my parent's place, that's all, then I came back here." Rose said simply to Albus, well as Dom and Hugo. "But if you all don't mind, I really want to get to bed." She was leaning against the arm of the love seat.

"Fine." Albus said. "But I'm telling you, I think being alone tonight, without protection is a mistake..."

"Me too!" Dominique and Hugo said at the same time.

Rose shook her head, she just wanted to be alone, to read. "It's my decision, I'll see you in the morning. I'll keep my wand on me, Al." She answered to his unspoken request. The rest of her cousins had all been shooed out rather quickly after seeing Rose was alright, but not her brother, Al, Alice, Vince, and Dom.

"Alright, but anything funny happens..." He looked around the apartment. "... You go right to the Burrow or Number 12, got it?"

Nodding Rose spoke. "Yes, now just let me be, I'll be fine, promise." With that they were out the door. Letting out a sigh or relief she charmed the lock and walked back to the small living room.

She maneuvered around the couch and chairs she went over to her shelf that was stacked with records and picked out her favorite Weird Sisters album. Rose placed it on the record player sitting on a small side table then tapped it with her wand. The record began to spin and the needle placed itself neatly on the disk.

As the a song began to play Rose took a seat on the couch. Picking up the black leather bound journal from the coffee table and opening it back up, she leaned back against one of the pillows. She began to read, knowing that she was about to invade Scorpius's personal thoughts once more. It was wrong, perhaps, but it gave her comfort in an odd way. As she read, it was as if he was sitting there with her, telling her stories, his stories.

After what seem like too short a time, there was another knock on the door. Rose stood, placed a bookmark in the journal, then set it on the couch. Straitening the the olive hoodie she was in she walked to the door. Peering through the spyglass she found herself looking at the former owner, from whom she had liberated the hoodie. Stepping back, Rose opened the door.

Scorpius looked at her, staring into her intently, the usually cream colored skin of his face was red. His hair was messed up, his clothes disheveled and slightly damp. His gray eyes were dark, filled with something she knew instinctively as longing. Every inch of her body was willing her to grab him, to press her body against his, her lips against his. Yet, when he took a step toward her, she brought up her hand and slapped him clear across the left side of his face.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Honestly I had a lot of trouble with chapter, it just didn't want to come out cleanly. In the end I think it did! The next chapter is going to ****push an M rating in a few different ways, so fair warning. As always please review, and try to be positive! I love the feedback!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So I have no idea if anyone reads these notes, but I wrote this chapter as a sort of dance. Some points are risque, but not to the point of being explicate. If anyone is interested, the music in my head for this chapter is _Blackout _by _Muse_, which is a waltz, I think they lyrics have a significant meaning as well.**

**Also! Aster cordifolius, you might very well think that, I couldn't possibly comment. Honestly though, if you could see me right now, I'm applauding! I think you'll appreciate this chapter!**

XXXXXXX

Scorpius appeared store room off the hallway of Rose's flat. He opened the door expecting the hall to be deserted, but quickly pulled it most of the way shut. Albus shook his head at Rose's door and turn to face Dom, Vince, Hugo, and Alice. Al's back was to Scorpius.

"She'll be fine." Vince said. "I put charms on the place. We'll know if someone is here" He seemed to look over Albus's shoulder, looking right at Scorpius, and gave the slightest nod.

"Alright." Albus said, shaking his head. "I just wish Scor would... I don't know."

Vince still glancing over Albus's shoulder at Scorpius looked at the bespectacled auror. "I think he'll come to his senses."

"I hope so..." Albus said taking Alice's hand. "I really do." With that he turned and walked to the stairs with Alice.

They walked right past where Scorpius was hiding, Hugo following right behind. "What the hell are you talking about, Scorpius coming to his senses? What does Scorpius have to do with anything?"

Dominique looked at Vince. "Well, I'm hungry." There was a set of pops from the stairwell.

Shaking his head Vince wrapped an arm around her waist before leaning in and kissing her cheek. "When aren't you? It's a wonder how you're so damn thin."

"Hey!" Dom exasperated playful outrage, swatting Vince's chest, but her hand stopped and gently stayed there.

Scorpius knew he shouldn't be watching, but he was fixated. This was a rather new behavior he was witnessing in Vince. It was definitely not how he usually behaved with girls. It was sweet, and made even more, interesting, that it was with Dom.

Vince removed his hand from Dominique's waist and held it out for her to take. "I know a little cafe you'll like." In a matter of seconds the hallway was deserted.

Scorpius opened the supply closet door and adjusted his slightly damp suit and coat, but only ended up messing them about more. He ran a hand through his hair, hoping it was at least a bit neater. With a deep breath he stepped over to her door and knocked. He heard music softly playing behind it and wondered if she didn't here him knock.

Unsure of what to do, he raised and lowered his hand twice, but then he heard the lock move. The door swung in to reveal Rose, standing in a pair of dark gray cotton shorts and Scorpius's old olive colored hoodie. She had no makeup on, her hair was up in a messy bun, and when he looked at her eyes, he was captured. The intensity of the blue contrasting against her light skin was mesmerizing.

He felt his tongue moisten his lips for a fraction of a moment. His heartbeat increased, and an lightness seemed to takeover the weight of the area his stomach had just been occupying. Scorpius knew what he wanted, to kiss her, so he took a step toward her.

In a second her hand hand come up and slapped him across his left cheek and jaw. He turned his head to the right and looked down. There was no question he deserved that. Lifting his hand to his cheek he touched it lightly, turning to look at Rose.

She looked back at him, shock evident on her face. Clearly she hadn't intended on doing that.

Scorpius shook his head.

"Am I just a quick shag to you, is that what you think this is?" Rose said suddenly, harshly.

His face scrunched into confusion. "What?"

With a shake of her head Rose turned away from Scorpius, walking into the living room. Closing the door behind himself, Scorpius walked toward her. He didn't dare touch her though. In fact he stood just out of arms reach. "Why did you take off like that?"

Rose whipped around to face him. Her face looked pained. "Why were you ignoring me? You wouldn't speak to me, you wouldn't even look at me. Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?" He challenged. "To see him force himself like that? What if I hadn't gotten there? What-what if he h-had...?" He voice choked before he couldn't get the words out.

"Then why the hell didn't you stay with me? You were with that pathetic... you were with him. You were watching over him, not me!" Rose ran a hand through her long dark red hair frustratedly.

"I wanted that bastard in my sight! I wanted to make sure he was in pain, that the first thing he saw when he woke up was my face, my anger..." Scorpius's voice became extremely low, to the point that he was speaking though his teeth.

"I needed you! I did, not that prat!" Rose shouted. "You are an idiot!"

"I know!" Scorpius shouted back, his arms raised. There was a moment of silence in which Myron Wagtail sung a slow sad song. His hands settled on the back of his head. "I know."

"Do you know what it's like to feel absolutely defenseless?" Rose asked shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "I hid like a child while you-" She stopped mid sentence. "The daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, and I couldn't fight for myself. I needed you with me Scorpius. I'm not strong like everyone thinks I should be. What were you thinking? Couldn't you see that?"

Scorpius let out a breath that he had been holding. "Since the moment I saw you, at Kings Cross when we were eleven, when you looked at me, you looked at me, but you didn't see my name." He said it as if it made perfect sense as an explanation.

Rose scrunched up her face. "What?"

XXXXXXX

"Have a drink, Jack, that's a good lad." Urquhart said, his Scottish accent strong on the last word, as Jack took the glass filled with an amber liquid and took a sip. Firewhiskey. "Now that's better."

He heard Jack put the glass in his hand down on a small side table, and turned to look at the sandy haired man who'd given it to him. "They're going to put me in Azkaban. You too if Lucy remembers what happened, or if Rose can give a clear enough memory..." His voice was a harsh whisper. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me."

"No one's going down." Urquhart said severely as he whipped around from the bar he was facing, a few strands of hair fell onto his forehead as he did so.

"They have a trace on me!" Jack's voice remained rough. "They'll know I'm here, they'll know we talked. They will force me to give them a memory."

Urquhart shook his head. "There is no trace." He slammed his glass down onto the tiled bar, but it missed slightly. The glass fell and shattered on the wood floor of his cottage's living room. Ignoring the glass entirely Urquhart walked toward Jack, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to sit in an arm chair. Still over him he spoke. "Those fools seem to forget who they're dealing with. I may not run the Auror Office, but I am the Head of Law Enforcement. I was in the Wizengamot for fifteen years, I know who to push and know what I need to make things happen. There is no trace. Now calm down."

"They were bluffing?" Jack asked as Urquhart stood up straight and summoned Jack's glass, a new one, and the bottle of firewhiskey.

He handed Jack his glass then made to pour himself another. "No." Urquhart said as he turned away form Jack. He took a breath and poured some of the amber liquid into the new glass. "They did place a trace on you, but I was able to have it reversed." He turned back to Jack. "They don't know you're here. No one will make you give them anything."

"How are you going to get around Potter and the aurors?" Jack asked. "Even if I don't have the trace, they still want the memories. They'll imperious me if I don't give them what they want." Jack downed the contents of his glass.

Urquhart took a sip from his, then poured himself a bit more. A little courage would be needed tonight. "You've had a very trying and a very long day, Jack." He looked at the bottle of Blishen's. "You should loosen up."Urquhart walked over to him and handed him the bottle.

"Yeah, thanks." Jack said as he poured himself another glass.

XXXXXXX

"You looked at me a little." Scorpius said taking one small step toward her. "I don't know how to explain it, but you made me feel like you were interested in me, not just my name. It made me feel like I didn't need to be just a Malfoy, I could be Scorpius, just Scorpius. That look made me feel like I had a second chance to be me, I don't know what it is, but when I look at you it's like I get second chance, Rose." Scorpius shrugged. "Maybe that sounds sappy, but I thought I was going to lose that today." Scorpius swallowed. "You don't know, I've seen terrible things, such terrible things, but I don't want to stop seeing you, your eyes, that look."

"The distant light that hovers just on the other side of the horizon, past the storm clouds and the night that follows them. Where a golden-red glow of hope an happiness lives." Rose spoke softly. "That's what you see, when I look at you?"

He stared at her, silent. How could she know that? Rose turned and reached over the back of the love seat. When she stood up and turned around she was holding a his journal.

"I know I shouldn't have, but..." Guilt marked her face.

"Where did you get that?"

Looking at his journal in her hands Rose hesitated. "I found it. On the floor in the spare room, under the bed."

Scorpius looked from the journal to Rose's bowed face. Gently he reached out and lifted her chin so that she gazed upon his face. "You read it?"

Rose nodded her head. "Just a little here and there." She paused and Scorpius didn't speak. "How are you so willing to do what you do. To keep doing it, when you're in so much pain-" She cut herself off. "I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have read it. Those are your thoughts, it's not right for anyone to be in your head."

Slowly Scorpius stepped once more toward her, not breaking eye contact. "I do it because this is how I make up for what my family has done. I'm willing to because it makes us safer. I keep doing it because, and this is terrible, but I keep doing it because it's how I cope with the pain. The next baddie is where I focus that pain."

He watched Rose's eyes which seemed to fill with something as they widened slightly. "Maybe you could focus on me?"

Scorpius tilted his head slightly as he considered her words, not fully understanding.

Gently, Rose brought one of her hands up to Scorpius's cheek, running her fingertips along his skin and over the stubble on his jaw. He closed his eyes as her fingers traveled over his lips. "Maybe you don't have to hurt so much, if you let me in." She spoke in a whisper. "If you let me replace the pain."

Scorpius opened his eyes. "I could read it to you, if you want?" He let out a sigh as her fingertips ran across his neck. "I know things, I shouldn't. They keep telling me this isn't real, that I'm being played for a fool. I wish I had stayed in that bed with you this morning. If I could go back, and just stay there."

"This is real." Rose let out in a breathy, light whisper, nodding just slightly. She placed the journal behind her on the couch cushions, then brought her other arm to his chest. Over his scars. "Scor, you're not a fool. You're not being played for a fool... I love you." She held his cheeks in both hands and looking into his eyes with purpose, as if her life. As if his life depended on it.

Perhaps it did? Without the doubt that had been clouding his mind all day, Scorpius leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

XXXXXXX

"I've been under a lot of strain, with this business." Putting the bottle to his glass for a third time, Urquhart watched as Jack poured another glass. "I've gotten the wrong end of the bludger entirely." Jack said placing the bottle on the side table by his feet.

Looking down into his barely touched glass, Urquhart swirled the amber contents slightly as he listened, now seated on a plush sofa facing a rosy cheeked Jack.

"I know I've made mistakes, Christopher, but for all that and everything, you can rely on me. You know that." Jack said before downing the glass. He reached down for the bottle and poured another.

"Can I trust you, Jack?" Urquhart asked as he gazed, vulture like, at Jack.

"You know you can." Jack said taking a long sip. "I won't say a word, I swear."

"Oh, Jack." Urquhart let out a sigh, shaking his head. "It gives me such pain to say this, but, I don't believe you. I don't believe I can trust you."

Jack's face fell. "Oh, Christopher. Please..." His words came out in a slur "You can..."

Urquhart took a small sip of firewhiskey, and looked down into the liquid as he spoke. "You've threatened to bring me down, twice now. You've been in my pensive. You've threatened to give these memories to someone, how am I to trust you?"

A knock on the door to the living room interrupted the silence after his last word. "Yes?" Urquhart asked loudly.

XXXXXXX

Rose responded, her lips pressing back and moving with his. Scorpius pulled her body against him. Every curve pressed to him as if she were purpose built to fit there. One hand was on her back, the other traveling down her thigh.

After a minute of this, Scorpius felt his slacks had become tight. His mind was swimming, growing heavier and heavier. The taste of lips, her smell, it was more than intoxicating. It was a feeling unlike any he had experienced, one greater than he could have imagined possible with her, and there had been quite a bit of imagining and a fair bit of practice last night.

He grabbed Rose's bottom, picking her up with surprising ease. He by no means had the large muscles. In fact he knew he was skinny, fit, toned, but skinny. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing, moving against him.

Walking over to the couch, just a few short steps, he sat her on top of the back. They're lips hadn't yet separated for more than fractions of a second to breath. Scorpius's hands moved from her upper thighs, up the sides of her hips. His finger reaching under the hoodie to press against her warm skin.

He felt Rose's back arched suddenly as his fingertips made contact on her skin. "Cold." She whispered through a kiss, but instead of reacting by pulling away from his cold fingers, she put her hands around his torso and pulled him against her.

As his hands held her hips firmly as Rose began to push off Scorpius's coat and suit jacket from his shoulders. He moved, letting them fall at his feet, which he was maneuvering out of his shoes, kicking them away.

XXXXXXX

Jack watched as Sarah Kirkby entered the room. She walked over to where Urquhart sat and leaned in, to whisper into his ear. "The hell is he doing here? Tell him to wait." Urquhart said when she finished. His fingers seemed to run against her arm as she stood up straight.

The room was moving slightly as he watched her leave out the door. She was rather pretty. "You can trust me." Jack said, he could tell his words were starting to slur, but he couldn't remember why.

"Firewhiskey is rather strong stuff, eh?" Urquhart asked him.

He looked from the door to Urquhart. "Sorry?"

"Firewhiskey." Urquhart repeated. "It's rather strong stuff."

"Oh." Jack said looking down at the half empty bottle sitting in his lap. "Yes very, um, good stuff..." He slurred as he poured another glass and brought it to his lips.

XXXXXXX

Scorpius's shirt was fully unbuttoned, his tie was lay lazily around his neck. Rose's hands moved over the scars on his chest, tracing them with her fingers. Their lips separated, as Scorpius pulled the hoodie over Rose's head, leaving her upper body bare. She reached forward and removed his tie, which then allowed his shirt to fall off of him.

Rose's hands traveled down his body, making his stomach muscles contract as her touch caused him to sigh. She continued to move her hands down until they reached his belt. Scorpius leaned forward so that his forehead was resting against her's, her scent filled him as her hands undid the belt. She removed the belt, then the button, her hands teased as she continued until he was in only his boxer-briefs.

Stepping so that his body was against Rose's, her chest pressing pleasantly against his, he kissed her once more. He had only one need, to be as close as possible to her. With both hands placed against her thighs, he lifted Rose, who closed her legs around him and carried her toward her bedroom.

XXXXXXX

"I treated her like a whore." Jack said as brought the glass away from his lips, not having taken the sip he intended. "Sometimes I think we must all be whores..."

Urquhart took another small sip from his glass as Jack rambled.

"Like me." He said the took a harsh breath. "I'm your whore, Christopher. I spy for you, I threaten for you, I am your thug, I am your whore." In his voice Urquhart heard a whimper, but Jack laughed and raised his glass. "Here's to being a whore." He downed the contents.

"She never cared about me." Jack said as he poured yet another glass. "I treat birds like you treat a broomstick; a good ride, tossed aside until you're ready for another. I treated her worse than that and my heart hurts so bad." Jack took a few sips, nearly emptying the amber alcohol. "I have no one to blame, but myself." He emptied the last bit of his glass.

"On his damned quarrel smiling, show'd like a rebel's whore. But all's too weak." Urquhart whispered as he sat back, watching.

"What?" Jack asked looking for the sound.

"Nothing." Urquhart said. "Nothing at all."

"You know I like firewhiskey." Jack said holding up the mostly empty bottle. "Sometimes, well, sometimes I wish I were simply an alcoholic, life would be so simple..." He let out a sigh as he leaned back in the armchair he closed his eyes. "Getting your hands on the other stuff, it's, well..." His voice drifted. "A sodding way to live life..." The bottle of firewhiskey slipped from his hand onto the floor, so little left that it didn't spill.

Urquhart waited as his breathing increased. "Jack." He said at a normal level, he didn't respond. "JACK." He said louder, but Jack did not stir from his drunken slumber.

Standing quickly Urquhart walked over to the brown haired boy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass vial, with what he was certain were his most damaging memories. He placed that in his jacket pocket, and continued to rummage Jack's pockets until he found what he was looking for. A small plastic bag with a crystal powder.

He placed it in his pocket then grabbed his coat and pulled it on. He opened the side door off the living room and closed it, all careful not to make too much noise. Quickly Urquhart made his way to the small wood shed on the side of the house. Opening it he pulled out his wand and shown a light as he rummaged.

There he found the red metal jar. He lifted it and read the label._ Gnome Poison._ "This is an act of mercy, truly." Urquhart muttered to himself. "He has nowhere to go, he's begging to be set free." He twisted off the top and found a similar crystal powder to that which was in the plastic bag.

Placing the metal jar down he opened the plastic bag and vanished the some of the contents. He took the spoon inside the metal jar and scooped out some of the crystals, placing them into the bag. Once enough had been replaced he sealed it.

Closing the jar and placing it away in the shed, he closed the door. Quickly he made his way back into the house, as quietly as possible so that Jack would not wake. Taking off his coat, Urquhart walked back over to the young man. Gently he placed the bag back into the pocket in which he had found it. He let out a deep breath just as the door opened.

"Urquhart, we need to talk."

XXXXXXX

"JACK." He felt some one shake him slightly and tap on his face. "JACK." He stired opening his eyes slightly. The room was dim, fuzzy, and spinning. "You've been asleep here for hours." He recognized the voice as Urquhart's.

"Christopher?" Jack asked. "What time..." He slurred.

"Come on." Urquhart said as Jack felt himself made to stand, the room moved. "That's a good lad. Now, I'm afraid I have some company." He continued. "I want you to think on what we discussed, Jack."

"You, you can trust me..." He slurred as Urquhart helped him toward the living room door. "I won't... say a word to anyone..."

"I know you won't." Urquhart said lightly as he helped him past a tall man with long silvery blond hair tided back with a black ribbon.

"Sorry..." Jack said as he knocked over a black cane with a silver handle in the shape of an open mouthed serpent.

"Don't worry about." Urquhart said as they made it to the front step.

Jack pat his pockets until he found the bag he was looking for. He placed his hand into the pocket. "Do you mind if I use the loo?" Just a quick fix, just to set him straight.

"Not here." Urquhart said and Jack looked at his serious expression.

He nodded. "Y-you're right... Sorry, sir..."

"Come on." Urquhart said to him. "Take my arm, I'll use side along to get you home."

He felt his arm being grabbed then he was being pulled along as he was squeezed through space, suddenly landing and falling against the door of his Diagon Alley flat.

"Up we go." He heard Urquhart say as he helped Jack to his feet.

Jack pulled out his wand and tapped the door which unlocked. He pushed it open and walked inside to the nearest couch. Falling onto it he rummaged in his pocket for the bag, pulling it out. He then reached for a piece of paper.

Rolling the paper he heard Urquhart speak. "Goodnight, Jack."

Turning to look at Urquhart, Jack spoke. "I won't say word."

Urquhart smiled. "I know."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Well that was certainly a bit twisted. What did you guys think? Try not to give anything away, but I would really like to hear what you all thought!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I couldn't wait, here's another chapter!**

XXXXXXX

December 2nd, 2027

"The loss of a life, any life, is a tragedy. To lose the life of a young wizard just entering his prime even more so."

Scorpius watched from a distance, away from most in attendance, as the officiator, an older wizard with a bald head in black robes, spoke. The polished casket shone bright in the sun of early December. He watched as family and friends sat, heads bowed or silently staring up at the rare clear day.

The officiator continued. "It is not the length of life, but the depth of life which we must celebrate."

A hand took hold of his left as Scorpius listened. Glancing at Rose, Scorpius gave her squeeze. It had been difficult for him to come, he hadn't wanted to. There was no doubt that it must have been for her as well. He hadn't seen her when he had arrived slightly late.

Sighing, the officiator continued. "We will never be able to fully express our gratitude for his final act..." Scorpius felt his throat go dry. "... one of bravery, one of love..." Rose squeezed his hand tightly. "... and while we morn this loss, we can be comforted by the knowledge that he passed in the defense of girl he loved and his unborn child..." Scorpius closed his eyes with a sharp breath. "... so here we lay to rest, Auror Leo Thomas, Order of Merlin, First Class."

XXXXXXX

Three days ago, November 29th

"I don't believe it was a suicide." Scorpius said to Albus as they walked down the hall of fourth floor of St. Mungo's, which was dedicated to spell damage and general trauma.

Albus nodded. "I know what you mean." He said grabbing Scorpius's shoulder and stopping him, looking around carefully he continued in a whisper. "We have no evidence that Urquhart had anything to do with it. The MLE Investigation Lab said that the sample of the crystals they found are a crystallized form of syrup of hellebore, strong stuff if snorted."

"Investigations is directly under the control of the Department of Law Enforcement, under Urquhart, not the Office of the Minister of Magic like the aurors." Scorpius whispered. "I just don't believe that Jack intentionally overdosed."

"Listen." Albus said. "We threatened him pretty rough, the trace we had says he was at Urquhart's cottage, a ways outside Dundee, but we have nothing linking anything to Urquhart being involved with his death. Absolutely no evidence."

Agitated, Scorpius groaned in frustration. "And you believe that? If I were able to, I'd have Investigations go over a new sample right in front of me. This ruddy plan was stupid, I feel useless."

"Had we not had this plan, which I agree is not working, Williamson would have made Dad suspend you for what happened in Azkaban last week." Albus said as he started taking a few steps towards the waiting room they were headed for.

"Did you look at my file?" Scorpius asked in a whispered voice, without moving as a pair of Healers walked by.

Albus stepped back toward Scorpius, his eyes followed the Healers until they were a far enough away that he was comfortable to talk. "I did."

"And?" Scorpius inquired.

"The evaluation result that Vince was given, which he brought to us, is the only evaluation form in your file dated when you came back." Albus said. "The psych exam and failed evaluation you say you saw aren't there."

Scorpius's face morphed into confusion. "I saw it, it was right on top. Did you ask Harry?"

With a nod Albus spoke. "He never had anyone administer a psych exam when you were doing the evaluation. The one on which you passed, was the one that was administered."

Albus just waited as Scorpius tried to wrap his head around what he was told. "You're sure?"

"Yeah." Albus said simply.

"Al-alright." Scorpius looked at his friend and nodded. "Okay."

Cocking his head a bit to the side Albus gave him a once over. "You sure you're alright, mate?"

"I'm, I'm good." Scorpius nodded again and indicated they should walk.

Together they covered the short distance to the waiting room, Albus leading, and opened the door to a sea of red hair. Taking a moment to find the one redhead he was looking for, Scorpius spotted her next to her father. "Hey." He said as he took the empty seat on her other side.

"Hey." Rose replied with a smile. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips before he could protest.

A sound, somewhere between a stifled laugh and a cough, came from Rose's father. "His face." Ron said motioning for George, who was sitting opposite him, to look at Scorpius.

"Not intimidated are you?" George asked Scorpius, his arm draped over his wife, his face serious.

"Uh, no, sir." Scorpius replied a quietly, well aware his face was red. He could feel it heat.

George's expression morphed into one of a broad grin. "You here that, Ronniekins? Sir, he calls me." George laughed, while Ron smiled.

"Leave the poor boy alone..." Molly Weasley, Rose's grandmother, admonished with an amused shake of her head as she knitted a few seats away. "You two were in that position once, if you don't remember." She continued with a look at her sons that made them turn away and blush. "And, the two of you both married into families much, much smaller than what you came from..."

Rose's smile at Scorpius made him smile and laugh. She took his hand and they started chatting with her father, uncle, and aunt.

"You've made a lot of progress with your office, Rosie?" Angelina asked.

With an excited nod Rose began to talk about the interest several London based wizarding business have shone in providing funding. Even some from Dublin, Glasgow, and Manchester have approached her.

"Say..." George said suddenly having an idea. "Scorpius, you should talk to your father and granddad about an investment..."

"Oh!" Rose broke out even more excited. "They've already matched your funding levels."

Both Ron and George's mouths opened silently in surprise.

"We had dinner a couple nights ago with them." Scorpius said.

Rose nodded. "I didn't want to ask, but Scorpius brought it up and both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Greengrass were extremely interested in funding W.W.I."

"You should really listen to Harry, Ronald." Mrs Weasley said from her knitting. "How could he be as bad as you say he is, and marry into such a wonderful family then raise such a gentlemen of son?"

Ron made a grumbling noise towards his mother. "You just like that enjoys cooking as much as you." Roughly he opened a copy of Quidditch Weekly. _Cannons Re-enter Losing Streak_, was the title on the front cover. It was fallowed a bit lower by _Angelina Weasley vs. Oliver Wood: Coaching At The Top Of The League._

"Excuse me, Scorpius." Sarah Kirkby said standing from her chair. "Would you mind keeping an eye out, not that you really need with her family here, but I just need the loo." She gave a smile to Rose, Ron, George, and Angelina.

"Yeah, no problem." Scorpius nodded.

"Thanks." Sarah said walking out to the hall.

Ron leaned over to Scorpius. "How's everything, you know with..." He trailed. "Urquhart." He whispered.

"Well, since I'm supposed to be under investigation by that Auror Office into the matter of the warrant, the press conference, and now I actually am for another matter, I can't honestly say. I've been in my flat with boxes of files, but that's about the extent to which I can help." He said a bit put out. "I really have no idea why we're still doing this ruddy plan, it failed pretty extraordinarily."

"Well, I'm sure Mione has a good reason for all of this." Ron said. "Though if I think about it I can't seem to find one, but that's why I'm not the Minister." With that the slightly balding man turned back to his magazine.

Scorpius looked around the room. James was sitting against the wall near the door, facing Scorpius. When he looked up they made eye contact, James giving what barely passed for a smile before turning back to his conversation with Molly, Lucy's older sister, and Fred.

"What's going on with James?" Scorpius asked, leaning toward Albus, who was seated perpendicular to him with Lily.

"No idea, mate." Albus shrugged. "Why?"

"Not sure, but he's not himself." Scorpius said. "I thought it was just because of what happened last week, with Rose."

Albus just shook his head with another shrug. Scorpius leaned back in his seat, but when he glanced at Albus again, he could tell his friend was watching his brother.

XXXXXXX

"Thanks, Alice." Lucy said as she started to put on her shoes.

"You sure I can't do anything for you?" Leo said standing behind Alice.

Lucy smiled at him. "Love, you can't be serious? You just relax, you've been here helping me for a week." Leo nodded with a small smile on his lips. "I just wish Dad didn't have to work."

"I can get your mother or Molls" Leo said. "They're in the waiting room."

"I know, I asked them to go in there." Lucy smiled as she finished getting her shoes on with Alice's help. "The last thing I need is my mother and sister telling me, and everyone else, what to do."

There was a knock on the door causing Lucy to look over. Victoire entered the room holding a thick clip board. She her white lab coat, the same type Alice had on. Much less headache inducing than the old lime green ones they were getting rid of. "I've just gotten your lab results back, I know you've been a bit more nauseous than we expected..."

When Vic trailed off looking down at the chart, Lucy inclined her head and raised her eyebrows for Victoire to continue, but she didn't. "Vic? You want to finish telling me?"

"Luce... Have you missed... Are you late?"

Slowly Lucy gave her eldest cousin a nod. "Yeah, by about a week and a half..." Her hands suddenly covered her mouth, which was in the shape of an 'O'.

"Yeah..." Victoire said, her lips slowly forming a smile.

Leo looked from Victoire to Lucy with a face of shock, mixed clearly with excitement. "Are we?" He looked back at Victoire. "Are we... h-having a baby?"

"Yeah..." Victoire was grinning broadly as she spoke.

"We're having a baby..." Leo looked at Lucy smiling. "We're having a baby!" He said loudly as he all but ran and swept Lucy into a massive hug.

"We're having a baby!" Lucy yelled in excitement as she hugged Leo back, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"We'll let you... Come on Alice." Victoire said as she turned and walked out of the room, down the hall and out of sight.

Alice looked at them for a moment smiling. "Congratulations." She walked to the door and looked back at them briefly before she too walked out of sight.

"I love you." Leo said into her ear.

"Thomas, step back." A voice said from the door, a woman's voice.

Leo looked toward the voice, taking a step to see past Lucy. A shot of white light sent Leo back against the wall. In one motion he released his wand with the flick of his wrist and grabbed Lucy's blouse, pulling her to the cold tiled floor. She felt her right arm impact the tile painfully.

He held her down as he heard two spells leave his wand and the shattering of glass followed by the sound of someone running, the rapid footsteps growing distant. Lowering his wand in an uncoordinated manner, Leo's strength gave and he released his grip on Lucy. She looked up to find him on his knees, doubled over with his hands clutching his abdomen. As Lucy sat up, Leo collapsed onto his side, his eyes closed.

Urgently she moved toward him on her knees. Turning him onto his back she felt her hands touch something warm and wet. Not till she turned his head did she see the blood that coated them. "No. No..." She whimpered. "Leo, Leo!" She yelled. "Someone! Help! I need help!" She called at the top of her lungs.

"Lucy?" A voice asked stepping over broken glass that had just moments ago been the window between the hall and the room. "What happened to the window?"

"Vic, he's bleeding!" Lucy cried, tears falling down her cheeks as he tried to place pressure over his stomach, but the gashes were too large. "Some came in and just fired off a curse!"

The sound of several people running followed. Victoire's voice bellowed out orders and a pair of arms lifted Lucy. They made to pull her away but she resisted as best she could. The room was spinning. She needed Leo, he needed to be okay. Everything slowly went black.

XXXXXXX

December 2nd, 2027

Scorpius remembered Sarah running into the waiting room and telling everyone that they were sealing the hospital. He remembered the feeling of helplessness that had overcome him when he was told Leo had died from his wounds. Someone had used Sectumsempra, the same curse used on Scorpius, the curse that had left him with the scars across his chest.

He had been saved though. Scorpius hadn't even been at the hospital when he was cut open by the curse. Leo was, yet he had bled out. He remembered how Victoire and Alice had explained that it was the location of the wound, the depth. That Scorpius's sternum had saved the cuts from going too deep, while Leo had not been as lucky, being hit lower.

That was what had made it so hard for Scorpius to come to the funeral. It was his guilt. He had been just down a hall. He could have stopped the attacker, caught them, saved Leo. He was training Leo, that was until he had been hit by Muldoon's Sectumsempra. Had that not happened, maybe Leo would still be here? He wouldn't have had to die defending Lucy from what Scorpius was sure was connected to Urquhart, the very reason she had been in Mungo's.

Scorpius knew that Leo was acting as Lucy's official protection, that he never would have let anyone else take on that responsibility. It was that which cost him his life, but he had saved her's. Yet had none of this happened, Urquhart would still be blackmailing Lucy, in a sense, he died to free her from that.

The whole thing had happened so fast that Lucy never even saw who had murdered Leo. All she knew was that she head a woman's voice. Her memory of the event hadn't included the attacker, as she had not seen her.

"We commit _his_ body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The officiator said as he waved his wand. The casket was slowly lowered into the grave by the wizard. "May he know eternal peace."

Rose's hand gripped his even more tightly as the earth beside the grave neatly placed itself on top of the casket. People began walking to the cemetery entrance and apparating away. Harry, who was hand in hand with his wife, gave Scorpius shoulder a quick squeeze as he passed by. Eventually Scorpius realized that only he and Rose were left, still standing a good distance back.

She did not say a word, she simply let him take his time. With a deep breath they turned and started to walk slowly away.

XXXXXXX

December 3rd, 2027

The large grandfather clock ticked away as Hermione leaned against the front of her desk, braced by both arms. Her head was bowed and the palms of her hands rested flat against the dark wood. It had been an attack on her niece, her family. One of her aurors had died, had been killed, had been murdered.

She closed her eyes, she had to suppress the anger. The stress could cause her to have an attack. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly several times, feeling her heart rate slow a bit and some of the tension left her muscles.

"You have my complete department on the lookout for his killer, ma'am." Urquhart said from behind her.

"Do I?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes. She looked out of the large glass windows, overlooking the atrium, behind the desk and two union jacks.

"Of course." Urquhart said. "Lucy will be placed under new protection. I have paperwork for your approval from Agent Hoynes, for her to be placed under a full detail."

"You think a team of agents is going to protect her?" Hermione asked, she would not look at Urquhart. "The attacker murdered an Auror."

"I understand that, and you have the right to place your niece directly under auror protection, but what with they're deployment to the Falklands last week, it seems the Auror Office would be stretched quite thin."

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out in frustration. "Leave the paperwork on the coffee table."

She heard the sound of paper being placed. "Will that be all, Minister?" Urquhart asked.

"Yes." She said shortly.

"Thank you, Minister." He said before walking to the door and opening it.

"The Chief Warlock to see you." One of her secretaries said.

Hermione turned to look at the young witch. "Thank you, Claire."

Claire looked out of the office and nodded. Padma Thomas walked in holding an file, the door was closed behind her. "Hermione."

"Padma." Hermione said walking over and hugging her friend. "You didn't have to come in."

"Actually, I did." Padma said indicating the file she held. "I won't be coming in to the Ministry anymore, at least not as the Chief Warlock, or a member of the Ministry."

"You're resigning?" Hermione asked. She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her.

"I want to spend more time with Dean. Shay graduates in June and he's going to be a mess over Christmas, he's staying here until break is over. It's early, but under the circumstances Neville excused him from classes until next term." Padma said.

"But-" Hermione stumbled out. "You-" She looked at Padma. "You can't go."

"Why?" Padma asked. "I'm damaged goods."

"You know why." Hermione replied.

Padma took a deep breath. "Because you might die." Hermione nodded, and Padma sighed.

"I need to resign, Hermione, the warrant scandal, that made me unpopular..." She swallowed. "... with Leo, with him-" She choked back tears. "I can't make decisions, not the way the High Council needs. The press has been saying, and they are right, that if I make a ruling on a case, which would be on the law, possibly on a law you declare, people won't trust me. After the warrant and losing Leo, people won't trust my judgment as being sound. So if I do make a ruling, it could damage the court, the Ministry, and you as much as it would me. Even if I have the court's support."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke. "Who do you want to replace you?"

"Seamus." Padma said simply. "He's got the experience and knows the law as well as one could hope to being Head of the MLE Patrol Office." She paused. "He would be able to effectively assume the Office of Minister if need be."

"Okay." Hermione agreed with a nod.

Padma handed Hermione the file. She hesitated for a moment before taking it, but she did. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to serve the country, Minister. No matter how brief it was." Padma extended her right hand.

Hermione took it in hers, gripping it firmly. "Thank you, Padma."

With a brief smile, Padma turned and left the office, closing the door behind her. Hermione walked over to her desk and opened the folder. There was a single piece of paper inside. Typed was a simple statement.

_Dear Minister Weasley:_

_I hereby resign the Office of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot of the United Kingdom effective immediately._

_Sincerely,_

_Padma Thomas_

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Please don't hate me, this was something I decided would happen from the beginning. Please feel free to review, I love hearing from my readers!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I've been on an update binge this week, hope you're enjoying! **

XXXXXXX

"Me?" Seamus asked with surprise. "But, why not Harry?" He looked at Hermione questioningly.

"Because I asked you to be Head of the Law Enforcement Patrol Office five years ago, and you gave up being an Auror to do that, and now I'm asking you to do this. Harry would never leave the aurors, and I doubt that anyone would ever ask him to." Hermione replied from her spot on one of the sofa's in her office.

It had been an couple days since Padma had given Hermione the letter. As it was now Saturday, the Ministry was relatively empty. On weekends only essential Ministry personnel were required to be in, otherwise it was just people finishing extra work.

Seamus nodded and took a deep breath. "He was my nephew."

"I know..." Hermione said looking away from Seamus. "Leo, he... he was very brave."

There was a prolonged silence. "Who would take over for me?" Seamus asked. "If I'm confirmed."

Hermione looked back at Seamus. "Who would you want?"

"Well..." Seamus said drawn out, he leaned back into his seat opposite her. "Hoynes is retiring as Head of Ministry Security come the new year, so he's out. Cho, is going to take over for him as she is his deputy, but I wouldn't have a problem with her being promoted higher."

"You don't think Officer Enders would have an issue taking orders from his mother?" Hermione asked referring to Cho's son Timothy. He was only 20 when he was put head of the Hit Wizards, the elite division of Patrol Officers, he's 23 now.

"Does Albus have an issue taking orders from Harry?" Seamus asked.

Hermione nodded. "Only Urquhart can promote her, he is the head of the whole department."

Seamus made a face of disapproval. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course." Hermione replied, she had a feeling that she knew what was coming.

"Why is he head of the department?" Seamus's question confirmed her suspicions. "I know what you told me about him leaking the offer to be the Chief Warlock wasn't true. I didn't want to say anything, so why is he Head? You didn't want him in control of the Wizengamot. The man's an elitist snob and a brute."

"Yes." Hermione said with a nod. "But that's not why I had Kingsley nominate Padma instead."

Seamus furrowed his brow "No?"

"You said you remember reading the rumors that Urquhart was up for Chief Warlock."

"I do." Seamus nodded. "But I know he didn't leak it. That was stupid, and the man isn't stupid."

"I leaked the rumor, I never told Padma or anyone." Hermione said.

"You... leaked?" Seamus furrowed his eyebrows. "I- I'm not sure I follow."

"What I am about to tell you, it can't ever be repeated, written down, or placed in a pensive." Hermione stood and walked over to her desk, leaning back against it. "There is no Fidelius Charm on this, I am relying on trust. You will be only the fifth person who knows this information. Ron, Harry, Padma, and Victoire know."

Seamus didn't speak as he looked at her, he simply nodded.

"I have MS." Hermione said simply.

"Sorry?" Seamus said shaking his head.

"Multiple Sclerosis." Hermione sighed "The choice to have Padma as Chief Warlock was based on my diagnosis. I may have won by a large margin, but it was because Lynch was running against me. Socially I am much less conservative than my predecessors, Urquhart isn't and had agreed to be nominated. I didn't have much choice once I was given the diagnosis, Padma is in line with my thinking..."

"It's fatal?" Seamus asked.

"Only in extremely rare cases." Hermione answered. "Symptoms very from person to person, mine seem to be rather more severe. Essentially, my immune system is attacking the nerves in my brain, it's not dying I'm worried about. It's the possibility that I may be paralyzed, that I may start to have attention and memory problems, and would not be able to fulfill my duties as Minister. Yes, there is always the possibility I may be a target for assassination." Hermione smiled "If you have enemies, that means you stood for something."

The room was quiet as Seamus seemed to be processing what she told him. After a few minutes he spoke. "You made him an enemy, by choosing Padma." He stood, looking at Hermione. "The lie you told Scorpius and me and Harry weeks ago, about Urquhart's leaking of the information, you wanted us to believe he was groundless in his attacks." Seamus shook his head and let out a laugh that voice no humor.

"You did this!" Seamus extended his hand, gesturing toward Hermione. "Urquhart would never have leaked the warrant or the abortion. He never would have had Lucy thrown from the building-"

"We don't know that. We don't know what he might have done." Hermione cut in sharply. "He was blackmailing her with the abortion-"

"Leo wouldn't have been murdered!" Seamus yelled back at her. He watched as Hermione closed her mouth and swallowed. "Yes, he was blackmailing her, we could have handled that. What you did was destroy his ambitions after promising they would be fulfilled. You held him back, and now he's exacting revenge. Padma is gone, Hermione, and you're next on his list." He closed his eyes as he took an angry breath of frustration. "I'll be the Chief Warlock, but I'm doing so for the people of this country, not for you."

Seamus walked to the door, placing his hand on the knob. He sighed and looked back at Hermione. "I'm going keep what you told me to myself, but you owe Padma the truth about Leo's death, and you owe it to Scorpius. That warrant was the start of all this, and it sure as hell wasn't his fault. You owe them both the truth."

XXXXXXX

"Minister, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Urquhart asked standing from behind his desk with a smile and extending a hand to shake hers. This was it, he thought to himself as she took his hand.

"I have a promotion I want you to consider." Hermione replied, matching his smile.

"What promotion would that be?" He asked in anticipation. He had successful gotten rid of Padma, he was one step closer now. All the Minister needed to do was say the words.

"I want Agent Cho Enders promoted to Head of the Law Enforcement Patrol Office." Hermione placed a file on his desk and turned to leave the room.

Urquhart tilted his head to the file in confusion. "And where is Mr. Finnegan going?"

The question stopped her just before she left the office. "Oh." Hermione looked over her shoulder. "I'm nominating him for Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot on Monday." Looking away she walked a few more steps then turned once more. "I also wanted to inform you that Auror Malfoy has been reinstated by recommendation of the Deputy Head Auror. Padma took the heat for the warrant in her official statement, so I see no reason to terminate Scorpius. He was just looking out for my daughter." With that final word she strolled out of the office followed by several Patrol Agents.

His fists balled as she exited the outer office into the corridor, the backstabbing, vomit-inducing bitch! He slammed his right hand onto the desk with a large bang that sent papers flying. "Nancy!" He bellowed. An older witch with neat gray hair appeared in his office within seconds.

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Warlocks Graves and Lowe, tell them I want them in my home, tonight!" Urquhart's voice was filled with anger as he looked at the file the Minister had given him. "Do not send a memo, do not tell anyone what I've told you." When he didn't hear footsteps he looked up to find she was waiting for him to explain. "Get going woman!" He yelled loudly.

XXXXXXX

"Hey." Albus said as Williamson walked over to him. He was standing by the small kitchen area in the Auror Office, making a cup of tea.

"You doing alright?" Williamson asked as he turned the tap and filled a glass of water at the sink.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, but Scorpius took it pretty hard." He paused looking into his tea. "Lucy's a mess. She's staying with her parents."

"He was a good kid." Williamson looked at Albus. "He was a good kid..."

"Did you finish the investigation into Scorpius's little incident in Azkaban?" Albus wondered curiously.

Williamson nodded. "He's off the hook, I put a letter of reprimand in his file, and that's that. He's back if he wants to be..."

Albus smiled at looking at his tea again, choosing to ignore the last words of hesitation. "Good. If you ask me Muldoon deserved the rough up." He looked up to Williamson who didn't seem to share his feelings. "Speaking of Scorpius's file, do you happen to know anything about a failed evaluation and a psych exam from late October?"

"A failed evaluation and a psychological exam?" Williamson asked shaking his head. "No, he passed his evaluation and we never did any psych debriefing with a healer."

It was a lie of course. Scorpius said that Williamson knew, that he explained that was why he was given charge Rose's security. Why did Williamson lie to Scorpius, and why was he lying now, Albus wondered. He smiled. "Oh, well... I think Scor has just been under a bit of stress..."

Williamson nodded. "Alright." He hesitated for a moment. "The real reason I came over though, was I just got word from Perkins, the prosecutor on the Muldoon case. She's gotten Judge Woodhall to move the trial to next week."

Albus opened his mouth, but hesitated before asking. "W-what's the new date?"

"Wednesday the eighth, nine sharp." Williamson answered, he took a sip of water. "You, Zabini and Scorpius are going to have to testify, so I thought I should just pass that along."

"Yeah." Albus nodded, spilling he tea into the sink and rinsing the mug. "I'll let Vince and Scorpius know."

Williamson watched as Albus walked back over to where Vince sat behind his desk. They started talking and Vince looked over at him. Williamson acknowledged him with a nod and a smile, he looked back at Albus and started to say something.

Leaving the Auror Office, he walked down the main corridor that separated the Law Enforcement Patrol and Auror Office, from those of the Wizengamot Legal Offices. The Wizengamot Judges and High Council had offices that ran around facing the Atrium, where the two corridors connected was the in the Level Two Lobby by the lifts.

Pressing the call button, Williamson waited. The lift came down and stopped, the doors opened and out came an older witch with gray neat gray hair. The exasperated expression on her face was clear as day. "Something wrong, Nancy?" Williamson asked.

"He's in a mood." Nancy said stepping out of the lift and looking at the up arrow than back at Williamson. "So if it's him your going to see, John, I would tread lightly or just go straight to the Minister." She didn't even stop walking as she spoke, rather she just turned to the left and headed for the Wizengamot High Council and Judges offices.

Stepping into the lift, he pressed the button labeled _Level One_, and the doors closed leaving him alone. Reaching into his inner breast pocket, Williamson pulled out a small glass vial and watched it's silvery contents float about.

XXXXXXX

Rose sat on Scorpius's bed, her legs crossed, watching as he sat on the floor sorting files. "You need to get outside." Scorpius looked up at her with a face that made clear he had no idea what she had just said. "You need to get outside." Rose repeated.

He looked at the open Wizarding Post next to him. A little picture of a cartoon cloud that had moving raindrops and a little _4C _next to it. "It's 4 degrees out and raining." Scorpius replied. "Not the best 'getting outside' weather."

"You're right." Rose said rolling over so that she was on her back, her knees up and her head over the edge of the bed. The angle gave Scorpius a rather pleasing view of Rose in her tank top and panties. "If only there were someway for a girl to be kept warm in such dreary weather..." She sighed.

Carefully standing and stepping over the neatly sorted files Scorpius leapt onto the bed next to her. Rose moved down so that her head was fully on the bed, no longer hanging over the edge. He slowly lowered himself over her, leaning on his forearms and knees. "I wonder what I could do to keep such a beautiful girl warm on such a dreary day." He smiled, his head just above her's.

"I don't think looking though files is the right answer..." Rose trailed as she reached up and ran a hand over his bare chest, playing with the light hairs and tracing his scars.

Scorpius gave a small shrug. "It's important."

"More than so than me?" Rose asked looking from his chest into his eyes. A small smirk formed on her lips.

"I'm not looking through files am I?" He was fixated in the blue of her eyes, slowly looking toward the curves of her lips.

Rose shook her head and ran a hand through his hair, it had grown just a little bit and was starting to get curly in the front. "No..." The word was mixed with a sigh that made Scorpius smile.

"Thought not." Scorpius said as he leaned down and kissed her. Her hands were touching his arms, so he let his body fall gently onto her's.

"Scor, you home?" The bedroom door opened with a gust that sent papers flying as Albus's voice cut like a knife.

It caused Scorpius and Rose's lips to separate suddenly, tilting heads head up to the door, Rose being upside down, they saw what looked like confetti. Scorpius sighed realizing it had been the files he had sorted. A flick of the wand would take care of it, but it had been a good three hours work.

As the paper's settled they Albus let out a groan. "Merlin, sorry." He turned away. Vince, however, simply leaned against the door frame smiling and folding his arms. "Afternoon..."

"We're decent, Al." Rose said, though this caused Scorpius to scrunch his face in confusion, they were only in underwear.

Albus shook his head, still looking away. "That's a matter of opinion, Rosie. One where we disagree."

"Give us a moment, eh?" Scorpius asked of Vince who nodded and closed the door, which sent more papers about. Scorpius let out a sigh.

In just under a minute they were a bit more covered, Scorpius in a pair of cotton shorts and Rose with a pair of sweats on. A flick of his wand put all the papers back into their proper files, and Scorpius opened his bedroom door. There was a torrent of flying papers once more. "Bugger." He said shaking his head as he decided to just walk away.

He heard Rose giggle and the papers rearrange themselves as he walked the short distance into the small living room. Albus was in the kitchen eating grapes, Vince sitting on one of the stools at the bar separating the kitchen, playing with his wand. Scorpius and Rose took a seat on one of the "L" shaped couch in the living room, facing them.

"So I take it that you're the one responsible for the bra in the loo?" Albus asked Rose.

Rose thought for a moment as she leaned into Scorpius, who put an arm around her. "No..."

"Huh..." Albus looked toward the hall. "Does Ryan have company?"

Scorpius and Rose shrugged.

"You two aren't getting on, are you, you and Ryan?" Albus asked Scorpius.

He shook his head. "Not really, but we don't say much to each other so I'm not complaining."

Albus nodded, popping another grape into his mouth.

"The trial's on Wednesday." Vince cut in, not looking at anyone as he played with his wand. "Muldoon's."

"Good." Scorpius said simply causing both Albus and Vince to look at him. "What?"

His friends looked at one another, but shrugged. "You're also cleared back at the office, if you want." Albus added.

Scorpius knew he should be happy about being allowed back in the Auror Office, but something in him found the news to be, well, a bit disappointing. Almost annoying actually. His feelings seemed to be shared by the girl leaning against him, as Rose suddenly became tense and taken a sharp breath. "Oh, okay..." His voice held no enthusiasm.

He had only asked to go back to the aurors because he wanted to take down Urquhart since it was his fault that all of this was happening. Yet, as he had been doing his research, as he had read through files and gone through countless law books, two things had clicked. One was the same thing that Rose's mother had seen when she asked him to be her Departmental Liaison Secretary. Scorpius was good with the law, and was eager to apply it, and he could do so without putting himself in constant mortal danger.

The other reason was the more important one. He had no intention of placing himself in constant mortal danger any more. Scorpius was finding that if he focused on Rose, he was happy, it trumped every bad memory and every horror he had seen. By placing himself in dangerous situations, he ran the chance of injury or death, which potentially meant loosing her.

Yes he wanted to watch Muldoon hang, and yes he wanted to stop Urquhart, but he saw that as finishing the job. He wasn't trying to catch the next baddie, just trying to finish what he had started.

"Can I think about it?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah... I mean sure." Albus answered with a shrug. "Hey, you here what happened at Bat's game with the Kestrels?" He asked Vince, who shook his head. "The Irish Department of Magic sent an auror team because of the brawls. Louis said that since the Kestrels are the only league team in Ireland, if the brawls don't stop Lynch is going to get them booted from the league. Then he's going organize a Northern Ireland National Quidditch Team. The Irish National Team would lose half of their best players. He told me Lynch thinks that would be for the best no matter the outcome with the Kestrels."

Scorpius gave Rose's shoulder a squeeze, and leaned to her ear. "I haven't made a decision, and I won't without you, but I don't really want to go back. Not permanently."

"Yeah..." Albus said animatedly nodding his head. "The Irish Minister is right pissed. He threatened to create a separate league."

"But other than the Kestrels, every other club in Ireland is in a lower division." Vince added.

"I think we're giving them too much." Rose interjected. "The Kestrels play dirty and the fans are always starting something. Let Ireland make their own league."

The three of them looked at Scorpius. "I'm with her." He smiled, shaking Rose a little with his arm.

"Oh, come on..." Vince rolled his eyes. "You're a Falcon's fan. They play pretty rough."

"Yeah rough, but not dirty, Vince." Scorpius reasoned. "You just don't want the Kestrels out of the league because if the league splits, O'Leary might leave Portree to play in Ireland."

"He's the best seeker in the league, can you really blame me?" Vince's smile got wider as Albus just shook his head.

XXXXXXX

"It's like I just said." Williamson smiled as played with the vial in his chair.

"I've been in this position before, why should I believe you won't give those up to the press or the aurors?" Urquhart asked.

Williamson shook his head. "Because this way I get what I want."

"And you want him to go free?" Urquhart asked from behind his desk.

Williamson nodded. "That is what I just said."

"And why the hell should I just let that happen?" Urquhart leaned back in his chair, opening his palms to Williamson for an answer.

"Because I can make you the Minister of Magic if you do." Williamson responded watching the silver strands, he looked up at Urquhart with a serious expression. "I can give you the opportunity you need. The final piece in the chain, as it were."

Putting his fingertips together and resting his wrists on the edge of his desk, Urquhart leaned forward. "That being?"

"Rose Weasley." Williamson looked at the strands of memory, not yet at Urquhart.

"That sounds like it could be messy." Urquhart said.

"Oh, this is already messy... Jack, and I presume now Leo?" Williamson smiled, still playing with the vial. "I've been laying the groundwork for this, and it can work in favor of us both," He shrugged. "or it can work in mine. If that were the case... I just want you to know, the only reason the Auror Office labeled Jack's death a suicide, was because I altered the results of the lab tests." Williamson chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Gnome poison..." He placed the vial into his breast pocket and looked up at Urquhart. "Thing is, you know this is the only way."

"What's to stop me from revealing what you just told me?" Urquhart asked. "The tests wouldn't say where the gnome poison came from. It could be anyone, from anywhere. That however would be less interesting than the threat to the Minister's daughter."

"If you do, you won't be Minister. Besides, you know I could just kill you, and make up the reason why, but I wouldn't need to make up a reason." Williamson said standing, patting his breast pocket. "You should be quite careful, Mr. Urquhart, I'm not Jack, I have much less to lose than he did, than you do. I can be your ally, or your enemy."

Urquhart stood and extended his hand. He was in it now, and the only way through was forward. Williamson shook Urquhart's hand and smiled. "That's good to hear."

"I just have one question." Urquhart said releasing his hand from Williamson's. "Why did Jack send that to you?"

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Why did Jack send the memories to Williamson? Who does Williamson want to go free and why? Yes, Hermione turned Urquhart against herself, and against anyone in his way. For all the blame Scorpius has been feeling, is any of this really his fault? Perhaps. I hope you're excited to find out what happens. Until next time! Please feel free to review, it's fun to get positive feedback.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I realize that what's happening with Hermione might not be clear. She is my favorite original character from the books, and I just thought it would be interesting to look at her flaws. Hopefully this helps.**

XXXXXXX

Hermione looked out of the window of her office, down toward the deserted atrium. Very few lights came from any of the offices that overlooked the large space. The mistakes she had made were eating at her, and they had been since things went wrong with Scorpius and warrant.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice asked as the door to her office opened.

She turned around and looked at her best friend with an expression that mirrored the guilt she felt. "I need to tell you something, something I did."

Harry walked into the office, closing the door behind him. He watched her, his face expressionless, waiting for her to clarify.

"I lied to you, to everyone." She said slowly.

"What about?" Harry asked, taking a seat on the arm of one of the sofas.

Hermione moved her hair behind her right ear. "Urquhart."

"Well, it's not like we could have seen this coming, not really." Harry soothed.

"You don't understand." She said turning once more to face the window. "I caused everything that's happening, because I wanted to protect this country from him."

Harry was silent for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Urquhart didn't talk to the press about possibly being up for Chief Warlock, I did. I thought I needed him, politically speaking. He's more popular than I am. I'm too radical for some, and he was going to keep this government popular with the people." Hermione breathed. "When I found out I was sick, it made me realize that being popular wasn't enough. If I needed to step down, it would be immediate, and whoever was Chief Warlock would take over the Ministry until an election was held. So I sabotaged the promotion, and went to Kingsley. I told him I no longer trusted Urquhart for the job, and then you know the rest."

She turned around to face Harry. "Don't you see, its because I ended his promotion after promising it to him. I chose Padma because I wanted someone with the same ideas next in line. Urquhart is taking revenge on me, and he's already taken it on Padma. One way or another I know Leo's death was because of him, and therefore because of me, what I've done."

Harry was silent as she and so she continued. "I was so worried about Rose being, of being careless, that I asked you to assign Scorpius as her Ministry protection so she would be more restricted. If I had know he cared for her the way he does, I never would have. It's not that I disapprove at all, I'm quite happy that she's happy, but the damn warrant would never have happened. Urquhart would never have had that opportunity to attack."

"That's rubbish." Harry said flatly. "If he wanted to get back at you for what you did to him, and I must say that was wrong of you, he would have found another way."

Hermione turned to look at him. "I know it was wrong, Harry."

"So you've been lying this whole time to us, about what's happening." Harry shook his head. "How could you not think that he would come after you for this? Hermione, you destroyed the man's ambition, than made it look like he did it to himself!"

"It was because I wanted someone who wants the same things as me to be next in line if anything should happen!" Hermione yelled. "You have no idea what it's like, the possibility that you might not be able to remember anything, or lose motor control, or suddenly paralyzed without warning!"

"Merlin, Hermione." Harry shook his head.

"I was trying to protect this country from an elitist snob." Hermione said. "If he were next in line, if he took over, we would return to the days of Millicent Bagnold. Pardoning anyone who simply swears they are no longer a fanatic blood-status, half-bread hating, mudblood killing loon! To the days of second-class citizenship for muggle-borns. Of abuse against Goblins, and Centaurs. The days when House-elves have no rights as slaves. To the days when Vampires and Werewolves are shunned from society through no fault of their own! "

"Then why have you been lying?" Harry asked, his voice at a calm level.

"A Minister with a serious health problem is not who these people want as a leader." Hermione said simply. "If I told the truth about what I did to Urquhart, then my ability to be Minister would be in question because my MS would have to be explained along with it."

"I'm already questioning your ability." Harry said straight faced.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Where is the Hermione who fights for what's right above all else?" Harry asked. "I'm not saying you need to reveal what you did to the bastard's dreams, but you seem to be forgetting who you are. The Hermione who got equal rights for muggle-borns, Vampires, and Werewolves. The Hermione that fought to win rights for Goblins, Centaurs, and House-elves. That's the Hermione that people voted for." Harry paused for a moment.

"I watched along with the whole family as you did those things. Years of hard work, then as if the universe decided to play a cruel joke, you lost both of you parents. You put up a good front, but since then you've been on the defense. Keeping your children under Ministry protection. When you find out you're sick, you feel the need to protect the country now, and in doing so create an enemy in Urquhart. You've been running from pain and loss, and doing so again by lying about what you've done. So yes, Urquhart is your fault. Lying about it is your fault."

Hermione was quiet. The words were all true and there was no way to deny it.

"You need to fight back." Harry said. "You need to start acting like the Minister of Magic, and own what choices you've made. Albus tells me Scorpius is a mess, that he blames himself for everything. I can see why, it was his idea for the warrant. You need to tell Padma the truth, that Leo was probably killed because of what you did to Urquhart."

"You know, when I told Seamus, he said the same thing. Though, he seems to be disgusted with me right now." Hermione said as she sat herself in her desk chair. "And I don't blame him."

"He's a smart bloke, so he'll get over it." Harry said with a nod. "But, he just lost his nephew and he needs to grieve." There was silence for a moment before Harry spoke again. "I think you did start fighting back when you chose Padma over Urquhart, actually. You chose what was right over what was popular, I just think that how you did it was careless."

"I underestimated Urquhart. I thought giving him Law Enforcement would make up for what I did, clearly he disagrees." Hermione folded her arms in her lap.

"You made Urquhart the Head of Law Enforcement as a way of apologizing for killing his promotion to Chief Warlock." Harry said to himself more than her. "Still though, being blamed for talking to the press, by the person who talked to the press is harsh, Hermione. Gutsy, but stupid and harsh."

"Gee, thanks." Hermione said swiveling the chair to the window. "So... What should I do now?"

"You nominate Seamus to be Chief Warlock on Monday, and you tell Padma the truth." Harry answered.

"What about Scorpius?" Hermione asked. "I wanted him away from the Ministry, away from finding out what I did to cause Urquhart's attack. That's why I came up with the press thing for him. So that Scorpius would be forced to be away from here. That was another mistake."

"Yes, and look what happened. Rose almost got hurt." Harry said from behind her. "But you owe him the truth, and Rose. You need to tell the family you're sick."

Hermione drew a deep breath then slowly let it go. "You should be the Minister, Harry, not me."

"I disagree." Harry replied. "I just think you need to stop making decisions alone. We're a team, Hermione, and we work well when we act as one. The secrecy, the deception, the lies, they need to stop."

"It was all because I'm scared of leaving this place worse off than I found it." She gestured to the window, to the Ministry. "That's why there has been secrecy, deception, and lies. Power corrupts, Harry. Power corrupts." She looked at her best friend dead in the eyes. "Don't let it corrupt me."

XXXXXXX

"You understand how you are to behave on Monday?" Urquhart asked, walking around the couch where Warlock Lowe sat.

The old man turned and looked at Urquhart. "I do." Lowe said in a squeaky voice.

"I would hope so, Lowe. Your family wouldn't want that made public. How would your wife react?" Urquhart's voice trailed.

"I can get enough votes, Christopher." Graves said from the arm chair he was in.

Urquhart looked at his long time friend and nodded. "Thank you, Albert."

"Not at all." Graves said with a smile. "They won't know what hit them."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: So, to clarify. Hermione is sick, and as such it has made her realize her own humanity, her mortality. With that she took decisions about the future of the Ministry into her own hands. She discussed what she was doing with no one. Hermione wanted Padma because they have similar beliefs, and not Urquhart, who is much more old-fashioned in his thinking. Because Urquhart was going to be nominated for Chief Warlock by Kingsley before he stepped down, Hermione sabotaged it by talking to the press. She then blamed Urquhart for talking to the press and told Kingsley she couldn't trust him anymore. That cleared the way for Padma to take the job. **

**Hermione then began to lie to about why Urquhart was attacking Padma over the warrant. She wanted what she had done to remain a secret, and so she had Scorpius who was looking, talk to the press and make it look like he was being fired. That of course ended badly, which caused him to stay away from the Ministry, and away from finding out what happened. The turning point for Hermione was Leo's murder. She is sure that Urquhart is connected to it, and in her guilt revealed to Seamus what she had done as she blames herself for his death. She then seeks advice from Harry, telling him the truth. **

**Hermione is not a bad person, like I said above, she is my favorite original character. I want it clear that she is trying to do what's best for the Ministry, but she is flawed. Because of her intelligence, I think it is realistic that she would bite off more than she could chew. This is what has happened. Hermione isn't bad, just human. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Well we are entering the last act of this story. I'm looking at about 5 to 10 more chapters, I'd rather do it right than rush it. Never fear though, the first chapter of the sequel will be posted at the same time as the final chapter of Look At You! Happy reading!**

XXXXXXX

"See you in a few hours."

Albus and Vince's voices faded as the front door of the flat closed. Opening the bedroom door slightly, Lily peered out of Ryan's door. She watched as Scorpius and Rose walked into his bedroom giggling like a couple of fourth years, closing the door. She quickly ran to the bathroom which was right across from Scorpius's room.

She looked for her bra, but didn't see it. Swinging the door closed she found it on one of the hooks and grabbed it. Lily took a deep breath, opening the door to leave. As she did, she looked up. Stopping mid-step, her heart jumped before it fell into her stomach as she looked directly at Rose.

"Lily?" Rose asked quietly confused, as she closed Scorpius's bedroom door behind her. After a moment Rose's eyes drifted to the bra in Lily's hand.

Lily smiled and brought it behind her back. "Hey Rosie, how-" She wasn't sure what to say. "How's... Weather's a bit peaky, eh?"

Rose crossed her arms, leaned against the door, and smiled. "Whatchya got there, Lils?"

"Oh..." Lily drew out, moving her arm and looking down at her hand. Only when she saw the bra she quickly hid it once more. "Nothing." She said, shaking her head and putting on a face she hoped hid her anxiety.

"Doesn't look like nothing..." Rose teased. "Is that you're bra that's been in the wash since this morning?" She raised an eyebrow at her little cousin.

"It's not like that Rosie." Lily shook her head, and she could feel her face fall.

Not understanding what Lily meant, Rose tilted her head slightly. Her face changed to a questioning look.

"I-I didn't shag him..." Lily said extremely quietly.

"So that isn't why you're wearing Ryan's shirt?" Rose asked.

"We didn't sleeping together, I mean sort of... We didn't, do it, but we didn't just go to sleep..." Rose just nodded as she continued. "I was at the Smoking Dragon last night, with some of the girls I shared a dorm with at Hogwarts, and he was just at the bar. I went over to say hello real quick, but well, he was rather upset." Lily's fingers fidgeted with the bra, still hidden behind her.

"So, being you, you wanted to see if you could cheer him up, and being that it as Ryan in particular..." Rose insinuated.

Lily felt herself blush. "How do you..?"

"Because every time he's ever been around, since our second year at school you're just different, oddly clumsy and so on." Rose said with a shrug. "But go on."

"Yeah..." Lily looked toward Ryan's mostly closed door, then back to Rose. "It's not that I couldn't leave him alone, which I think he wanted, rather I just wanted to stay with him. I didn't like seeing him like that."

"What got him so upset?" Rose asked.

"Something about-" Lily hesitated. "About-"

Rose looked toward Ryan's door then back to Lily. "About what?"

"About how he could never have you." Lily's voice was a whisper.

"Oh..." Rose said, remembering the incident on the beach with the photographer. "Then how did..." She gestured to the over-sized shirt Lily was wearing. "... this happen?"

"Firewhiskey." Lily answered simply. "I just got up, he's still asleep." She took a step toward Ryan's room.

"Then how did your bra get into the washroom?" Rose asked.

Lily shook her head. "Always with the questions, Rosie." She started to walked back to Ryan's room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go before he gets up."

"I thought you fancied him?" Rose asked and Lily turned back.

"I fancy him, but if he wakes up and remembers any of this, well I'm not stupid, he doesn't feel the same way. I don't need that, and this isn't how, this isn't how it was supposed to happen." Lily reached for the door and pushed it open gently, disappearing inside.

"Nothing ever is." Rose said to herself.

XXXXXXX

The large cherry doors opened. "Herm- I mean Minister?"

"Dean." Hermione said with a small, sad smile. She looked at one of the Law Enforcement Agents next to her and Harry. "We'll be a little while."

"Yes, ma'am." The agent said before nodding to the other agents who started taking positions around the house in the moonlight.

"You should come in." Dean said standing back to let them enter.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she and Harry walked in. The door closed behind them with a soft click.

XXXXXXXX

"That was wonderful, thanks for having us Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Vince said to Draco and Astoria as he put down his fork.

"You know Scorpius's friends are welcome here anytime, Vincent." Astoria said and Draco nodded in agreement, while Vince winced at the use of his full name.

"Well thank you again." Albus said before taking a sip of his wine, clearly enjoying Vince's slight discomfort.

"Is everyone ready for some dessert, and maybe some tea or coffee?" Astoria asked and everyone around the table nodded. She stood and started to pull out her wand when Rose stood too and started to clear the table, shoeing Scorpius back into his seat. "Dear, you don't have too. I was just going to use a charm."

"It's no trouble." Rose smiled at Astoria while she helped gather the plates by hand. Together they both disappeared into the kitchen.

Albus looked at Scorpius. "So? Are you coming back or what?"

"This isn't the time, Al" Scorpius said through gritted teeth.

"Time for what?" His father asked.

Scorpius shook his head, giving Albus a warning glare. "Nothing, Dad." He glanced back at Albus. "I haven't decided, exactly."

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Albus. "So, Albus, Scorpius says you're seeing Neville Longbottom's daughter."

"Yes, sir." Albus nodded.

"A shame she didn't join us." Draco said in all seriousness. "I heard she was a healer, I'd have some questions."

"Oh, she's seeing her family tonight, up at school." Albus answered. "But, I'm sure she'd be more than will to talk shop. I doubt she would turn down a conversation with one of the top potioneers in the world."

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's very kind of you to say." Draco smiled "And what about you?" Draco asked looking at Vince. "Blaise said you were seeing someone as well?"

"Yes, Vince. Are you seeing someone?" Albus asked with a Cheshire grin.

Vince ignored Albus completely and looked at Draco. "I'm not seeing anyone, sir."

Nodding, Draco picked up his wine glass and took a sip, while both Scorpius and Albus looked at one another across the table in confusion. "Wait..." Albus started but was cut off as the kitchen door opened and Astoria came out laughing followed by a smiling Rose.

"Okay, so I have Scorpius's favorite." Astoria said floating a tray of caramel pecan tarts and one with a very intricately decorated carrot cake ahead of her. Rose followed levitating a tea tray and a coffee pot.

Draco followed the carrot cake, and the moment it was safely on the table he picked up the knife.

"You do that and I'll hex your arm off." Astoria said without even looking at her husband, who put down the knife.

Albus leaned toward Vince, as did Scorpius across the table. His mother charmed the knife which started to cut the cake neatly. "What the hell do you mean, you're not seeing anyone?" Albus's voice was dark.

"What's up?" Rose asked Scorpius, he shook his head listening.

"Just, it's nothing." Vince said in a harsh whisper.

"Everything alright?" Astoria asked taking her seat at the end of the table, adjacent to Rose and Vince.

"Yeah, great mum." Scorpius smiled at his mother, quickly looking down at the plate that had settled before him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see she was not convinced.

XXXXXXX

"Did you cast the curse?" Padma asked, her face tired.

"No." Hermione answered. "But I-"

"It's not your fault." Padma said as she took Dean's hand. "You didn't cast the curse. You didn't kill, Leo, and I don't blame you for it. I understand why you did that to Urquhart, I just wish you let us know."

Hermione shook her head. "I started all of this, this chaos. A bloody mistake."

"Harry is right." Padma said. "You need to start acting like the Minister. Show everyone who's in charge. When you nominate Seamus, use it as an opportunity to remove everyone's doubt, including your own. It's time to take back the Wizengamot, you know what I'm talking about."

Hermione nodded. Less than two days was a very limited time to come up with something dramatic, and what Padma was referring to would certainly be dramatic, if not impossible.

"You know, your top aid, Jones, had brought the idea to Kingsley a few years ago that I thought was interesting, perhaps that's worth discussing once more?" Padma said. "I wanted to bring it up with you, but what with Leo..."

"I-I'll be, excuse me." Dean said suddenly standing and leaving the room in a hurry.

Padma moved the hand that had been in Dean's to her forehead, closing her eyes tightly.

Hermione looked at Harry, unsure what to do. He simply shook his head with a shrug. "I can ask Brian." Hermione said standing, followed by Harry. "This, this is clearly not what you need. I'm so sorry, Padma."

XXXXXXX

"Hey, Vicki." Dominique said quietly entering her sister's living room from the Floo.

Victoire looked up from the patient files she was reading, a pair of glasses sitting elegantly on the end of her nose. "Dom!" She smiled as she closed the file and moved the others off the couch for her to sit. Her face fell however when she finally focused on Dominique. "What's wrong?"

Dominique's eyes were red with dark circles underneath. She had slept very little since last night and spent much of the day holding back a tears. Hours ago she had simply run out of them all together. She walked over to her older sister, who stood up adjusting her glasses and put her hands on Dominique's shoulders, looking at her curiously.

"What's wrong? Did Vivian give you a hard time in rehearsal?" Victoire's face became stern, almost mirroring their mother's face when she was angry. "I don't know how you put up with that woman? She's such a-"

"Nothing happened at work, Vicki." Dom said shaking her head.

Victoire's face resumed the curious stare, lightly rubbing Dom's arms, the way she use to do when they were children and Dominique got upset. "What then?"

"I-" Dominique took a breath "I did something stupid." She was cut off by the sound of footsteps and singing coming closer down the stairs in the hall.

"Oh don't you dare look back

Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!"

Teddy burst into the living room, his hair it's natural brown, carrying a two year old Remy, who's hair was the exact same shade of brown. They were followed closely by a five year old Dora, with bright blonde hair, the same as her mother and aunt. Victoire turned around to look at her husband who took her hand and spun her around in one smooth motion as he sang.

"This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me..."

"Teddy!" Victoire all but giggled as he placed a light kiss on her lips. The fringe of Teddy's hair momentarily turned a shade of bright pink.

"Aunt Dee! Aunt Dee!" Dora yelled running over to Dominique, who bent down and swooped her into a hug.

"Mummy..." Remy said reaching from Teddy toward Victoire.

Victoire took him and he sank his face into her neck. Remy's brown hair changed to light blonde. "And why are we up?" She asked Teddy.

"Dora's hungry and Remy wanted, well mummy." Teddy said with a smile before looking at Dom. "Hey, Dee."

Dominique just gave him an annoyed smile, she hated that nickname, but thanks to Teddy now Dora was hooked on it. Her niece continued to talk all about her new broom, which hovered only a few feet higher off the ground than her old one, yet excited her all the same.

"Dom and I need to talk." Victoire said to Teddy who nodded and attempted to take Remy, he protested until Teddy relented.

Teddy turned to his daughter. "Come on, Dora." She hopped out of Dominique's arms and ran to take her father's hand as he walked into the hall. "I think we've got some of Grandmum Molly's treacle tart left..."

"Ted! Don't give her sugar!" Victoire called after him exasperated, which was followed quickly by laughing from the kitchen.

"Just pulling your leg, love!" Teddy called back, the kitchen door closed.

Victoire shook her head and sat back down on the couch, adjusting Remy as she did so. "Alright, what did you do that was so stupid?"

"I've, well..." Dominique looked at her sister sheepishly. "I've been seeing one of Al's friends, for a while..."

"Who, and how long is a while?" Victoire tilted her head slightly.

Dom looked away from her sister "Vincent Zabini and about four months..." Her voice was very quiet.

"He's the tall one, dark skin, broad shoulders, big arms, cheeky and always has that cute little smirk?" Victoire asked and Dominique nodded, still not looking at her sister. "Wait, four months?"

"Yeah..." Dom said turning back to Victoire. "I wasn't sure if it was going to work, with his family." Victoire just nodded. "Well, so a few weeks ago, when that idiot put his hands on Rose, and she took off, Alice sort of interrupted us when she came to ask for help."

"Oh." Victoire said raising her eyebrows. "So the secret's out."

"Ugh, not, no." Dom shook her head. "Well, yes, I guess... I haven't told Mum or Dad." She sighed. "Then again, there wouldn't be anything to tell them now..."

Victoire gave Dom a pointed stare as Remy adjusted in her arms. "So what did you do."

Dominique swallowed. "He told me he's in love with me."

"You're not?" Victoire asked.

"I am." She bit her lip, turning away as a couple of tears managed to fall down her cheeks. "I love him so much."

"So what happened?"

With her hands, Dom wiped away the tears. "I told him I couldn't."

"Why?"

She turned back to her sister. "What happened to Lucy, with Leo." She shook her head as more tears started to fall. Victoire put her free arm around Dom and pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to go through that." They were silent of a very long time, the only sounds were Remy's light breathing, and Teddy and Dora's singing from behind the kitchen door.

"I don't want to go through that." Dominique's voice was barely a whisper as she started to sob. "I'm so stupid, and I'm in love with him, and it bloody hurts."

XXXXXXX

"You know she's rather wonderful." Astoria said to Scorpius quietly as he pulled on his coat.

He smiled at his mother as he adjusted the collar. "You said that the last time, and the time before that." He watched as Rose and his father laughed at something Albus had said, Vince having just left in a hurry, doing anything to avoid Scorpius and Albus's questions.

"Well, I just want you to know that you're father and I are rather impressed is all." Astoria said as she smoothed the lapel.

"Impressed?" Scorpius asked.

Astoria nodded with a very serious face. "Who would have thought you had enough talent to fool such a lovely girl into thinking you were a gentlemen." Her face broke into a smile.

Scorpius smiled back and shook his head, glancing once more at Rose. Her dark red hair falling halfway down her back in rolling waves. Her blue eyes found his for the fraction of a second and her smile grew just that much brighter.

"You love her, don't you?" Astoria asked rhetorically. "She's clearly in love with you."

"Yeah." Scorpius said almost in a breath, still looking at Rose, who had turned back to her cousin. Albus was now gesturing wildly, probably telling them a story from one of their stranger cases.

"Scor." Scorpius turned to look at his mother. She placed something into his hand, closing his fingers around it in his palm. "This isn't pressure, this is just so you have everything you need when you get there."

Looking down at his hand, Scorpius opened his fingers revealing his mother's engagement ring. It was a simple silver band with a single modest round diamond. "Mum..." He looked up at her. "I can't take this. We're not ready."

"You're not taking it, Scor." She said closing his hand again. "I'm giving it to you, for when you are."

He looked down once more, opening his hand, then at his mother. She nodded and Scorpius placed the ring into his pocket.

"I hate to break it to you though, but if you wait until you are ready, you'll be waiting the rest of your life." Astoria spoke softly. "It's a leap of faith, and that ring brought me the best two things in my life." She said glancing between Scorpius and and his father. "It's just a leap of faith."

Scorpius nodded as Albus called over. "You bout ready, mate?"

"Yep." Scorpius said wrapping his arms around his mother and giving her a tight hug. He whispered into her ear as he let go. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXX

"You should announce that we're cutting Ireland out of the League, and Northern Ireland is getting a national own team." Percy said looking from Charlie to Harry then to Hermione. "It's a strong message, and one plenty of people in the country want."

Harry and Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Brian Jones said, leaning forward in his seat. "I do, howeverm, have another idea, one which we have discussed, Minister."

Hermione gave a small nod, while Harry, Charlie, and Percy gave her an inquiring look.

"What idea?" Harry asked.

"To restore the Wizengamot to it's original purpose. The way almost every other Wizengamot in the world works." Brian said simply.

Percy looked from Hermione to Brian. "Can we do that?"

"Minister Bagnold was the one who changed the Wizengamot from an assembly to a court through a Ministerial Order on her first day. The Wizengamot voted to uphold it because of their fear of Voldemort. They were looking for a strong leader." Hermione answered. "The Wizengamot went from being the assembly of wizards, forty of whom were elected directly to the assembly, ten members each from England, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland, who voted on legislation from the Minister and Cabinet, and oversee Ministry departments. The Minister, elected by the whole country, served as Chief Warlock, who's job is to introduce legislation and break ties, and Bagnold turned that into what it is today."

Hermione took a breath and continued. "There was no high council, and the court were simply an independent office under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Bagnold changed the purpose and power of the Wizengamot, by ending elections and making them the court of all magical law in the country, headed by Barty Crouch." Hermione paused as Harry made a face which seemed like a realization about something.

She continued a moment later. "The single largest expansion of Ministerial power though was the office of Minister. She was now the only person who could legislate, and had direct control over the Wizengamot through Crouch. By making Dumbledore the Chief Warlock she had popular cover to do this. People were in fear of Voldemort at that time, and she was a strong leader, corrupt, but strong. It made prosecuting Death Eaters very easy. Kingsley was able to use the system is a similar way after the second war, but because of how weak Fudge was, the Wizengamot was able to take some power away from the Minister, so now we essentially have a corrupt system in which the Minister and Cabinet must answer to the Wizengamot, who answers to no one."

Percy looked at Brian with a smile. "So by returning the Wizengamot to it's original purpose, we could appeal to the country by giving them a larger say in the Ministry and the ability to be represented. Giving people the power to really be heard, they way things use to be. That's brilliant."

"How do we do this?" Charlie looked to Hermione.

"It would need to be a vote of the Wizengamot, and do you really think they would vote to put their jobs on the line? They've grown so powerful because of their control over so much of magical law, why give that up?" Hermione asked.

"No..." Brian said slowly, leaning forward to look at Hermione. "That would be true, unless we made it law through a referendum? That way every British witch and wizard over seventeen could vote on it."

"And then I would approve it, but it would still need to be voted on by the Wizengamot for approval." Hermione said. "This won't work."

"Oh, I think it can." Harry said. "I would never do this, but what if I were to make a statement about it?" Everyone at the table stared at him. "If I made a statement, they'd listen. This is what Padma was trying to tell you last night, isn't it?"

Harry Potter never made political statements, never. Not when Hermione was running, not for Kingsley. He was an auror, who enforced the law. Period.

Hermione's entire demeanor changed, as she looked across her study at him. "It is. If you do this, Harry, I think the number of people in the Wizengamot who would want to be in agreement with you would be overwhelming. We might actually be able to do it. I can put out a referendum, but when?" She looked around the table.

"Harry needs to let something slip about his view of the current Wizengamot system, acting as a court. We do it in an interview, tomorrow, after the Wizengamot votes on Seamus." Brian said. "Then the Minister announces a referendum vote for the following Monday, the 20th. We don't need to write a new law, because what we're doing was the law fifty years ago. Essentially we're reactivating the law, we only need to make it clear the nondiscrimination rules for electing the Minister apply for electing Warlocks to the Wizengamot. " He looked at Harry. "You'll need to make another statement in favor of the referendum, then we watch as it passes."

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

There was an extremely long silence "So..." Percy broke. "Are we still screwing Ireland over Quidditch?" Everyone's faces broke into smiles.

"Minister O'Leary will just need to act like an adult." Hermione said. "Not to mention Northern Ireland will love being able to have their own national-"

She was cut off by a flash of light coming through the window and a loud bang, followed by several smaller cracking noises in rapid succession. Ron and George emerged from a cloud smoke over a nearby meadow, hair standing on end and covered in soot. "Sorry, Mione!" Ron called toward the house as George took a note pad and pen out of his pocket and started to make notes. Several Law Enforcement Agents came running over to them.

Hermione turned back to the study. "Yes, well..." She looked back outside." Let's just hope that wasn't a message for us."

"A message?" Charlie asked, looking from his brothers to Hermione.

She continued to watch as the the wind cleared the air around Ron and George. "About going up in smoke."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Alright, what did you think? Reviews are always welcome, you know constructive or positive. Until chapter 30!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: A whole month, I know, I hate me a little bit too for not updating sooner! I'm taking summer classes to get all my major credits done a semester early, as well as looking at grad school, so my free time is rather tight. I will try and update every week to two weeks like I usually do, I will not give this story up! It's way too interesting to write for that, haha! Also thanks so much for the reviews, they mean a lot! So, I give you Chapter 30.**

XXXXXXX

A sea of plum robed witches and wizards lined the chamber in a half moon. It was done so that the person standing before the Wizengamot was lower than the Warlocks. Intimidation was the goal, but Hermione had little time for such derision. Weeks and weeks of having to stand before this put on and answer questions about her leadership had numbed her to all but disdain for those plum robes.

A man in front, about ten years older than her in plum robes, dark black hair grayed at the temples, stood. "The Right Honorable Minister for Magic, Hermione Jean Granger Weasley." Acting Chief Warlock, Albert Graves, said.

Hermione started walking from the arched entrance of the dark marbled chamber, flanked by Brian Jones on one side and Seamus Finnegan on the other. Their footsteps echoed off the cold marble. Above and behind them was the gallery, filled with Ministry officials, press, and guests. A murmur overtook the chamber as Seamus's presence was noticed. The most surprising thing since Hermione had told Urquhart of her intention to nominate Seamus, was that it had remained out of the press. He had not attempted to sabotage the nomination.

Taking a seat at a large and highly polished wood table, the same seat she had become accustomed to, Hermione opened a leather-bound folder. It was up to her to address the Wizengamot, which she intentionally stalled. She organized the papers to that the edges were aligned. Moved her pen so that it was perfectly parallel to the folder. Reached for a glass and poured herself a cup of water from the pitcher provided, then finally sat up straight and smiled.

Graves patience looked properly tested. Leaning back slightly in her chair, Hermione tapped both her index fingers against the edge of the table as she looked at the witches and wizards, self-appointed, of the Wizengamot.

"Minister." Graves said, an edge to his voice. Clearly he wanted to get started.

"Yes, Mr. Graves?" Hermione asked with her most polite smile.

The look that followed from Graves was one of confusion. Evidently answering him rather than starting the session was the last thing he expected, as such he spluttered, "Ugh, er...", before clearing his throat roughly.

Hermione held up her glass lazily and took a sip. "Maybe some water, Mr. Graves?" This was followed by a chorus of stifled snickering from other Warlocks and those sitting in the gallery. He shook his head and sat down. "Right, well." She took a another sip of water then placed the glass down. "I would first like to make an announcement, separate from why we are here today."

Standing, Hermione looked from the Wizengamot to the gallery. "I have taken immediate action to remove the Republic of Ireland from the British and Irish League, which the Junior Minister for Magical Games and Sports, Aidan Lynch, has renamed simply the British League. I have additionally directed Mr. Lynch to formally organize the Northern Irish National Quidditch Team. We will be submitting the proper paperwork later today to the International Quidditch Association in order to allow the team to qualify for the cup in 2030, meaning they need to be fully ready by summer to compete." Several press bulbs flashed, but as custom dictated there were no press questions or applause from anyone in the room.

Turning back to the Wizengamot, Hermione remained standing. "Thank you for holding this session of the full Wizengamot today. I realize that as it is a Monday, rather than a Wednesday, this may have caused some inconvenience, but we are hear today to fill a vital role within our government. I have given very careful consideration to who I ask be confirmed as the leader of this body, and as such become the Deputy Minister for Magic. I therefore nominate Seamus Finnegan for the post of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

As Hermione took her seat there were whispers among the plum robed witches and wizards for a short period, cut by the sound of a gavel being pounded by Warlock Graves. The chamber went silent before Graves spoke. "Mr. Finnegan." Seamus stood. "This body has spoken with you about your conduct as the Head of the Law Enforcement Patrol Office on many occasions over the last several years. I have no doubt about your character or leadership skills. As the acting head of this body I ask, do you accept the nomination on behalf of the Minister of Magic?"

"I do." Seamus said loudly, his voice in disagreement with his words.

"Very well, we shall now vote." Grave said looking at the official Wizengamot voting record before him. "All those in favor?" About half of the hands went into the air, Graves did not. "All those opposed?" The other half went into the air, Graves hand now included. "The nays have it, thirty-four to thirty-three." A small smile crept up the corners of Grave's lips.

Seamus's expression became quite distant as he sat. The anger that had been in his eyes, his anger over Leo's death, it was gone. Nothing replaced it, his eyes were devoid of emotion.

Hermione's mouth went dry, it was now up to the Wizengamot to choose the Chief Warlock. Graves had an elephant sized ego, and would surely nominate himself, or try to, and the last thing she wanted was to deal with was someone as petty as Graves. He would be adamantly opposed to returning the Wizengamot to the old system. Not everything old is narrow minded, Hermione thought to herself.

Graves turned to the Wizengamot. "Members may now choose a nominee."

Silence, a loud deafening silence hit Hermione's ears. She knew that with the recent warrant scandal, and the claims of her abusing her power as a Junior Minister when she was Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, would of course impede her. Accusations that she would or has abused her powers now as Minister, rumors and lies that made a better narrative than the truth. The Quidditch announcement was good, but it was fluff to most people. The Irish Minister had sent his aurors into her country, how come they don't see these as the sanctions they are? That in reality this was a way to avoid a small war, not some small stunt, well maybe a little bit.

"Warlock Lowe." Graves addressed the old wizard who stood. His hair white as snow and his face marked with his years.

Lowe cleared his throat before speaking in a light raspy voice. "I would like to nominate Christopher Urquhart for the position of Chief Warlock."

The silence that had been was replaced with a sudden explosion of conversation. Many of the Warlocks were nodding there heads in agreement and giving words of encouragement. Turning to look at the gallery, Hermione spotted the two faces she was looking for. Ron was shaking his head and booing, while Harry silently looked extremely frustrated.

"I second the nomination." Graves voice boomed, magically elevated, which cause much of the discussion to stop. "Will the clerk send someone to get Mr. Urquhart.

"There's no way this wasn't planned." Brian whispered to her as Hermione turned back. "You told him, he didn't go to the press because he was planning this."

Hermione nodded. "This is not good, he was expecting to be promoted after Padma left, I could see it when I told him." She glanced at Seamus, who looked practically lethargic.

"What can we do?" Brian asked.

Nothing was the answer. Urquhart was still very widely liked by wizarding Britain, and as he was a prosecutor of the Wizengamot, he was well known. Shaking her head slightly, Hermione took a deep breath. "I-I have no idea." She stuttered slightly, very unlike herself. She could feel her blood pressure rising as her heart pounded. The dryness of her mouth made her reach forward for her glass with her right arm, but she couldn't seem to place her hand around it. Retracting her arm, she rubbed her right hand with her left, but could not feel it.

It was not an option to let panic set in. There was no way she would allow it. Aside from making her symptoms worse, she was in front of cameras and the press. In front of the full Wizengamot. This was not the place for this to happen, not now. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Brian asked, looking at her concerned.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, just, Urquhart." Brian looked away, shaking his head, while Hermione continued to rub her right hand. No matter how hard she tried to close it into a fist, she couldn't. The main doors behind her opened, making a sudden noise that jolted her full attention back to the chamber.

Footsteps came up from behind then to the left of Hermione before Christopher Urquhart came into her view. His sandy hair was freshly trimmed and his suit pressed. He had been waiting for this.

Graves stood. "Mr. Urquhart, you've been summoned here this morning as a nominee of the Wizengamot for the post of Chief Warlock."

A look of mock surprise, a bit too practiced, graced Urquhart's face. He looked from left to right, giving Hermione a small wink and a smirk then back at Graves.

"Do you accept the nomination?"

Pretending to consider it for a moment, Urquhart nodded slightly, innocently, before he spoke. "I accept the nomination."

"The Wizengamot will now vote." Graves once more looked down at the official voting record. "All those in favor?" A clear majority of hands went up, including Graves' and Lowe's. "All those opposed?" About a third raised their hands.

"They yeas have it, forty to twenty-six." Graves smiled. "Congratulations Mr. Chief Warlock."

Camera's flashed as Urquhart nodded. He then turned and walked to the front of the table and extended his right hand to Hermione. "Minister." He said, a smirk clearly plastered on his lips.

Standing, Hermione looked at his hand. She knew that she couldn't manipulate her right hand properly and that if she shook his, she might relieve that something was wrong. Not shaking would be rude, but save her secret from the press. Making a gamble, she put her pen into the leather folder and closed it with her left hand, then picked it up. Smiling at Urquhart she nodded clearly enough for the camera's to see. "Congratulations." Without waiting for a reply she turned around and began walking to the door, Brian right behind her.

XXXXXXX

Albus took a seat at the breakfast bar and rubbed his eyes. Turning lazily toward the kitchen, he summoned a carton of milk with his wand from the refrigerator. Opening it he sniffed the contents. Satisfied with it he waved his wand a few more times and soon had a bowl, spoon, and a box of cereal before him. Grabbing a banana, which was right next to him, and summoned a knife.

Turning around he waved his wand at the wireless. "Alright listeners, we have a very special guest with us today." Lee Jordan's voice came, slightly garbled. The dial adjusted itself and the signal cleared up. "That's right, The Boy Who Lived, himself, Head Auror Harry Potter."

Rolling his eyes, which he assumed his father just did as well, Albus prepared his breakfast.

The voices on the wireless were interrupted by Scorpius opening his bedroom door. "Morning."

"Morning, mate." Albus said between spoonfuls. "No Rosie this morning?" He teased.

Scorpius's cheeks flushed slightly, but he managed to keep a straight face much to Albus's amusement. "No." Was all he replied with an overly nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Right..." Albus said drawn out a bit. "So that wasn't you and her at the front door that woke me up an hour ago?"

"Sorry." Scorpius said with a bit of a grin. He got his bowl and spoon out by hand from the other side of the bar. "You heard from Vince?"

Albus turned back to Scorpius from the wireless. " What, oh, no. No idea what's up with him, haven't heard a peep from him since dinner at your parents, bloody acting like a prat, he is. Spent the whole day yesterday doing paperwork at his desk and wouldn't say a damn thing. Haven't heard from Dom either..." Scorpius nodded as Albus turned round to the wireless.

"Irish Minister O'Leary did violate British sovereignty by sending Irish aurors to a match played in Northern Ireland." Albus heard his father say. "The Irish Department of Magic, specifically their Bureau of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Irish Auror Office, violated both our laws, and their own nation's laws enforcing a game played in the UK. It sent DMLE personnel into disarray and fourteen people to St. Mungo's. I'm all for the removal of Ireland from the league as well as the creation of a national team for Northern Ireland, as the Minister has done."

"Certainly a bit of a different perspective than you lovely wife's article yesterday from the Evening Prophet, but the same sentiment." Lee's voice said. "Now, since we are talking about law enforcement and national security, I'd like to maybe discuss a bit about the build up of British aurors in the Falklands."

"Of course." Harry said.

Albus looked at back at Scorpius, who raised an eyebrow. "This should be interesting." Albus said and Scorpius nodded, taking a spoonful of his cereal.

"There's been lots of talk that the Falklands don't need any increased security." Lee started. "That this is all for show, to give Minster Weasley the appearance that she is above the recent warrant scandal. What would you say to those who feel this way?"

"To start, let me just say that nearly a hundred British witches and wizards live on those islands, and they are entitled to the same level of safety and security as any witch and wizard on islands back here at home. With that said I hope that I don't need to remind anyone about the recent coup in the Chilean Ministry of Magic. Argentina is giving the Chilean Minister and Cabinet, as well as supporting Warlocks of their Wizengamot, asylum. This has become increasingly unpopular with the rebels who perpetrated the coup, supported by the Ministries in Bolivia and Peru, who've been fighting with the, now ousted, Chilean Minister. These rebels are starting to cause serious trouble in Argentina. They are fanatics who believe in blood-purity, near-human creatures being subservient to wizards, and that muggles are nothing more than scum, that is extremely dangerous. Britain has become a champion of equality in our world, Minister Weasley in particular has done more for this cause than anyone I know."

"Very interesting, let me ask, the Wizengamot seems to be a point of contention with the Minister-" Lee was cut off.

Harry spoke. "The Wizengamot, who perpetuate nonsense such as with the Falklands, are not qualified to question the Minister of Magic."

There was silence on the wireless and Albus turned to Scorpius, who mirrored his face of surprise.

Silence, followed by Lee clearing his throat. "I'm sorry, Harry, did you just say that the Wizengamot is not qualified to question what the Minister of Magic is doing?"

"Yes. That's right, Lee."

"Could you elaborate?" Lee asked.

"Well, who elected them? Why do they have a right to question the only popularly elected individual in our government. A Wizengamot is not a court. The actual meaning is an assembly of wizards. In almost every other nation we have a Wizengamot that is elected by the people, and headed by the Minister of Magic, or that nation's equivalent. Yet here in the UK we have a Wizengamot that had been made into a court by the largely corrupt Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, in a time fear over the Death Eaters and Voldemort. She allowed incompetence to follow her and with it the denial of Voldemort's return with her successor, Minister Fudge. We know how that played out. So, I do believe we should go back to the system used in 1981, before the change. One in which the court is a separate entity from the Wizengamot or any department, where Warlocks are popularly elected. I would use the same election rules as those for Minister, and I would ask for the return of seven year terms. Ministerial oversight and policy debates, as well as voting a bill from the Minister into law, by elected representatives, is the purpose of the Wizengamot, not this nonsensical judicial process."

"Well..." Lee said followed by a moment of silence. "May I ask whether or not you would seek a seat, should the Wizengamot be reorganized. The reaction of yesterday's vote was surprising. Christopher Urquhart is now Chief Warlock, so is this personal? Seamus Finnegan is known to be an extremely close friend of yours, and the Minister."

"No, on both counts," Harry said, his voice as serious as when Al had stolen his broom when he was nine, "but after years of going after the darkest wizards, watching the ineptitude of the Wizengamot in dealing with the judicial process, and the absurdity of blocking the Minister from managing her Ministry with any level of real autonomy, it's time for a serious change. A new Chief Warlock is simply not enough, not even close."

"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. It's been a pleasure talking, Harry, as always you're welcome back any time you like."

"Thank you, Lee."

"Now onto Quidditch. As of yesterday the Harpies-" Albus turned off the wireless with a flick of his wand.

"Did what I think just happen, happen?" Scorpius asked. "Did he really just suggest that?"

Turning to look at his friend, Albus nodded. "I think today is going to be interesting." He paused for a moment. "Lets get dressed."

XXXXXXX

Albus and Scorpius walked into the Auror Office just before eight, and the place was, well, just a mess. Paper airplanes were circling the ceiling, hundreds of them in every color and size. Sometimes they would run into Harry's office door, which was unusually closed, before turning and joining the rest of the circling mass.

"Whoa..." The voice of Dennis Creevey said behind them. "What's all this from?"

"Not sure." Albus said looking at Dennis. "Though I have a theory."

Dennis looked at Scorpius and grinned. "Hey, you're back!" He tilted his head. "You realize you missed Monday, right?"

"Yeah." Scorpius smiled a little. "Was helping a friend with some stuff."

Albus knew he had been with Rose, helping her at work. What he couldn't help notice was the smile Scorpius gave. It was a bit too forced, like he'd rather not be back, but Albus really didn't have time to think about it. Several other aurors and Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel started to gather behind them.

Suddenly Harry's door burst open and in one rapid movement of his wand the papers formed neat piles in front of the floor-to-ceiling frosted glass windows of his office. Williamson stepped out after him, his face as equally devoid of emotion as Harry's.

"Show's over!" Harry yelled before ushering Williamson back in and closing the door.

Slowly everyone went to their desks, mumbling about the papers. "What do you reckon they are?" Dennis asked lazily from the other side of the wooden divider at his own desk as Albus set his things on his.

"You didn't hear his little interview this morning on the WWN News?"

Dennis shook his head. "I've got a nine year old daughter and seven year old son, Al, don't be smart."

"Excuses, excuses..." Scorpius said softly, and Dennis responded by making a rude gesture.

Albus walked over to the pile and picked up the first piece of paper on the tallest pile.

_Harry-_

_I'm on board, let's do this!_

_-Greg Bones_

"Like I thought." Albus said turning around and holding up the paper, showing everyone who was listening the neat script. "Dad, the Head, Harry, whatever, shared a little opinion this morning, and-" He stopped when everyone's eyebrows went up, and their focus moved a few feet to Albus's left.

"Put it down, or I'll tell your Grandmum about the chimney last Christmas." His father's voice said calmly.

"Right..." Albus let out. Feeling his face heat a bit he quickly returned the paper to the pile and gave his father a sheepish grin. "No need for such drastic measures."

"What happened to the chimney at your Grandmum's last Christmas?" Scorpius asked Albus, who took a seat at his desk just as his father went back into his office once more, closing the door.

"Nothing." Albus grumbled, playing with his tie.

Scorpius shrugged. "Suit yourself, I'll just ask Rose..."

"Nice try, mate. She was in Angkor, in Cambodia, last Christmas." Albus smirked. "And the rest are sworn to secrecy."

Looking away, Scorpius shook his head. "Damn."

Past Scorpius's head, Albus saw Jenny Caine and Vince exited one of the two meeting rooms on the far side of the office. They were walking toward them, carrying a small stack of files.

"Hey, how long have you two been here?" Scorpius asked.

Vince looked at the wall, where several clocks with different cities in different time zones hang. "An hour. Take these." He handed both Scorpius and Albus a file, Jenny did the same to her team a few desks away. "Perkins, the prosecutor on Muldoon's case is waiting in there. We need to go in and make sure that everything is crossed and dotted properly for tomorrow."

They stood up and walked back to the meeting room. "You alright, we never got to talk about-"

"I'm fine." Vince said curtly, cutting Albus off.

"Okay." Scorpius said. "Just hang on a sec." He stopped and so did the other two, waiting for him to speak. "I've thought about it, coming back, and I think after Muldoon's trial is over, I'm gone."

"What?" Vince's voice was very quiet, yet clearly angry. "You just came back, you can't quit."

"Look, I know it's..." He trailed the unfinished sentence, taking a calming breath. "It's not that I necessarily want to, I just don't think I'm in the best frame of mind on the job. I don't process it right."

"Look, we can talk about this another time." Albus said before Vince could speak, gesturing to the meeting room, who's frosted glass door and large windows were identical to his father's office. Though the sign on the door here said _Meeting Room #2._ "Let's just focus on this right now." He held up the file he had been given, walking past his friends.

XXXXXXX

It was a few hours later that Scorpius found himself with Albus, walking out of the men's locker room into the Ministry's gym. It was on level seven, where the Department of Magical Games and Sports was located. The Auror and Law Enforcement training facilities were also located here, though entirely separate and specifically used for field training, not a work out.

"Lou!" Albus called suddenly, which caused Scorpius to look up from the pair of wight lifting gloves he was putting on. He looked around for a second before finding a tall bloke with medium length light blonde hair, darker than his own, entering one of the boxing rings on the far side. Albus walked over, Scorpius right behind. "You finally shaved!" Albus exclaimed. Perhaps more excited than he should be.

"Yeah." Louis said giving his cousin a solid handshake and a smile. "Mum and Grandmum teamed up on me Sunday after brunch." He shook his head. "Seven tattoos and both ears pierced they say nothing, but I can't have a damn beard?" He looked at his upper arms and chest, where a dragon and lion were exposed due to his tank top, before looking up. "Hey Scor!" Scorpius shook Louis's hand.

Albus shrugged with a smile. "The tats are cool, the beard didn't suit you."

Louis nodded. "I suppose."

"You haven't heard anything from your sister?" Scorpius asked on a whim.

"Vicky or Dom?" Louis asked, looking down from the ring, leaning on the post that held the banded sides.

"Dom." Albus answered.

He shook his head. "Did she do something?" Louis asked curiously. "Vince asked me the same thing in the locker room."

"It's nothing." Scorpius said shaking his head before giving Louis a reassuring smile.

Nodding a bit, Louis put his head on his hands. A broad grin on his face. "So what's up with Rosie and Alice, boys? Things getting serious?"

"You really want to know about Rosie's love life?" Scorpius countered raising an eyebrow.

"On second thought, no." Louis grimaced.

Scorpius's nodded. "Thought not."

"You need someone to spar with, then?" Albus asked, jumping up into the ring. Louis gave his older cousin a wary look. "I'll play nice." He took off his glasses and placed them next to his water bottle, then moved over to pick up a pair of boxing gloves.

"Where's Vince?" Scorpius asked.

"Said something about dueling." Louis answered as he put on a pair of boxing gloves as well. Scorpius nodded and decided to grab his wand from his locker and see if he could find Vince. As he walked away he heard Louis. "I have a date later and she's rather keen."

"Don't worry..." Albus said in a higher than usual pitch before returning to his usual. "I won't leave any marks." There was a short pause. "But I can't promise you won't feel anything."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Lots of setting up in this chapter, it was important, hope that was alright. I have really thought about out how the story is going to play out and frankly I'm excited! The climax starts to seriously build with Chapter 31, so I hope you'****re ready. Please feel free to review, It's great to hear from you all! Until 31!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I hate how busy I've been, sorry I took a while to post again. I realized that I have described everyone, but I thought I'd give every character a likeness to a real person.**

**So to start!**

**Scorpius - Toby Regbo, with shorter hair.**

**Rose - Sophie Turner.**

**Albus - Harry Lloyd.**

**Alice - Hannah Murray.**

**Dominique - Natalie Dormer.**

**Vince - Robert Bryson Hall, who you probably know better as Logic.**

**Leo - Dev Patel.**

**Lucy - Jessica Brown Findlay.**

**Williamson - Hugh Laurie, with the beard.**

**Jack - Iwan Rheon.**

**Urquhart - Colin Firth.**

**Hope that makes things a bit more visual! I'll put more characters up next week if you want.**

**I was thinking about Dom and Vince's relationship and I think the song Powerful by Major Lazer really nails it, which is what I wrote this chapter around.**

XXXXXXX

Scorpius stood on the catwalk watching Vince move from room to room. He moved quickly, turning and twisting, hitting only the proper targets. He blocked any curse aimed at him or the targets he was supposed to protect from the dummy baddies. His face was contorted in concentration and marred with what seemed like a hint of escaping rage.

Upon reaching and clearing the last room a buzzer sounded and Vince lowered his wand. Scorpius clapped a few times which drew Vince's attention. He looked up at Scorpius and gave a face of indifference before walking out the end of the course.

Running down the spiral metal staircase at the end of the catwalk, Scorpius hurried over to Vince who was drinking from a bottle of water in front of a video recording stack. "Nice job." Scorpius offered, which Vince merely shrugged off as he pressed the rewind button. The film, that was strung between two reals, spun so that it wound itself around one of them.

"Any reason I'm getting the cold shoulder?" Scorpius asked, his head tilting slightly as he furrowed his brow in concern.

Vince didn't respond. He simply took the real off the stack and placed it on the mounted projector, threaded the film, and tapped the machine, turning it on and the lights off. The picture showed Vince, switching from hall, to room, and back as Vince moved through the course. Scorpius didn't speak as his oldest friend stared at the screen.

Once the film ended the lights in the room went back on and Vince turned to leave. "Hang on!" Scorpius all but yelled as he grabbed Vince's upper arm.

Spinning around Vince's caramel face scowled back at Scorpius. "What?" He asked shortly.

"Why are you acting like a complete git?"

"Excuse me?" Vince's voice was low. "You think I'm the one acting like a complete git? You self absorbed prat!" He turned and started to walk away once more.

"What the hell is your problem?" Scorpius asked of his retreating form.

This cause Vince to turn and march back, right into Scorpius's face. Though he was only a few inches shorter than Vince, it seemed like his friend towered over him at the moment. "You, Scorpius, you're my bloody fucking problem!" Vince jabbed an index finder into his chest.

At this Scorpius shoved his friend back a few feet. "You better watch-"

Scorpius's words were cut off as Vince's fist connected with the side of his face. He stumbled back a few feet and touched his fingers to his bottom lip where he felt a very light trickle of blood. Looking up, he watched as Vince's dark brown eyes seemed to register what he had just done.

Vince closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Scorpius nodded and gave Vince a smile. "Nah, that was a pretty good hook." The humor was totally lost on Vince, who took a seat on one of the chairs facing the projector screen. He looked a mess.

Taking off his shirt, Scorpius held it to the cut across his lip as he sat near Vince. He leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on the chair in front of him. "You want to tell me what the hell going on?"

Running his hands over his face, Vince leaned back in his seat. "I told Dom- I told her I think I'm falling in love with her."

Scorpius's eye brows shot up in surprise. He had not guessed, never would he have ever have guessed that Vince would fall in love. The constant stream of different girls over the years, magical or muggle, left Scorpius with the impression that Vince would probably never settle for any one of them. Yet, if his current behavior was any indication, Scorpius was sure it hadn't ended well once he told her. "And..." He prompted.

"She straight up told me she couldn't love me." Vince let out a laugh, though it was more of a whimper. "I fall in love with the one girl who can't love me." He removed his hand from his face. "I'm a Zabini and a Parkinson. I'm a pure-blood Slytherin, who's in love with a Weasley. A Weasley who's a part Veela and Werewolf. Of course she can't love me. I'm everything she's supposed to despise." He shook his head. "How could I be stupid enough to think that she could actually be in love with me too?"

"That's a load of rubbish, if I've ever hear one..." Scorpius said seriously. This caused Vince to look at him in disbelief, and what was probably some anger. "I'm in love with a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy, a pure-blood, a Slytherin. Rose is a half-blood, and we couldn't care less. It has nothing to do with anything, why should Dominique care about any of that? Has being part Veela and part Werewolf ever stopped her from doing anything in life? No, it has not. I don't think that's why she said it."

Vince shook his head. "Then why the hell would she tell me she couldn't love me, and just leave? If she loves me, why the hell would she do that?"

"Well, I don't know. Probably for the same reason I'm quitting." Scorpius said under his breath.

Vince huffed, having heard Scorpius. "We said we were in this together, mate. When we were ten you and I promised each other that. We were going to do whatever it takes to clean up our family names. So, why the hell are you quitting, and what does that have to do with Dom?"

"Because I could die." Scorpius said simply.

Vince looked confused. "Dom can't love me, because you could die?"

Scorpius shook his head. "No you prat, don't be thick. I could die, you could die, Albus could. Hell, Leo did die! This job is too bloody dangerous for relationships, especially when you're in love. I can't do that to Rose, leave her like that, it's not how I want to go out. I'd never forgive myself. I think Dom wouldn't forgive you for that either, so it's easier for her to try to pretend she can't feel anything."

Vince considered what Scorpius had said for a while, slowly nodding then looking away. They sat in silence for several minutes, Scorpius applying pressure to his lip with the shirt, Vince staring into nothing. Finally he looked back to Scorpius. "When did you become so...," he thought for a moment before speaking and shaking his head, "perceptive?"

Smiling a little at Vince's cheek, Scorpius nodded. "Somewhere between waking up to Rose's face in St. Mungo's and hiking alone at the top of a mountain in Georgia."

"Rose was at St. Mungo's?" Vince asked.

"Yeah." Scorpius nodded, his smile turned into a very serious expression. "I never want to see her face like that again. I won't do that to her."

"I wish you weren't quitting, Scor." Vince shook his head.

Scorpius nodded. "I wish I wasn't too. I know how important the job is, but I'm not handling the things I've seen, so I have to. I know how important Rose is to me, and how important I am to her, so I have to. I won't leave her, not again."

Vince gave a single nod before he broke eye contact with Scorpius.

"So are you going to do anything about it?" Scorpius asked standing.

"What can I do? I can't force her to be with me." Vince stood as well, rubbing the back of his neck.

"True, but her play premieres Friday night, and then there's an after party, remember." Scorpius shrugged. "Maybe there is an opportunity there, maybe not." He waited a moment before speaking again. "Maybe you go over today just before they finish rehearsing? Something, anything, but if you love her, you won't stop trying."

"Right..." Vince said as he moved his hand from the back of his neck to his chin, his thumb over his lower lip. His eyes seemed to light up slightly. "Yeah... there might be an opportunity..."

Scorpius smiled and started to back toward the door. "I'm going to go and check how bad this lip is."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but thanks for the talk." Vince said looking at Scorpius. "I'm going to have another go at the course."

"Anytime." Scorpius said shaking his head a little as he walked out. "Anytime..."

XXXXXXX

Rose stepped out of the back door to the Burrow and looked around for a moment. She spotted her cousin sitting on a bench underneath one of the large trees near a tall hedgerow. Waiting a moment, Rose decided to walk over to Lucy.

"This seat taken?" She asked quietly. Lucy looked up from the book she was reading and shook her head. "You know Grandmum's cooking up a feast for lunch." Lucy simply nodded before turning away to look out over the field that was the scene of years of Quidditch matches.

They sat quietly for a while, simply staring out over the brown grass. Rose hugged her arms to her body and pulled her earmuffs tighter. "Merlin it's cold." She said as she untucked her hands and brought them to her lips to breath into them. "You want to come inside?" Lucy shook her head.

"Okay." Rose said, pulling out her wand and casting a heating charm on herself then pointed it at Lucy.

"Don't." Lucy's voice cut like a knife.

Rose placed her wand in her lap. "You could get sick, Luce."

"Doesn't matter."

"But, you're pregnant... Please, just let me..." Rose pleaded.

Lucy shook her head. "The cold helps me, it helps me not to think."

They sat in silence for a long while after that. Both of the girls staring off into the distance once more. "Do you remember the time it snowed really badly, had to be about six or seven years ago, since Roxy and Molls were still at Hogwarts, and right after it stopped we decided to play Quidditch? And James and Roxy could barley see the snitch, but James followed it in that dive, and caught it as his broom hit a snow bank." Rose laughed. "He disappears into the snow then pops covered in white powder holding the thing!"

Lucy just took a deep breath, not even cracking a smile at the memory. "I can't remember."

"You don't remember that match?" Rose asked still smiling from the memory.

"I don't remember being on the roof, or falling." Lucy responded in an emotionless voice, staring out over the field.

An image of sunlight and a figure on the roof of the Daily Prophet Building filled Rose's mind. She wanted him to have sandy hair, she wanted him to have Urquhart's strong, fair face, but she couldn't be sure. Scorpius was right, she hadn't seen him clearly. Rose wanted it to be him, and she knew in her gut it was.

"I know I saw who killed Leo, but I can't remember what happened." Lucy continued. "I remember being told I was pregnant by Vicky, the next thing is Leo on the ground, just covered in blood." She looked at Rose. "It's there, but I can't remember..."

Rose stared back into Lucy's face, it was blank. She had lost far more than Leo that day. This was the first time though that Lucy had said anything about what happened. It was also in that moment that Rose decided she was going to find out what Lucy could not remember. She was going to find out what happened.

"We should go in, I think." Rose said as she looked back toward the Burrow. Their grandfather was waving to them. Rose's voice was quite as ideas started forming in her head. "I think lunch is ready."

XXXXXXX

"If we desire a society of peace, then we cannot achieve such a society through violence." Hermione spoke, her voice magnified magically by a Sonorus charm. "If we desire a society without discrimination, then we must not discriminate against anyone in the process of building this society. If we desire a society that is democratic, then democracy must become a means as well as an end." There was an eruption of applause and cheering throughout the large hall.

"We must, must, choose our leaders, our representatives, our legislators, our Ministry." More cheers erupted and Hermione continued to speak. "We have lived under the crushing burden of the corrupt for too long." Hermione lowered her voice. "We have seen what happens when the Wizengamot stops listening to the people, because it not longer needs to. We have seen the results in the faces of the unemployed, the homeless, the hungry. The witches and wizards of the Wizengamot act as if the whole of Briton is on trial, and they are judge and jury... We can not allow for them to become our executioner as well." Once more cheers, whistling, and applause broke across the crowd.

"On January 3rd there will be a referendum on the creation of an independent Ministry court, and the dissolution of the Wizengamot as it stands with the creation of a new assembly. Ten representatives will be voted for by citizens of England, Scotland, Wales, and Norther Ireland, to stand as the Warlocks of the new Wizengamot. They will be elected each to individual seats following the same rules as elections for Minister. A vote to choose the top two candidates for each seat will take place, followed a month later by an election to choose each Warlock on seven year terms. Elections for the Wizengamot will then occur in conjunction with the election for Minister."

Hermione paused for a moment before she spoke once more. "This is about the future of our country. You can choose to stand with the corrupt..." A loud issue of boos followed, and Hermione waited a moment before speaking again. "Or you can choose to stand with me, and vote for democracy, for a brighter and more prosperous future for all British witches and wizards. Thank you, and goodnight." A massive amount of applause, cheering, and whistling followed Hermione as she walked away from the podium and down the steps of the stage. She removed the Sonorus charm as Brian Jones came up to her.

"Excellent speech, Minister. It'll be every headline by tomorrow morning." He spoke as he lead her out of the packed hall, which was serving dinner to those in attendance. The security detail of Law Enforcement Agents grouped ahead of an behind them as Brian spoke once more. "The press is going to have questions, so I am drafting a release and at the briefing I will outline the basics. You need to do a full conference tomorrow after the story has some saturation."

Nodding, Hermione clutched her right hand. Since her fiasco in the Wizengamot Chamber this morning she had regained feeling, but very little. "That's fine, Brian. Thank you."

"Are you sure waiting until January 3rd is a good idea?" Brian asked. "If we acted sooner, we could remove Urquhart sooner."

"Or we could loose and give Urquhart more leverage. No, I want to be sure we win, and that requires a dedicated campaign. Besides, I already announced it." Hermione said as they all stopped walking just before the side entrance. Pulling out a coin, one of the Agents handed the Portkey to Brian, who held it for Hermione to touch. "We're going to change the course of history, Brian. No matter what happens, we are on the forefront of our fates." With that Hermione touched the coin, spinning them back to her office in the Ministry.

XXXXXXX

By the time Scorpius was ready to leave the Ministry hours later there had been a marked improvement in Vince's attitude. Scorpius was starting to feel a sense of closure as he put the copy of Muldoon's prosecution file into his briefcase. Albus had done his best to keep the atmosphere light, which had eventually turned into retelling stories about Leo over the last year and a half. Without realizing it, Scorpius was starting to make peace with what had happened. There was still no lead as to who had killed Leo, but he was sure there would be eventually.

Rose and Albus had been to see Lucy since his death, she was staying at the Burrow. Scorpius knew that Percy was only at work because, frankly, the man had no idea how to express his emotions. As such, Magical Transportation was becoming his outlet. This seemed to be keeping him rather even, whereas most men might start lashing out, Percy needed the work to stay sane for his family.

Pulling on his blazer, Scorpius stood, reaching out for his briefcase. Muldoon's trial was to start at nine in the morning, though Scorpius wasn't testifying for a few hours after that. Rose had made it quite clear that he would be spending the night at her flat. She was going to make him dinner, and save for a scrambled egg and toast, she had never cooked for him before. He was looking forward to it.

As he checked once more that he had everything he needed, Scorpius wondered who was going to be providing security for Rose tonight. Sarah Kirkby was in charge, but the agents rotated every eight hours. If it was Anderson, Scorpius was sure he could get him to take the night off.

Feeling a jolt of excitement, anticipation, and more than a little bit of lust, Scorpius turned off his desk light and headed for the lifts.

"Malfoy, can I see you for a moment?" Harry's voice called as he passed his office.

Letting out a breath of frustration, he was so close, Scorpius walked into his bosses office.

"Sorry to call you in, I just wanted a quick word." Harry said as Scorpius stood in the doorway. "If you don't mind..." Harry said. "Ugh, the door, please."

Scorpius closed the door and took a seat in one of the chairs facing Harry's desk. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure that you're alright testifying tomorrow." Harry looked at him with a sort of fatherly concern.

Nodding and giving Harry what he hoped was a reassuring smile, Scorpius responded. "I think I'll be just fine."

"Good. Now, I hear you're resigning, again, after the trial, anything I can do to make you stay? We've been down this road before..." Harry let his voice trail, looking over the tops of his round glasses. His green eyes twinkled.

A twist of guilt in Scorpius stomach caused him to look down at his hands for a moment. "I'm really sorry about that, Harry." He looked back up. "You know I've been having a hard time." He gestured to his chest. "Ever since..." He didn't want to tell Harry what he had told Vince. That it wasn't being hurt, he had been hurt like that before, well not quite as badly, but he had been in Mungo's before because of the job. No, it was being almost killed then watching the fear that had been etched on Rose's face when he had looked at her. That moment changed everything.

Harry laughed a little. "Trust me, I know how that goes. I just want you to know that you can talk to a Healer, it's totally confidential and-"

"I don't think a shrink is the right answer." Scorpius interrupted.

Nodding a little with a less humorous look, Harry spoke. "Talking to a Healer has helped me. There are things in this world no one should ever see, but we do. Some of us are better at dealing with those images than others, and I want you to know that quitting won't make those things disappear from your dreams."

Scorpius nodded. Harry had to bring up one of the lies that he kept telling himself, that simply not seeing new horrors would make the old ones disappear. "It's more than that." Scorpius didn't want to tell Harry everything. "I can't scare my family like that again."

"Well, you're too good at this to quit, Scorpius." Harry said. "But, I respect your decision. Let me know when the time comes."

Standing and nodding Scorpius turned to the door, then walked over and opened it. Before he stepped out of the room he turned around. "You know, it makes being Al's team leader a bit harder when he tells you things before I can. Even if he is your son."

Harry's eyebrows raised before the rest of his face broke into a smile. "You're dating my niece, we're just looking out for Rose."

"I appreciate that, but she's a strong girl. She can look out for herself." Scorpius responded without hesitation. "So, please. No more spying."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy." Harry dismissed, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Goodnight, sir."

XXXXXXX

Vince walked back into the Auror Office after having passed Scorpius on his way to the lifts. Turning to walk to his desk he stopped as he heard his name.

"Vince, there you are!" Williamson's voice called.

Looking toward Williamson, Vince noticed that he was sitting with a witch about his age. She looked familiar to him, but he could not place her name. Her brunette hair flowed in waves just past the shoulders of her slim figure. There was no question she was extremely pretty, even in her simple jumper, jeans, and Hufflepuff scarf. Placing the file he was holding on his desk, Vince walked over.

Williamson stood up. "Ms. Fawley, this is Auror Zabini."

"We've met." The brunette said to Williamson.

"Then Vince you wont mind helping her." Williamson turned to grab his coat and briefcase. "I'm late for a rather important dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Without so much as waiting for Vince to respond, Williamson was on his way out of the office.

Turning his attention to the girl, Vince inclined his head slightly. "We've met?"

"You don't remember?" The girl asked, still sitting. Vince shook his head. "We had drinks while back. I'm Daphne. Daphne Fawley."

"Drinks, Daphne..." Vince snapped the fingers on his right hand. "Daphne! At the Smoking Dragon."

Daphne nodded, giving a small smile. "I just came in, and I was looking for Albus."

"Oh." Vince said and nodded. "Yeah, he left about twenty minutes ago."

"Bugger..." Daphne said under her breath.

Vince leaned against Williamson's desk. "Maybe I can help you with something?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose on you. It's about his cousin." Daphne moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Rose?" Vince tilted his head to the side a little.

Daphne shook her head. "No, Dominique. I work with her, and well she, she's been off today and yesterday. She's usually flawless when we rehearse, but suddenly she keeps making mistakes. She hasn't been herself, so I was just wondering if Al knew what was going on, if he could talk to her, or let me know so that I can..."

Gazing away from Daphne, Vince felt his heart pound with a sudden rush of adrenalin. Which was quickly followed with a twisting in his stomach. "I-" He needed to clear his throat. "I can talk to her." He looked back at Daphne intently.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking back at him with wide dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, it's no trouble." Vince nodded, glancing at his watch. It was just after seven. "Do you know where she is?"

"Still in the theater when I left." Daphne said standing. "I can go with you, if you don't know where that is?"

"No, I do, just off Diagon Alley. Wildsmith Lane, right?" Vince asked standing.

"That's right..." Daphne said as he started to walk toward his desk in order to grab his coat. "You sure you don't need me to come along."

Looking over his shoulder as he walked, he spoke. "Yeah... I know what's been causing-" Vince walked right into a two stacked boxes of files next to Auror Greene's desk, tipping over them and falling to the floor. Daphne ran over to help as Vince got himself up. "I know what's causing her to loose concentration of what she's doing." Vince finished his sentence then waved his wand to right the boxes.

"And you're fine going alone?" Daphne asked skeptically.

Vince smiled and nodded as he continued toward his desk. "Absolutely, why?" He pulled on his black wool coat. "What makes you ask?"

XXXXXXX

"John, I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it." Urquhart said as he stepped back from the front door, gesturing into his house. Williamson nodded, but did not speak as he stepped in. "Right..." Urquhart sighed as he shut the door. "May I take your coat?"

"When are you doing it? It starts tomorrow, and there isn't much opportunity or time after that." Williamson asked pulling off his coat and handing it to the sandy haired man.

Urquhart took it and placed it on the rack near the door. "You don't waste anytime, do you?" He walked over to the entry table, picking up a glass of amber liquid and took a sip. "You know, I'm still trying to figure out why you're helping me. You have the memories, why not end this, why not be Weasley and Potter's hero? Why did Jack give them to you?"

"Why does it matter?" Williamson asked. "I am helping you, aren't I?"

Placing the glass down, Urquhart looked down and shook his head. "I know what you want, but I don't know why?" Leaning his hand on the table his gaze focused back on Williamson. "Why do you want him free? He's admitted his guilt."

Williamson nodded. "There are some things better left unsaid, but I've come too far to turn you in without turning in myself. So..."

"You have my protection. I've spoken to Woodhall, I'll be the, the ranking judge." Urquhart replied, and Williamson let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. " What you don't have is my trust, not yet. If you won't tell me your reasons, then I require a show of loyalty."

"Do you want her dead or alive when this is over?" Williamson asked.

Urquhart inclined his head and raised his eyebrows as he looked down to his drink. "Doesn't matter to me, so long as I have the opportunity we talked about." He looked back up. "Agent Kirkby will be here," He looked at the grandfather clock across the hallway, "in about twenty minutes or so. You'll be working with her on this. We'll discuss that then."

Swallowing nervously, Williamson nodded.

"Now, I have someone I'd like you to meet. He's going to get you what you want." Taking his glass, Urquhart turned to a set of doors next to the grandfather clock. A tightness in Williamson's chest made itself known as anticipation took over from his nervousness. Urquhart opened one of the doors and Williamson stepped in.

A man sat facing away from the doors, his back to the neatly set table as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace a few feet away. His long silvery blonde hair was tied back by a black ribbon, a black cane with a silver serpent as the handle was held across his lap. At the sound of the door the man looked up at them, and Williamson was staring into steel gray eyes.

"John," Urquhart looked from him to the man and extended his arm, "Lucius Malfoy."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: I'd like to also give credit to Bayard Rustin for a quote that was used part of Hermione's speach. I hope you forgive the time between this chapter and the last. See you next time! Please feel free to review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Did you think I had forgotten you? **

XXXXXXX

_Jack looked at her, his eyes became so dark that the brown looked almost black next to his pupils. "A shame about your friend." _

"_That she got hurt, or that she lived?" Rose asked as he hand gripped her wand even tighter, so tight that she hear a knuckle crack. _

"_You're little boyfriend just made a very big mistake." Jack said, taking a step forward. _

_Rose wasn't sure what Jack was talking about. "What do you mean?" He took another step forward. Rose felt her heart start to pound and her body start to sweat nervously. _

"_Don't play stupid." Jack said as he took yet another step toward Rose. He was a foot away when there were voices at the door. Suddenly he came forward and grabbed her. _

_Her hand left her wand as she tried to push him away as hard as she could, but it was no use, he was far too strong. Seemingly having the same thought, Jack pressed his body weight against her. Rose felt him pin her arms to her body before forcing his lips against her's hard._

Breathing hard she opened her eyes to the pitch black of her bedroom. She felt hot and brought her hand up to her forehead, it was dusted by sweat. Someone was pounding on her door. "Rose! If you don't answer me I'm coming in!"

Sitting up, she hastily made her way across the bed and swung open the door. Momentarily blinded by the brightness of the hall light she squinted, letting her eyes adjust. Her best friend, Joan Kirby, was standing there with her wand drawn, Agent Anderson right next to her in a practiced stance, ready to strike at something.

"Why did you scream?" Anderson asked, brushing past Rose. He flicked on the bedroom light and looked around. In her closet, under the bed.

"I-" Rose swallowed, and cleared her throat. "I had a nightmare."

Anderson looked over at her intently. "You're alright, though?"

Rose nodded. "Just a bad dream." She looked at her friend. "When did you get here?"

"I just let her in." Anderson replied, giving the room a final once over. "You screamed and we ran over." He turned and walked past Rose annoyed. "I'll be across the hall." He walked down the hall turned and left.

The second the door closed, Rose turned to Joan and taking a deep breath. "I need your help. It's something I can't tell Scorpius about, at least not yet. I didn't really have time since I just got home, but I think-"

"Rose..." Joan exaggeratedly let out, moving her dark hair into a pony tail and rolling her bright brown eyes. "I would have thought you were using the proper charms. I mean it's been like a month and a half, and I know you too have been in love for a lot longer and all that, but a lot of time's gone by between then and now. I mean it's going to be tough, but I think it's still great. I mean the kid would be really cute and really smart-"

"What!" Rose let out loudly, cutting off Joan who retracted a bit. "I'm not pregnant!"

Joan looked almost crestfallen for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Well that's good news then... Right?"

Rose shook her head and almost laughed before looking back up at her friend, who had on a sheepish smile. "That's... I need help cooking, or looking like I did."

"Oh... Oh!" Joan said with a smile. "When's he coming over?"

"What makes you so certain that I don't just want to learn how to cook?" Rose countered Joan's question.

Leaning back against the wall, Joan crossed her arms, leaned her hips, and raised her left eyebrow. "When's he coming over?"

Glancing at the clock on a side table next to the sofa in her living room, Rose's eyes widened. It was just after seven. "Thirty minutes."

Joan stood up straight and clapped her hands together, then rubbed them back and forth. "Then we need to get a move on. I'll teach you some recipes another time. Right now we need to ravage my parent's freezer." With that she garbed Rose's hand and opened the front door.

XXXXXXX

Placing his auror badge back onto his belt, Vince pushed open the door before him. A massive room that could easily sit a thousand was before him. Two columns of seats made up the ground level with two stories above that had private boxes surrounded the room, each box with a round balcony. Intricate wood work graced the balconies and pillars holding them. A large chandler hung in the center of the room, and directly ahead was the stage.

Vince slipped into the theater. It was dimly lit except for the stage where several people were standing. Upon walking down the aisle he saw that they were wearing odd clothing.

"No!"

The voice of the man with dirty blonde hair filled the theater.

"I have had enough of this!" He walked up to another man with jet black hair, both standing on an elevated platform above the stage. The blond pulled out his wand, aiming it at the other's throat.

Instinctively, Vince stopped in his tracks as he reached for his wand.

The blonde man, still pointing his wand, gestured to someone behind him. "She has no right being here. Are you trying to get us killed?"

Confused by the blonde man's words Vince followed his out stretched arm to Dominique, who had just appeared, restrained by a man and a woman who both had their wands drawn at her. Dom, like everyone else on stage, seemed to be oddly dressed. It was only then that he registered they were acting. Slipping his wand back into his forearm holster, Vince took a seat in one of the plush red chairs.

"Fabrice, she is here to help. She can stop them, we can stop this." The man with black hair said, not struggling against the blonde. "She's seen what they're fighting for... Her family, she's seen what their doing, it's so clear. Let her go, please." He was begging now. "I love her. Please, let her go."

The raven haired man was released from the blonde's grip, who took a step back, and nodded. "Bring her here." he said over his shoulder, still watching the raven haired wizard, who had fallen to his knees.

The man and woman restraining Dom, pushed her to towards the blonde. He grabbed her arm, moving her forward quickly. "And what of my sister?" The blond man asked the raven, who's head was bowed. "What did they kill her for?" His voice was calm, until suddenly he yelled. "Answer me, Leon!"

The raven haired man, Leon, looked up. "I don't know, Fabrice." He turned his head to Dominique then back to the blonde. "Please, please let Isabel go. She had no idea what they were doing. Please, Fabrice. Just let her go."

The blonde inclined his head before he nodded. "Very pour choice of words, but if you're sure." With the slightest thrust he had thrown Dom from the platform.

Vince stood blot upright as her scream his his ears, and started in a run toward the stage.

"Isabel..!" The raven man yelled as he lunged at the blonde, his back turned, and throwing him off the platform as well. The man and the woman each shot different colored sparks from the ends of their wands, and the raven man fell to one knee gripping his chest and stomach. He curled over and onto his back, his arm extended off the platform. "Isabel..." He groaned loudly and then it was over.

In the periphery of his mind Vince heard a couple sets of hands clapping. Somewhere in his mind he knew it was all a show, her play. But he was blinded by irrational fear. In front of him he was not aware as the man and woman had put away their wands and were helping the raven haired bloke up. He was not aware of the woman speaking, suddenly letting out a startled yelp as Vince clambered onto the wall of the orchestra pit and jumped onto the stage.

Landing the jump, he slid to a stop at the edge of what he had expected to be the center of the stage where Dominque's mangled body lay. Instead he found Dominique and the blonde man sitting on a net suspended over the theater basement, both smiling.

The second Vince made eye contact with Dom, her smiled vanished and an extremely intense emotion over took her face. It said many things at once, and the intensity of her gaze bore into his own.

"What ze 'ell do you zink you 're doing!" A woman with a very thick french accent was yelling at him.

Looking up from Dom, now that he knew she was safe, he saw a beautiful slender woman with jet black hair, dark eyes, and light skin. She was so elegantly dressed, walking up onto the stage. She was brandishing papers in her hand that must have been the script.

In a scurry Dom suddenly appeared, climbing out of the netting. As Vince got to his feet she didn't look at him, she just walked toward the french woman. There was an exchange of heated words, not a single one Vince understood, though he did recognize that they were speaking french. He stood in place, ignoring as the blonde man climbed out of the netting, waited until Dom turned and walked over to him. The french woman stood eyeing them for a moment before walking off the stage.

"Why in Merlin's name did you run up here like that?" Dom said almost angrily, which took Vince entirely by surprise. "Vivian just threatened to cut me for stopping her from losing it over what you just did." She brushed past him, heading back stage.

He looked after her as if she had gone momentarily mad. "You just fell two stories, what the hell did you think I was going to do?" Vince asked running to catch up with her.

Dominique didn't look at him. "Why are you even here? They're not supposed to let people in during rehearsal. Oh right, rehearsal, Vince. I fell two stories as part of rehearsal. For a play in which I am acting."

"I used my badge, and I'm here because Daphne got worried about you." Vince retorted. He could feel himself getting frustrated. He knew he shouldn't have done that. He knew it was all pretend, but he couldn't stop himself. He had been so worried that it wasn't all pretend.

"Oh, well... Why didn't you just say so!" Dom was clearly angry. "I didn't realize I had to be perfect all the time. Perfect Dominique Weasley, never a hair out of place or frown on her face." She let out the taunt she had been ridiculed with at Hogwarts in an annoyed huff. "Little miss perfect." She said as they entered a large dressing room with a long row of mirrors.

Vince rolled his eyes, and followed her. "You are so far from perfect, you have no idea!" He hadn't meant to say it, but once he did, he knew he couldn't take it back.

Turning, and looking at him with daggers in her eyes, Dom shook her head. It was funny, but as her anger rose, so did her beauty. "Thanks, Vince. That's exactly what I needed to pick me up during what hass probably been one of the worst weeks of my life so far."

"Who the hell want's perfect?" Vince retorted, standing his ground several feet away from her. He ran a hand over his head and through his short black hair. He had no idea what they were arguing about precisely, but he had no intention of leaving just yet, so he continued. "Perfection is the absolute lowest standard you could ever have for yourself, because it is impossible to attain. If you look for perfection, you'll never be content."

"But, my life was perfect." Dominique shook her head again and sighed. "I had the perfect job, the perfect family, the perfect flat, everything. The perfect everything, until you came along and mess it all up."

For all he could have sworn, she had sucker punched him right in the stomach. The pain of what she had just told him awoke all of his fears. He had been right and Scorpius wrong. Dom simply saw him as a spoiled pure-blood, a Slytherin, a Parkinson, a Zabini, and she was never going to love him. He looked up at her face, her angry, beautiful, flawless face, and nodded. He was sure he loved her completely, but he didn't want to look at her any longer. He didn't think he could handle the pain it would cause. Looking away quickly, he started to turn so that he could leave before she was able to hurt him any further.

"You come along, you just suddenly start hanging around with Al all the time after Scorpius took off. You come in smiling and laughing, and joking and being so completely perfect." Dom said to his back before he could take his first step. "And you just take my life and turn everything on it's head, and I couldn't stop thinking about everything I was missing. Everything you are, and everything you give, and how you make me feel, like I'm the only person in the world. Then you tell me you're in love with me, right after Leo was killed. All I could think about was that happening to you, you leaving like that, but it's not why I said I couldn't. I've never been in love before... I've never felt the way you make me feel." Dominique said softly and took a very deep breath. "I love you so much, Vince, and this week has been hell without-"

Dominique never got to finish her sentence, because in one swift turn Vince has closed the distance between them, not stopping until his lips were on hers.

XXXXXXX

"We must, must, choose our leaders, our representatives, our legislators, our Ministry. We have lived under the crushing burden of the corrupt for too long. We have seen what happens when the Wizengamot stops listening to the people, because it not longer needs to. We have seen the results in the faces of the unemployed, the homeless, the hungry. The witches and wizards of the Wizengamot act as if the whole of Briton is on trial, and they are judge and jury... We can not allow for them to become our executioner as well."

"That was the Minister of Magic just an hour and a half ago, talking about her newly announced plan to reform the Wizengamot." The news anchor spoke as the audio from the speech faded out. "She was speaking at a banquet for the efforts of S.P.M.B., the Society for the Promotion of Magical Beings, a well known advocacy organization now run under the Weasley Wizarding Initiative. The initiative is of course run by Minister Weasley's daughter, who was noticeably absent from the event. Leading to questions about the relationship between the Minister and her daughter-"

The sound was cut off from the living room, causing Rose to pop her head up from the salad she was tossing. "It's all rubbish, anything for higher ratings." Scorpius said looking back at her, arms crossed, head shaking in mock disapproval.

"Are they really all that off?" Rose asked him seriously, before putting down the tongs she was holding, and dropping her gaze to the brightly colored leaves.

She felt Scorpius's hand mover her hair forward over one shoulder. His arms snake around her waist, and his lips press lightly on the back of her neck. "Does it matter if they are? It's no one's business but your own." He said softly into her exposed ear.

Rose twisted around to face him, her behind pressing into the counter, the front of their bodies now flush against each other. The air of tension that begged to be released was present, but so was contentment in the moment. Rose felt safe in this position, being held by Scorpius so intimately allowed her the courage to express her concern.

"I didn't actually cook what we're going to eat." Rose said, "I didn't have the time to cook. Honestly I really can't. Well, I did make the salad, I just-" She stopped talking when she looked up at him, and caught his steel gray eyes.

Scorpius just shrugged his shoulders and continued to smile down at her. "I'm just happy to be with you right now."

She returned his smile with a soft one of her own. "Me too, but its more than not cooking, Scor."

"So what is it?" Scorpius asked, "Did you think I was going to be disappointed?"

Rose shook her head and sighed slightly. "I was late getting back, I came in at about seven, instead of six like I planned. So I sent a Patronus to Joan... but I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow, not even for very long, just a couple of minutes. I-I just saw what happened with, with Jack..." She felt Scorpius's arms tighten around her waist. "I was late, because of what my mother said in that speech. It took an hour to get out of the office, and I was so angry she didn't tell me she was planning that, and she should know what it would do to my work load. I've just-" She stopped speaking and looked away, feeling her face form an involuntary scowl.

Gently, Scorpius's hand turned her back to him. His cheeks, lips were, they were relaxed and gentle, but when she looked into his eyes, they were unmistakably serious. It reminded her of how he wouldn't speak to her after what Jack had done, but he was still holding her now. His touch was gentle, loving, it was just his eyes. "You've just, what?" Scorpius asked in his most level and clear voice.

"I've just had it." Rose said matching his tone. "My mother is fighting him, you are fighting him, my uncles, Albus, you're all fighting him. But it's not enough."

Scorpius nodded, "I know."

"Lucy, he pushed her. I mean it. I'm sure I saw him." Rose said. "I'm sure he knows all about Leo's death." Scorpius nodded again, his face hardening. "Scor, I want to know for sure. I want to end him."

"The pensive?" Scorpius asked as his eyes focused so intently on hers.

"Yes." Rose said in a breath.

Scorpius licked his lips before he spoke. "I've been thinking about that a lot. It has to be Friday."

"During the play?" Rose asked, and Scorpius nodded.

"Yes."

Rose tilted her head "How?"

"I know Urquhart has to go, if your mother is. Appearances matter now that his power, as well as her own, is on the line with this referendum. His office should be empty by seven. He won't move offices likely for a while since they need to get everything in order for whoever takes over as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. So, that means I know where it is, but we can't get inside the pensive, not without the password. Then even if we manage to figure the password out, there is no guarantee we find anything. Which is why I haven't tried anything to get inside it yet."

Rose nodded "What if someone comes into the office? How do we get out?"

"His Floo, it's untraceable." Scorpius said. "In fact that's how we are getting out."

"That was what you and Al were going to make Jack do, before he died, wasn't it?" It wasn't a question, but a statement, to which Scorpius nodded. "Then lets go over this. In detail. Every aspect, every scenario we can think of, because if we don't find anything, we don't have leverage, and if we do, it will have been illegally obtained. Either way he's a step away from being Minister. So we need to make sure we don't just grab the first things we see."

Scorpius let go of her waist, leaning around her, grabbing the salad and placing a small kiss on her lips. "I love the initiative, but I'm starving, Rosie. We can eat and talk."

XXXXXXX

The next afternoon, Scorpius was standing before the dark wood doors to the courtroom. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. It had been a surprise to learn that Muldoon had rescinded every one of his confessions and pleaded 'not guilty'. That however, was all the information that he was allowed to know. It was the only thing he was given before he was to be called as a witness for the prosecution. He, along with the rest of the prosecution's witnesses were to sit in a holding room, essentially a small waiting room with comfortable leather chairs. No one was allowed to speak, and one by one Albus, Vince, Jenny Caine, and those on her team left to testify.

It was nearly three in the afternoon, many hours after the prosecutor, Perkins, had told Scorpius he could expect to be called. He had been in that room since just before nine, when the trial started, in that time Scorpius had eaten lunch, read half of a novel, and gone to the wash three times. Now finally he was summoned and standing before the large dark wood doors to the courtroom. With a loud clank the doors opened.

The courtroom gallery was empty, as this trial was still under a Ministry classification that would keep it a secret until the sentence was carried out. At that point information would be released.

Scorpius made eye contact with Gerald Perkins, the tall and bald prosecutor, dressed in black robes that fit his slightly large frame. They exchanged a nod. Turning to look at the defendant, Scorpius gave what was only describable as a death-stare. He could feel the heat he was generating as he looked at the shaved head and beady dark eyes of John Muldoon. It would seem he shaved his beard for the proceeding. Scorpius took a second to recognize that there was another person sitting beside a smirking Muldoon. Their long blonde hair was incredibly light, just like Scorpius's own, but he couldn't see the person's face. Just that they wore formal black men's robes and a black tie in their hair. The end of a black cane stuck out slightly from the head of the table as a silver serpent.

"Auror Malfoy, if you would please have a seat." Scorpius's eyes shot up at the sound of the man's voice, all thoughts of who the man sitting beside Muldoon was vanished. He stopped mid-step, looking directly at Urquhart's overly polite smile. Urquhart's hand gesturing to the witness box. Hiding all but the momentary pause of his calm gait, Scorpius didn't let his shock of Urquhart's presence as the presiding judge show.

In fact Scorpius stood a bit taller as he passed the last row of the gallery. "Show no weakness, show no weakness." He repeated his grandfather August's words in his head. Mind he was talking about Quidditch when he said that to Scorpius, the advice had pushed past the pitch. He took his seat, noticing as Law Enforcement Agents patrolled the room. Evidently Muldoon was under tighter security than he was scheduled to have yesterday when Scorpius left the Ministry. It was then that Scorpius noticed Muldoon's feet and hands were chained.

As if drawn to him, Scorpius looked to the person sitting right beside Muldoon, and his eyes widened in shock. It had to have been nearly twelve years since Scorpius had been in the same room as him, but there was no mistaking his grandfather. Lucius Malfoy simply smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Auror Malfoy?" Urquhart's voice said forcefully, and Scorpius looked up at him and the six other witches and wizards who were all staring at him. "Do you swear upon the law of the Ministry that the evidence you shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

Scorpius simply looked back at his estranged grandfather for a moment then back to Urquhart. This must be a nightmare. It had to be, there was no other explanation for it.

"Auror Malfoy, if you do not answer this court will hold you in contempt and be forced to designate you as a hostile witness." Urquhart's voice cut into Scorpius's thoughts, "What say you?"

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Oh how the plot thickens... Please feel free to review, I love hearing back from all of you! Until next time, which will not be a month's wait... hopefully.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: If you can see the magic in a fairytale, you can face the future.**

XXXXXXX

"Auror Malfoy, if you do not answer this court will hold you in contempt and be forced to designate you as a hostile witness." Urquhart's voice cut into Scorpius's thoughts, "What say you?"

XXXXXXX

Stepping out of the lift, Scorpius walked at a determined pace. He could feel his heart thudding angrily in his chest. The sound of it resonated in his ears, so much so he could feel his head throbbing in mild pain. He brushed his hair out of his face, it had fallen with the force of his movement on each step he took, but it would not stay up as he continued at his current pace. Walking through the main Magical Law Enforcement offices he stepped into the Auror Office, making a beeline for his team's bullpen. At the sight of Scorpius, Albus and Vince stood up.

"Hey, Scor. How-" But Albus was cut off as Scorpius rounded the corner to his desk.

"I want everything from Jack Hemsworth's files now." Scorpius said as he opened his desk drawer and placed his badge into it. He upholstered his wand from his right forearm and placed it in the same drawer, not making eye contact with Vince or Albus.

"A-all of the files? From the Department of International Magical Cooperation too?" Albus asked stuttering slightly.

Scorpius looked up for the first time since entering the office at Albus. He slammed his desk drawer closed with a bang that made others around them look up. Quickly Scorpius was in front of Albus's desk, the only thing keeping him from being right in his friend's face. "Every file. From IMC, Hogwarts, St. Mungo's, from the bloody muggle government too. Every single file, Al. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No boss." Vince answered, but Scorpius didn't look at him, instead he kept looking at Albus.

"No problem, Boss" Albus answered.

Scorpius cocked his head a little as he continued to stare down Albus for a moment. "Good." He said looking away finally, walking back to his desk and taking a seat. Albus sat back down, but Vince walked toward Scorpius.

Looking up, Scorpius made eye contact with Vince. "What?"

Vince gave Scorpius a face that he supposed indicated he didn't quite enjoy the tone of voice he was receiving before he spoke. "I know that must have been... awkward."

"You think?" Scorpius retorted shaking his head. "Oh no, it was a right laugh, really."

"Look..." Vince raised a hand to silence Scorpius's coming rant. "We're all for reviewing Hemsworth's files, but didn't the lab and autopsy at St. Mungo's confirm it was a overdose that killed him? He had a history of use from what they could tell, it's in Abby's report."

"You're right, Vince. Yet, if Hemsworth's had a history of use, like the reports show, why did he take enough to cause a heart attack that killed him?" Scorpius asked.

Looking around then back at Scorpius, Vince spoke in a low voice. "Someone who wants to end it after a couple of aurors threaten to imperious him and then throw him in Azkaban, or possibly worse."

Scorpius nodded. "Or he was forced to take enough to kill him. We know he was at Urquhart's cottage in Dundee, we have a record from a trace."

"You think he was caught going into the Pensieve?" Vince asked.

"That, or he told Urquhart what we wanted him to do." Scorpius replied.

Vince opened his mouth and raised his eyebrows before he spoke. "You think Urquhart killed him either way." Vince nodded. "Okay, Al and I will get on it, but..."

"But, what?" Scorpius asked shortly.

"Nothing, Scor. I just think you could use a haircut, definitely a bit of a trim."

"Oh, bloody-" Scorpius started until Vince cut in again.

"Go get a trim, have a shower, then get something to eat, clear your head a bit."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "You think I can't do my job?"

"I think you need to take an hour to breath." Vince replied walking back to his own desk.

Sitting there for a moment, Scorpius turned around and looked into the reflection of the glass from Harry's office windows, the blinds were drawn again. He could definitely do with a haircut, and probably a bite. Sliding his chair back he stood causing Vince and Albus to look up at him. "I'll be back in an hour. If you don't have every file by then, don't come back until you do."

With that Scorpius walked out of the office.

XXXXXXX

Albus watched Scorpius as he stepped out of the office and turned to Vince. "I'm worried."

"Bout, Scor?" Vince asked and Albus nodded. "Yeah. Me too." Vince replied to the nod. He got up and walked over to Albus's desk. "He thinks Hemsworth was murdered by Urquhart."

Closing his eyes and looking away from Vince, Albus seemed to be thinking. It was a moment before he spoke. "Everything seems to point to a self inflicted overdose."

"Exactly!" Vince said a bit louder than he intended. He lowered his voice. "He's getting too close to things again. He couldn't see that Muldoon was targeting his father and grandfather's company because he didn't want to. Now he's looking for evidence where there is none."

Albus let out a apprehensive breath. "What if he's not wrong though. He's better at this than even, well, my father in some ways. What if Scorpius is on to something?"

"Okay." Vince said stepping back to his desk, grabbing his badge and holstering his wand against his left forearm. The leather holster disillusioned once the wand was secured. Vince grabbed his olive colored cloak. It was really more of a slim cut trench coat with a standing collar, buttons, and no tie around the waist. A Ministry of Magic logo with the words __'AUROR OFFICE' __below on the left breast.

"Where are you off too?" Albus asked. Auror robes were only required for official business outside the Ministry.

"We..." Vince emphasized the word, "are going to St. Mungo's. Gear up."

"Right!" Albus said grabbing his badge from his desk and holstering his wand as Vince started to head out. Grabbing his auror robes he sprinted to catch up whilst pulling the cloak on.

XXXXXXX

The water hit the back of Scorpius's neck and cascaded over his shoulders. The pressure was perfect against his muscles and for the first time since seeing his estranged grandfather he was able to take a real deep breath. He had taken Vince's advice, having gotten a sandwich and a coffee at the small shop near one of the smaller fountains in the Atrium of the Ministry. After sitting by the water and enjoying the beautifully open space as he ate, he had gone to a muggle barber that Albus liked near their flat.

Scorpius had to admit he very much enjoyed his haircut. They had been very nice, oblivious to anything in his world, and that had allowed him to finally begin letting his guard down. He had gotten a side part with the sides short and faded. It was just easier this way, certainly he looked very good with longer hair on top, but the time it took to get ready was just not worth it. This way he just needed to run a comb or brush through it real quick. Nice and easy.

Taking a deep breath once more, Scorpius closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the jet of water. The image of the court room filled Scorpius's eyelids.

_Two and a Half Hours Ago_

"_What we have here is a classic case of target fixation." Lucius Malfoy said walking in front of the judges' bench, which sat at the height of his shoulder. "A very common issue faced by Quidditch players. They focus too heavily on the ball, or target, and miss everything else that is happening around them. Auror Malfoy focused on John Muldoon and ignored every other possibility."_

_Scorpius couldn't help himself. "That's not true. We used forensic evidence and official records from several sources to get to Muldoon. He kidnapped four families, killed nineteen innocent people, Gregory Croft was six! Of course you would be defending that bastard-"_

_A loud banging filled the mostly empty court room as Christopher Urquhart's gavel slammed against a sound block. "Auror Malfoy you are out of order. The court is now designating you a hostile witness for the record." _

_Muldoon's calm attitude had vanished with Scorpius's outburst. He had stuck a nerve. Good._

"_Auror Malfoy was in charge of this investigation." His grandfather stopped his slow steps and turned suddenly to the judges. "Auror Malfoy chose what to focus the investigation on and who to focus the investigation on. The prosecution's entire case rests on the connection between John's mother and the potions company she was getting her heart potion from. That each victim had a connection to the Greengrass Potions Company and more specifically to the heart potion that Christine Muldoon was taking." _

_It was odd really, his grandfather was not really defending Muldoon or even trying to prove innocence. Instead Lucius was simply attacking him. _

"_Of course it is documented that Auror Malfoy had been trying to eliminate the theory that his family's company was involved." Lucius went on. "It wasn't until Auror Jenny Caine's team was brought in to assist that the theory was even mentioned. Yet the evidence was there as you just said Auror Malfoy, was it not? Your cousin was the forensic specialist on this case after all." _

"_There was evidence that these were connected for entertainment as well." Scorpius defended. "Muldoon's a nutter. He get's off on it."_

"_Oh really?" Lucius said in a classic Malfoy drawl. "You would be referring to the riddles left at each crime scenes, threatening the next kidnapping and subsequent murders?" _

"_That's correct." Scorpius was defiant to the drawl that made his toes curl as a child. He spoke in a clear voice. "They presented a physiological pattern that suggested a thrill of stalking, kidnapping, and killing for fun. A riddle such as 'Three little business men went out to dine; They choked their little selves when they drank the wine.', or 'Family of three all asleep in their beds, how unfortunate that they would burn instead.'. Then there is the final one we had, 'Two little guards brought back the bad man; They got stabbed as part of the grand plan.'. He writes little riddles alluding to who and how is going to harm next."_

"_Then remind us how come these riddles only started once a Malfoy got the case?" His grandfather asked. "The first five killings you only linked Mr. Muldoon too through fingerprints and hairs." _

"_Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Fingerprints and hairs that he left at the crime scenes." Scorpius responded coolly._

"_Because by working as a clerk for the records office of the Greengrass Potions Company there would be no way that Mr. Muldoon was handling all sorts of items that these people came into contact with. There is no way that by having to constantly stop by that office his hairs wouldn't end up on the victim's clothing?"_

"_He started that job two and a half years ago, after leaving a job as a receptionist for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Not a month after he started his job in that records office was the first murder." Scorpius said confidently. _

"_So you're implying that Mr. Muldoon was using his position in the records office as a way to target people employed by a Malfoy, then started to use taunting riddles left at each crime scene when a Malfoy took over investigating the crimes?" His grandfather was smiling, he had caught Scorpius in a trap. "Yet you saw no connection to you or your father? Nothing at all?" _

"_I-" Scorpius replied meekly._

"_It was only discovered after Jenny Caine's team came in to help with the case. Why was that Auror Malfoy? Could it be because you took off after being put into the hospital, leaving without any warning to the Ministry or your family? You came back months later. Your head isn't on straight. You abused Mr. Muldoon in an interrogation room, and shortly you found out that you scored poorly on your last evaluation. You're only on temporary assignment-"_

"_That's inadmissible!" Perkins slammed the table with his fist as he stood._

"_It goes to state of mind." Lucius retorted snidely._

_Urquhart looked at the other judges who all nodded. "The court will allow it, Mr. Perkins." _

_Scorpius's heart was pounding. He could feel himself getting angry. What the hell was going on here. This was supposed to be a quick conviction. Yet, Urquhart was now in charge of the trial, his estranged grandfather was acting as Muldoon's defense, and Muldoon was suddenly pleading 'not guilty'. This was all wrong, all of it! _

_Where in the hell was his grandfather getting this information from? Was it Urquhart? It was likely. He was sure that Urquhart had killed Jack Hemsworth one way or another. An overdose after what had happened was just too much of a coincidence._

"_You couldn't make connections to your family in the murders, you broke down and took off after being put in the hospital-"_

"_By him!" Scorpius shouted, pointing at Muldoon. _

"_You can't remember what happened that night, Auror Malfoy." Lucius retorted. "Your medical file states that much. You attacked my client in his home during that arrest. He confessed out of fear. You've abused him in at least one interrogation, who's to say you hadn't before? He confessed out of fear, not guilt. Yes, the Bilks were there, but Mr. Muldoon says he was being held captive too. The Bilks even say that there was another person there that night. How can you expect us to believe that Muldoon is guilty of anything other than association. Hairs don't prove he killed anyone, just that he interacted with them. Auror Malfoy, if you can't pass the proper evaluations, how can we be sure that this case was handled properly? Are going __to arrest the Minister of Magic next..."_

Scorpius opened his eyes and shook his head, running his fingers through his short hair. With another deep breath he cleared his head from the events of the courtroom. Turning around he shut off the water and grabbed his towel from the hook. Drying himself, he stepped out of the shower and cleared the steam from the mirror with his hand.

Looking back at his own reflection, Scorpius lost himself for a moment. His grandfather had been right. Not about Muldoon, the bastard was clearly guilty after the incident on Halloween, but about Scorpius's mental state. He wasn't cut out to be an Auror anymore. Once he had been the best, top of every evaluation, the most certified, the youngest to get his own team of aurors. He was in charge of investigating major crimes by dark wizards and acting as the defense for the magical population of the United Kingdom. Was.

_"They are all playing with you, they are using you, and you have no idea." _Muldoon's words from a month ago played in his head. They were using him, his evaluation was terrible, yet they had him on temporary assignment in charge of his old team. He didn't know until Muldoon did, and as for Williamson, well, he still had his suspicions, but nothing seemed off.

Nothing until today. How had his grandfather come across that information? Sure Urquhart was a strong possibility, but what if he had been right about Williamson? Staring into his gray eyes, Scorpius knew something was wrong, there was definitely something there. He just didn't quite have it fully within his grasp. Shaking his head he turned, making sure his towel was tight around his waist, and opened the door.

He stepped into the hall, but stopped after his first step. He could he here singing and a guitar from down the hall. Instead of just walking across to his own room, Scorpius turned and walked down the hall. He stopped just before Ryan's door.

Rain came pouring down when I was drowning  
That's when I could finally breathe  
And by morning gone was any trace of you  
I think I am finally clean  
Finally clean  
Think I'm finally clean  
Think I'm finally clean

Turning back to head back to his room Scorpius took a couple of steps before he hit the one floorboard under the carpet in the whole hall that squeaked. "Bugger." He let out as he heard Ryan's door open behind him.

"Scorpius?" Ryan said, curiously without the hostility that Scorpius was expecting.

Spinning around once more, Scorpius gave Ryan a small smile. "Evening." He said awkwardly. He'd been living there about a month now, but never really talked to Ryan as he was never really there. Usually he would brush past Scorpius without a word.

"Look, I'm really sorry." Ryan said after a short moment of uncomfortable silence. "I've been a bit of a prat to you, and you didn't do anything to deserve it."

Scorpius shook his head. "Oh no, no. Don't-"

Ryan just raised his hand. "I have and it wasn't you specifically, it was something I've been dealing with, and... well I think I have my head on right now. Honestly, I think you're a pretty great bloke, just sorry."

"Hey, no worries. Don't think anything of it." Scorpius said smiling genuinely. "You know you're a great singer, you play the guitar just beautifully."

"Thanks." Ryan said smiling back. "I would hope so. Doesn't do much good managing a music shop if I can't." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "You know I play on Tuesdays and Thursdays at the Smoking Dragon, uh, if you and Rose want to come by. Makes a pretty good date, she likes dancing."

"Yeah, definitely." Scorpius nodded, smiling a bit more at the mention of Rose. Her dark blue eyes, her brilliantly red hair, her face lightly dusted with freckles, and her perfect body entered his mind. "I wish I could, tonight. I have to head back to the Ministry, but I'm definitely going to take you up on that. Thanks."

Ryan gave Scorpius a nod.

"I need to go get dressed, but thanks. You honestly don't know how much that helped, being on good terms again." Scorpius said.

Ryan smiled a little more at that. "I think I do." There was another short moment of silence, but it was far more comfortable than the last. "Anyway, I need to grab my stuff and head over to the pub. I'll see you."

Scorpius nodded before turning to his room. "Yeah, see you."

XXXXXXX

Albus and Vince walked along the brightly lit corridor from the lifts. They turned right, into another hall. White walled with white tile that had specks of gray made up the decor of the hospital, if it could be called decor.

There were no patients or visitors on the fifth floor besides a small tearoom and shop. The rest of the floor was dedicated to offices. Healers had a conference room, and a dedicated staff lounge with plenty of desk space, but only the Head Healer, who ran the hospital in addition to being the top medical professional in wizarding Britain, had an actual office. There were administration offices, mostly accounting and records. Then there were the Potioneers who work on new treatments, perfecting others, and generally keeping the hospital stocked with potions that could not be mass produced.

However none of these offices were where Albus and Vince were headed. Instead they were on there way to the MLE Forensic Office. An office that was part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as the hospital is a part of the Ministry. The other MLE office in the hospital was the medical examiner's, a staff of three who worked in the basement of the hospital. That office, Autopsy, was next to the morgue.

Their shoes tapping against the tiles as they walked were the only sounds either wizard made. They had been silent since leaving the Auror Office. Scorpius's short attitude had both of them worried. At the end of the hall were two double doors, frosted glass in a metal frame. FORENSIC OFFICE – DMLE, was printed in large black lettering across the glass on each door.

Albus and Vince each opened a door and entered a what looked just like a muggle laboratory, just instead of computers there were very interesting looking contraptions that could only magical. The room was white like the rest of the hospital with the same walls and flooring. The work tables had white cabinets underneath white table tops.

Only two people were currently in the place, which could easily get a dozen people working at once. A wizard was looking through a microscope while manipulating a very odd silver contraption with different markers. It looked like it was mapping something on a scroll of paper. A witch was writing in a file on a work table that faced the doors. At the sound of them closing she looked up.

"Well if it isn't my favorite auror, and hello to you too, Vince. Where's your fearless leader?" Abby asked.

"Having a wash." Vince replied with an unamused smile.

Abby made a disgusted face and ran a hand through her very light blonde hair, removing the tie that had been keeping it in a ponytail. "I really didn't want to think about my dear cousin in a wash, if it's all the same to you, Vincent."

Vince narrowed his eyes and balled his fists. "Really Carmichael, I how many damn times have I told you-"

"Calm down will you." Abby said rolling her eyes. "It's just your bloody name." She was trying to show indifference, but Albus saw something reminiscent of hurt behind her mask.

"Oh is that so, Abigail?" Vince retorted with a dangerous flash in his eyes.

Albus cleared his throat.

Turning her head to look at him, Abby spoke. "What can I do for you, Al?"

This caused Vince to roll his eyes. "We need to take a look at your records on Jack Hemsworth."

"Don't you have a copy?" Abby replied to Albus, ignoring that Vince had spoke and not him.

"Just want to go over it with you, Abbs." Albus said calmly, giving her a warm smile.

With a single nod, Abby turned toward the file room. "Right, come with me."

They entered the room, and waited by a table near the door as Abby retrieved the file. A minute later she came around a row of tall metal cabinets with the forensic report in her hands. "Should be the same as you have." She said as she placed the file down. Albus and Vince read over it, each taking a look to make sure the other hadn't missed anything.

"This is exactly the same one we have." Vince said to Albus at the end of the last page.

Albus nodded then looked at Abby. "Did anything trouble you with this? Anything at all?"

"You mean other than a healthy twenty-two year old wizard snorting gnome poison?" Abby asked tilting her head and looking like it was an obvious answer.

"What are you talking about?" Vince's head popped to Abby suddenly. "Gnome poison?"

"Well if you read that..." Abby pointed to the report. "One could smell it in the sample when it was brought in from autopsy. Has a bit of a citrus smell, like lemons." Abby replied to Vince directly this time. "The blood tests showed that he had it in his system, enough to trigger the heart attack that killed him. I confirmed that they were crystal samples in his nasal passage. It's in the report." She leaned forward to pick up the file.

As she read it, her face scrunched in confusion. "I don't understand, this is not my report. This says he died of an overdose that caused a heart attack from H-Crystals. I found traces of hellebore crystals with the gnome poison, and he was certainly a regular user, but it was the gnome poison that did it." Vince stepped forward and grabbed the file from her hand. "Hey!" She shouted, but he ignored her.

XXXXXXX

"Come on, in you go." The doors closed with a light clank as one of the Law Enforcement Agents pulled Muldoon onto his knees, up from being on all fours. Slowly the room stopped spinning and came into focus. Before him, leaning against a large dark wooden table, was Lucius Malfoy. They were still on Level 10, just off of a hall of courtrooms in a conference room.

"Why is he bleeding?" Lucius asked in his snide drawl to one of the agents.

"Took a swing at me when I took the cuffs off in the hall." The agent replied in a cockney accent. "Took both of us to subdue him, I expect a bit more for taking the swing then we had originally agreed to, Mr. Malfoy. If we don't have him back by 7 sharp-"

A flash of green light whizzed past Muldoon's head from the end of Lucius's suddenly drawn wand. It was quickly, expertly, followed by another before the first agent's body hit the highly polished wood floor.

Lowering his wand Lucius smiled at Muldoon. "No witnesses." He gestured to the bodies with his hand as he put his wand away. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a flask and twiddled it back and forth. "Polyjuice Potion." Lucius placed it onto the table behind him. "You'll need one of their hairs."

Stepping forward, Lucius took a knee in front of Muldoon. "I'm saving your life." He smiled a little as he grabbed the key from one of the dead agents and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Why are you doing this?" Muldoon asked looking down at his hands. "Just to piss off your grandson?"

Lucius laughed at Muldoon's question. "Call it a favor." He replied standing back up.

"Right..." Muldoon said balling a fist and placing his other hand on the floor. "Thanks." He looked up at Lucius and lunged.

XXXXXXX

"Williamson." Vince whispered.

Albus shook his head slightly. "What?"

Vince looked up from the file before dragging Albus out of earshot of Abby, who rolled her eyes. "You didn't hear about what Scorpius was saying to John when they found him in the file room, right after what happened at Azkaban did you?"

"No." Albus said quickly.

"Scor was insinuating that Williamson was giving Muldoon information. Saying that John went to Azkaban right after Scorpius came back from Georgia. That it was John who told Harry of Muldoon's threat to Scorpius. That John went there Halloween, and when Rose was assaulted. That the spoon that Muldoon sharpened into a shank to kill those guards came from John." Vince said quietly.

"That's ridiculous, why would Williamson do any of that?" Albus was incredulous.

Vince inclined his head to the side for a moment with a shrug. "Problem is, after I heard about that I checked. Scorpius wasn't wrong about where and when John went to Azkaban to see Muldoon."

"But, Williamson's been gathering information for the case." Albus said, though he could feel something was off.

"Al, who gave us a copy of that report?"

"John."

Vince nodded. "And who's name is the only one on the copy log?"

"John's?" Albus asked in a whisper.

Vince nodded once more.

"What the hell does Jack have to do with..." Albus faded out mid-sentence. "Urquhart. Jack was going to give us what we needed to charge him with corruption and attempted murder. By killing Jack, Urquhart protects his reputation and becomes Chief Warlock. He then suddenly wants to be the head judge on the Muldoon trial."

"So if John has been giving Muldoon information, he wants something from Muldoon and Urquhart needs someone to cover up Jack's cause of death, they make a deal." Vince finished the thought.

Albus looked at Abby. "Do you have the blood and crystal samples in the archives?"

"Yeah." Abby nodded. "Should I be getting them and setting up tests right now?" The two aurors looked at her for a moment before she walked out of the file room and toward the archives.

XXXXXXX

"Rose, John Williamson is here to see you from the Auror Office."

Rose looked up from her desk at Sarah Kirkby, who was standing in the doorway of her office. "Yeah, of course. Send him in."

Sarah walked out of the office and a moment later Williamson walked in, closing the door as he did so. "Evening, Ms. Weasley." He nodded through his thick Scottish accent.

Standing, Rose gave him a polite smile in return. "Have a seat Auror Williamson. How can the W.W.I. assist the Auror Office?" Rose sat back down in her desk chair.

"Thank you." Williamson replied, taking a seat. "It's not so much what the W.W.I. can do for the Auror Office, Ms. Weasley. Rather, what you can do for me." He inclined his head to the side on the last word, flashing a calm smile.

"How do you mean?" Rose replied curiously.

Reaching into his coat pocket Williamson pulled out a flask. "I need you to drink this." He placed it on her desk.

Rose looked at the flask, her face full of confusion. "I-I'm sorry?" She looked up at Williamson, still smiling calmly back at her. A crack and what sounded like glass shattering came from the other side of her office door. It was quickly followed by another faint crack and a soft thud. "What's going on?" Rose asked in a faint voice.

"I need you to drink that Rose. This is just going to be far more difficult if you don't." With a flick of his right wrist, Williamson released his wand from it's holster.

Noticing the telltale movement of Williamson's wand arm, though she could not see past the top of the desk, Rose placed her hand in her pocket. Gripping the base of her wand she slowly pulled it out. "And what is in there?" Her voice was composed, the situation was not. Her heart pounded as her tongue licked her suddenly dry lips. The anticipation of what she needed to do next was all that she could clearly think about.

The door burst open with a sudden and loud bang.

Her entire focus was on Williamson in that moment, he did not so much as flinch at the door. Her wand was up for all of a second before it sailed out of her hand. Rose's eyes widened as her only weapon flew across the room toward Sarah, who caught it.

Slowly Sarah entered the room, her wand pointed at Rose. "Drink it."

"No." Rose said definitely where she stood. Her mind racing to the noises from just outside the office a moment ago, had Sarah done that? What the hell was happening?

"All right..." Williamson stood as he spoke softly. He looked at Rose, then away for a moment and nodded. His wand raised and his eyes met her's. "Stupefy."

XXXXXXX

The lift doors opened and Scorpius stepped into the main lobby of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He walked past the empty reception desk and several Law Enforcement Agents, heading toward the Auror Office quickly. On his way past the main office of Magical Law Enforcement. He wasn't surprised that it was all but abandoned given that the Ministry was under a lockdown almost everyone would be sweeping place.

Upon stepping into the Auror Office, Scorpius spotted the only three people left in the room. Looking between Harry, Albus, and Vince he spoke. "I got the message to come back. Why are we on a lockdown? What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry replied. "Muldoon's escaped."

XXXXXXX

**A/N: It's just that the fairytale has turned into a nightmare.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: This one's a bit shorter, but I think it came out nicely.**

XXXXXXX

"I got the message to come back. Why are we on a lockdown? What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry replied. "Muldoon's escaped."

For a moment Scorpius's mouth just hung open. He heard the words, yet they took some time to process. His knuckles cracked and his face contorted in anger. "How the fuck did that happen?" He yelled.

"We don't know yet." Harry calmly replied. "We found two MLE Agents dead and your grandfather unconscious in one of the conference rooms on Level 10. Muldoon never left the Ministry 'officially', but he's likely gone. We have your grandfather in Interrogation One-"

"I want to speak to him." Scorpius said in an agitated tone.

Harry nodded. "You should know his wand last preformed the killing curse."

Scorpius turned and sprinted toward the main hall, and took a right down a smaller corridor. Then a left into another. He stopped short of the interrogation rooms, the first was being guarded by two Hit Wizards. They were MLE Patrol Officers, but they trained like aurors. Their job was to be the back up for the Auror Office.

"Scorpius." Timothy Enders nodded. He was the son of MLE Agnet Cho Chang and head of the Hit Wizards. While he was only 23, but he could outsmart and out fight most aurors. Essentially, he was the best at what he did.

"I want to see him." Scorpius said simply to Timothy.

Timothy shook his head. "I can't let you."

The sound of footsteps in the corridor then another voice stopped Scorpius from responding. "Let him in, Tim." The voice of Harry said clearly. Giving a nod with his conflicted expression, Timothy and the other Hit Wizard stepped aside.

Before Scorpius could take a step, Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning Scorpius looked at Harry's face, then down to his open hand. There was a small earpeice on his palm which Harry indicated he should take with a nod. Taking it and placing it into his ear, Harry walked away.

Scorpius opened the door and stepped into the room, making quite sure his mannerisms and demeanor were quite a bit more composed than he felt. He closed the door and walked over to the tape recorder and pressed the 'Record' button.

Lucius looked up at the sound of Scorpius pushing in his chair, preferring to stand. His grandfather was holding an ice pack to his left eye and his hair slightly mussed in it's tie. The sound of Harry entering the observation room on the other side was faintly audible.

"Well isn't this a lovely little reunion." Lucius was the first to speak."It has been a long time since we had a chat between the two of us, Scorpius."

"What happened in the conference room?" Scorpius asked.

"I have no idea." Lucius smirked as he removed the ice pack from his face. Clearly more than his eye had taken a hit. He pointed to his bruised face. "I was knocked out, thought an auror would be more observant." Lucius reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette case, silver with an intricate serpent.

Scorpius slowly stepped along the far side of the metal table between them. He watched his seated grandfather pull out a cigarette from the case. "Those aren't allowed." Scorpius said as his grandfather seemed to be looking for something else.

Lucius huffed, placing the cigarette back into the case and closing it. "No matter, I forgot my lighter anyway, and since you took my wand..."

"What happened in the conference room?" Scorpius asked once again.

Shaking his head slightly and giving a small laugh Lucius replied. "I told you I have know idea. Whatever did happen was after I was knocked out."

Scorpius stopped moving when he spoke. "A wizard like you? I don't think so." He continued his slow pacing. "You don't let anyone get a drop on you."

"I had no idea you thought so highly of me." Lucius leaned back in the chair smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself." Scorpius retorted, glancing at his grandfather. "What happened in the conference room?"

XXXXXXX

"Bloody ridiculous." Hermione grumbled as she stepped out of the fireplace into her office. She brushed the small bit of soot that was on her shoulder.

"Muggle Prime Minister didn't take it well then?" Brian Jones asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Imagine how you would feel being woken in the middle of the night to be told that a murder, who's part of a secret population of people living in your country with magical powers, had escaped and was on the run? What do I have next?"

"Harry wants authorization to use Veritaserum on Lucius Malfoy." Brian said, handing Hermione a file with a single piece of paper that would authorize it if she signed.

"I'm going to hold off on that." She said placing the file onto her desk as she walked around the back and looked out the large floor to ceiling window down into the atrium.

Brian nodded. "Mr. Urquhart want's to speak with you on the matter of Mr. Muldoon's escape as well. He's waiting in my office."

Letting out an irritated breath, Hermione nodded. "Send him in."

Walking past the main double door entrance to the Minister's Office, Brian went over to a door that was contoured to look like part of the wall. Hermione heard it open. "Chief Warlock, the Minister will see you now." The sound of foot steps followed the closing of the door.

"Minister." Urquhart said. "You have a productive meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister?"

"Fine, what do you need, Urquhart?" Hermione asked in an emotionless voice, not turning around to look at him.

Urquhart's shoes against the wood floor indicated he was walking, stopping near one of the couches. "Simply to check that you were alright Minister." He said in a serious tone.

The response was so unexpected that it caused Hermione to turn around. "That... I'm alright?" She took a pause after the first word.

"Of course." Urquhart replied from the couch. "Stress such as this, well, it could easily lead to any number of mistakes. I just want you to know that if you need any assistance... I'm here."

"Right." Hermione replied, her guard was up more than normal the moment he brought up 'stress', or 'assistance'. "Thank you very much Christopher."

Urquhart gave Hermione a nod, his face very serious. "I do have an important request."

No kidding, Hermione thought to herself. The insufferable twit had a request. "What would that be?" She asked in her politest tone.

"Well, at the risk of the Ministry being perceived as inept, I think we need to make a statement about Mr. Muldoon." Urquhart smiled idly. "We need to be out front on this, we need to have the public on the lookout, as well as the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the Auror Office."

"You advocated not going public with Muldoon, not even informing Auror Malfoy of the threat against him." Hermione's heart was beating quickly now. "You took over as the head judge on his trial, which we have kept secret. Now you want to go public?"

"I advocated it, but it was your final decision, Minister. You were the one who decided that, not me." Urquhart replied coolly. "I suggest you inform the public." He stood. "Other wise risk the Ministry being seen as practically sclerotic in response, should something happen. I'm sure don't want that."

He knew. He was telling her that he knew she was sick. He was threatening her. Hermione's eyes narrowed, as she raised her head slighly. "Thank you for that sentiment, Urquhart." Her voice was at it's coldest. "I'll consider your request."

Stepping toward the large doors that lead to the outer office, Urquhart spoke. "I would consider it quite carefully, Minister." He opened one of the doors then stopped before leaving to turn and look at her. "The public will know one way or another, believe me."

XXXXXXX

Albus opened the door to the observation room. It had a standing area in front of the two way mirror. Two rows of raised seats behind that, where occupied by one man. His father sat in the second row, his feet raised against the first, a file and note pad on his lap. The room was silent saved for the sound of Scorpius's slow footsteps coming through the speakers mounted high next to either side of the mirror.

Quietly, Albus walked up the four steps and into the second row of seats. He sat next to his father and handed him the paper he had just gotten from Jones.

"She signed that faster than I thought she would." Harry said, his face a bit curious.

"He's been in there a while." Albus replied ignoring his father's comment. Long ago he had learned there were things he was better off not knowing about.

Harry shrugged. "He's doing fine."

"What happened in the conference room?" Scorpius's voice came through the speakers. He had stopped pacing and was looking at Lucius.

"You really are a broken record, boy." Lucius replied. "How is it that you bloody can't well see that I'm the victim here! I was the one attacked!"

Harry lifted his left hand and pressed the 'mic' button on the transmitter. "Don't engage him. Just keep asking the question." He released the button and Scorpius started to pace slowly again. Leaning over to Albus, Harry spoke. "I'm not ready to use this yet." He indicated the Veritaserum authorization form.

"Are you doing this to piss off an old enemy?" Albus asked before he could stop himself. This was the sort of question you didn't ask in his family. The sort of thing he was better off not knowing.

Without showing anything, Harry asked, "Do you really think I would do that?"

Albus had no response, so he turned back to watch his friend's slow pacing. It wasn't even half a minute before he spoke again. "Sent a message to Kirkby's team. She replied that their at Rose's flat, and secure. You want me to have Hugo or anyone else-"

"No." Harry said simply, shaking his head a little. "He's not going after our family. Have, no, bring Scorpius's parents and grandfather, bring them brought to Number 12."

Nodding, Albus stood. They wouldn't need a protective detail there, Number 12 Grimmauld Place was one of the most secure magical dwellings in Briton.

"Take Vince and Caine's team and go check Rose first, alright, take her to Number 12 as well. Your mother will understand." Harry said as Albus took the first step toward the door.

Albus nodded as he left the room.

XXXXXXX

Rose's eyes opened as she inhaled a deep and sudden breath, releasing it and rapidly taking in the next. Each successive one was shorter than the last, more labored, more vital. Hear heartbeat pounded in here ears and her vision was so blurred she could only see plumes of light, their sources a mystery.

Several voices were audible, but the words were severely muffled. She made out their body's movements toward her as the light changed. She could feel her body, there a sharp pain in her shoulder. Rose knew she was looking toward her toes now as the two shadows approached.

Their were more muffled sounds then a loud pop of a stopper from a bottle, it seemed to echo. Her mouth was grabbed by a large hand and opened. She wanted to scream, but the sound was trapped in her chest. Then a discussing liquid was in her mouth, she fought to spit it out, bit the hand holding her jaw would not let her. There was no other option but to swallow, and so she did.

Within moments there was nothing but silent blackness.

XXXXXXX

**A/N: Who knew wizards smoked cigarettes? **


End file.
